Olvidar
by Luna de Clio
Summary: Un proceso de divorcio nunca es fácil de llevar, mucho menos cuando tienes dos hijos y una reputación de la qué cuidar. Los recuerdos no cesan, hasta que te das cuenta de que es demasiado tarde para rescatar todo.
1. I Del Amor al Odio

Un proceso de divorcio nunca es fácil de llevar, mucho menos cuando tienes dos hijos y una reputación de la qué cuidar. Los recuerdos no cesan, hasta que te das cuenta de que es demasiado tarde para rescatar todo.

Sakura Haruno es casada por conveniencia con uno de los herederos de la empresa Uchiha, ella se rehúsa, pero todo cambiará al enamorarse de él. Sasuke cae ante la ambición al ver que Itachi, su hermano mayor se apoderará de la mayoría de las acciones de la empresa, y decide divorciarse para alcanzar sus objetivos. Más sin embargo, ambos se recordarán hasta que ya es demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **Sakura**

 **Del Amor al Odio**

Él había llegado a la habitación. La inminente sensación de escalofrío que me recorrió el cuerpo, acompañado del candor de mis mejillas me lo había avisado. Giré mi cabeza en su búsqueda, la reunión se había alargado poco más de lo prometido, y él me había dejado con la promesa de regresar pronto, pero se había demorado más de lo normal. En cuanto me vio, me sonrió, de esa forma arrogante y sensual que me hacía flaquear las piernas, tenía el cabello rebelde más alborotado que de costumbre, su camisa de rigor desabrochada y algo arrugada, estaba con un aspecto desarreglado que nada cubriría, sabía lo que había ocurrido en tanto él pidió disculpas y su secretaria salió junto con él, yo sabía, lo sabía, pero me esforcé en dar una de mis más cálidas sonrisas al hombre que adoraba.

-Lamento la demora-su voz de galán me confirmó que no podía evitar sonreírle, a pesar de que tenía el tufo de otros besos en sus palabras enredadas-…Algo surgió de camino. Vamos a casa.

-Está bien-Mi voz parecía premeditada, quería llorar pero no pude hacerlo, quería reclamarle pero nada salía de mis labios-Lo entiendo, esta reunión no dejará de ser abrumadoramente aburrida.

De pronto, alguien me empujó con levedad desde atrás, su cabello rojo chillón me avisó de quién se trataba, su sonrisa coqueta y su escultural cuerpo se agazapaba en mi mente como recordatorio de permanecer callada.

-Buenas noches, Uchiha-sama, lamento la tardanza-Karin, la secretaria de mi esposo, no tenía mejor aspecto que Sasuke, su impecable vestido de gala estaba desordenado, y su elegante recogido parecía demasiado desarreglado a comparación de el inicio de la noche. Intenté sonreír pero nada más me salió una mueca. Yo seguiría siendo la tonta madre de los hijos de Sasuke, y ella su amante, su favorita.

Sasuke me tomó de la muñeca con algo de fuerza mientras me empujaba en medio de la multitud, hacíamos profundas reverencias de vez en cuando, la velada de caridad había estado, como de costumbre, aburrida y llena de máscaras falsas que luchaban por una mejor posición dentro de la sociedad japonesa. Viré mis ojos, mis obligaciones como esposa eran seguir los pasos de mi marido, pero en realidad, yo ya había perdido esa concesión hace mucho, ahora Karin era su sombra, era el aroma de patchoulí intenso que se pegaba como el más puro pegamento en la piel de el hombre que yo amaba.

En cuanto subimos al auto, el silencio sepulcral se instaló entre nosotros, él entrecerró los ojos un rato más mientras se recostaba confortantemente en las sillas de cuero. Tomé su mano, fría y distante, pero como si quemara, la quitó de inmediato mientras me daba una mirada fulminante.

-Estoy cansado ahora, Sakura-su voz gélida hizo darme un vuelco en el estómago, mordí mi labio para sostener las lágrimas que esta vez si amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

-Lo siento-Musité, una vez más, derrotada. No debía protestar, si lo hiciera, Sasuke me habría abandonado hace mucho ya. Apreté mi vestido con mis manos de pensarlo, me abandonaría por Karin, o por otra.

El silencio regresó nuevamente a nosotros, pero fue interrumpido de abrupto al llegar a nuestra casa. El distrito Uchiha era de los más exclusivos de Japón, y nosotros habíamos tomado la mansión más grande para los dos y nuestros niños. Bajé con la cabeza gacha, intentando levantarla, pero la humillación hacía que bajara mi mirada de inmediato. La ternura que había sentido por Sasuke, el amor que le guardaba, cada día iba cayendo en algo peor, en un odio profundo que no podría evitar al momento que me llegara de golpe.

Revisé el cuarto de los niños, Sarada dormía profundamente, mientras que Daisuke aún jugueteaba con su osito de peluche. Preocupada por la hora en la que permanecía despierto, entré con la cara algo rabiada, pero el ver su expresión de temor, hizo que me relajara de inmediato.

-Vamos, cariño, ¿por qué no te haz dormido aún?.

Daisuke se removió incómodo entre las cobijas mientras apretaba su oso de peluche contra sí. Su rostro hermoso, sus profundos ojos verdes me recordaron mis miradas compasivas.

-Mami, te extrañé.

Le abracé levemente mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Mis hijos eran mi vida, mi familia era mi vida, pero ya todo estaba perdido. Ellos odiaban a Sasuke, y parecía que yo pronto también lo haría.

-Está bien, ya estoy aquí-Le sonreí suavemente para tranquilizarlo, el asintió mientras yo lo arropaba mejor entre sus cobijas.

Sentimos una sombra provenir del pasillo iluminado, sus ojos asustados miraron a la puerta. Sasuke tenía los brazos cruzados mientras nos miraba pasivamente a ambos. Fruncí el ceño sin pensarlo. Su presencia, en la mayoría de los casos, atemorizaba a los niños.

-Duerme, Daisuke.

Su voz profunda hizo entrar en pánico a Daisuke, quien se giró para intentar dormir de inmediato. Yo me quedé callada, mientras acariciaba su cabecita y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla antes de salir.

En tanto cerramos la puerta, me encontré con esos ojos oscuros de frente, me miraban sin ninguna expresión, indescifrables, sin nada de lo que yo algún día había visto para enamorarme perdidamente de él.

-Tenemos que hablar, Sakura.

Yo mordí mi labio, nerviosa, mis manos empezaron a sudar frío.

-Ahora no, Sasuke-kun, estoy algo cansada.

Giré sobre mis talones y él detuvo mi paso rudamente con su mano.

-Ahora.

Volteé a verlo, su ceño estaba profundamente arrugado, dí un leve brinco al encontrarlo de ese modo, pero recobré la compostura y asentí algo indecisa.

Entramos a su estudio, la mansión era un gran hoyo de silencio, él se sentó en su imponente sillón de cuero, yo me paré frente a él mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en mi rostro, estupefacto aún por la decisión con la que me había hablado hace un momento. Su rostro se dirigió hacia la ventana.

-Sasuke yo…

-No-Sasuke me detuvo abruptamente-Sabes que esto pasaría tarde o temprano.

Mi cuerpo temblaba ante cada sentencia, y pronto había dejado de escuchar, mientras que las finas lágrimas bajaban una tras otra en mis mejillas. Soy una mujer débil, débil por amor.

Sasuke abandonó la habitación, dejándome sola. Esta vez, ya todo había ocurrido, el golpe que evitaba con tanto esfuerzo todos los días se subió rápidamente a mi corazón, dándome un sabor agrio en el paladar, le odiaba, le odiaba con todo lo que podía hacer mi alma. Miré el papel que Sasuke había abandonado sobre su escritorio, el mismo escritorio sucio y asqueroso en el que el que lo había visto haciéndolo con Karin una y otra vez y casi rasgando el papel, y con todo el asco que más pude imprimir en mi letra, firmé por fin la libertad que yo y mis hijos merecíamos, dejando algunas contrapropuestas en que no aceptaría, por supuesto, nada de su sucio dinero. Lo dejé en frente, perfectamente acomodado, tal y como a él le gustaba, para que lo leyera a la mañana como correspondía.

Salí con un aire medio digno, medio rabioso del estudio, dando potentes taconazos en la fina madera del piso. En cuanto llegué al cuarto, las maletas de Sasuke ya estaban hechas, y él salía del baño despreocupadamente. Le sonreí algo arrogante, él me miró frivolamente. Yo quería reírme, pero no pude hacer nada más que mantenerme frente a él.

-La casa será de ustedes-Tersó abruptamente, mientras que me desvestía frente a él de el incómodo traje de noche que llevaba-Si leíste los términos, visitaré a los niños una vez al mes. No quiero estorbos.

Yo volví a sonreír, con cada palabra que daba, mi odio por él se acrecentaba de modos demasiado intensos, como oleadas apasionadas que antes de convertirse en la más pura amargura habían sido del amor más sincero. Lo miré, él aún me miraba fijamente mientras me desabrochaba el sostén y lo dejaba caer al suelo. Estaba desnuda para él, el único hombre que había recorrido mi cuerpo en toda mi vida, dejé que mirara, algo sorprendido por el acto que había cometido. Pero no me importaba. Su sonrisa burlona me confirmó mis sospechas, él lo creyó el último recurso para detenerlo, pero ambos estábamos firmes en la decisión, me desnudé frente a él para demostrarle mi nueva decisión, Sasuke Uchiha caería, y de la manera más burda que jamás hubiera creído. Me contorneé sobre mis tacones de quince centímetros en su dirección mientras lo miraba decidida. Sasuke se tensó de inmediato, viéndome algo confuso, pero de nuevo regresó a su mirada fría.

-Sasuke…-Susurré. Si algo tenía claro, era el poder de mi cuerpo sobre los hombres, era considerada de las mujeres más bellas de la alta sociedad, y al conocer a Sasuke como la palma de mi mano sabía que él también caería-…Qué mal que al final te hayas decidido por ella.

Él sonrió, burlonamente por supuesto.

-Siempre lo supiste-Me miró fijamente, mientras buscaba descaradamente mis senos descubiertos-No sé por qué no terminaste todo antes.

-Tenía miedo-Dije arrogante-Pero ya no-Sasuke llevó sus manos hacia mi cintura, dibujándola con la punta de sus dedos. Yo me acerqué a él, suavemente, mientras que tocaba también su cuello. Él me miraba entre divertido y algo sorprendido. Estaba acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quisiera, me había tenido a mi, la hija de uno de los magnates de talla internacional más reconocidos, y la había tenido a ella, una de las modelos más cotizadas de Japón. Pero eso cambiaría. Yo me acerqué ronroneante, mientras sentía el estupor de mi ahora ex marido, mi olor penetró en sus fosas nasales, el más cándido y dulce olor de cerezos que yo sabía lo enloquecía, puesto que entrecerró sus ojos de placer al recibirlo.

Lo abracé transmitiéndole todo mi rencor, mientras mi cara aún sonreía con arrogancia y el más puro odio. No podría detenerse ahora. En cuanto me empujó a la cama, yo lo sabía. Yo era su más pura debilidad. La flaqueza que quería evitar, el amor que se le fue negado, yo era todo eso.

Me acariciaba con salvajismo, mientras se desabrochaba la camisa con rapidez y se deshacía de sus pantalones, yo seguía sonriente ante sus actos, Sasuke me deseaba aún, aunque lo evitara, aunque fuera reticente, él me deseaba.

La noche continuó, escuchaba sus roncos gemidos, escuchaba como susurraba mi nombre, como llegaba al éxtasis total al hundir su rostro entre mi cuello, como recorría mi cuerpo cada vez lo hacía perder más los estribos. Era un cerdo. Un asqueroso y repulsivo cerdo.

En cuanto amaneció, él seguía preciosamente dormido envuelto entre las sábanas, debía de estar exprimido. Sonreí divertida ante mis sucios pensamientos. Satisfacerse con dos mujeres en una noche pudo haber sido demasiado para él.

Me levanté aún pegajosa por el sudor, buscando la ducha con desesperación, había evitado oler el asqueroso olor de patchoulí que Sasuke casi siempre llevaba impregnado en su piel, como una segunda capa que se embadurnaba con su olor de hombre. Al sentir el agua fría corriendo sobre mí, pude suspirar con profundidad. Sasuke siempre vería este encuentro como un triunfo de él, pero esta vez, el triunfo había sido mío, yo seguía haciéndolo flaquear, Karin podría ser hermosa, pero no había convivido desde los quince años con él, no había dormido con él durante diez años cada noche. Yo lo conocía y él también lo sabía. Yo lo podría hundir en cuanto quisiera, por eso me había hundido a mí en el olvido.

En cuanto salí, Sasuke aún dormitaba profundamente, faltaban pocos minutos para las seis de la mañana. Tomé mi cartera, ya bien vestida y arreglada, y me dirigí en silencio hacia el cuarto de mis hijos. Daisuke dormía tranquilamente. En el cuarto de al lado, Sarada se removía, avisando el estar a punto de levantarse. La removí un poco más. Sus ojos negros, punzantes como los de su padre, me miraron curiosamente. Acaricié sus negros cabellos con amor.

-Levántate, amor mío-Susurré con amor, mis hijos eran ahora completamente mi mundo-Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Ella me miró confusa.

-¿Y Sasuke?.

-Es tú padre, Sarada-Le dije con reproche, puesto que a pesar de abandonarnos, él seguía siéndolo-Dale el respeto que se merece.

-Un nulo respeto, madre-Sarada, de casi 9 años, era quien más detestaba a Sasuke, Daisuke, de apenas 5 años, le guardaba un indescriptible temor y rencor.-¿Qué haremos hoy?.

-Tenemos un viaje que hacer, linda.

Yo estaba a punto de cumplir los 29 años, pero mis facciones continuaban impolutas a pesar del tiempo. Sarada, mi hija mayor, había heredado mis facciones, pero su color de pelo y ojos eran los mismos de su padre. Daisuke, por el contrario, tenía el pelo y las facciones de Sasuke, mientras que en sus ojos brillaban los míos inocentemente.

Sarada se levantó de inmediato, empacando la ropa, y musitando cosas como "al fin" o "eras una ciega, madre". La reprendí con suavidad, por que si algo había heredado Sarada de su padre, era su irrefutable oratoria. Todo lo que ella decía, era la determinante verdad.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Daisuke. Aún dormía, sonreí con algo de quebranto, era como ver a su padre con los ojos cerrados. Le acaricié la cálida frente con dulzura, y él poco a poco abrió sus verdes ojos. Me sonrió algo adormilado, mientras se sentaba para verme con más claridad.

-Mami…

-Está bien, amor-Susurré-Ve a bañarte rápido ¿Si?.

-¿A dónde vamos mami?

-A donde tú quieras, mi niño.

Él sonrió cálidamente, mientras corría a su cuarto de baño con rapidez.

Bajé rápidamente, las mujeres de servicio ya revoloteaban por la planta baja con rapidez, al verme me sonrieron mientras me hacían una profunda reverencia. Chiyo, mi ama de llaves, acudió a mi de inmediato.

-Señora Uchiha, debería estar descansando.

-Lo sé, Chiyo-Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente a ella-Quiero que tengas cuatro desayunos listos y un auto antes de media hora. Por favor.

Chiyo me hizo una profunda reverencia antes de irse. Caminé decidida hacia la sala de mi ahora, antigua casa. Intentando despedirme de todo lo que una vez albergó esta casa. Los mejores y más felices momentos estaban tatuados en cada sillón, en cada rincón, descansando en la alfombra, en los sillines del patio. Miré la pared encima de la chimenea, en el que descansaba el retrato de la familia. Sasuke miraba cálidamente, sus ojos no eran las rocas vacías que ahora tenía por ojos. Yo miraba tranquila, mientras en mis manos envolvía a un aún bebé Daisuke. Sarada, parada entre los dos, miraba orgullosa. Sonreí ante la visión, Sarada era muy parecida a su padre.

-Aún nos iremos ¿Verdad?-Sarada apareció con una pequeña maleta en su mano, que fue arrebatada por Miu de inmediato y dirigida hacia el auto.

-Sí… Cariño yo…-No sabía cómo hablar, pero tenía que decirlo-Yo intenté proteger esto, pero ya no podré más.

-Madre, deja de decir tonterías-Dijo ella acercándose-Sasuke es un idiota.

Chasqueé la lengua como reprensión, tenía nueve años y hablaba groseramente, pero ella seguiría pensándolo a pesar de todo.

-Mami-Daisuke apareció tras de Sarada antes de que le reclamara su mal vocabulario, ambos se habían alistado demasiado rápido. Una punzada de dolor me sacudió el corazón. Todos habíamos querido huir de ahí hace mucho.

-Mis niños-Mi voz se quebró un poco mientras corría hacia ellos y los estrujaba en un abrazo-Lo siento. Fui tan débil.

-Te amamos, mami-Dijo Daisuke, mientras Sarada y él correspondían con sinceridad a mi abrazo.

Desayunamos con rapidez, el tiempo antes de que Sasuke se levantara y empezara la inminente discusión se nos agotaba, faltaba poco para que fueran las siete. Hora en la que puntualmente él se levantaba todos los días. Agradecí, y los niños corrieron hacia el auto, Killer Bee nos esperaba con su traje impoluto. La señora Chiyo me miró entre triste y feliz al tiempo.

-Se ve mejor de lo que la he visto en mucho tiempo, Uchiha-sama.

Yo la miré y sonreí, la abracé como agradecimiento.

-Regresaremos pronto-mi voz, pausada, se empecinaba en no abandonar la casa, en donde trabajaban personas tan maravillosas.-Cuida de Sasuke, sabes cómo se pondrá.

-Mikoto-san estaría triste por la noticia.

Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, había fallecido hace dos años. Yo adoraba a esa mujer, lo mismo que a mi fallecido suegro, Fugaku. Ellos habían sido los mayores defensores de mi matrimonio, los que podían reprender al cabezota de Sasuke.

-Él tendrá una nueva señora Uchiha pronto. Yo ya dejé de serlo.

Los golpes en las escaleras me avisaron que el tiempo se había agotado. Vi su varonil cuerpo bajando las escaleras, mirándome confundido, luego regresando al más puro odio. Parecía que los sentimientos eran ahora mutuos.

Yo le sonreí algo arrogante, pero con lástima también. Lo había perdido casi todo, yo me encargaría de que lo perdiera todo.

-Me abandonas.

-No sé qué reclamas.

Su mirada arrogante se tornó agresiva.

-Esta es tu casa.

-Nunca más.

Giré, agradecí nuevamente a las chicas y mayordomos que me habían ofrecido sus servicios durante tanto tiempo, y les sonreí como despedida. En cuanto subí al auto sentí un basto alivio. Mis hijos me miraban algo atemorizados, luego hacia atrás.

-Al aeropuerto, Killer Bee.

El gran hombre asintió con solemnidad desde el frente, mientras arrancaba el auto.

Regresé mi rostro cuando salíamos por las grandes compuertas de la mansión. Sasuke estaba parado en la puerta, viendo como el auto se alejaba.

* * *

 **Está bien, este es el primer capítulo, haré los mismos pero en dos perspectivas. Espero que eso sea cómodo para todos, en caso de que no les guste el formato puedo dividir la historia y tener dos para que se acomoden mejor. Díganme qué les pareció. ¿Tomatazos? ¿Les gustó? ¿No tanto? ¿Algo debería cambiar?. Estoy atemorizada porque no sé precisamente lo que pensarán. Estaré actualizando de nueva cuenta dentro de una semana. Los sábados. Muchas gracias a todos los que me leyeron.**

 **Un Fav y un Follow son muy significativos para mí.**

 **Abrazos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Luna de Clío.**


	2. II Decisión

**Capítulo II**

 **Sasuke**

 **Decisión**

La noche se había prolongado más de lo que yo quisiera. La pequeña reunión me daba chance de escaparme con mi secretaria. Karin me sonreía coqueta al lado, mientras que mi esposa me miraba algo incómoda junto a ella. Sonreí arrogante. _Mujer tonta._

Me disculpé con ella mientras le daba una ligera señal a Karin. Sakura buscó rápidamente mi mirada, aclamando una respuesta silenciosamente. Respondí que tenía que reunirme con unos socios que estaban en la reunión a discutir algunos asuntos y ella pareció creerme, volví a sonreír, esta vez con algo de lástima. Ella creía en mí.

Me diluí entre la gente, dirigiéndome hacia los pisos superiores con Karin tras de mí. En cuanto encontramos un apartado rincón, ella se lanzó como una fiera en celo.

Karin era una mujer extremadamente hermosa, cuerpo atlético, cabello rojizo, mirada decidida. Mi secretaria desde hace un año, y mi protegida. Se desvestía cada vez que se lo pedía, complaciente, cariñosa, pero que aún me producía una punzada de repulsión al momento de tocar mi piel.

Ella nunca reemplazaría a Sakura en mi vida, ninguna mujer lo podría hacer.

En cuanto enredó sus piernas contra mí y empecé a embestirla, recordaba las pasionales noches junto con Sakura, mi imaginación voló junto a ella, pero también una inigualable oleada de rabia, la más pura que pudiese sentir nunca. Las embestidas salvajes hacían gritar a Karin, y mi tensa mandíbula indicaban el pronto final.

Dejé caer a la mujer al suelo, ella me miró confundida. Me acomodé la camisa nuevamente, al igual que el pantalón. Karin se levantó con algo de rabia en su rostro. No tenía ganas de culminar y regresar agotado con Sakura.

-Con que Sakura ¿Eh?.

Yo la vi algo sorprendido, había gemido inconscientemente su nombre. Apreté mis manos con furia. Odiaba a quien me hiciera débil, y mi esposa lo lograba de inmediato.

-Olvídalo Karin.

-Déjala.

Yo la vi, ella me miraba suplicante.

-Pronto.

Ella sonrió arrogante. Sin tocarla, pasé a su lado. Era algo que ya tenía arreglado desde hace mucho. Yo tenía que fortalecerme para rebasar mis obstáculos, a mi hermano, a mis contrincantes, a los que osaran desafiarme, y Sakura sólo lograba sumirme en un estado letárgico lleno de tranquilidad y el más puro amor. La amaba, maldita sea, la adoraba con mi vida. Creí que estando con otras mujeres sentiría apagar ese sentimiento, pero nunca pasó. Karin era una bella mujer. Pero ella no era Sakura.

Su pelo, su cuerpo, su rostro, su cariño, su olor. Todo estaba conjugado para enloquecerme, para hacerme desviar de mis objetivos, y yo no necesitaba nada de eso en mi vida. Al principio, creí que sería fácil deshacerme de ella, pero con los primeros meses de matrimonio, ella logró entrar en mi pecho del modo en que nadie lo había hecho. Mi madre y padre la adoraban, y en cuanto les dimos la noticia del temprano embarazo enloquecieron de felicidad, ni qué pensar cuando nació nació Daisuke. Cuando mis padres murieron y mi mundo se derrumbó, ellos fueron mis pilares, mis estribos, el motivo por quién vivir. Pero al ver la división de mi clan completo entre mí y mi hermano mayor, todo se tornó difícil.

Yo tenía que rebasar a Itachi a como diera lugar, no importaba cómo ni cuando, yo lo haría y me haría jefe de la empresa familiar y Sakura no me ayudaría con mis objetivos. Me había detenido una vez, pero yo no se lo podía permitir más. Había sido débil, ella me hacía flaquear ante cualquier decisión, pero ahora el plan marchaba según lo pensado. Yo ya estaba listo para asestar el golpe final para lograr mis ambiciones.

Regresé a la habitación, la velada de caridad era un baile de máscaras hipócritas, todos queriendo escalar para tener posiciones favorables en la sociedad. Y la encontré, mi corazón dio un vuelco, maldición. Vestía un impecable vestido verde esmeralda, gentilmente ceñido a su precioso cuerpo. Ella me encontró, sus ojos jades chocaron como un imán a los míos, provocándome una sonrisa seductora.

Sakura estaba junto a una buena amiga, con cara de aburrimiento. Me acerqué a ellas, al tiempo en que simulaba disculparme un poco por la tardanza, alegando que debíamos regresar a casa. Ella asintió, girando su cabeza hacia mi secretaria. Sakura lo sabía, sabía el por qué de mi ausencia pero aún así no dijo nada, prefirió morderse los labios para no espetar un reclamo. Vi como frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente y su cuerpo se tensó. Se había dado cuenta de todo mientras seguía guardando ese silencio que yo tanto odiaba.

 _Eso es, preciosa, aléjate de una vez._

Mi mente susurró con victoria, mientras yo me tensaba al imaginarlo. Me tensé al pensar en perderla, en perder a mis hijos, a mi familia. La tomé con algo de brusquedad en medio de la multitud mientras hacíamos reverencias de vez en cuando, al son de las despedidas. Esta era la noche, el primer paso para alcanzar mis metas estaba a punto de darse.

Al subir al auto, no podía abandonar esa imagen, ese golpe final sería insignificante a comparación de lo que lograría con ello, pero mi pecho no paraba de estrujarse con cobardía. Cerré los ojos pensando en todo, tenía que hacerlo ahora o no podría hacerlo nunca. Pero todo en mí se aferraba con fuerza a su calidez, a su pureza, ella era mi mujer, mi todo, no podía dejarla ir. Si ella se iba, mi mundo se derrumbaría, ella se iría lejos con mis hijos, se casaría y cuidaría de ellos con el amor que una vez me perteneció. Mi dolor sería tan profundo que no podría respirar, ya no tendría un motor para salir en las mañanas, todos los labios sabrían incípidos. Y mis hijos, sus miradas rogantes exigiéndome el amor que les he negado se transformarían en unas rocas vacías, desconocedoras del amor que les guardaba. Cerré con fuerza los puños, no, no tenía que pensar en ellos, no por ahora, tenía objetivos, y no quería estorbos.

La calidez de su mano se posó sobre la mía, mi alma se asentó haciéndome ver con claridad, yo la amaba, yo amaba a mi familia, pero no podía darles todo lo que ellos necesitaban, yo tenía cosas importantes por hacer. Aparté su mano con rapidez mientras me excusaba en mi cansancio. Estaba cansado, yo quería parar de luchar por mi derrota y caer rendido en su felicidad. Pero no, un Uchiha nunca caería derrotado, con excepción de Itachi, todos habían caído frente a mí y mis maquinaciones. Sakura había odiado por un momento lo que había hecho, pero me comprendió. Se calló, y me siguió amando. Esta vez esperaba todo sucediera del mismo modo, ella había prometido amarme eternamente, yo era de ella, le pertenecía totalmente, y ella siempre sería mía. Ni un divorcio ni las injusticias que yo cometiera nos separarían.

Bajamos del auto, ella se miraba derrotada, intentaba mirarme, pero no podía. Mi corazón se estrujó un poco, pero todo ya estaba listo. Subí a mi estudio donde tenía todo el papeleo, ella siguió en dirección a las habitaciones de nuestros hijos. Mientras parecía haber entrado a la habitación de mi hijo menor yo puse mi pluma junto con los papeles del divorcio. Todo sería tranquilamente, la conocía demasiado bien.

Me encaminé hacia el cuarto de Daisuke, la vi abrazándolo con toda su dulzura, mi pecho se llenó de un indescriptible calor, el amor que ellos provocaban en mí me hacían sentir débil y sin opciones. Lo odiaba. Fruncí el ceño sin pensarlo, Daisuke me vio con temor.

-Duerme, Daisuke-le dije, tenia cosas que arreglar con Sakura. Ella me vio, tenía la mirada adolorida, lo podía percibir. Besó a Daisuke y pasó a mi lado al momento de cerrar la puerta de el niño. Ella me vio nerviosa, temía a la mirada que yo había esforzado en poner.-Tenemos que hablar, Sakura.

Ella se mordió el labio nerviosamente, sabiendo lo que prontamente se vendría.

-Ahora no, Sasuke-kun. Estoy algo cansada.

Se giró pero la detuve, las maletas ya estaban hechas para que yo pudiera irme sin remordimientos de la casa que me había visto más feliz que nunca. La detuve porque no podía derrochar la decisión que me embargaba ahora.

-Ahora-Repliqué, serio y puntual.

Ella me vio atemorizada, nos dirigí a mi estudio, donde ya tenía todo listo. Me senté buscando calma y comodidad en mi sillón frente al escritorio. Ella se paró frente a mí, para mí era inevitable no verla con deseo con ese precioso vestido, pero preferí apartar la mirada para no echarme para atrás.

-Sasuke yo…

-No-Detuve sus palabras firmemente-Sabías que esto pasaría tarde o temprano.

La miré fijamente, una bola de lágrimas se acumuló en sus ojos. Me sentí culpable por ver así a la mujer a la que había jurado felicidad diez años atrás, pero tenía que hacerlo. Le expliqué que ya no tenía sentido seguir viviendo en la rutina, los niños tendrían todo lo que quisieran y ella también si me lo permitía, la casa sería para ellos y otras propiedades más que estaban anotadas en el papel. Por mi lado, sólo me quedaría con el departamento cerca del centro de Tokio, la casa de mis padres en Fiji y el departamento en Manhattan donde habíamos pasado nuestra segunda luna de miel en la que concebimos a Daisuke. Ella se quedaría con el resto, y podía hacer con ellas lo que quisiera, además de una cuarta parte de las acciones de la empresa en la bolsa de valores de Japón, y una décima parte de las acciones en la bolsa de valores de Wallstreet. Ella no me había escuchado, yo estaba seguro que sólo no podía atenderme con la mirada fija en el suelo mientras no paraba de llorar. No podía seguir viéndola así, porque todo lo que había construido se derrumbaría en un segundo. Salí del estudio y me dirigí a la habitación matrimonial.

Entré a el cuarto de aseo con desesperación, vi mi cara asustada, un lado de mí gritaba y luchaba en contra de dejarla, me recordaba que la amaba, que los amaba como a nada en este mundo, mientras que el otro pretendía hacerse el desentendido, explicándome que la decisión ya estaba tomada. Pero el lado más sentimental me estaba ganando, pequeñas lágrimas salieron sin que me diera cuenta. Estaba abandonando el mundo que me había dado felicidad durante tanto tiempo. Era algo ingrato. Me lavé la cara y olfateé por casualidad mi camisa, el perfume de Karin se había pegado con intensidad en ella. Mi boca se tensó. Ese no era el olor que yo buscaba en una mujer.

Cuando salí ella ya estaba en el cuarto, en su cara ya no había atisbo de temor, ni de miedo, ni de nada. Ahora me miraba vacía. Mi corazón sintió una extraña punzada.

Ella se empezó a desvestir. Dios, no.

Su cuerpo era delicioso, no lo había tocado desde hace un año, desde que empecé mi trajín con Karin, ella me miraba con deseo pero yo intentaba cubrir todo rastro del mío haciéndome el arrogante, un papel que podía interpretar con facilidad. Maldita sea. Ahora ella me sonreía a mí arrogante. Le devolví la misma acción, viendo como retiraba su sostén recordé todo lo que había sucedido con ella y una franca posesividad me embargó los pensamientos, ella era mía, Sakura Uchiha siempre sería mía, de nadie más y nadie, ni un ridículo divorcio, ni mis metas podían alejarme de ella, ella sería mía. Pero todo a su tiempo. Ella volvería a pertenecerme completamente después de que todo hubiera pasado.

Se acercó a mí, miré divertido su acción, nunca la había visto de ese modo en un muy buen tiempo. Me afincó en mis deseos. Mis rodillas flaquearon un poco, me odié mucho más por intentar dirigir mis manos a su tersa piel. Todo en ella me embrujaba. Maldición.

-Sasuke…-Ella se miraba tan deseosa, pero al mismo tiempo, su rostro estaba embadurnado de un sentimiento que nunca antes había visto, algo entre rabia y el más oscuro de los sentimientos se mecía-…Qué mal que al final te hayas decidido por ella.

Yo me sorprendí por su sentencia, le sonreí con estupor, estaba sorprendido.

-Siempre lo supiste-Era inevitable pensar que ella no lo sabía, yo siempre lo había echo a posta de que ella me abandonara primero. Pero ella seguía firme, luchando en rescatar lo nuestro. Mujer necia.- No sé por qué no lo terminaste antes.

-Tenía miedo-Su voz me hizo dar un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi espina dorsal-Pero ya no-Esta vez, una flecha efímera se enterró en lo más recóndito de mi pecho. No. No podía creer que esta vez ya todo estaba perdido. Mis manos la buscaron con desesperación. Negándome a ver el fruto de mis maquinaciones, la junté a mí, endulzándome con su delicioso aroma a cerezos. Mía. Ella siempre lo sería, de nadie más que mía. Demandé los besos que había necesitado por largo tiempo, sucumbiendo ante el placer que hace tanto no me agazapaba. Con Karin todo se terminaría en tanto Sakura me dejara, sólo la necesitaba para otro de mis propósitos. Volví a maldecir mientras mi cuerpo se movía solo, mis manos desesperadamente me arrebataron la camisa y el pantalón. Ella me miraba triunfante desde la cama. Sakura lo sabía, sabía que me hacía sucumbir a los más oscuros deseos de los que quería deshacerme con prontitud.

Esa noche, mi mente se iluminó con la mayor intensidad en un buen tiempo, no podía imaginar mi vida sin ella. Era una tontería, me había esforzado por alejarla antes de que viera el monstruo en el que me transformaría y ya no podía. Mientras la penetraba con rudeza, mientras le entregaba cada gota de mi ser, le recordaba que ella era mi aire, mi fuerza, mi único amor, ella era mía.

Me acosté junto a ella, sintiendo su tacto quemarme, esta sería la última noche juntos puesto que la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Me dormí, justo antes de verla a ella hacerlo, ver a la mujer que pronto dejaría me hizo recordarlo todo. Hice un ligero esfuerzo para no llorar de nuevo, pero al cerrar los ojos al caer en los brazos de Morfeo, dos cristalinas gotas de dolor me recorrieron el rostro. Maldita sea.

Al otro día, todo en mí dolía, en cuanto me desperté, faltando cinco minutos para las siete y media miré mis maletas listas. Un largo suspiro pasó por mi garganta. Entré al baño y me duché rápidamente, no quería encontrarme con Sakura antes de irme, pero quería despedirme de mis hijos antes de partir.

Ya listo, busqué a los niños en sus habitaciones, pero no estaban. Mi corazón se estrujó, bajé con suavidad hacia el recibidor de la casa. Sakura estaba con los niños. Ambos la abrazaban con candor mientras ella intentaba ocultar su rostro dolorido. Una rabia indescriptible me llenó el corazón. Las pequeñas maletas en el suelo me indicaban lo peor, ellos se irían lejos, me estaban abandonando, se irían tan lejos como pudieran y me negarían si quiera el compartir su mismo aire. Regresé a mi despacho donde vi el papel firmado por ella, mi mundo empezó a desmoronarse al ver su contrapropuesta. Ella no tomaría nada, ella no tomaría nada porque yo le producía asco.

Entré en desesperación, ¿Yo le daba asco?, después de lo que hicimos anoche, ¿Yo le daba asco?. Empecé a derrumbar todo lo que había sobre mi escritorio, mi descontrol se hizo presente en cada maldita cosa que encontraba en mi camino. Maldita sea, maldita sea.

El corazón pululaba de dolor, se estremecía a cada latir que me indicaba que ella, justo anoche, me había dejado de amar. Ella ya no sería mía nunca más. Sería de otro como antes de mis besos. Y me aterré, mi puño se clavó con fuerza en la fina madera del escritorio lastimándome los nudillos, Sakura sería de otro porque me había dejado de amar. La tocaría otro, la besaría otro, la haría suya todas las noches como antes yo lo hacía. Bajé con el corazón desbocado y la rabia palpitante en mi ser.

Vi a Sarada y a Daisuke salir hacia un coche listo en la puerta de la mansión y ella conversó con algo de solemnidad con la servidumbre, especialmente con la vieja Chiyo. Fui bajando con decisión, ella me miró, entre decidida y avergonzada.

-Me abandonas-Le dije. Me abandonas por otro, pensé.

-No sé qué reclamas.

La mire con toda la rabia que tenía dentro de mí. Tal vez ella no me había dejado antes porque tenía a alguien más a quien acudir. Pero me tranquilicé, Sakura nunca haría algo así. Nosotros éramos su vida.

-Esta es tu casa.

-Nunca más-Su voz también estaba profundamente rabiosa, ahora entendí, ella por fin reaccionó al penoso año al que sumí a mi familia en el olvido.

Mi pelirosa se giró, despidiéndose una vez más de todos, claro, exceptuándome. Yo bajé corriendo antes de que pudieran irse, intenté gritar que no lo hiciera, que no me dejara, que había sido un completo imbécil, pero mi orgullo no me dejó. En vez de eso, me paré tranquilamente en el marco de la puerta viendo el auto alejarse.

Allí se marcha mi vida, mi esperanza. Mis hijos y mi mujer seguramente me odiarían, y yo ya no podía hacer nada.

* * *

 **Hola, este tiene el trasfondo del capítulo I, pero desde la perspectiva de Sasuke. Díganme, a qué Team pertenecen ¿Sakura? ¿Sasuke?. ¿Será que las intenciones de Sasuke son tan banales como parecen?. Déjame tu opinión, intentaré actualizar con prontitud. Subo todos los sábados, pero puedo hacer excepciones de vez en cuando. También quisiera advertirles que la historia al comienzo llevará un ritmo algo lento, intentaré agilizarlo en lo posible. Muchas gracias por leerme.**

 **Un follow o un fav me haría muy feliz.**

 **Abrazos y espero verlos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Luna de Clío.**


	3. III Recordar

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo III**

 **Sakura**

 **Recordar**

El jet descendía con suavidad a la pista del aeropuerto. Debía ir a Dubai a visitar a mi padre antes de darle la noticia al mundo que la poderosa unión Uchiha/Haruno se acabaría. Mis hijos miraban la televisión mientras que comían snacks tranquilamente. Maldije en mi interior al verlos tan felices y yo no poder estarlo junto con ellos. Sin ver el trasfondo de todo, parecía que hubiese odiado a mi esposo la noche anterior, pero lo seguía amando como una idiota. Me dolía haber huido de esa manera, pero no encontré más opciones.

Sarada me vio y se removió mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón. Mis ojos estaban impresos de dolor. Los de ella de curiosidad. Pero le sonreí de la mejor manera que pude.

-Eres la mejor mamá-Dijo ella, intentándome dar fuerzas-No podría pedir una mejor.

Daisuke me vio también al ver que las azafatas nos indicaron que ya podíamos bajar. Me levanté mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón y bajábamos silenciosamente del jet privado de mi familia. Un carro nos esperaba, mi chofer en Dubai me esperaba con seriedad y junto a él, Ten Ten Ama, la gerente en jefe de la sucursal de la empresa de mi padre en la ciudad. Me puse mis lentes de sol y mis hijos me imitaron, el calor se nos pegó a la ropa de inmediato.

-Bienvenida a Dubai, Haruno-sama.

-Sólo Sakura, Ten Ten.

Le intenté sonreír, pero sólo floreció en mi una sonrisa quebrada. Maldita sea.

Subimos al auto, ella pareció sorprendida por el poco equipaje que llevábamos, en mi caso, sólo traía lo que llevaba puesto y algunas cosas en mi cartera de mano. Mis hijos tenían apenas unas pocas mudas para unos días.

-Viene de improviso, Sakura-san.

-Tenía que salir de inmediato de Japón.

-¿Sucede algo?.

Yo la miré a través de mis lentes de sol. Intentando transmitir que quería un poco de silencio al respecto.

-Está bien-dije mientras me acomodaba mejor la falda rosa pálido que había elegido-Vinimos a visitar a mi padre, hace mucho que no lo hacía.

-Entiendo-Ella no estaba convencida.

Ten Ten era alguien de asombrosa belleza, tenía un cuerpo escultural y un rostro de princesa, era la hija de la mano derecha de mi padre. Estaba casada con uno de los hijos del dueño de la mayor filial que tenía la empresa de mi familia. No la conocía muy bien, pero si algo podría jurar, era que ella era alguien muy perceptiva.

-¿Y Neji?-Musité con algo de debilidad. Neji era su esposo, y uno de mis compañeros de la universidad.

-Él está bien-Asintió suavemente-Dirigiendo la filial de su familia aquí también.

Yo sonreí algo vacía, ella lucía genuinamente feliz.

El resto del camino pasó el silencio, los niños parecían algo cansados por el viaje tan a la ligera. Cuando llegamos al edificio en el que vivía mi padre me sonreí. Kizashi Haruno adoraba a su hija y a sus nietos, pero en cuanto nos vio llegar su ceño parecía imborrable. Mi madre estaba junto a él.

Corrí a abrazarlos y ellos me respondieron con dulzura. Me vieron con algo de reprensión pero luego vieron a Sarada y Daisuke y los halagos y cariños no se hicieron esperar. Ellos realmente adoraban a mis hijos y viceversa. Ten Ten se disculpó con la excusa de algunos papeleos en la empresa, y de que además debía reemplazar a mi padre.

Nos adentramos en el penth house de mis padres, era un alto edificio, demasiado alto para mi gusto. Mi padre se empeñaba en comprar buenos sitios para vivir a pesar de que no pasaba mucho tiempo en una ciudad, tenía que estar viajando y estableciéndose en distintos sitios durante un buen tiempo para poder tener todo en orden. Era un departamento aparentemente sencillo, pero los pequeños detalles no eran importantes para mí en ese momento. Nos sentamos en el recibidor mientras que los niños recibían todo tipo de atenciones de mis padres. Al final, se decidieron por dormir un rato para poder entrar en la piscina suspendida en el aire del departamento.

Ya solos, un aire de melancolía se instaló entre nosotros.

-Es precioso tenerte aquí, querida-Mi padre me vio con severidad-Pero sabemos que esto no es una buena señal.

-Kizashi-Mi madre tomó con firmeza su mano-Déjala, debe estar abrumada.

Mi madre tenía el cabello perfectamente arreglado, pero su ceño estaba fruncido profundamente.

-Puedes quedarte con nosotros todo el tiempo que quieras-mi padre suavizó un poco su voz-Pero compréndeme, si vienes aquí a confirmarme mis sospechas, esto es algo que debes decir con suma urgencia.

Yo me mordisqueé el labio, después de todo, las cuatro empresas de los Haruno, los Hyuga, los Uchiha y los Uzumaki controlaban buena parte del mercado asiático, y tenían gran incidencia dentro del mercado mundial. Mi padre había arreglado ciertos acuerdos con los Uzumaki a través del matrimonio de el heredero de la empresa con la heredera de los Hyuga, y a su vez había casado al segundo al mando de los Hyuga con la hija de su mano derecha. Con este circuito, incluido mi matrimonio con el de Sasuke, las cuatro empresas se habían garantizado la unión inminente unas con otras, por lo que un divorcio podría desestabilizar temporalmente la economía de todas.

-Anoche firmé el divorcio.

Mi madre me miró atemorizada, con la mano en su boca ocultando su sorpresa. Mi padre palideció de inmediato.

-Sakura, eso no estuvo bien hija-Dijo mi padre mientras se levantaba y acudía a mí, yo sentía las lágrimas a punto de desbordar mis ojos-Pero te entiendo. Antes de la empresa, está tu felicidad.

-Sasuke no piensa eso-dije firmemente-Por poco me obliga a firmar el divorcio hace un año.

-No entiendo por qué prolongaste esto con ese bastardo-mi padre había caído en la rabia-Fugaku estaría echando humo al ver las tonterías de sus dos hijos.

-Calma, cariño-Mi madre se sentó junto a él, dándole calidez-Sakura sabe que eso pudo haber afectado las cosas aún más. Estoy orgullosa de ti, hija. Aguantaste lo que más pudiste junto con él.

-Ese hombre lo va a pagar-Mi padre seguía sin tranquilizarse-La empresa Uchiha caerá.

-Deja de decir tonterías, padre-Le vi firmemente a los ojos-Sasuke tiene en mente rebasar a quien sea que se interponga en su camino.

-No podrá contra nosotros-dijo ácidamente-Tengo todo arreglado.

-Padre-dije yo algo asustada-Esto no es por los negocios. Sé que nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado, pero no se acabó por eso.

Mi padre suspiró largamente.

-Te enamoraste de él al fin, ¿Verdad?-Mi padre sentenció, no fue una pregunta, fue una verdad absoluta.

Yo lo miré con el dolor aún impreso en mi mirada. _Y no puedo dejar de hacerlo._

-Todo estará bien, querida-Dijo mi madre gentilmente.

-Quiero tomar la vicepresidencia en China, padre.

-La tomarás-mi padre asintió comprendiéndome-No tomarás ni un centavo del arreglo pre-nupcial.

-No lo haré.

Él me sonrió orgulloso.

-Toma unas vacaciones aquí Sakura-dijo él finalmente mientras se acomodaba el terno elegante que lucía-Cuando todo esté arreglado, te avisaré. Me encargaré personalmente de todo.

-Todo saldrá bien, princesa-Dijo mi madre levantándose, mientras se acomodaba el grácil vestido blanco que lucía-Nadie saldrá afectado.

Asentí muy aliviada, no quería lastimar a nadie, después de todo. A pesar de que me había prometido anoche hacer perder todo a Sasuke, yo no podía, no tenía la fuerza suficiente, el odio se había disipado con rapidez en el viaje, mucho más al pensar que después de que Sasuke perdió todo, nosotros fuimos lo único que le brindaba afecto y las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante, si es que aún quedaba algo del Sasuke a quien amé con tanta intensidad, sabía que un golpe como ese lo llevaría al borde de la demencia.

Mis padres me sonrieron antes de salir, alegando urgencias en la empresa. Respiré profundamente mientras me dirigía a la amplia terraza que decoraba el departamento. La vista de la ciudad era espléndida, pero yo miraba todo con nostalgia. Sin pensarlo, las lágrimas salieron bruscamente de mis ojos, sentía mi mundo desmoronarse. Un largo proceso, después de todo, para poder olvidar. Yo juré amarlo poco antes de que naciera Sarada, él era mío y yo era de él, pero ahora entiendo que todo había sido una mentira más por el bien de ambas familias. De mi garganta seguían saliendo quejidos lastimeros, no podía dejar de pensar en los diez años que habíamos vivido como nunca antes, pensando en lo tanto que yo le seguía amando, apasionadamente, sin reparos, y que no podría vivir sin él a pesar de que lo único que encontrara en su ser fuera indiferencia y frialdad. Pero ya todo estaba firmado y la decisión mía y de él ya estaba tomada. Todo saldría de acuerdo al plan. Los niños lo verían de vez en cuando, y yo tendría que atender otras necesidades de la empresa familiar. Mis recuerdos encandilaron la vista, mis hijos…

Lloré con algo más de fuerza si es que se podía hacer. Mis hijos crecerían con una horrible imagen de su padre. Tuve que sostenerme con fuerza del cristal que decoraba el borde del balcón pues oleadas de un dolor inconcebible me hacía flaquear las rodillas. Mis hijos eran el pedazo de mi vida que yo más adoraba, y sufrirían por mi culpa. Yo debí haber sido más fuerte por mantener el matrimonio como me correspondía desde un principio, después de todo, había sido criada para soportar el proceso que mi destino me deparaba. Pero me había dejado llevar por los sentimentalismos y había acabado rendida a los pies de Uchiha Sasuke. Pero ya no valía la pena, ya todo había cambiado su curso desde que había puesto mi firma en ese papel. Ya no había marcha atrás, y yo tenía que esperar las consecuencias.

Intenté detener mis lágrimas, que no paraban de salir, aún así, ya algo recuperada, me senté en las tumbonas que habían al borde de la piscina. Aún respiraba cortadamente por el fuerte llanto que había experimentado hacia un momento, y acaricié mis manos frías, heladas por la frivolidad de los recuerdos que empecinaron en quedarse en cuanto sentí la sortija de matrimonio. Sonreí quebradamente.

Mi matrimonio no era normal, nunca lo fue. En las altas esferas, todo está arreglado desde que naces, incluso mi madre y mi padre se habían casado en vista de el futuro de las empresas familiares, y ese había sido exactamente mi caso.

Una joven chica de piel dorada hizo una reverencia frente a mi mientras me ofrecía agua con bastante hielo, Dubai estaba particularmente calurosa hoy. Negué algo perdida mientras le pedía algo más fuerte. Ella se marchó.

Mi mirada se elevó buscando consuelo, mis niños seguramente no podrían soportar el verme así, sería demoledor para ambos, por lo que imploraba que no entraran a la piscina en ese instante. La brisa me pegaba y helaba mi rostro mojado, era refrescante hasta cierto punto. Sonreí tontamente. Mi matrimonio se había terminado, sin que mis sentimientos lo hicieran y pensaba en esas barbaridades.

La chica regresó con una buena botella de whiskey, una hielera y dos vasos bien acomodados para que pudiera servirme cómodamente. Agradecí con una sonrisa y me sumí en el líquido ámbar que tenía entre mis manos. Recordando todo...

* * *

 **22 de Julio, 1994.**

 **En algún lugar de la Toscana Italiana.**

La pequeña niña estaba totalmente atemorizada, mamá la había arreglado con mayor rigor que de costumbre. En su cabecita una preciosa diadema de cristales esmeralda brillaban con fulgor, luciendo igual de bellos que los verdáceos ojos de la pelirosa. Su cabello caía en suaves ondas y lucía un pequeño vestido negro pomposo que dejaba ver un poco sus blancas piernas. Kizashi, su padre, estaba vestido con un traje aún más elegante de la que estaba acostumbrada a ver cuando salía a trabajar y su madre ondeaba un largo vestido de gala color azul oscuro en el tapete de la habitación en la que se estaban hospedando.

-Esta es una noche muy importante para nosotros, princesa- Su padre se arrodilló frente a ella para estar a su altura. Los ojos jade de ella se toparon con los de su padre con algo de curiosidad- Conocerás a alguien muy especial. Conocerás a tu príncipe.

-¿A mi príncipe?-Su rostro se iluminó de inmediato. Siempre escuchaba a su madre o a su nana hablar de que toda princesa tenía un gallardo príncipe con el que vivir felices por siempre en los cuentos antes de dormir.

Su madre rió encantadoramente mientras le acariciaba con cariño la mejilla.-Sí, princesa. Conocerás a tu príncipe.

-Princesa Sakura-Dijo su padre mientras se levantaba galantemente y le ofrecía el brazo a su mujer y la mano a su hija-Permítame conducirla a el recinto para iniciar el baile.

Sakura soltó una pequeña risilla al escuchar la simulada profunda voz de su padre, que se pareció momentáneamente a las voces que acostumbraban a poner los narradores de los cuentos. Su mano se encontró con la poderosa mano de Kizashi y caminaron hacia los pisos inferiores, abriendo momentáneamente los ojos al ver el esplendor y el lujo que evocaba cada decoración del lugar.

La fiesta no se quedaba atrás de ninguna manera, gigantes candelabros de cristales decoraban los altos techos del gran salón, las finas telas llenaban de sobriedad a todo el lugar en cortinas, manteles y servilletas. Las flores rebosaban el sitio pintando todo de sobrios colores, y los invitados lucían sus mejores galas con gran elegancia. Esa era una noche decisiva que fructificaría en el futuro. Kizashi levantó su mirada orgullosamente mientras descendía por las largas escalinatas que conducían al punto de encuentro sin soltar la mano de su hija, ni retirar el brazo de su esposa. Su mirada se topó severamente con la de otro hombre, quien le hizo una profunda reverencia.

-Haruno-sama. Es cuanto menos un gran honor tenerlo aquí-el hombre tenía un aspecto de solemnidad profundo, sus cabellos amarronados estaban perfectamente peinados y sus ojos oscuros y misteriosos encontraron el motivo de tan extravagante noche. Miró a la niña, quien después de un empujoncito de su madre hizo una delicada reverencia, provocándole una tierna sonrisa al hombre-Es preciosa, Kizashi.

El mencionado sonrió con orgullo mientras veía a su esposa. Mebuki se aproximó a saludar también.

-Fugaku-san, es un honor que haya aceptado nuestros deseos.

-No se podía esperar menos, es usted encantadora. No hizo que dudara de sus propuestas ni por un instante-Fugaku levantó la mano de Mebuki mientras la besaba caballerosamente-Vengan por favor, se servirá la cena y mis hijos estarán aquí pronto.

Como un pequeño rumor, la gente se empezó a desplazar hacia un balcón de tamaño desproporcional en el que había una larguísima mesa decorada de la más fina manera, más allá de los altos y poderosos pilares que sostenían el techo, brillaban apaciblemente los viñedos de la toscana. Candelabros dorados, cubiertos de plata, preciosas vajillas inglesas y chinas, jarrones de un cuantioso precio decoraban todo. Mebuki tomó la mano de su hija mientras se giraba verla, la niña parecía más bien curiosa. Una sonrisa diáfana se posó en sus finos labios, esperaba que el hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto fuera la mejor elección para su adorada chiquilla, ella no quería atarla a nadie a quien no amara, pero ese era su destino, no había nada que protestar ante las voluntades de terceros.

Se acomodaron cerca de un extremo de la larga mesa, en donde reposaba una imponente silla señorial, en la que seguramente se sentaría el anfitrión de la noche, Fugaku Uchiha. Kizashi vio en general los rostros de los invitados, gran parte de el clan Haruno y el Uchiha se mezclaba con elegancia y sutileza, este sería el pacto que daría inicio a una serie de uniones necesarias para mantener su capital asegurado.

De pronto, todos giraron a ver la llegada de el pequeño núcleo familiar que se acercaba con finura hacia la mesa, antes de sentarse cercanamente de donde estaba el núcleo familiar regente de los Haruno. Mikoto, la matriarca de los Uchiha, lucía espléndida en un precioso vestido color rojo oscuro y un precioso collar de diamantes puros. Su hijo mayor, Itachi, de 10 años estaba elegantemente vestido y su cuerpo estilizado se sentó con gracilidad junto a su padre. Y fue justo en ese momento que la respiración de buena parte de los presentes se detuvo. Un pequeño niño, de facciones angelicales se sentaba aburridamente junto a su madre, mirando con desinterés a todos los presentes. Kizashi y Mebuki alistaron las más brillantes sonrisas hacia él, el pequeño niño les vio algo extrañado. Fugaku se levantó de su señorial silla, dirigiéndose con una copa de vino blanco hacia los presentes.

-No podría sentirme más dichoso y honrado de recibir en mi casa a la respetable familia Haruno-su voz era modulada y elegante-Esta noche marcará el inicio de nuestra unión, de la creación de un nuevo gran imperio que perdurará, espero, durante un largo tiempo-Kizashi miró orgullosamente hacia Fugaku, quien sonrió ladinamente- A la salud de la preciosa Sakura y de mi hijo, Sasuke.

Todos los presentes levantaron sus copas para posteriormente beberlas tranquilamente. Sakura se mantuvo rígida mirando hacia el precioso niño que se había sentado frente a ella, tenía los cabellos más oscuros que la noche, al igual que sus brillantes ojos. Su piel blanca destellaba ante la luz de los candelabros y pudo notar cómo él le devolvía la mirada. Avergonzada, apartó la suya mientras empezaba a picotear la ensalada que tenía frente a ella.

Mikoto miró fugazmente la mirada que la pequeña pelirosa daba a su hijo y sonrió con calidez. Algo de amor en la familia nunca vendría mal. Con delicadeza, golpeó con el codo en las costillas a Sasuke, quien algo aburrido la vio.

-¿Qué te parece, Sasuke-chan?-Mikoto le sonreía dulcemente-¿No es una linda niña?.

Sasuke se sonrojó tenuemente al ver a la pequeña pelirosa que lo miraba algo avergonzada, para luego recobrar la compostura.

-Las niñas son tontas, madre.

Mikoto se rió suavemente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo. Mebuki y ella se dieron una mirada confidente, al igual que Kizashi y Fugaku, quienes ya empezaban a entrar en materia de negocios durante la cena.

* * *

Intentó detener las lágrimas que afloraron para sí misma, deteniéndose de golpe al escuchar las risillas y los constantes jugueteos que provenían del interior de la estancia. Recobró la postura rápidamente y dejó en el piso el vaso del potente whiskey que había estado bebiendo de a pequeños sorbos. Los dos pequeños tenían el pantalón remangado dejando ver sus piernas blanquecinas y sus pies descalzos brincaban tenuemente al sentir el cálido piso que les recibía. Daisuke, la miró con cariño, mientras que tomaba de la mano a su hermana. Su hijo menor era alguien sumamente tierno y cariñoso, y que a pesar de tener cuatro años hablaba como si fuera todo un hombrecito alegre a quien se le acercara. Por su lado, Sarada era alguien sumamente aguda, era meticulosa, inteligente, pero conservaba la ternura que su madre le había inculcado.

-Hace mucho calor madre-Dijo Sarada mientras entraba con cuidado a la piscina-¿Por qué no nos acompañas?.

-¡Si mami!-gritó Daisuke emocionado-Ven pronto.

Sakura sonrió brillantemente quitándose las altas sandalias de tacón y caminando descalza hacia la piscina. Miró con algo de miedo el piso, el edificio era llamativo por el hecho de que sus piscinas tenían el fondo de vidrio, por supuesto, bastante seguro como para evitar una caída mortal.

-¿No tienen miedo?

Ambos niños negaron con una alegría evidente.

-Entra mami-Los niños tenían los pies hundidos en el agua ya, y Sakura procedió a imitarlos, chispeando algunas gotas de agua a los dos pequeños.

-¡Mamá!-Sarada se limpió el rostro con las pequeñas gotas que había recibido-¡Venganza!.

Los dos niños procedieron a arrojar enérgicamente agua a la aún vestida Sakura, quien no paraba de implorar parar mientras intentaba y no lograba ponerse en pie. Había caído a la primera chispeada y ahora su ropa de diseñador escurría llorosa.

Las carcajadas se oyeron como la dulce paz de un nuevo comienzo, ninguno de los tres paraba de reír. Sakura contra atacaba chispeando más y más agua a sus dos hijos y todos reían, como escapando de la cruel realidad a la que se enfrentarían en pocos días.

* * *

 **Bien, en este episodio se puede empezar a ver el trasfondo de la historia, nombré a esta historia Olvidar para poder traer a colación ciertos recuerdos de la vida de los protagonistas, si ustedes no se sienten cómodos con ello, yo podría readaptar el formato para que resulte más cómodo. Sin más, estoy profundamente agradecida con los que siguen mi historia, no saben que a pesar de no ser millones, ustedes llenan mi espíritu escritor muchisisisísimo!, no "perderé la musa interior", o eso espero. También espero que lo que se viene encima sea también de su agrado.**

 **Tengan paciencia, este si es un fanfic SasuSaku, en el capítulo anterior parece menos complicado de creerlo ¿Verdad?. Subí este capítulo antes como agradecimiento de su apoyo, el próximo, como ya será costumbre, lo subiré el sábado.**

 **Te recuerdo que un Favorito o un Follow me harían muy feliz. El review es opcional por si quieres comentar algo o hacerme el triple de feliz. Tus opiniones son para construir la historia juntos -Pura cursilería mía, lo siento-.**

 **Abrazos y agradecimientos.**

 **Luna de Clío.**


	4. IV El Desprendimiento

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Sasuke**

 **El desprendimiento**

El esplendor de la mañana pegaba de golpe en mi rostro, lo pude sentir caliente a pesar del grueso vidrio de la ventana. Miré hacia el infinito, los altos edificios de Tokio se erguían orgullosos e imponentes, la frialdad en mi rostro pareció agravarse.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras tiraba una carpeta con estruendo en el escritorio. En él, los papeles de divorcio que había firmado Sakura hacia unos días se mecieron por el repentino golpe. Miré el papel como si fuera el causante de mi repentino abandono. Maldita sea.

Había dormido en mi oficina, no quería regresar a la mansión. Me reprendí mentalmente. Mi aspecto era penoso, unas profundas ojeras se asentaban bajo mis ojos, la lustrosa pantalla de mi computadora no daba buenas luces de mí en general. Pero no podía echarme para atrás ahora, el daño ya estaba hecho y el plan estaba en marcha. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para ver fructificar las situaciones.

Me levanté, intenté acomodar el terno que traía, no podía hacer mucho después de todo. Entré a un pequeño baño conectado con mi oficina y confirmé mis sospechas, el aspecto en el que me hallaba era realmente penoso, no se podía hacer mucho, por lo que me pasé una mano por el pelo y lavé mi rostro para despejar mi cara de desvelo, poniendo una frialdad que salía con una intensa facilidad.

Caminé suavemente mientras sostenía la carpeta con los papeles del divorcio hacia el salón de conferencias del edificio. Cuando llegué escuché algunas risotadas, la junta directiva estaba reunida con gran júbilo, no conocía los motivos pero me senté con fingido interés en la silla que encabezaba la mesa. Mi tío Madara conversaba amenamente con Obito, el resto parecía seguir de cerca la conversación, ignorando por breves momentos mi presencia.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Qué bueno que hayas llegado! ¡Tenemos estupendas noticias!-Obito sentenció con inquietud en su puesto, mirando a Madara.

Enarqué una ceja en son de inquietud. Madara sonrió elegantemente hacia mí.

-Los Sabaku se fusionarán con los Haruno, han hecho el anuncio en la madrugada.

Abrí los ojos a más no poder. Todos parecieron sumirse en un repentino silencio, esperando mi respuesta. Después me distensioné y sonreí arrogantemente.

-¿No te alegras por ello?

-Sakura dejó de ser mi esposa.

Todos abrieron los ojos ante la súbita respuesta. Los presentes allí palidecieron. Madara frunció el ceño mientras golpeaba la mesa con estruendo.

-Es una tontería Sasuke. Sabes que Itachi aprovechará esta situación.

-Lo sé perfectamente-Me levanté ligeramente hacia la junta directiva-Y sé que no todas las decisiones me corresponden. Pero tengo todo calculado.

Sin más, escuché algunos gritos con mi nombre pero me marché sin ver hacia atrás. En cuanto llegué pateé la papelera lo más lejos que pude, la rabia me carcomía. ¿Con que los Sabaku?. Eso modificaba un poco los planes, pero todo seguiría tal y como lo había planeado, aunque no puedo negarme que la noticia se convirtió en un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Sasuke-kun-Karin entró con sensualidad a la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras ella. La vi con desinterés mientras me sentaba en un sillón de la sala que había en mi oficina-Luces tenso. ¿Acaso tienes malas noticias?.

La miré, ella lucía algo asustada, sonreí con arrogancia, seguramente la veía con una frialdad completa ahora.

-Estás despedida Karin.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y corrió frente a mí de inmediato, lucía totalmente desesperada.

-No…-Ella pareció flaquear un par de veces-…Sabes que dejé muchas cosas por ti, yo…yo creí que lo que teníamos era especial.

-¿Especial?-Levanté mi mirada y la enfrenté a la de ella-Sólo tuvimos sexo.

Ella se mordió el labio, intentando detener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en la comisura de sus ojos. Era extraño, no sentía la mas mínima culpabilidad de lo que le estaba haciendo. En vez de eso, sonreí nuevamente algo arrogante mientras encendía la computadora y la ignoraba.

-Sasuke…

-Tu liquidación llegará a tu cuenta en unas horas…

Ella rompió en llanto un poco más y luego me vio con cara de arpía.

-Es por Sakura ¿Verdad?.

Yo la miré con el ceño fruncido, ella no sabía nada.

-Vete.

Me miró con intensidad y dio media vuelta, marchándose del sitio. De momento no tendría secretaria, pero eso era lo de menos. Por fin empezaban a salir las cosas como las planeaba. Chequeando algunos correos, todo ya estaba en orden por lo que sólo tenía que hacer algunos viajes, algunos arreglos y ya estaría todo listo. En menos de dos meses todas las acciones pasarían a mi nombre, eso era lo más seguro.

Sin querer el tiempo pasó volando, en cuanto vi el reloj que colgaba elegantemente de la pared noté que era poco más de medio día, mi estómago clamaba por algo de alimento así que decidí regresar a la mansión a recoger mis cosas para instalarme en el departamento que quedaba cerca del edificio de la compañía. Bajé tranquilamente esperando llegar al aparcamiento, pero antes de llegar a la puerta los flashes me cegaron repentinamente, un remolino de preguntas se abalanzó sobre mí, así como miles de micrófonos, no podía ver nada, mi ceño estaba notoriamente fruncido. Qué molesto.

-Señor Uchiha ¿Por qué se divorció de Sakura Haruno?.

-¿Es verdad que le fue infiel?

-¿Qué opina sobre su compromiso repentino con el heredero de los Sabaku?.

-¿Qué pasará con sus hijos?.

-¿Cerrará Uchiha Corporation?.

Mi cara aparecería como un demonio de enojado en las portadas de mañana, eso era seguro. De pronto, una mano me sacó a empujones del gran círculo de periodistas, reverenciándose ante las cámaras con una cara empañada de severidad. Era Juugo, mi guardaespaldas. En unos pocos momentos estuve sentado en mi auto.

-Lo sentimos mucho, Sasuke-sama-Juugo hablaba con voz pausada y leve. En mi impresión sonó más lamentando mi divorcio que el incidente. Le vi con seriedad.

-No importa ya, Yuugo.

Yuugo guardó silencio un breve momento.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos señor?.

Lo vi filosamente, él lo entendió. Mi mirada se sumió en una repentina oscuridad. Busqué la ventana, intentando traspasar el horizonte, pero sólo encontré las calles atestadas de gente, que poco a poco se iban diluyendo entre un mar de cemento. Suspiré cansado, buscando no recordar, pero aún así, todo me conducía a ella.

* * *

 **02 de Diciembre de 1999**

 **Casa de los Haruno.**

Era abrumador el aburrimiento que el rostro de una florecida pelirosa demostraba. Su vista estaba dirigida a ningún sitio. El pelinegro pudo notarlo por los constantes bufidos que captaban su atención. Pero no era distinto para él, lejos de interesarse en los asuntos de negocios de los padres de ambos y las cariñosas risotadas de sus madres, ellos se sumían en una asfixiante nube de aburrimiento.

-Sakura cada día se vuelve una mujer encantadora-Escuchó mencionar Sasuke, quien agudizó su oído. Con desinterés registró a la joven que tenía a su lado, usaba un ajustado pantalón negro con una gran sudadera que ocultaba las jóvenes curvas que en ella ya se posaban. Viró los ojos, su padre era un mentiroso.

-No son necesarias las formalidades, Fugaku-dijo Kizashi algo divertido-Sakura es muy despreocupada con su apariencia. Pero pronto eso cambiará.

Sakura también viró los ojos mientras recostó su cabeza en la palma de su mano, sostenida por el brazo de la silla.

-Debes reconocer a mi hijo, Sasuke-dijo Fugaku señalando con su mirada al joven, quien miró a su madre con algo de súplica. No quería estar allí, era una ridiculez hacer tanta pompa para sólo una visita de palabrerías banales.

Sakura buscó con su cabeza lentamente al joven que tenía junto a él. No lo recordaba en sí, pero se sorprendió por las bellas facciones que decoraban su rostro. Tenía una presencia imponente, de eso no cabía duda, pero ella se limitó a inclinar su cabeza ligeramente, espetando un saludo soso.

Sasuke regresó a su mirada desinteresada mientras jugueteaba un pequeño hilillo que se había descocido de su costoso pantalón. Frunció el ceño algo molesto, no entendía por qué vestirse tan elegante cuando la chica junto a él a duras penas si se había pasado las manos por los largos cabellos que cubrían su rostro poco atractivo.

Bueno, tal vez eso era lo mejor, pensó Sasuke.

Los padres suspiraron fuertemente como reprimenda a ambos. Pero pronto las miradas se suavizaron y todos se vieron insospechadamente tranquilos. Una tranquilidad que hizo erizar a los dos jóvenes, quienes se dirigieron una mirada por el rabillo del ojo. Sakura se sonrojó al encontrar los penetrantes ojos negros buscando a los suyos. Pero se deshizo de ello con un suspiro, alegando que la calefacción estaba muy alta y quitándose la sudadera con relajo. Sasuke seguía sus movimientos, no, definitivamente no era alguien de especial atractividad, él conocía chicas realmente lindas. Ino, la hija de un buen amigo de su padre, por ejemplo, era alguien especialmente atractiva, pero sumamente estorbosa y fastidiosa. Y habían un buen número más, pero todas eran lo mismo, un fastidio.

Tal vez, la chica a su lado no era tan fastidiosa. Por lo menos, no se le lanzaba con corazones en los ojos buscando un poco de su atención. Sasuke fijó mejor su vista en ella. Quien seguía con un lúgubre dejo de sonrojo en las mejillas y ahora se ataba su largo y extraño cabello rosa en una coleta alta. Su rostro no estaba mal, pensó aburridamente.

De pronto, sus padres abandonaron de súbito la habitación, alegando ciertas incoherencias que ninguno de los dos dejó escapar. En cuanto se fueron, los dos se sumieron en un profundo silencio, no había tensión, ni interés, ni incomodidad, sólo silencio. Sakura había retomado su palidez original y ahora volvía a enmascararse tras una mueca de aburrimiento. Sasuke por su lado, había recostado la cabeza en la palma de la mano, tal y como Sakura, que lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Con que nos casarán, Sa-su-ke-kun-dijo ella aburridamente. Sasuke se limitó a verla sin ningún atisbo de emoción tras de sí.

-Desatinada elección-espetó Sasuke con algo de arrogancia.

Sakura suspiró.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo, no quiero a una cacatúa arrogante por esposo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, evidentemente molesto por el súbito apodo de la pelirosa.

-Ni yo tampoco a una plancha de frente amplia por esposa. Tranquila.

Sakura retó con la mirada a Sasuke. De su mirada salían chispas de un temprano odio.

-Cacatúa-Vociferó Sakura ácidamente.

-Plancha-Respondió Sasuke casi escupiendo veneno al hablar.

Los ojos de ambos se achicaron aún más y su rostro se acercó en una mortal pelea de miradas. Interrumpida por supuesto, por los padres de ambos, quienes parecieron sorprendidos por la cercanía de los dos.

Mikoto juntó sus manos con una mirada esperanzada y una sonrisa en los labios. Mebuki también tenía las manos en el pecho con la mirada brillante. Los padres, por su lado, sonrieron algo arrogantes ante la imagen. Ignoraban, es más, eliminaban las rabiadas muecas que poseían sus hijos en el momento. La cercanía se había logrado más rápido de lo esperado.

-Es un hecho, Kizashi-dijo Fugaku mientras se acomodaba la costosa corbata en el cuello-Mañana enviaré el proyecto a tu oficina.

Kizashi sonrió mientras le indicaba al hombre que lo acompañara a su estudio para hablar más cómodamente. Por su lado, las mujeres se sentaron a la expectativa frente a los jóvenes, quienes, por cierto, no paraban de verse a los ojos. Ambas reprimieron un adolescente gritillo de emoción en su garganta, al parecer, se habían gustado más de lo previsto.

Sasuke enfocó momentáneamente a Sakura de nuevo, luego a su madre, luego a Sakura, luego a su madre otra vez. Frunció el ceño confundido y mordió su lengua para no lanzar un improperio. Habían malinterpretado las cosas, pero se limitó a silenciarse, sabía que habían arreglado ciertas uniones, después de todo, Itachi también estaba en una gorda situación ahora por el mismo asunto, pero esperaba que tal vez, sólo tal vez, su futura esposa fuera alguien con la frescura que él no tenía, o atractiva, o por lo menos, mejor presentada, pero no había ni una gota de eso en la jovencita que tenía junto a él. Suspiró exasperado, rodó los ojos como tantas veces en esa noche y rogó por que tal vez y sólo tal vez el tiempo que tenían de libertad mejorara las cosas, después de todo, lo único que podría hacer para librarse del compromiso sería renegando la parte de su herencia y buscándose un nombre por sí solo. Pero sería demasiado problemático, si lo único que quería su familia era una unión conveniente, porque después de todo el poderío de los Haruno era evidente, lo tendrían. Lo supo desde que vio la determinación de su padre al halagar tanto a la incipiente pelirosa. Qué simplona era, y molesta, molesta a morir.

* * *

Me apreté el estómago con dolor, recordar ese tipo de experiencias hacía que se me hiciera un nudo en las tripas, pero fruncí el ceño de inmediato. Me concentré en enviar algunos mensajes por mi teléfono móvil. Llamé a mi jefe de prensa, Ibiki no había hecho un excelente trabajo esta vez, que se hallan colado esa gran cantidad de periodistas en el edificio hablaba muy mal de él. Colgué buscando algo de paciencia, no quería arruinar aún peor las cosas, sin un jefe de prensa efectivo me vería en graves problemas.

De repente, una llamada oscureció la pantalla del teléfono. Miré algo extrañado al encriptado número, pero atendí al instante de enterarme de quién se trataba.

- _Hay bastante de lo que discutir, teme-_ La llamada se escuchaba algo difusa, la recepción a larga distancia no era excelente.

-Con que ya te enteraste.

- _Y no de la mejor manera, están diciendo cosas…-_ Su voz aparentaba un cansancio muy indudable, la energía que antes había en él poco a poco se iba apagando-… _Eso me imagino que poco te importa, pero francamente estoy preocupado por ti._

 _-_ No hay nada de lo qué preocuparse, dobe-Me masajeé las cienes con impaciencia-Tú ayúdame con tu parte del trato, dentro de poco viajaré a Shanghai para definir todo.

- _Teme, sabes que lo que me pides es más difícil de lo que piensas._

-Lo sé-Recliné mi espalda en la silla, descansando mi espalda-Pero espero que no me des la espalda justo ahora.

- _Entiendo…-_ La voz de una mujer se escuchó al fondo-… _Me tengo que ir Sasuke, pero prométeme que me contarás todo en cuanto llegues. Sabes que no negocio con mentirosos._

Sin más, la llamada se cortó repentinamente, vi con el ceño fruncido la pantalla del móvil como si tuviera más por contarme. Me sentí algo tenso en cuanto Naruto me dio el apelativo de mentiroso, él era un buen amigo de la infancia y por más que quisiera negarlo, me conocía muy bien, sabía que las cosas ahora no marchaban como debían, a pesar de ser un dobe sabía que lo que decía la prensa era claramente una falacia. Los rumores al parecer ya habían llegado a China, por lo que en poco tiempo Itachi o ya estaba enterado o se enteraría dentro de poco, apreté los puños con suavidad, no me preocupaba, extrañamente, por Itachi en este momento. El auto frenó suavemente, miré a través de la ventana al ver a Killer Bee a punto abrir la puerta, Juugo por su lado veía que todo estuviera en orden antes de que descendiera del auto, al parecer, todo por esos días iba a estar ajetreado.

La mansión silvaba solitaria, incluso los taconeos de la servidumbre parecían susurros ante la gigantesca ola de silencio de la casa, miré los grandes árboles que la rodeaban, allí podrían estar Sarada y Daisuke trepando mientras Sakura enardecidamente les gritaba que se bajaran, sonreí con levedad ante la evocación de mi imaginación. Al entrar, Chiyo me dio una reverencia, lucía algo decaída, y yo más que nadie conocía el por qué. Era como si le hubieran arrancado un pedazo de luz a la casa, como si la energía vital de sus paredes se drenara poco a poco con el pasar de las horas.

Intenté seguir sin ver nada a mi alrededor, pero el golpe final me lo di yo mismo al entrar por mis maletas y ver toda la ropa de Sakura colgada en el amplio armario que compartíamos, era casi una habitación completa, la ropa de ella por supuesto, ocupaba mucho más espacio del que debiera. Sostuve la respiración al interarme entre los armarios, alcanzando con la punta de mis dedos la poca ropa que había querido llevar conmigo, estrechamente empacada en una maleta.

Pero fui masoquista, di una larga calada del aire de la habitación, su perfume dulce se mezclaba con mi aroma, cerré los ojos con delicia al sentirla casi de nuevo frente a mí, ella me miraba, me miraba con decepción, me miraba con tristeza, y yo no podía sostenerle la mirada. Apreté los puños con desespero, sintiendo que su aroma me intoxicaba, mi estómago se volvió a retorcer, lo apreté buscando calmar mis emociones.

Salí porque sentí que allí dentro todo se me derrumbaría de verdad, si seguía allí probablemente yo acabaría perdiendo la razón. No era sólo ese sutil aroma impregnado en la tela, en el cuero, en la madera, era también la transmigración espiritual que sentía al ver alguna de sus prendas frente a mí, el vestido azul pretróleo que le había obsequiado de nuestro octavo aniversario, el denim que se rompió cuando nos accidentamos, el pantalón blanco que usó cuando me dijo que esperábamos a Daisuke. Miré al piso intentando aclarar las sensaciones que los recuerdos traían consigo. Y la cama, la miré silenciosamente, esperando verla a ella leyendo economía, tal y como la encontraba todas las noches, mirándome con una espléndida sonrisa antes de dormirnos. No quise sentirlo, me quería negar a todo ello, quería devolverla pero, eso ya no se podría. Viendo la cama, entendí, todo eso ya no se podría recuperar, por más amor que yo guardara a mi familia. Era imposible que aceptaran de nuevo a un corazón que se estaba empezando a oscurecer.

Caminé apasible hacia la puerta, sin ver hacia atrás, pasé junto a la habitación de los niños, escuché el _cello_ de Sarada, escuché su voz desafinada con una vividez increíble, escuché su voz clamante de atención y mi corazón dio un brusco brinco. Mi boca se hizo una templada línea al pasar por la habitación de Daisuke, escuché sus pequeños pasos tras de mí, sus tarareos y sus llantos nocturnos que buscaban nada más mi atención. Reí cortamente, vacíamente, ya todo estaba perdido, ya todo estaba perdido.

Salí de la casa, agradecí con toda la solemnidad que pude a la servidumbre y les pedí que cuidaran excelentemente la casa, puesto que ella y los niños regresarían dentro de poco. Subí al auto y cobardemente volví mi cabeza hacia atrás, en el balcón, como sombras luminosas, a mis padres, a mi esposa y a mis hijos, se despedían de mí batiendo sus manos al son de mi partida, me miraban desde lejos con una profunda expresión de tristeza, una que me partió el corazón en atómicos pedazos. Suspiré cansadamente mientras regresaba mi mirada hacia al frente, la mansión quedaba lentamente hacia atrás, cada vez más y más atrás.

* * *

 **Bueno, este capítulo me ha quedado más corto de lo esperado, es complicado poner a sufrir a Sasuke cuando la narración en primera persona me obliga a sentir lo que él siente, tengo un tremendo corazón de pollito y yo también me sentiría triste de perder a mi familia. Pero bueno, ese no es el caso, tal y como tanto lo aclamó mi queridísima audiencia, estoy intentando aclarar todo lo que siente Sasuke en este tipo de POV's. Creo que a partir de este punto la historia ya se va a agilizar por el hecho de que durante cierto tiempo los escenarios van a ser totalmente distintos. En caso de que algo les genere dudas o quieran hacerme una sugerencia de la historia, o una reflexión, o alguna sugerencia yo quisiera que me lo escribieran, ¿saben? no me gusta ese tipo de escritoras que suben los capítulos nada más por el número de reviews, pero es agradable saber las opiniones que tienen de tu historia, saben que son bienvenidas con un FAV o un Follow si desean, por lo que el review es completamente opcional.**

 **Sin más, les daré una sorpresilla pronto. Hay que ver los golpes de la suerte también ¿No?. Los recuerdos vendrán a ellos en el formato de los dos capítulos anteriores, en caso de que no les agrade tanto, me gustaría que me dieran a entender cómo quisieran construir esta historia junto conmigo.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos y todas esas preciosas personas que me están leyendo, son algo demasiado significativo para mí.**

 **Nos leemos pronto...**

 **Luna de Clío.**


	5. V Renacer

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo V**

 **Sakura**

 **Renacer**

Sentí el vértigo recorrerme la espalda en cuanto me levanté del sillón, caminé algo desconfiada hacia los espejos, el apartamento nuevo no estaba nada mal, y si algo me había llamado más la atención de él era su narcisista composición de paredes espejos. Mi figura parecía más delgada que lo que recordaba, no había comido muy bien las últimas semanas. A decir verdad, había pasado un breve proceso de catarsis en Dubai, y ahora que por fin había llegado a China a hacerme cargo de la empresa todo parecía haber perdido importancia de repente. Hoy era un nuevo comienzo, eso ya estaba decidido, ya no iba a llorar más, yo y mis hijos estaríamos bien.

Recorrí mi mirada hacia más allá de mi reflejo, Shanghai parpadeaba taciturna, la noche oscura cubría como un gran manto la viva ciudad, sonreí para mis adentros. No había pasado una semana en Dubai cuando decidí que lo mejor era comenzar a trabajar lo más pronto posible, el tomarme un pequeño descanso sólo lograba sumirme más y más en una inexorable tristeza, y yo no podía seguir asfixiándome en esa rutina. Entre eso y los insoportables reportajes sobre mi escandaloso divorcio, prefería meterme bajo la tierra y nunca más volver a salir.

Caminé hacia mi cama, en la que descansaba un vestido de noche y algunos accesorios junto a él. Suspiré algo cansada, ni bien habíamos llegado hacia unos días al país y ya tenía la agenda topada con eventos y miles de juntas y proyectos pendientes. Me había metido en cuestiones realmente pesadas, pero eso garantizaba mi comodidad tanto mental como económica. En cuanto estuve lista, recibí incontables llamadas al celular, mi nueva secretaria contestó del otro lado.

- _Haruno-sama-_ su voz era algo agitada- _Su auto ya debe de estar esperándola._

 _-_ Matsuri, te he dicho que me llames Sakura-le recalqué mientras terminaba de aplicarme un oscuro lápiz labial en los labios-Estoy lista dentro de poco.

En cuanto terminé, guardé todo en un klutch y repicando con los grandes tacones el piso de brillante mármol me asomé una vez más en la habitación de mis niños. Sarada y Daisuke dormían y mi nana predilecta les cuidaba sentada en un sillón al pie de las camas. Con una silenciosa despedida me encaminé hacia el ascensor privado del departamento, ya de bajada, repasé un poco más mi empolvado mandarín mientras me veía una vez más en los espejos.

Tenía un vestido con un profundo escote frontal color azul eléctrico que se ajustaba con gracilidad a mi cintura, era, además, bastante largo y vaporoso, la primavera traía colores vívidos a mi ropa y aunque el vestido era algo demasiado atrevido para mí, tampoco iría como la señora Uchiha que ya no era, seguramente tendría que ir como la nueva solterona con dos hijos a la velada, pero me despreocupaba totalmente ello. Mi cabello estaba recogido con ondas, mi cabello rosa brillaba junto a el delicado conjunto de diamantes y cristales que había elegido mi mamá por mi. Sonreí sinceramente, mi madre se preocupaba más que yo por mi apariencia. Nunca cambiaría ello.

En cuanto bajé una buena cantidad de miradas se dirigió hacia mí, mi conductor me miró nerviosamente haciendo una torpe reverencia y tomando con temblor la perilla para abrirme la puerta, agradecí y con tranquilidad subí al auto. El tiempo pasó con rapidez, en un momento yo estuve frente a la gran casa en donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, el frente estaba lleno de reporteros, rodé los ojos de súbito, pero bajé con ayuda de mi conductor, esquivando con algo de éxito los incómodos comentarios que me lanzaban. Los flashes cesaron y una suave música me llenó los oídos, invitados iban y venían mientras me hacían hipócritas reverencias, en cuanto llegué al salón toda la atención se giró a mí. Algo nerviosa por la súbita atención busqué desesperadamente a mi secretaria quien con dificultad y profundas reverencias se acercaba a mí.

-Señora Sakura-Su voz estaba muy agitada-La estuve llamando. Tiene que tomar la palabra dentro de pocos minutos.

-Relájate Matsuri-sonreí ante el nerviosismo de la muchacha. La había conocido hacia poco, era alguien con una personalidad fresca, jovial y especialmente bella-¿Quiénes son?.

Matsuri rio con nerviosismo nuevamente mientras se hacía a mi lado al adentrarse. Había una gran cantidad de personas que desconocía pero Matsuri tenía la gran amabilidad de susurrarme sus nombres antes de las presentaciones y formalismos. La noche iba aburrida, tomaba de a pequeños sorbos la champagne que tenía entre manos y trataba de mirar con gran interés a potenciales inversionistas, pero sabía que con el reciente escándalo, poco o nada de confiabilidad tenía en el mercado chino ahora.

-No me permitiría apartar ni por un segundo la vista de ti, Sakura.

Una profunda voz me hizo dar un vuelco, mi mirada se dirigió hacia el altísimo hombre que tenía tras de mí. Sus inconfudibles ojos oscuros se proyectaron en los míos.

-Itachi-san-mi reverencia me sorprendió a mí misma.

-Deja los formalismos, Sakura-Itachi deslizó sus largos dedos en la copa de champagne que traía, mientras me brindaba una sonrisa cálida. Mi corazón dio un vuelco algo doloroso-Ya sabes que hemos tenido mejores épocas.

Me reí con suavidad ante los recuerdos, evidentemente, mis lazos con los Uchiha me habían conducido a encontrar en Itachi un gran hombre.

-Parece que todo marcha bien para ti-Itachi ignoraba olímpicamente las miradas curiosas que nos lanzaban a los dos. Escuché los cuchicheos con fastidio, a él parecía molestarle igual, pero se mantenía al margen.

-Me parece, Itachi-Dije remarcando bien su nombre y viéndolo fijamente-Que este no es un sitio para hablar de esos asuntos.

Él me encandiló nuevamente con una sonrisa galante. Sonreí devolviéndole el gesto. Un flash nos cegó por momentos, ambos rodamos los ojos.

-Se supone que era un evento privado-dijo con una tenue molestia en su voz.

-Ya sabes cómo son ellos-Giré mi rostro hacia el hombre que rápidamente se alejaba entre la multitud-Harían todo por una buena mentira.

-¿Qué dirán esta vez?.

Ambos caminamos hacia la larga mesa de buffet.

-Probablemente que…-Frené un poco mis pasos para pensar con más claridad-…Que rompí todo acuerdo por que realmente éramos el uno para el otro.

Itachi volvió a reír, esta vez con más ganas. Miré de reojo a algunas invitadas, quienes miraban embobadas por el evidente encanto que derrochaba mi acompañante.

-No quisiera pensar en eso-Sus ojos juguetearon por la mesa, bufando al no encontrar nada de su gusto-Pero sí quisiera ver a mis sobrinos.

-Eres bienvenido-dije intentando apartar la sórdida tristeza que se acumuló en mi garganta de repente. Itachi pareció notarlo y frunció un poco el ceño, pero de inmediato cambió el semblante y me dio otra de sus cálidas sonrisas.

-Sakura, eres alguien maravillosa.

-Dime algo que no sepa, comadreja-Dije juguetonamente en un suave mandarín. Itachi sonrió afiladamente.

-Tengo una junta contigo mañana-Itachi sentenció de repente-No podemos permitir que esto afecte las excelentes relaciones que nuestras empresas tienen.

Asentí seriamente, en materia de negocios tenía que ser bastante meticulosa.

-Eres bienvenido, nuevamente-Caminé pisando fuerte a propósito, los hombres vieron mi gesto con provocación, sonreí con travesura-De todos modos, necesito gente de confianza junto a mi, y quién mejor que tú.

Me acerqué por otra copa de champagne para mí y le di otra a él. Sonreí para él nuevamente.

Ambos reímos un par de veces más. Hasta que las luces empezaron a descender suavemente. En un pequeño escenario, un hombre empezó a dar un discurso sobre lo importante de la empresa Haruno en el mundo asiático. Las miradas, sin embargo, se dirigían hacia mí. Yo ya era una mujer hecha y derecha, pero no podía evitar sentirme desconfiada ante tanta atención.

 _Son todos unos buitres_

Mi mente clamó con acidez. Sonreí lo más apacible que pude, al parecer, lo logré lo suficientemente bien como para caminar hacia el escenario mientras oía el zumbido de los aplausos a mi alrededor. En cuanto tuve la tarima para mí sola, los reflectores me enfocaron. Puse la mirada más decidida que pude dar de mí. Todos me vieron con algo de ligereza.

Después de un breve discurso y más aplausos me dispuse a bajar nuevamente, pero en cuanto llegué, una voluptuosa rubia hablaba coqueta con Itachi. Él me vio brindándome otra sonrisa a distancia. La chica me vio con algo de molestia, reteniéndose un poco al ver quién era.

-Sakura, te presento a la hija de uno de los socios de mi empresa-Itachi dirigió su mirada momentáneamente hacia la chica.

-Ino Yamanaka-dijo ella con una sonrisa, a leguas reconocida como algo falsa.

-Sakura Haruno.

Dije con algo de neutralidad. Itachi se disculpó de mi un momento mientras se diluía entre los invitados junto a la rubia, quien parecía algo molesta con la presencia de Itachi y mía, bufé mientras bebía un poco más de champagne. Un par de invitados se acercaron a mí, nada en especial, muchas formalidades para mi gusto. Intentaba sonreír y sonar lo más seria posible.

-Sakura.

Giré con evidente curiosidad hacia quien me llamaba. La vista de la parejita me iluminó el rostro.

-¡Naruto! ¡Hinata!

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente mientras hacíamos reverencias de cortesía. Sino fuera por el ridiculo protocolo, ya me hubiera lanzado a saludar a mis amigos.

-Es un placer verte, Sakura-chan-Miré a mi viejo amigo Naruto, sonreí un poco quebrada. Él me vio en silencio. Vernos a los tres me hizo recordar viejos tiempos, intenté mentir mejor, pero salió un susurro medio desgarrado de mi garganta.

-Gracias, Naruto.

-Estás preciosa Sakura-Hinata, quien lucía un deslumbrante vestido plateado, me miró con algo de entendimiento.

-Tenemos que reunirnos-Naruto gesticuló rápidamente-Mis hijos estarán encantados de conocer a los tuyos.

-Ha sido un largo tiempo ¿No?-Mi mirada se perdió por un breve momento. Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Está bien, en cuanto puedas estaré atento. Quisiera enseñarte la ciudad, tiene bastantes encantos.

-¿Muchas casas de ramen, tal vez?-Dije con algo de diversión. Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

-Ya me conoces, Sakura-chan.

-Creo que sería sensacional que mañana vinieran a mi departamento a cenar-Me aseguré de sonar firme, pero todo se me empezó a drenar con lentitud-Boruto y Himawari lucen como los niños más encantadores.

-Y lo son-Dijo Naruto despreocupadamente-Aparte de ello, tenemos cosas de las qué hablar. ¿Verdad?.

El tono de seriedad me atizó los sentidos. Asentí mientras bebía la dorada champagne.

-Está bien-Dí un largo suspiro-No hay necesidad de dar rodeos al respecto. Ya nos divorciamos, no hay nada qué hacer.

-Sakura no digas tonterías…

Naruto iba a seguir hablando hasta que la presencia de alguien le frenó en seco. Frunció el ceño visiblemente molesto.

-Naruto-san-la voz profunda de Itachi se volvió a hacer presente-Es un gusto verlo.

-¿Qué haces con Sakura?-Naruto preguntó con jovialidad, sin embargo, aún sin el ceño fruncido demostraba un deje de molestia.

Itachi sonrió cortésmente.

-Le hago compañía por esta noche-los dos cruzaron miradas, noté un nivel de tensión-No tienes problema con ello ¿Verdad?

Naruto regresó el ceño fruncido a su cara, pero se relajó tras respirar profundamente. Hinata le apretó el brazo en el que se apoyó. Miré algo desconfiada hacia ellos.

-Bueno, es bueno verte Sakura. Llamaré a tu oficina para hablar contigo-Naruto pasó junto a mí, no había entendido gran cosa. Claramente sabía de la enardecida competencia que Sasuke tenía con Itachi, pero, realmente era algo totalmente unilateral, Itachi siempre había permanecido inteligentemente calmado.

Hinata por su lado se quedó plantada frente a Itachi y yo. Algo confundida, hizo una elegante reverencia y se marchó tras Naruto. Mordí mi labio saboreando el oscuro labial que lucía.

-Parece que te incomodas fácil, Sakura.

Yo miré a Itachi, fruncí el ceño.

-Nos vemos mañana, Itachi.

Itachi frunció el ceño de regreso también. También había sentido lo que yo sentí, cosas secretas, escondidas, efímeras que se paseaban frente a nuestras narices y ninguno de los dos, seguramente, podía dar razón de qué eran. Miré mi reloj y abrí los ojos fugazmente mientras hacía una reverencia e intentaba salir rápidamente del sitio. Me detuvieron un par de veces para hablarme, intenté excusarme lo más rápido que pude, mi chofer me esperaba pacientemente. Subí tranquilamente y nos encaminamos a casa.

El frío de la madrugada me heló. Sonreí algo quebrada, demasiado frío, el corazón se me estaba enfriando. Miré el reloj del auto, faltaba poco por amanecer, el cielo estaba empezando a aclararse, se formaban pequeñas rendijas de luz. Me restregué la cara con cansancio, el anillo de matrimonio me lastimó un poco. Me alejé la mano rápidamente. Maldije, ácidamente. Era un símbolo vacío, un símbolo hueco como el corazón del hombre al que amé.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, me mordí un poco los labios también. No, no iba a llorar más, no.

El auto se estacionó y yo salí algo afanada, esperando dormir un poco antes de llegar a la oficina y tener algo de paz, esclarecer mis pensamientos. La noche no había sido buena, ver a Itachi me había dejado ciertas cuestiones en el aire, él era alguien encantador, un hombre que había sido educado para dirigir a un imperio, entendí desde un primer momento la sombra a la que estaba relegada Sasuke, lo supe desde el primer momento en que le vi reñirle, pero nada encajaba en mi mente. Nada.

Di nuevamente un largo suspiro cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, los tacones sonaron con estruendo en el mármol, al fondo, más allá del espejo, la mañana ya se alzaba. Suspiré nuevamente mientras permanecía rígida mirando hacia el horizonte, nada encajaba, maldita sea.

Si algo sabía era que Itachi y Naruto siempre habían llevado una excelente relación, eran amigos de juergas a pesar de la edad que se llevaban, y el sentir esa tensión entre los dos no me daba nada bueno a entender. Apreté los puños sintiendo los colgantes de mi pulsera. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Me senté pesadamente en la cama. Nunca me había sentado a pensar con claridad, no del todo, por supuesto.

Mi cabeza tocó la almohada.

Sasuke…él…nos había abandonado por su ambición, eso lo sabía, lo olía, le conocía lo suficiente bien como para saber que Karin sólo era un extremo de las situaciones. Sonreí vacía, Karin no parecía el tipo de chica en la que Sasuke se hubiera fijado, era hermosa, eso lo tenía claro, pero siempre oí a Sasuke quejarse de ella por su ineficiencia, testarudez y pesadez, supongo que las cosas cambian muy fácilmente. Y lo nuestro era un compromiso, yo era eso… un compromiso…si…un compromiso. Se acostaba con ella porque yo sólo era un compromiso, para darle herederos.

Suspiré, un poco del sol me tocaba con delicadeza el rostro, yo lo hubiera podido perdonar, si tan sólo no nos hubiera olvidado, si tan sólo él hubiera seguido amando a nuestros hijos, pero él ya no era nada de lo que yo una vez me aferré. Apreté el edredón, una lágrima se me escapó sin querer, chasqueé la lengua. Palpé mejor las cobijas, suaves, los recuerdos llegaron como pequeñas luces pintando el techo blanco a pinceladas.

* * *

 **04 de Septiembre de 2003**

 **Secundaria Kokusai, Meguro, Tokio.**

No parecía ser un buen día, Sakura cerró de un portazo su casillero, cerrando los ojos buscando algo de paciencia. Rogaba al Dios de turno que los rumores que había escuchado no fueran ciertos. Se concentró en seguir hacia su salón de clases, hasta que una melena rojiza colmó su vista. Sakura tragó gordo, era Gaara.

El joven, quien lucía un impecable uniforme de preparatoria, parecía algo apresurado, con la mirada dirigiéndose a distintas direcciones, hasta que sus ojos color agua se toparon con los de Sakura. Un ligero rubor se coló en las mejillas de la chica, quien intentó sonreír lo mejor que pudo al pelirojo que tenía frente a ella.

-Sakura-Las rodillas de la jovencita parecieron fallar por un momento-Te estaba buscando.

El joven se detuvo un momento para recobrar el aliento, fijando por un momento su vista en el piso, y regresándola de nuevo a los ojos jade de la pelirosa.

-Es por ti, Sakura-habló algo nervioso Gaara-Vienen por ti.

Sakura levantó una ceja, demostrando su duda.

-¿Quién viene por mi?.

-Al parecer, la plancha ha florecido-Un joven de cabellos negros recostó su peso en Gaara, también lucía un uniforme de preparatoria-O haz ganado peso ¿Tal vez?.

La pelirosa se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltar un improperio, no, ningún Dios la había escuchado. Había ignorado el comentario de el intento de humano que tenía frente a ella, pero luego, se puso roja hasta la raíz del pelo. Por poco y le da un puñetazo, sino es por la aparición súbita de su amiga Temari.

-No sabía que las cacatúas eran tan elocuentes-dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos, el turno para enojarse ahora fue de Sasuke-Así que no quiero perder el tiempo. No traje galletas conmigo-Dijo algo divertida la pelirosa, pero con la mirada retadora.

Sasuke frunció el ceño profundamente. De nuevo, si las miradas mataran, aquello era una bomba atómica.

Por su lado, Gaara y Temari miraban con temor a los dos, hasta que Gaara se aclaró la garganta.

-Le advertí que no sería bueno venir a molestarte-Prosiguió el pelirojo-Pero no tomó en cuenta nada.

-Tal vez les gusta molestarse-admitió Temari con cierto tono pícaro. Los aludidos se vieron por última vez y luego miraron amenazadoramente a Temari, quien palideció.

-Ya...-Puntualizó Gaara-...Sasuke, ven conmigo.

-Está bien, Sabaku-Sasuke se irguió, mostrando su altura completa-Prometo no volver a molestar a la frentona más.

Gaara frunció el ceño.

Sakura por su lado apretó puños y dientes si es que no quería perder todo por lo que sus padres habían trabajado.

-Y tú, intento de animal, espero que cumplas.

-¡A quién dices intento de anim...-Sasuke emprendió un acercamiento agresivo hacia Sakura, pero fue detenido por Gaara.

-Basta-esta vez, Gaara se puso delante de Sasuke, mirando fijamente a la pelirosa-Ignora a tu honorable prometido por ahora, Sakura-La aludida miró fijamente al pelirojo, asintiendo obedientemente. Gaara se giró hacia donde estaba Sasuke.-Y tú...Mueve tu honorable trasero ahora, Uchiha.

Sasuke bufó. Caminando en el sentido opuesto en donde estaba Sakura. Temari la vio con una gran incógnita. Sakura dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar la muy evidente molestia en la voz de Gaara. Él no era normalmente alguien irascible.

-Ni creas que te escaparás de mi, Sakurita-la voz traviesa de Sasuke llegó a los oídos de la ojijade-No soy un hombre de palabra.

* * *

No era un hombre de palabra, no era uno de palabra, lo recordé tenuemente. Sonreí para mis adentros, algo decaída, eso tenía mucha lógica. En la secundaria y la preparatoria nunca me había llevado bien con Sasuke, es más, de no ser por ciertos sucesos nunca me hubiera enamorado de él, pero, después de todo, siempre tuve una inflamable pasión hacia su persona, algo que me carcomía las entrañas cada vez que estaba con él, como si yo fuera yesca y él la más pura chispa, fuese rabia o amor, todo era apasionante. Recordé mi última noche junto a él, lucía tan desesperado, tan angustiado, tan solo. Apreté nuevamente las cobijas debajo de mí. Estaba pensando tonterías, mi corazón ya no podría flaquear así que ya no pensaría más en el asunto. Sin embargo, seguía teniendo mis dudas. Algo no encajaba, hacía falta algo, Naruto me lo había insinuado, y quién mejor que él para discutir qué sucedía en realidad.

Me senté mirando mis zapatos. Sin más, suspiré, tomaría una ducha, hoy me esperaba un largo, largo día.

* * *

 **Hola! A ti que haz llegado hasta aquí te agradezco mucho por seguir la historia que estoy hilando poco a poco. Para comenzar, quisiera disculparme por si aún las intenciones de esta historia no son claras, debo decir que estos primeros capítulos son bastante introductorios, así que no se puede ver el _meollo_ de la situación con facilidad. Espero que en unos cuantos capítulos puedan ver por qué Sasuke sufre y porqué todo este embrollo que hay, no quiero que cojan tanta rabia al hombre que tomé por protagonista, esperen a los golpes de suerte, ya lo dije antes.**

 **Espero que me sigan leyendo! Yo recibiré todos sus comentarios y dudas con mucho cariño, responderé por interno a todo lo que deseen que responda. En semana vacacional creo poder actualizar capítulo más rápido, intentaré poner las cosas interesantes más rápido, soy una lenta, cúlpenme por leer a los clásicos y sus parsimonias.**

 **Sin más, un FAV o un Follow me harían muy feliz, tu review también me pondría contentísima.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Luna de Clio.**


	6. VI Costumbre

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Sasuke**

 **Costumbre**

Toqué suavemente el liso papel frente a mí, con delicadeza, delineando el rostro que decoraba la portada. En ella, sus ojos verdes miraban fieramente a la cámara, _me miraban fieramente a mí_ , su sonrisa centellaba con fuerza, me deslumbraba aún. Sonreí suavemente, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

Lancé un hondo suspiro mientras me reclinaba en mi silla, miré el reloj esforzando un poco la vista, iban a ser poco más de la media noche. Me levanté pero un agudo dolor de cabeza me devolvió nuevamente a mi sitio. Bufé. No estaba para ridiculeces. Me quité los finos lentes que ahora usaba para poder trabajar con la vista descansada. Eso era porque últimamente, con tanto trabajo acumulado, la vista empezaba a fallarme de un momento para otro y era realmente agotador, especialmente cuando ante cualquier atisbo de debilidad frente a mis aliados todo mi plan podría desvanecerse.

Masajeé mis cienes un poco, leí el titulo tentador de la portada; "Haruno Sakura, el enclave de la sofisticación y el éxito". No pude evitar lanzar una pequeña carcajada. Sakura no era el enclave de la sofisticación, desde temprano lo entendí al verla con ese largo cabello rosa cubriéndole el rostro casi todo el tiempo, pero después lo confirmé al ver que a pesar de tener costosos vestidos en el armario, prefería andar por nuestra primera casa en sudaderas y pantalones de gimnasio, apenas sí le gustaba peinarse, y le despreocupaba enormemente usar un par de medias disparejas. Sonreí nuevamente, ella era un desastre, un adorable desastre.

Con más fuerza me levanté con la revista en mano hacia la pequeña sala de mi oficina, tomé mi portafolios y salí con parsimonia de allí, tenía ganas de descansar.

Afuera, Killer Bee me esperaba algo adormilado, sus sentidos se atizaron al encontrarme frente a él. Subí al auto con el portafolios, recordando de repente que tendría que salir pronto hacia Shanghai para acomodar ciertas cuestiones que tenía como pendientes desde hacia un buen tiempo. Ya dentro del auto abrí, como en modo automático, mi portafolios. Lo único que logré atinar fue tomar nuevamente la revista. Ojeé las páginas sin especial atención, hasta que lo que vi casi me deja de una pieza. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras, ¿No?.

Miré el papel con algo de reticencia, me apreté el estómago al sentir en él un gran nudo, mi boca se tensó por el repentino dolor. Viré mi vista hacia la ventana intentando tranquilizarme, las calles pasaban rápidas a través de ella. Nuevamente, y con la vista algo dolorida me dirigí hacia la fotografía; su cintura estaba magníficamente apretada por unas masculinas manos, sonreían, sonreían como si no existiera nadie más a su alrededor, yo conocía esa sonrisa mejor que nadie. Fruncí el ceño algo desesperado, tenía que llegar a Shanghái más rápido de lo planeado, tal vez, para darme cuenta cómo estaban marchando las cosas, pero también para asegurarme de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, puesto que al parecer, no estaba tan bien informado como pensaba.

Escuché el suave freno del auto, bajé de él sin esperar a que Killer Bee me abriera la puerta como de costumbre, con un paso algo cansado me dirigí hacia el ascensor de mi edificio, me despedí de Killer Bee con un movimiento de cabeza que él entendió. Apreté el portafolios con una indudable rabia creciendo en mí, vi mi rostro transformado por la ira reflejado en los espejos del ascensor, la violencia se trepaba en mi interior con estrépito, me carcomía, se enredaba en mi estómago y me hacía dar vuelcos repentinos. Bufé cansado, tranquilizándome, no importaba, ya no importaba.

En cuanto llegué al departamento escuché el suave tono de encendido de luces automáticas, fuera de eso, todo era una gran masa de silencio. Caminé hacia la puerta del baño empezando a desvestirme, lanzando el portafolios en el sillón de la sala, pensando en que pronto tendría que partir, yo los vería pronto. Una extraña emoción me embargó el corazón, me estrujé el pecho buscando calmar mis arreboladas palpitaciones, parecía un adolescente enfrente de su primer amor.

El frío del agua me despertó los sentidos, habían sido sin duda un mes lleno de angustias, pero, extrañamente, el humano también podía acostumbrarse a ellas, despertar y verlas dormir junto a uno, sentirlas acrecentarse con el tiempo, e ignorarlas. Era extraño como el hombre es un ser de costumbres, y el salirse de ellas representa un claro reto, una alerta repentina de que lo que sucede no está bien. Cuando cerré el agua, me fijé en lo perdido que estaba, patético, solo, inestable, apagado y perdido de nuevo, jodidamente perdido.

Levanté la mirada, la luz pareció disminuirse, el jabón se deslizó por mi piel con facilidad, sentí la espuma como si fuera una etérea caricia, de repente, las lágrimas me quemaban las mejillas, corrían una tras otra, perdiéndose con el agua de la ducha, advirtiéndome que no estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrado a las angustias.

Tal vez, en el fondo, sabía que había tomado una mala decisión, pero ya estaba tomada, y además, yo tenía los comprobantes que me garantizarían un gran futuro para todos. Pero nadie lo entendía. Todos sin duda, me habían dado la espalda, pero era lo que yo necesitaba, que se olvidaran por un buen momento de mí para que no vieran el ser en el que me convertiría dentro de poco. Revolví mi pelo, desesperado, el frío ya se me había calado hasta los huesos.

Con una toalla envuelta en la cintura salí, sentí como el vapor del baño me estaba asfixiando, las luces de la Tokio nocturna se vieron cada vez más distantes, más apagadas. Abrí el cajón buscando alguna pastilla para el agudo dolor de cabeza que el frío del agua trajo para mí, era inevitable pensar en cuánto ella y yo podíamos cambiar en cuestión de unas semanas. Pasé la pastilla con desinterés, luego caí a mi cama como sumido en una irrefrenable depresión que me carcomía, pero también, sumido en los recuerdos. Esos eran mis sedantes, mis verdaderos placebos.

* * *

 **03 de Agosto de 2006**

 **Ginza, Tokio.**

La familia Uchiha estaba ahí, Fugaku paseaba de un lado a otro con total desesperación en su semblante, y no era para menos, la crisis económica que afectaba al país había tocado raíces en los circuitos económicos asiáticos, su repentina visita había asustado profundamente a Kizashi, quien ocultaba sus manos temblorosas por el pavor bajo la mesa, estaban oficialmente bajo un estado de alerta máxima, el desplome de la red bancaria nacional había sido el más grave golpe para los inversionistas de la bolsa de Tokio, y queda por más decir, que grandes empresas como Uchiha Co. y Haruno Financial Group, dos de las empresas más importantes no sólo de Japón, sino también del mundo, tenían grandes cantidades de acciones compradas, y la mayor parte de sus ganancias estaban fijas a la banca.

Los reporteros acosaban las entradas, se agolpaban esperando respuestas, pero ni Kizashi sabría responder con elocuencia. Nadie en ese instante podría dar respuestas certeras, la tensión caía en los hombros de los directivos como una gran masa de culpabilidad, pero no había más que hacer que perseverar, después de todo, el desplome se veía venir y nadie hizo mucho por detenerlo.

-Los recortes…-Dijo Mebuki con la voz algo temblorosa, el llanto la había embargado hacía unos momentos, apretaba la costosa falda gris mientras intentaba detener los pequeños gemidos que su garganta quería sacar-…Tal vez hacer un par de recortes podrían ayudar.

Los hermanos Uchiha, quienes permanecían distantes de el caos frente a ellos enfocaron su atención a la mujer castaña, lucía evidentemente apagada.

-Los recortes sólo harán más desastres, Mebuki-Kizashi se levantó de su silla rodeando su escritorio y llegando frente a Fugaku, quien detuvo su visible ansiedad por un instante. El Haruno vio a todos con algo de cansancio-Salgan un momento.

Mikoto, quien estaba mucho más pálida que de costumbre, tomó por los hombros a Mebuki regalándole una sonrisa un tanto hueca. Sasuke observaba todo en silencio, la impotencia en tiempos de crisis era algo de esperarse, sólo era cuestión de perseverar.

Itachi, por su parte, estaba evidentemente tenso, tanto que en cuanto llegaron a la sala de espera frente a la oficina de Kizashi, el mayor de los Uchiha se lanzó a buscar un vaso de café cargado, aunque odiara el café realmente. Su semblante era taciturno y calmado, pero el ligero temblor de sus manos y su repentino descenso de la temperatura corporal confirmaban toda sospecha.

En cuanto todos estuvieron sentados, la sala se sumió en un pesado silencio, la incertidumbre era palpable. Sasuke revolvió un poco su cabello, y sacó su móvil para revisar algunos asuntos, su aplicación de noticias hablaba con estruendo de la posible caída de grandes empresas japonesas y asiáticas en general, su boca se volvió una tensa línea, sus finos labios se secaron. Tal vez, todo se había terminado, tal vez, sólo era cuestión de iniciar liquidaciones y renacer como otras empresas. Sería humillante, y desastroso los primeros años, pero tal vez funcionara, tal vez.

De repente, las puertas se abrieron, Kizashi salió un momento y le dio indicaciones a su secretaria, quien diligentemente salió corriendo hacia el ascensor. Las miradas se dirigieron hacia él. Kizashi permanecía con un semblante cansado, parecía más bien somnoliento, enfermo, taciturno. Intentó sonreir, pero solo fue una horrible mueca. La situación era compleja.

-Kizashi…-Mebuki levantó su mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-Está bien mujer-su voz gruesa ahora sonaba realmente seria-Sigan.

Obedeciendo órdenes, en un momento volvieron a estar en la oficina de Kizashi, Sasuke especialmente intentaba agudizar su mente para buscar soluciones, Itachi también, todos estaban al borde de un colapso.

Fugaku estaba sentado en un sillón que daba al gran ventanal de la oficina, bebía algo de whiskey caro, su expresión se había destensado, la había reemplazado por una de completa frivolidad.

-Todo se hará por el bien de las empresas-Formuló el patriarca, quien vio hacia su familia-Tal y como la tradición lo amerita, las cosas se adelantarán más de lo esperado.

-¿De qué estás hablando Fugaku?-Mikoto, quien había permanecido callada durante la larga visita de su familia, habló algo insegura frente a la repentina sentencia de su esposo.

-Sasuke y Sakura se unirán pronto para proteger el patrimonio de las empresas.

Sasuke abrió los ojos a más no poder. Un extraño palpitar nació en su ser, uno de miedo, de profundo miedo y temor. Y nervios. Muchos nervios.

-Ninguno de los dos podrá discutir nada-Kizashi se sentó junto a Mebuki, quien rompió en llanto silenciosamente de nuevo, al igual que Mikoto-Es para poder asegurar todo, uniremos las empresas pero no durará mucho si no hay algo sólido.

-Son unos chiquillos aún-Mikoto logró formular, con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

-Lo entenderán, y lo más importante aún, lo harán.

Sasuke seguía sumido en el shock. Apenas sí había cumplido los veinte años hacia poco, y ya tenía que asumir con ser el rol de esposo y unificador de dos imperios. Apretó los puños un momento, luego los fregó en su pantalón quitando la fina capa de sudor frío que lo embargó. Mierda, ni Itachi se había casado aún.

Al poco rato un suave eco embargó la oficina, unos pasos suaves serpenteaban frente la puerta, luego, dos golpes secos. Kizashi levantó la voz para permitir la intromisión. Una larga cabellera rosa hizo una repentina aparición.

-Padre.

Sasuke dirigió nerviosamente su mirada hacia la entrada, aunque su corazón era un mar de angustia, su semblante frívolo podría erizar a cualquiera. Nunca había sido bueno para exteriorizar sus sentimientos después de todo. Sin querer, se levantó hacia el escritorio de Kizashi, quedando frente a la entrada de la oficina.

-Sakura…-Kizashi se levantó, no sin antes apretar un poco la mano de su mujer-Qué bueno que hayas llegado pronto-Sakura asintió algo confundida, aún tenía el uniforme de la preparatoria. Sasuke detalló su expresión confundida, ahora, Sakura lucía un sutil recogido de pelo que la hacía lucir mucho más femenina que de costumbre, luego lo entendió, tras ella, más allá de la puerta, Gaara estaba cruzado de brazos. Sasuke aminoró sus ojos. El Kizashi mismo caminó hacia la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver al Sabaku y disculpándose por cerrar la puerta-Siéntate querida.

Sakura tembló un poco al ver a las personas a su alrededor, además de el incipiente silencio en el que la sala estaba sumida, creía que la aceleración de su corazón la escucharían todos.

-Viajaremos a Kuala Lumpur en una semana-Fugaku rompió el silencio de inmediato.

Sasuke detalló los ojos cargados de confusión de la Haruno.

-No quiero contradicciones, conoces tus responsabilidades-Kizashi se levantó y tomó por los hombros a su única hija-Nos darán un heredero en cuanto se lleven mejor, no hay necesidad de afanarse.

Sakura abrió los ojos a más no poder, Sasuke pareció perder el color de repente. Ambos se miraron, a pesar de que las expresiones del Uchiha no eran nada sugerentes, en su mirada había un brillo de nerviosismo y terror.

-No-Sakura gesticuló como pudo-No…-Ahora se separó bruscamente de su padre-…¡No me casaré nunca con Sasuke Uchiha!.

Kizashi se sumió del mismo modo en la sorpresa.

-Escúchame bien Sakura-la voz de Kizashi fue punzante-Esto no depende de ti.

Sakura empezó a llorar mientras se sentaba. No paraba de negarse pesar de los gemidos de su llanto.

-Es por el bien de todos…-Mebuki alcanzo a susurrar, evidentemente afligida por el estado de su única hija.

-No nos amamos.

-Míranos a todos, Sakura-Fugaku habló con suavidad, intentando no parecer entrometido en la discusión de los Haruno-Ninguno aquí se ha casado por amor.

Sakura abrió los ojos de repente, viendo la expresión casi mortuoria de sus padres. Creía que ellos se amaban, era como si le mostraran la realidad más cruda.

-Pero las cosas pueden cambiar, Sakura-Su madre se levantó y caminó hacia ella, acariciándole el pelo con suavidad-Todos tenemos que enfrentar nuestras responsabilidades, no nos amamos, pero luego las cosas van surgiendo. Las cosas surgirán a su momento.

-Pueden unir las empresas sin necesidad de casarnos...-La voz de la pequeña pelirosa estaba severamente quebrada-...Ustedes...Ustedes lo pueden hacer sin mí.

-Sakura, también uniremos las empresas...Pero la estabilidad económica de ellas dependerá de los ustedes dos. Si no hay herederos fijos, las juntas directivas aprovecharán el momento de debilidad.

-Un matrimonio forzado sólo empeorará las cosas, padre.

-Escúchame Sakura. En caso de no haber matrimonio, la fusión de juntas directivas sería conflictiva. Necesitamos que ustedes les den un motivo para creer que todo marcha bien, que nuestra jefatura no es débil. Necesitamos de esto, o los que quedaremos en la calle seremos nosotros-Con esto Kizashi apuntó hacia el resto de la sala, aludiendo a las familias que mantenían el control de las empresas. Evidenciando además, que el control no era absoluto, y que necesitaban, tal y como en épocas imperiales, de una familia para garantizar el control de todo.

Sasuke tragó gordo, guardó sus frías manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón viendo hacia Kizashi. Aunque su condición no era peor que la de Sakura, sabía del constante juego de traiciones e hipocresías que era cotidiana en las altas directivas de las empresas, y eso le hizo entrar los nervios de inmediato. Un hijo, se hiciese por las razones que se hiciesen, era un hijo y él no se permitiría hacerlo sin más. Sasuke tendría veinte años apenas, pero era alguien con responsabilidades, y un hijo era una demasiado grande.

Los ojos ónix del Uchiha se dirigieron al rostro afligido de Sakura. Se odiaban, eso era evidente, tantos años molestándole en preparatoria, recibiendo sus insultos y algunas veces sus golpes, y él no podía evitar comprenderla. Sasuke era joven, es más, los dos aún eran extremadamente jóvenes, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal de pensarlo. Pero era Sakura quien realmente le preocupaba, ella apenas sí iba a alcanzar acabar la preparatoria, le faltaba poco pero del mismo modo no la había acabado aún, y él apenas llevaba unos cuantos semestres en la universidad, cabe decir que era una universidad extranjera y que por tanto, no podría atender su matrimonio a cabalidad.

La pelirosa, por su parte, apenas si podía contener las lágrimas. Todos en la sala le miraban en silencio, sabiendo que su llanto no tenía consuelo. La muchachita ni si quiera tenía mayoría de edad en Japón, apenas sí había alcanzado la mayoría de edad en Malasia, por lo que habían arreglado que gracias a sus contactos e influencias podrían concederles casarse allí sin que hubiesen inconvenientes legales.

-Gaara…

Kizashi suspiró largamente, apretando nuevamente el hombro de su hija. Si tal vez hubiera esperado más tiempo, la suerte de su hija hubiera sido otra, las maquinaciones hubiesen sido distintas, pero eso ya no podía ser, el compromiso fue llevado a cabo cuando Sakura tenía seis y Sasuke ocho, eran niños en ese entonces, pero tenían el destino y las obligaciones marcadas perfectamente desde ese entonces.

Sasuke seguía petrificado viendo llorar a su prometida. Su último recuerdo de esa oficina fueron los susurros de su madre para retirarse.

* * *

Recordé también la fría mirada de Gaara mientras mis ojos enfocaban el gris oscuro del techo. Recuerdo al pelirrojo que esperaba impacientado en la sala de afuera, tenso, algo acobardado por el temor de perder algo preciado. Recuerdo haber cruzado miradas, la mía, supuse, irradiaba inseguridad, una que él descifró con facilidad porque se paró de su lugar y su rostro se llenó de duda. Aparté la mirada y seguí con mi camino. Me dormí con la imagen lejana de una joven Sakura destruida.

Desperté empapado en un sudor frío recorriéndome la espina dorsal, automáticamente giré a mi lado a buscarla, pero sólo sentí la frivolidad de las sábanas. Extendí mi mano acariciando la almohada, intentando recordar el pavoroso sueño del que había acabado de salir, tenues imágenes me iluminaron la mente, todos lloraban, Sakura, Sarada, Daisuke, lloraban, no paraban de llorar. Fruncí el ceño mientras mi respiración se irregularizaba por un momento. Inhalé y expiré a profundidad.

Busqué con la mirada la ventana, aún no aclaraba. Me senté sintiéndome repentinamente cansado, miré el reloj del buró, faltaban veinte minutos para las cinco. La falta de sueño en las últimas semanas me habían desatado una serie de desconexiones del mundo demasiado fuertes, los dolores de cabeza iban agudizándose mucho más con el pasar del tiempo, y mi visión se nublaba el doble que al principio, supongo que tendría que ir con Tsunade para que encontrara algo que hacerme.

Salí de la cama, el frío recorrió mi piel con rapidez, la falta de ropa salió a relucir de nuevo. Giré, casi por inercia, los ojos hacia la cama, apenas sí parecía que la hubiera usado. Recordé mi estado de desnudez, si Sakura me viera así, lanzaría el grito al cielo, me diría presumido, narcisista, despreocupado, sin pudor, y miles de apelativos mientras intentaría ocultar ese precioso sonrojo. Yo la besaría sin fin y hasta le propondría un tercer heredero para asegurar tres veces el capital. Sonreí tontamente, era una tontería pensar en ello. Patético. La sonrisa se me acabó de borrar, sabía sin verlo que se había convertido en una mueca de dolor, apreté el estómago al sentir el ardor de la ausencia.

Caminé hacia la cocina, abrí la nevera y saqué jugo de naranja, ni siquiera me molesté en buscar un vaso. Ojeé la televisión, las noticias hablaron de repente haciéndome una patética compañía.

Esa palabra me quedaba perfecta, _patético._

La vista me empezaba a fallar de nuevo, así que tomé mis olvidadas gafas y las acomodé en su lugar, las odiaba como no había odiado nunca antes, pero las tenía que usar sí o sí. Agudicé al máximo mi visión y a lo lejos vi mi portafolios, lo busqué con algo de afán y saqué los papeles, incluso la revista que había llegado de casualidad ayer a mí. Esparcí los documentos en la mesa del centro de la sala mientras me sentaba en el sillón.

Sonreí filosamente al revisar las firmas; las piezas estaban moviéndose, fructificando tal y como esperaba.

Miré de casualidad nuevamente la brillante sonrisa de Sakura en la portada de la revista. Di otro largo suspiro y leí el evocador título otra vez: "Haruno Sakura: El enclave de la sofisticación y el éxito".

Todo saldría bien, me dije, sólo era cuestión de esperar.

Me levanté en búsqueda de una ducha, mi jet saldría en una hora rumbo a Shanghai.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, debido a las vacaciones me pude dar el gusto de adelantar un poco más la historia, las publicaciones son cada fin de semana por lo que les pido paciencia para aguardar a esos días, que es seguro que suba los capítulos.**

 **Por otro lado, no esperé que hubiesen tantos puntos de vista de mi historia, es totalmente emocionante leer sus comentarios. Quisiera responder a todos sus reviews pero algunos son de Visitantes y no permiten respuestas, hallaré un modo para contestarles. Pero, daré también una afirmación: quisiera que esperaran, Sakura es una mujer fuerte, lloricona eso sí, pero fuerte. Ahora estoy más enfrascada en dar pequeñas pistas de los planes de Sasuke, repito la pregunta a ustedes ¿Creen que los planes de Sasuke sean banales?.** **También estoy intentando reconstruir el pasado de los dos mediante flash-backs en tercera persona, quiero que de ese modo todos entiendan el por qué de las cosas.** **Ah! Itachi definitivamente va a ser de suma importancia, y no, no va a ser el "malo del paseo". También adoro a Itachi como no imaginan. Luego se enterarán de quién es el malo...aunque no estoy del todo segura de cómo darle el carácter que quiero darle.** **Sin más que decir, agradezco hondamente a todos y todas las personas que me leen, me llenan el corazón con sus FAV, Follows y Reviews. Muchísimas gracias también a los que me siguen en silencio.** **Recuerda que un FAV y un Follow, por cierto, me harían muy feliz. Tu review me deja claro qué piensas y cómo quieres construir conmigo la historia.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **LdC.**


	7. VII Catarsis

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo VII**

 **Sakura**

 **Catarsis**

Tecleaba con paciencia, una pequeña gota de sudor se me deslizaba por la espalda. Era una singular sensación pero, extrañaba ese estrés que había desechado después de graduarme de la universidad y dedicarme ciento por ciento a mi familia.

Apreté un poco los labios secos, Matsuri me dictaba a la distancia cientos de números, pero yo ya había llegado a mi límite concentración. Mi bufido llamó la atención de la joven mujer, quien me sonrió brillantemente al entender la situación.

-Señora Sakura-dijo levantándose del sitio en donde reposaba-Olvidé recordarle que tiene junta en dos horas con el señor Uchiha.

Asentí algo embelesada en mi deber, concentrándome un poco más en las cifras de la computadora, estaba corrigiendo eventuales errores de tipeo. Pero en tanto acabé, levanté mi cabeza y le brindé otra sonrisa a Matsuri, esta chica era sensacional.

-Recuérdame subirte el sueldo, linda-Me recliné un poco en el sillón-Eres la luz que guía mis pasos desordenados y torpes.

Ella rio entre dientes con otra sonrisa, mientras hacia una reverencia y salía de la oficina. Me agaché una vez más hacia la pantalla del computador, pero agudicé mi atención inocentemente al escuchar sus tacones frenar con un gran estruendo de repente.

-¿Mi visita es inoportuna?.

Un poderoso escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal, las manos me sudaron, las mejillas seguramente se me habían coloreado por el intenso calor que sentí en ellas. El tiempo se me detuvo por un instante. Esa voz…

Simplemente no pude ocultar mi rostro sorprendido cuando levante la mirada y lo encontré frente a mí. Ese terno hecho a la medida, porte perfecto y elegancia natural, y una sonrisa ladeada que no recordaba tan bien…después de todo.

-Gaara…-la garganta se me secó de repente y en cuanto me levanté -poco convencida aún de que aquél hombre tan hombre que tenía frente a mí era realmente Gaara Sabaku- intenté secar en mi vestido la fina capa de sudor frío que se me había asentado en las palmas de las manos.

Él expandió su sonrisa, a la par que abría sus brazos esperando recibirme en un abrazo. Rogaba no seguir con esa cara de bobalicona sorprendida en el rostro.

-Sakura…-Su profunda y ronca voz me transportó de inmediato a los viejos tiempos. Dulces y agradables viejos tiempos. Su calor me rodeó profusamente, y el sutil aroma varonil se me coló en la nariz con un encanto sin igual, _seguía siendo tan él_.

En cuanto nos separamos fue inevitable no verle a los ojos. Esos ojos aguamarina que habían desatado un manojo de sensaciones en cuanto lo vi por primera vez.

-Siento que no nos vemos en siglos…-Dije suavemente, aún respirando un poco de su perfume y de su aliento. Sentí ganas de mordisquearme el labio, los nervios me afloraron de la nada.

-Es porque…creo que no nos vemos en siglos.

Sonreí y él de regreso. Estuve un tanto inmersa en su sonrisa de dientes blancos, hasta que reaccioné del letargo y le ofrecí rápidamente un asiento en la cómoda sala que decoraba mi oficina. Con la mirada busqué a Matsuri pero ya se había marchado, cerrando tras ella la puerta.

Gaara se acomodó junto a mí, mirando hacia los amplísimos ventanales que apuntaban al horizonte moderno de Shanghai. Sentí sus ojos examinándome.

-Es increíble pensar que no nos hemos visto hace tanto Gaara-san.

-Deja las formalidades, Sakura, me ofendes un poco-dijo él frunciendo un poco el ceño, su voz era sumamente acompasada, era tal y como lo recordaba, bueno, con un montón de mejoras encima-Creí que teníamos algo de cercanía.

-Siempre la tendremos-Repetí mientras lo analizaba más cercanamente. Su cabello rojizo seguía igual de desordenado, pero ahora era un poco más corto. Sus ojos aguamarina brillaban con la misma intensidad de siempre, enmarcados por las gruesas ojeras que hacían de su mirar dos hoyos profundos. Su cara se había endurecido dándole rasgos de madurez, ello junto con una buena cantidad de masa muscular, me hicieron sentir intensamente sorprendida. Era todo un hombre ya. Uno excesivamente guapo, por cierto.

Gaara notó cómo lo analizaba.

-Tú también haz crecido mucho, Sakura-dijo mientras cruzaba elegantemente su pierna. Me sorprendí aún más internamente al saber que él aún podía leer mis miradas, tal y como antes-Tus hijos no esquivaron los rasgos de su…-Gaara frunció un poco el ceño de nuevo, le vi un poco anonadada por la reacción-…de su padre, pero definitivamente son igual de encantadores a ti.

-Quisiera que te conocieran…-me acomodé el pelo en una cola alta-…Sería estupendo que invitaras a Temari y Kankuro también.

-Sería como en los viejos tiempos-Gaara extendió su mano y la puso sobre la mía, una descarga me recorrió el cuerpo como cuando escuché su voz.

-Sólo que ya eres todo un galán. ¿Dónde quedó el frívolo Gaara?.

Él enmarcó una varonil sonrisa. Mierda, me sentía como una colegiala enamorada de nuevo. Momento, ¿Enamorada?.

-Tenía que venir con todo mi arsenal de conquista por mi prometida ¿No es así?.

Lancé una carcajada desde el fondo de mi pecho. Nunca olvidaría esos chismes periodisticos sin fundamento.

-No lo sé Gaara-dije conteniendo nuevamente la risa-No sé aún quién es mi nuevo romance, hace poco estaba con…-conduje mi mirada hacia arriba algo pensativa-…creo que era con Inuzuka Kiba, y hace un mes fue con Itachi. Así que no sé cómo recibir tu galantería del todo.

Esta vez, Gaara soltó una sutil risa.

-Son todos unos mitómanos.

-Ni que lo digas.

En ese instante, noté que Gaara no había retirado su mano sobre la mía. Matsuri interrumpió mis pensamientos entrando con una bandeja entre las manos. Gaara retiró su mano de la mía con rapidez, dejando una promesa extrañamente tibia. Giré hacia mi secretaria, quien se dirigía hacia nosotros.

Marsuri se agachó un poco para permitir que tomásemos las tasas con un café espumoso que olía genial y noté su tenue sonrojo al recibir el agradecimiento de mi viejo amigo. Sonreí algo pícara. Ella se marchó con una sonrisa encantadora.

El café estaba amargo, me agudizó los sentidos.

-Quisiera que todo esto fuera para visitar a mi vieja amiga-la mirada de Gaara se perdió por un momento, sentí una punzada que rozaba entre el dolor y el recuerdo-…Pero lastimosamente no debes olvidar que eres la directora ejecutiva de Haruno Financial Group aquí y mi empresa aún es una filial suya.

Bebí un poco más de café mientras asentía entendiendo las razones. Sonreí desentendidamente.

-Siempre es bueno verte, Gaara. Mucho más cuando no te veo en…No sé, milenios-Intenté hablar con la máxima tranquilidad que me fue posible. No quería que notara la sensación tan fuerte de sorpresa que aún se movía dentro de mí con estrépito- Así sea para hablar de negocios, estoy siempre abierta a tus visitas.

Mi acompañante depositó la tasa en la pequeña mesita de té de la sala. Yo copié sus actos seguidamente.

-Es complicado…-Gaara se cruzó de brazos por un instante. Oh oh, problemas, usualmente hacía ese gesto cuando tenía algo que lo ponía de nervios-…Las relaciones con Uchiha Co. no están saliendo tan bien como esperábamos.

Mi mente empezó a trabajar al tiempo que escuchaba la larga discusión de Gaara. Habían algunos aprietos financieros que debían ser atendidos por la alianza a la que recientemente su empresa había entrado al convertirse en una filial nuestra. Propuse una conferencia, que nada estaba en mis manos totalmente, pero que intentaría ayudar con proyectos y recaudaciones. Sentí, de repente, el choque de mi divorcio en los negocios.

Apreté mis manos y volví a sentir mi argolla de matrimonio. Fue un acto repentino, casi inconsciente, pero el frio metal me hizo dar un ligero estupor. Mordí mi lengua. Gaara lo notó y dirigió sus ojos a mi mano, sus ojos de mar centellearon ante la visión de que aún usaba la sortija.

-¿Está bien con que esté aquí?.

Yo fruncí el ceño profundamente.

-Por supuesto.

Yo sabía a lo que se había referido. Maldición, lo sabia demasiado bien. Intenté poner los recuerdos a raya, pero no lo logré al ver la, otra vez, perdida mirada de Gaara.

-Es…extraño…-Su voz ronca me recorrió con suavidad los oídos, su mirada intentaba buscar algo en la lejanía del horizonte que enmarcaban las ventanas-… _Siempre._

Pasé saliva con dificultad.

Bueno, estaba el paquete completo, yo era toda una cándida adolescente de nuevo recordando a su primer amor.

* * *

 **11 de Agosto de 2006**

 **Kuala Lumpur, Malasia.**

Era perfecto. Nadie paraba de decir eso. Era extremadamente perfecto para ser real. Los escasos invitados palpaban con curiosidad los exóticos adornos del salón. Perfectas flores colgaban de perfectos jarrones de plata pulida y porcelana blanca como la nieve más pura. El bordado de los manteles, de las servilletas y cortinas brillaban con intensidad por la gran cantidad de luz que entraba por el techo de cristal que bañaba de colores dorados y azules al elegante salón. El sol brillaba alegremente a través de él chocando con gracilidad en las decoraciones de cristal del sitio. Todo parecía salido de un cuento de hadas.

Dos elegantes hombres recibían con suprema sobriedad a los pocos invitados que faltaban por llegar, estrechando manos como si un funeral se estuviera llevando a cabo y no lo que realmente era. En cuanto todos estuvieron dentro, los dos hombres caminaron ajustándose en sus asientos.

-Señor Haruno-Minato Namikaze, su próximo inversionista, se levantó junto con su esposa para hablar con él. El par eran algo demasiado singular. Brillaban con una luz demasiado intensa en ese mar de falsedades e hipocresías. Cabe mencionar que los intereses de Kizashi en las empresas de él y su esposa eran demasiadas, puesto que a pesar de que ambos fueran demasiado jóvenes no tenían más que éxitos financieros en su haber-Es honorable asistir a la boda de su hija.

-Por supuesto que no, Minato-san-Kizashi sonrió mientras estrechaba una mano en el hombro del joven hombre que tenía frente a él-El honor es completamente mío al compartir esta gran alegría.

-Por favor, excuse a mi hijo, no pudo asistir por lo repentino del evento-Minato afiló su mirada por un momento-Son muy jóvenes aún ¿No?.

Kizashi tragó gordo, pero disimuló su expresión salida de la perfecta máscara de elegancia que siempre llevaba consigo, especialmente en esta ocasión. El hijo de Minato y Sasuke tenían exactamente la misma edad. No sabía con exactitud qué insinuaba, pero no era del todo bueno.

-Ya sabes como son estos muchachos…

-Será agradable conocer a su nieto…-dijo Minato con picardía.

Kizashi palideció. Tal vez Minato lo notó, y empezó a reír con nerviosismo. Era, definitivamente, un hombre de negocios demasiado joven como para entender esas situaciones.

-Y…¿La situación en Arabia marcha bien?.

-Perfecto…

Kizashi continuó su charla, intentando acomodar las situaciones incómodas desatadas por la lengua desaforada de ese joven empresario. Por su lado, Fugaku intentaba controlar su ansiedad, mirando con una mirada punzante hacia la puerta de salida, por donde entraría la chica y su hijo.

-Padre…-La profunda voz de su hijo mayor resonó en sus oídos. Fugaku le dirigió una mirada no tan agradable. Itachi entendió la mirada de inmediato, mirando hacia el piso evidentemente afectado-…Sasuke no huirá, lo sé.

-Lo sé también…-Fugaku apretujó un poco el paño de su traje-…Temo por la chica. Los Sabaku también están aquí.

Itachi miró expectante hacia el pasillo tan bellamente decorado, encontrando con algo de afán el algo distanciado núcleo familiar de los Sabaku. No eran de una empresa importante, después de todo su caudal económico no se comparaba para nada con la riqueza de los Haruno o los Uchiha. Él sabía que no estaban ahí porque Sakura fuera especialmente cercana a ellos, es más, creía que todos los presentes allí sabían que los motivos eran mucho más oscuros que eso. Un nudo se le formó en el estómago, un sabor amargo se le trabó en el paladar.

 _Era para exhibir a Sakura como la nueva Uchiha._

Era cruel, pero tenía que ser de ese modo, o por lo menos eso pensaban los dos patriarcas Haruno y Uchiha. Itachi cerró sus puños, fue sorpresivo cuando se encontró a sí mismo con una punzada de culpabilidad, una culpabilidad que lo carcomía por dentro como el más corrosivo de los ácidos.

Pero no dio más rodeos al asunto, suspiró mientras veía fijamente el sencillamente agraciado altar que tenía frente a él, las decoraciones de cristales y el juego de luces hacían lucir todo perfecto, las mejores galas de las personas hacían lucir el lugar como un banquete digno de un rey de antaño en sus mejores épocas. Viendo el esplendor que lo rodeaba fue inevitable pensar en que lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Más allá de lo que los ojos de los curiosos podían ver. Mikoto, extrañamente, sostenía con firmeza el brazo de su hijo menor como temiendo a desmayarse prontamente. Sus preciosos ojos oscuros estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas soportadas. Su elegante cuerpo estaba ataviado con la mejor ropa y las mejores joyas, dignas solamente de una reina. Ese era un día para estar felices, se repetía mentalmente, la unión era felicidad, pero no podía quitarse de encima ese enorme vacío provocado por la tristeza. Como mujer debía obedecer los dictámenes de su esposo, para eso había sido educada. No podía darle más rodeos al asunto.

Su hijo la miraba expectante, con la mirada completamente frívola, pero sin duda había en ella rastros de pavor. El miedo estaba allí, definitivamente estaba en él sólo que cubierto por su rostro perfectamente calmado. Mikoto apretó con más fuerza el brazo de su hijo, dándole una sonrisa por demás, finjida.

-Sasuke-Mikoto tenía la voz tremendamente quebrada-…Sabes que no quieres hacer esto hijo.

-Madre, por favor…-Sasuke tomó con suavidad la mano de su madre, su voz, al igual que su agarre, salieron inesperadamente aterciopeladas. Se suponía que debía estar con ella para recibir apoyo, ahora era lo contrario-…No desistiré de mis responsabilidades.

Mikoto dio un largo suspiro mirando hacia la puerta cerrada de la que saldría la pequeña mujer. La Uchiha tragó con dificultad al recordar la edad de la chica. Dio un pequeño brinco al ver salir rápidamente de allí a Mebuki, quien no estaba en mejor condición, pero lo ocultaba perfectamente bajo una capa de severidad.

-Ella está lista…-Su voz salió exageradamente suave, de nuevo, fingida-…Pero insiste en ver a Gaara.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada inexpresiva a Mebuki. Había algo de duda aún, pero después de la petición ya no quedó nada de ello, era evidente que ellos dos tenían algo más que una amistad.

Mikoto buscó con la mirada a Sasuke, pero él solo se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente. Cabe mencionar que el "novio" no había hablado mucho desde que llegaron a Malasia, ya que si de por si no él era alguien hablador, ahora una tumba parecía una cotorra parlanchina sin tregua comparada con él. Era una situación demasiado extraña a los ojos de quienes realmente lo conocían, como su familia, puesto que que desde que subió al jet privado rumbo a Kuala Lumpur, había estado sumergido en un letargo del que parecía apenas sí recuperado para dar el "Acepto". Algo no muy propio de él mismo.

Mebuki se recostó cansadamente en una pared cerca de la puerta, mitad por cansancio, mitad por vigilancia. Cuando vio pasar a Gaara, su rostro de repente se suavizó con algo parecido a la lástima, al pesar. Frente a ellos, un muy elegante pelirojo caminaba impávido, los restantes le vieron con algo de incertidumbre, pero Gaara no se inmutaba de nada, no veía nada a su alrededor, simplemente siguió su camino en silencio, con una expresión más estoica que la de Sasuke.

Abrió la puerta con el temor carcomiéndole las entrañas y, de repente, su corazón dio un doloroso vuelco. Su imagen le frenó el palpito del cuerpo, no pudo atinar a más que quedarse viéndola sin demasiado detalle, ignorando todo por verla en ese estado, ella estaba hecha trizas.

Se quedó estático, sus pies ya no respondían ante la cruenta visión. Era como ver a una pequeña muñeca de juegos tratando de ser mayor, como una niña que no encajaba en el gran escenario de farsas que se alzaba frente a sí. Pero aún así, estaba parada, perfecta, con ese vestido Marchesa que ella le había enseñado tantas veces mientras bromeaba sobre su matrimonio. Gaara se mordió el labio dolorosamente, sintió el sabor de la sangre un momento después.

Recorrió algo temeroso su figura, parecía un ángel a punto de evaporarse, su cabello rosa estaba acomodado elegantemente con una diadema de diamantes y turquesas, el Sabaku le recorrió el cuerpo hermosamente ceñido, intentando con todas las ganas del mundo hacerlo con deleite, pero verla así sólo lo destrozaba. Una gota de sudor frío le recorrió la nuca, sentía su alma y corazón desprendérsele de a poco, de él pronto sólo le quedaría la cáscara, un cuerpo vacío que sólo funcionaría por inercia.

Sakura no se había fijado en su presencia aún, estaba demasiado ocupada viéndose al espejo, sus manos estrujaban un pañuelo manchado con rímel, lo sostenían en esos preciosos ojos verdes que no paraban de llorar.

El pelirojo caminó con todas las inseguridades del mundo hacia ella después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, sentía sus rodillas flaquear ante cada asiento de su peso en sus pies, su aliento cada vez parecía abandonarlo más y más. Sólo de cerca reparó en lo frágil que Sakura lucía así, cuando en un día como ese debía de ser la mujer más feliz de todo el planeta, la más fuerte y la más orgullosa.

Sin pensarlo, con sus manos temblando ante el temor de la pérdida, rodeó con fuerza su pequeño cuerpo, sintiéndola por última vez _de él_. Su rostro se hundió en su cuello, sintiendo ese olor que tanto adoraba, que tanto amaba. Ella dio un respingo al sentirlo, se congeló un instante y luego empezó a convulsionar. Gaara hundió un poco más su rostro, ocultando sus enrojecidos ojos embargados de tristeza. Ella lloraba, lloraba intentando frenar todas las situaciones inútilmente, pero no decía nada. Ambos lo sabían, sabían que no podían estar juntos y aún así lo hicieron, y ahora estaban pagando las consecuencias.

Gaara levantó un poco el rostro y no pudo evitar lanzar un quejido, intentando apartar con gran fuerza una lágrima que estaba por desbordársele, Sakura lucia excesivamente mal y él se estaba diluyendo de a poco en esa imagen devastada. La apretó más contra él, logrando transmitirle que sin importar nada _siempre sería de ella_ , su corazón siempre estaría con ella costárale a quien le costara. Sus labios temblorosos y algo embadurnados de sangre le besaron tras el cuello, sintiendo la piel en la que había encontrado un dia el éxtasis divino, Sakura no sintió mucho por que intentaba apartar las ganas de gritar y salir corriendo.

El pelirojo la giró con lentitud, milagrosamente el maquillaje no estaba tan deshecho, pero seguramente tendrían una hora más de retraso intentando reparar el desastre que el llanto había dejado a su paso. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, los dos sintieron la misma descarga eléctrica, tal y como la primera vez. Gaara apretó los brazos de la chica mientras que ella le sostuvo la mirada, había tanto por decir, pero no salía nada de su dolorida garganta. Gaara lo comprendió, escuchó el suave susurro que arrojaba su mirada, pero él negó con la cabeza mientras le depositaba un casto beso en la frente.

-No debes lamentar nada, Sakura…-Gaara se las arreglaba para sonar tranquilo, un buen don en esos instantes. Recostó su frente en la de ella, notoriamente agachado para alcanzarla-…Sabes que siempre te perteneceré…-Sakura mordió con fiereza su labio inferior intentando detener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Gaara se irguió en toda su altura, dándole un apretón suave a Sakura y despegándose de ella como símbolo de su despedida-… _Siempre._

Sakura cayó rendida en la silla tras de ella, viendo como Gaara cerraba la puerta tras de sí, su cabello rojizo perdiéndose en las paredes blancas. Esta vez ningún pañuelo pudo detener su terrible llanto.

Gaara salió con una expresión que dejó a todos aún más inquietos, el pelirojo parecía perder a cada paso el garbo que le caracterizaba. No entró al salón donde se iba a oficiar la ceremonia, porque siguió derecho hacia la puerta de salida.

Mebuki se apresuró a entrar al cuarto, pero simplemente asentó su frente en la puerta tragando con fuerza, escuchando a su única hija llorar desgarradamente por todo lo perdido.

* * *

Sin querer, una sonrisa quebrada se nos escapó a ambos.

-Qué tiempos tan emocionantes-Perdí los estribos durante un momento, me sentí extrañamente embargada por el dolor de pérdida que había sentido en ese instante. Algo indudablemente comparable con ciertos sucesos recientes en mi vida.

-Seguramente fue lo más emocionante que yo he hecho en toda mi vida-Gaara intentó sonreír, pero sólo se hizo en su boca una efímera curva, abrió la boca para intentar hablar de nuevo, pero sólo inspiró aire.

Miré con curiosidad sus gestos mientras mis manos temblorosas apretujaban mi vestido, después de tanto tiempo aún era complicado hablar de ello, especialmente cuando lo último que escuché de él fue que me iba a pertenecer para siempre. Tragué pesadamente como un extraño tic nervioso e inspiré un aire que se me hizo particularmente asfixiante, su olor de hombre me transportó muchísimos años atrás, sintiendo de repente, aunque con toda la lejanía de los recuerdos de algo enterrado, sus caricias sobre mi cuerpo, sus labios atrapando los míos, recorriéndome toda. El suave rubor se me subió a las mejillas, sintiéndome algo avergonzada por traer "ese tipo" de recuerdos ahora, por favor, fue algo que pasó hace más de doce años, doce. Reí entre dientes, me sentí peculiarmente rejuvenecida ante algo tan doloroso y francamente olvidado como eso.

Gaara desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, estaba algo extraño hoy, pero no lo culpo, yo intento no hacer lo mismo. Han pasado muchas cosas después de los dos, muchas más historias por contar, él ya no es todo en mi vida como lo fue en su tiempo, pero aún era complicado.

-¿Te refieres a salir por la ventana de un quinto piso sin ropa?-Intenté romper el silencio, que aunque no era incómodo, estaba lleno de demasiadas cosas-…Porque si es por eso, créeme, es irrepetible.

Gaara soltó una elegante carcajada.

-No sé en qué estábamos pensando…-Gaara pasó su mano por el cabello, haciéndolo brillar a la luz del sol-…Siempre fue interesante huir de las repentinas llegadas de tus padres.

Yo sonreí, casi reí por la pícara evocación. Golpeé con suavidad el brazo de Gaara.

-Chico malo.

Gaara rio nuevamente. Mirándome fijamente con un particular brillo marcado en los ojos.

-Pero bueno, Sakura-Gaara se levantó lentamente, interrumpiéndome abruptamente-…Creo que se me escapó un poco el tiempo estando contigo…-Revisó con rapidez su reloj de pulso-…Sería encantador volverte a ver y reírnos de esas cosas adolescentes tan…-Estaba buscando una buena palabra, ¿Apasionadas?, ¿Locas?, ¿Divertidas?, ¿Dolosas?-…Interesantes.

Yo asentí con una sonrisa.

-Después de diez años sin saber nada de ti, yo creo que es justa una conversación entre viejos amigos.

-Mucho más que justo-Gaara me lanzó una mirada que se tiñó de un brillo que extrañaba. Sonreí de nuevo intentando apartar pensamientos melancólicos-Me tengo que ir.

Asentí otra vez mientras le acompañaba a la salida. Intercambiamos números y en cuanto fui a abrir la puerta, chocamos de cara con Matsuri, quien se encendió como un farol al ver a Gaara.

-Señora Sakura…La junta inicia en una hora-dijo haciendo una reverencia. Gaara me miró ligeramente.

-No interrumpo más. Nos vemos.

Con un elegante movimiento de cabeza de despedida, le vi desapareciendo tras las puertas del ascensor, no sin antes llevarse todas las miradas bobaliconas de mis auxiliares y practicantes. Sonreí con diversión, Gaara era un imán para las miradas, uno muy potente. Y él nunca lo aceptó.

Caminé taconeando de nuevo a mi oficina, tomando mi blazer y ajustándome un poco la sencilla cola de caballo alta que lucía frente el reflejo del espejo a la salida. Matsuri ajustó su agenda contra sí y salimos juntas. En el ascensor, no pude evitar mirarla fijamente.

-¿Te gustó Gaara?-pregunté con un ligero tinte de picardía.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente.

-N-no…No…S-señora Sak-Sakura…-Intentaba disculparse con la máxima rapidez que podía, con las mejillas encendidas-…M-menos s-si es su prometido.

Lancé una estruendosa carcajada que llenó el pequeño espacio.

-No digas tonterías, Matsuri-Ajusté mejor mi blazer en mi brazo-Somos viejos amigos, hablamos de negocios.

Ella asintió tímidamente.

Salí del edificio esperándome, extrañamente, encontrar a Gaara por ahí, tal vez no tuviera tanto afán, pero no encontré rastros de él por ninguna parte. En el auto me hundí en las sillas tranquilamente, la catarsis siempre es de provecho. Ver que todo marchaba bien para mi viejo amigo me embargó de una tranquilidad tremenda. Cerré los ojos un momento, respirando con tranquilidad, apuesto a que tenía una ligera sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Que se borró cuando volví a sentir mi sortija, la miré con rapidez con fastidio.

 _Cosa vacía incipiente_.

Mi mente siseó por autonomía, pero la ignoré y enfoqué la vista en el borde del mar brillando por el sol de la mañana.

Me sentía renovada, y no sabía muy bien el por qué. Tal vez, verlo me había permitido acabar de cerrar ese capítulo tan deplorable de mi existencia y le había hecho espacio a cosas venideras mucho más agradables. Solté un suspiro descansado y me perdí de nuevo en el horizonte.

* * *

 **Hola, como les mencioné, tuve el chance de adelantar bastante la historia, así que me pude permitir subir este capítulo, que tiene bastante de introductorio, pero aún así tiene algo de suma importancia para el desenvolvimiento de la trama. Así es, al final me decidí por Gaara, porque sí (por puro capricho). Ya se están notando un poco los tales "golpes de suerte".** **Fue emocionante escribir este capítulo porque, no sé precisamente cómo te sientes después de ver a una persona como él después de tanto tiempo, además de que le di algo de OoC, lo que hizo las cosas más difíciles. P** **or cierto, muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia, pronto tendremos las situaciones a "flor de piel", nunca mejor dichas. También reconozco que a pesar de no recibir miles de reviews, todos los que me dejan son sumamente sustanciosos para mi escritura, no tengo palabras para agradecer a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme su comentario, hay especialmente una visitante que me da muchísimas ganas de contestar pero desconozco cómo... Pero si esto responde tus dudas, simple y llanamente Sasuke es un infiel en mi historia, así lo decidí en el capítulo piloto, y no quiero revestirlo de santidad cuando en realidad quiero crear personajes humanos... Porque sí... Puede que encontremos más sorpresas en torno a los personajes de lo que realmente estos siete episodios pueden mostrar. Es que soy una reverenda lenta, ya se los dije, pero espero ya comenzar con un formato más dinámico para el próximo capítulo, ya que entraron todos los personajes que quería que entraran desde un principio, con algunas excepciones, claro está.**

 **Sin más, si llegaste hasta aquí, te lo agradezco muchísimo. Es reconfortante saber que algo que me entretiene puede entretener a alguien más también. Si tienes dudas, deja un review, o tu crítica, o tu opinión, la recibiré con todo el cariño.**

 **Si me das un FAV o un Follow estaría enormemente agradecida!. Nos leemos pronto...**

 **LdC**


	8. VIII Dolor

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **Sasuke**

 **Dolor**

Me estiré en mi lugar, mirando desinteresadamente a través de la ventana de la camioneta en la que viajaba. Ya había llegado sin contratiempos a Shanghai, y a pesar de tener una ansiedad tremenda en el interior, no podía esquivar los repentinos sentimientos de nerviosismo que me entraron de repente.

Ojeé un rato más el paisaje urbano, masas exageradas de personas iban y venían a través de las calles. Era un paisaje parecido al que estaba acostumbrado en Japón. Por lo que distraídamente miré hacia mi reloj de pulso, buscando algún motivo para retrasar mi visita.

Respiré lento al notar que, además de no tener alguna excusa, el reloj era la coincidencia del día. Justo hoy mi mano había decantado por elegir el primer obsequio que me hizo Sakura desinteresadamente. No pude evitar endurecer el rostro, qué coincidencia. Aún así, lo dejé en su lugar mientras esperaba que el auto frenase en mi lugar de destino.

Hoy estaba sumamente ansioso, mucho más por desconocer mis reacciones frente a todo el escenario de China del que había estado huyendo durante un largo tiempo que por todos los pesados temas legales frente a la compañía. Lancé un pesado suspiro, intentando relajarme pero las preguntas que me llenaron la cabeza me dejaron de nuevo nervioso. ¿Y si flaqueaba? ¿Y si realmente perdía mi máscara perfecta de frialdad?. No. Determiné, yo no perdería.

Sentí una extraña vibración en mi interior al sentir el freno del auto. Mi nuevo conductor en el país me abrió diligentemente la puerta.

Al salir, vi el lugar algo impávido, era un gran edificio, demasiado grande para mi gusto. Pero ignorando todos los detalles, entré en él sin preguntar muchas cosas. Todos me miraban en silencio en el lobby, como si fuera la cosa más interesante de ver en este mundo. Aguanté las ganas de blanquear los ojos.

En el ascensor noté lo inevitable, si no fuera por los lentes que ahora estaba obligado a utilizar las ojeras negruzcas y mi piel pintada de un tono verdáceo serían demasiado evidentes. Había tenido mejores tiempos, eso no lo podía negar. Ahora, en donde antes tenía una buena cantidad de masa muscular, sólo había huesos y mi piel demasiado pálida parecía querer romperse ante las pronunciadas coyunturas. En donde antes había una figura estilizada, ahora sólo se encontraba una muy escueta, que distaba demasiado de lo que yo había sido antes por mucho. El leve temblor de mis manos evidenciaban mi condición también, así que decidí esconderlas tranquilamente en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Sentí las movimientos del celular en uno de ellos un rato mientras escuchaba la suave canción ambiental hasta llegar al piso 52.

Todo pasó con demasiada lentitud para mi gusto, golpeé la puerta un par de veces, me desesperé otro par de segundos, y luego vi a Hana asomarse a través de la puerta. Era la centenaria niñera que Sakura adoraba como a una segunda madre.

En cuanto la vi, sus pequeños ojitos devorados por las arrugas se abrieron en son de sorpresa. Intenté no sonreír pero supongo que una mueca parecida se me asentó en los labios.

-Señor Uchiha-Hana me hizo una profunda reverencia que respondí con otra. No presté realmente mucha atención al entrar, salvo para asombrarme por lo amplio del sitio, que junto con el enceguecedor blanco de los pisos de mármol y el brillo de los espejos que había por paredes formaban un conjunto deslumbrante a los ojos de cualquiera. Sakura siempre había tenido un buen gusto. Este departamento era completamente distinto del que yo ahora usaba en Tokio. Mi departamento de soltero se vería como una pocilga oscura a comparación de esto.

Mi mirada recorrió con más detalle el lugar, fue inevitable no llegar hasta la sala y ojear las cosas sobre la mesa; papeleo de oficina, dibujos a crayola, escrituras poco prolijas, partituras, y más allá, un pequeño marco de fotos al que me fue irresistible el no acercarme.

Caminé con lentitud hacia él mientras escuchaba lejanamente a Hana, no le entendía muy bien, ahora toda mi atención estaba fijada en la fotografía de nuestro primer día como una familia de cuatro integrantes. Una punzada dolorosa se me instaló en el estómago al rosar con la yema de los dedos el vidrio que la protegía, toqué la cabecita de recién nacido de Daisuke. El nudo de la corbata se me hizo más apretado, el temblor en mis manos se agudizó, lo vi por el ligero temblor que también embargó la fotografía.

Hana continuó con su charla pareciendo no notar mi cambio de expresión, haciendo una pregunta a la que sencillamente atiné a asentir con la cabeza. La mujer me dio una espléndida sonrisa y se marchó.

Tal vez debí escucharla, pude haber asentido a algo demasiado importante.

Solté un hondo suspiro al ver de nuevo mi reflejo, tal vez ahora sí les iba a dar miedo, mi aspecto era deprimente. Me pasé una mano por el rostro y me revolví el pelo. Un escalofrío me recorrió al sentir la frialdad de la mano.

Lo pensé mejor, tal vez estar aquí no era lo mejor. Yo me estaba dejando llevar demasiado por los sentimientos. Lo mejor para todos era que me marchara, y de hecho, lo iba a hacer como un asqueroso cobarde, pero los ruidillos que me distrajeron de repente me detuvieron.

Lo primero que escuché fueron unos pequeños pasos, mi corazón se arrebató completamente. Luego otros más concisos, más pesados. Caminaban lento, seguramente querían matarme de un paro cardiaco.

-Papá-Daisuke fue el primero que hizo aparición. No pude evitar la sonrisa más amplia que seguramente pude haber brindado en mi vida. Mi pequeño varón extendió sus bracitos esperando que lo levantase, y así lo hice.

Él definitivamente tenía el mismo corazón cálido de Sakura.

A lo lejos, me topé con la frívola mirada de Sarada. Lo único que logré hacer fue extenderle la mano para que viniese junto a los dos, pero se dio a vuelta y se esfumó de mi vista por donde llegó.

Seguramente eso era lo que ellos sentían cuando hacía lo mismo, un profundo dolor que parecía demolerte hasta las fuerzas corpóreas. Apreté a Daisuke contra mi, respirando su suave aroma a talco y cremas dulces. Daisuke me rodeó con sus brazos, y sentí los ojos arder, casi como de costumbre.

-¿Te haz portado bien, Daisuke?-Sentencié un poco quebrado. Lo odiaba, odiaba estar así frente a ellos, pero no pude hacerlo mejor.

-Te extrañé mucho papi-Su voz infantil me pinchó mas allá de los sentidos. Me separé de él para verle esos preciosos ojos esmeralda que había recibido de su madre y el dolor en los ojos se hizo más fuerte-Sarada y yo preguntamos todos los días por ti.

-Estoy aquí ya.

-¿Te quedarás?. Mami ya no juega con nosotros como antes.

Poco a poco me senté en uno de lo sillones de la sala hasta quedar con Daisuke acomodado en las piernas.

-Eso es porque ella ahora está ocupada.

-Ella no se va a ir ¿Verdad?

Tragué severamente grueso mientras sentía que se me iban a desbordar los sentimentalismos.

-Claro que no. Su madre siempre estará para ustedes.

-¿Y tú papá? ¿Siempre estarás con nosotros?.

Apreté las manos en su camisa con suavidad, creo que hasta me mordisqueé un poco el labio, humedeciéndolos por su repentina resequedad. En vez de contestar, preferí revolverle el pelo mientras le sonreía lo mejor que podía. Yo respiraba más fuerte de lo normal, me había dejado afectar más de lo que esperaba. Le regresé la mirada como mejor pude al notar que la había apartado de sus ojitos centelleantes.

-Siempre.

Daisuke me regaló una sonrisa inmensa, pero no me tranquilizó. Sólo me hizo apartar de nuevo la mirada hacia la puerta.

-¿Estás bien papá?-Su manita se dirigió a mi mejilla-Es porque no haz comido el ramen de mamá.

Le lancé una sonrisa, medio quebrada, medio sincera.

-Creo que me he portado mal.

Ambos sonreímos. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con una intensidad que deseé tener para mí mismo.

-Sara-chan está enojada contigo papá. Pero sólo es porque te extraña mucho.

Me quedé sumido en un breve silencio. Hasta que le pedí a Daisuke que bajara y me acompañara a donde Sarada. Yo intentaba conservar esa máscara de piedra que había fabricado estos meses, pero las sonrisas de Daisuke, su cariño y toda su inmensa dulzura me habían dejado en un intenso estado de desconcierto.

Al fondo, una rendija de luz se colaba tras la puerta del fondo del pasillo. Un melancólico cello sonaba tenuemente. Reconocí las ávidas manos de Sarada sobre él a pesar de no tenerla frente a mí.

Deslicé la puerta con suavidad, Sarada estaba sumamente concentrada tocando la pieza. Al terminar, sonreí con orgullo, ella era magnífica.

-¿Aún no te haz ido?-su voz frívola me hizo levantar una ceja.

-Aún no.

-Mi madre no tarda en llegar.

Daisuke entró y siguió de largo, embelesado por el piano al fondo de la habitación. Sus deditos presionando las teclas no me distrajeron de mi primogénita.

La miré con algo que no supe definir en mi rostro, ella me regresó la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-No me digas que te quedarás…-Sus ojos de pronto se inundaron con lágrimas. Al verla, mis manos temblaron con ímpetu, por lo que tuve que apretar los puños con fuerza-….Porque eres un mentiroso. Vete.

-Sarada…-Esta vez me arrodillé para estar a su altura-…Hay cosas que no puedo explicarte. Sabes que tanto yo como tu mamá tenemos muchísimas responsabilidades. Reconozco que he tenido un año…Demasiado lejos de ustedes…No tengo perdón. Lo sé. Pero sigo siendo tu padre y tú…Tú mi Sarada.

Sarada dejó caer todas las lágrimas que pudo a escondidas, aún era demasiado terca y orgullosa como para demostrarlo. Era igual a mí.

-No te hemos visto en un mes.

-Tu madre y yo necesitábamos un tiempo lejos-Me rasqué la nuca intentando ocultar los nervios que me invadían, eran tan fuertes que sentía mis movimientos colmados de una frialdad otorgada por el sudor del mismo nerviosismo. No sabía qué demonios hacer, si salir corriendo o seguir sintiéndome tan invadido de esos sentimientos que estaba intentando evitar durante tanto tiempo-No quisimos dejarlos a los dos en medio de esto, pero fue inevitable.

Sarada apretó fuertemente su cello contra sí mientras intentaba inútilmente tapar sus lágrimas. Pero de un momento a otro lo apartó, parándose con decisión frente a mí. Con su altura y yo estando arrodillado, quedamos frente a frente.

-Vete-Una rápida sacudida se instaló en mi pecho, el dolor se expandió desde mi cabeza hasta lo más oscuro de mi corazón. Me llevé una mano hacia el donde lo sentía, intentando ocultar una mueca, el dolor esta vez fue demasiado insoportable-Vete ahora.

La última sentencia no la alcancé a escuchar del todo bien. Su rostro se transformó en un borrón, escuché un ligero gritillo y algo tibio frenando la caída. Desde eso, todo se volvió oscuro, no podía moverme, no pude escuchar más, ni ver más que la atemorizante oscuridad.

Tal vez yo no había resistido lo suficiente. No lo necesario.

Intenté moverme, lo hacía, pero no podía, me había quedado rígido. Podía escuchar los susurros de los niños a mi alrededor, seguramente algo confundidos, luego definitivamente no recuerdo nada.

Comencé a luchar nuevamente, el escozor en la garganta y el infernal dolor de cabeza me hicieron despertar de golpe, abriendo de súbito los ojos. Me costó acostumbrarme a la luz que entraba con intensidad por las amplias ventanas. El atardecer me miraba a través de los espejos.

Di un respingo al ver que estaba en una cama. Mascullé una maldición ácida desde lo más recóndito de mi ser. Me intenté sentar pero, una calidez que no sentía en mucho tiempo me envolvió.

Miré a mis hombros, mis dos hijos reposaban de lado y lado. Habían pequeños rastros de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, y las comisuras de sus ojos estaban enrojecidas por la hinchazón.

No me pude detener cuando, al ver de nuevo al techo, las lágrimas se me salieron por sí solas. Un par cayó, me excusé en que me sentía realmente mal, pero era un dolor que iba más allá del escozor de la garganta, o del infernal dolor de cabeza y me embargaba totalmente el cuerpo ahora. Apreté los puños mientras respiraba profundamente, el olor del cabello de Daisuke y Sarada se me coló, y no pude hacer más que volver a cerrar los ojos y pensar que todo estaba bien.

Todo estaba bien. Todo iba a salir bien.

Mi cuerpo quiso dormir, pero el dolor me hizo levantar. Noté que ya no usaba el saco de paño que había traído, simplemente usaba la camisa de sencillo lino que estaba demasiado arrugada por los movimientos en la cama. Me conduje una mano a la cabeza, el dolor era jodidamente insoportable.

Con torpeza abrí la habitación, no sin devolver la mirada hacia los dos niños que descansaban con algo de tensión sobre la cama. Aparté la vista antes de arrepentirme y continué a tientas mi camino. Busqué en mi pantalón el móvil y me concentré en enviar un mensaje a mi chofer. Tan concentrado estaba que no sentí del todo la presencia de ella cuando choque sutilmente con su hombro. Levanté la vista del móvil y definitivamente mi mundo terminó de derrumbarse.

Allí estaba ella, con una mirada que me pareció indescifrable. Intenté ocultar el pánico, pero ella me dio una mirada rápida pintada con algo que seguía siendo un misterio. Extrañaba esos ojos con demencia, extrañaba ese rostro con todo lo que daba mi ser. Diablos, la extrañaba infinitamente. Me ericé cuando sentí el impulso de abrazarla, de pedirle mil veces perdón, pero el fuerte dolor que me acompañaba fue el recordatorio máximo de que estaría mal hecho.

Sakura me regaló un momento más de silencio mientras me veía fijamente, y luego apartaba la mirada.

-Eres un maldito idiota, Uchiha.

Su voz era quedada, algo ida. Estaba evidentemente afectada, pero preferí no ahondar en el asunto.

-No sé a lo que te refieres.

-Los preocupaste-dijo pasando de largo hacia la cocina, su voz era demasiado baja-Lloraron hasta dormirse.

Yo no sabía si oculté mi mirada llena de tristeza.

-No fue mi intención.

-Claro que si-Sakura traía una taza entre las manos, y la dejó tentativamente en el borde del mesón de la cocina hacia a mi-Seguramente no haz comido ni dormido bien por estar metido en tu maldito trabajo.

-Ya, mujer-me masajeé las cienes. Vaya, sin ver a Sakura en tanto tiempo y sólo atinaba a ser un cretino-Sabes que no tengo tanto tiempo.

Sakura salió de la cocina, apenas en ese momento me fijé en la corta pijama que estaba usando. No pude evitar dar un corto vistazo a su cuerpo, y maldije un poco entre dientes.

Busqué con desespero un reloj, eran las seis y media, si, pero de la mañana. Aquella luz potente no era del atardecer, sino del amanecer.

Lancé un hondo suspiro, ya no había gran cosa que hacer. Tomé la taza de café entre las manos y le di un sorbo. Mi cara se contrajo, le di una rápida mirada a Sakura, quien caminaba rápidamente aún hacia su habitación.

-Sigues siendo pésima haciendo café.

Sakura paró su caminar por un instante. Casi pude ver su mandíbula tensionada y su ceño fruncido por la rabia. La imagen me dio una sonrisa a pesar del dolor que me acompañaba. Pero ella siguió su camino y me dejó hundido en la inmensidad del departamento. Miré la taza, sonreí algo quedado de nuevo. Mi sedante llegaba al fin, provocando la calma a mi desespero repentino.

* * *

 **12 de Agosto de 2006**

 **En algún lugar de la Toscana italiana.**

-Bienvenida a la Villa del Sol.

La pelirosa apenas podía mantener cerrada la boca. En cuanto frenaron, se lanzó a comprobar si tanta belleza era real.

Los amplios jardines y la construcción suntuosa de hacia varios siglos eran un espectáculo en definitiva. Pero la vista de los olivares y los viñedos, y al fondo la pintoresca ciudad de Florencia, eran algo para no olvidar.

-Nunca había conocido Florencia así-Sakura giró sobre sus talones y le regaló una sonrisa algo vivaz a Sasuke, quien vio algo sorprendido a la joven mujer. Sasuke también caminó hasta donde la nueva Uchiha. Estaban reclinados en la baranda que delimitaba el mirador. El sol de atardecer era candente, pero la vista era más que increíble-Creo que, esto es el amor.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada.

-Creo que ya entendiste por qué nos enviaron aquí.

Sakura giró con rapidez hacia Sasuke con las mejillas encendidas a más no poder.

-No creo que tengan afán por nietos aún.

-No podríamos desaprovechar una semana aquí, Sakurita.

Sakura miró con el ceño profundamente fruncido, pero con las mejillas la mar de sonrojadas.

-Cállate.

El pelinegro volvió a sonreír, esta vez, perdiéndose en el paisaje, clavando la vista en el atractivo Duomo de la lejana ciudad florentina.

El silencio les embargó un buen rato, cuando el Uchiha regresó su mirada hacia ella para hacer algún comentario mordaz se encontró con los ojos nuevamente llenos de una tristeza que desató otra vez la comprensión en él.

-Si te arrugas así, te ves más fea aún.

Sakura lanzó una risa, que era simple, hueca y fingida. Sasuke apartó la mirada y la mantuvo en el atardecer pintado al fondo del mirador. Todo el camino hacia Italia ella había estado sumida en el mismo silencio que ahora, hasta él había hablado más y no era precisamente el ser más comunicativo del planeta. Recibir sus palabras por primera vez había sido el indicador de que no se había tragado la lengua durante el viaje.

-No todos pueden ser tan guapos como tú, Sasuke.

El aludido se petrificó por un momento. ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura le estaba adulando?. Levantó una ceja mientras la volvía a mirar, pero su mirada perdida le confirmó que ella sólo hablaba por inercia, como si la apasionada Sakura realmente estuviera ausente y hubiera dejado a una mujercilla simple de reemplazo.

-Déjame ayudar con las maletas.

El Uchiha giró en sus talones, dejando a la pelirosa ensimismada viendo el atardecer. Contó diez pasos cuando escuchó los gemidos del llanto que ella había aguantado durante todo el camino. Era alguien fuerte, orgullosa, algo lloricona, pero fuerte. Sasuke deseó no cargar tantas responsabilidades en su vida por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Tal vez si él se hubiera rehusado, si tal vez hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para renegar de su herencia, esa muchachita oculta entre una mata de pelo rosa llena de vida y luz no se hubiera apagado.

Chasqueó la lengua al notar sus absurdos pensamientos. Los dos habían sido educados desde siempre para acatar órdenes y recibir todas las responsabilidades de la mejor manera, ellos no eran los primeros ni los últimos en tener un matrimonio por conveniencias, y si tenían que forzar las situaciones para lucir como una pareja perfecta, lo harían. No perdería la herencia ni ella la que le correspondía, además, eran acciones que a la larga los beneficiaría en más de un sentido, los sentimientos los podían hacer a un lado.

Mientras ayudaba a cargar las pesadas maletas hacia el interior del castillo, recordó las severas palabras de sus padres antes de partir. Los habían retirado del sitio donde se había oficiado la ceremonia apenas veinte minutos después de firmar los papeles, alegando la indisposición de Sakura. Fugaku fue demasiado severo con su última conversación.

"No me importa cómo, te volverás su amigo en una semana y se verán como la pareja perfecta. La cena con las juntas directivas se realizará en cuanto lleguen".

Sakura no había escuchado gran cosa, pero a él la sentencia le dio un mareo tremendo. Dejó las cosas en manos de la gente del servicio y dio un vistazo al sitio. Hacia mucho que no visitaba la villa. Respiró más lento de lo normal evocando las visitas familiares cuando niño, algo cálido lo embargó al recordar las sonrisas de sus familiares.

Una joven mujer le preguntó si querría algo para beber y él le pidió una botella del viñedo y dos copas.

En cuanto dejaron las cosas sobre la mesa, se desparramó en el sillón del recibidor. Se pasó la mano por el rostro con desesperación y la sencilla argolla de matrimonio le lastimó la piel. Él era alguien extremadamente responsable, esa era su filosofía de vida, el patrón que había trazado a cada aspecto de su corta existencia. Miró con algo de desesperación hacia las dos copas. Eso era mucho más de lo que él pudiese controlar, pero ya no había más que hacer. No era sólo la tristeza profunda de Sakura, ahora también estaba el arrepentimiento de él.

Pero así como todo en su vida, se volvió a revestir de seriedad dejando de lado los pensamientos sentimentalistas. Si tenían que estar en una misma habitación sin escaparse de matar a insultos por lo menos tenían que acordar las cosas como gente civilizada, imaginando que no había un ayer inexorable que los hubiera marcado. Así que se levantó frenando todos los pensamientos y pensó por fin que necesitaba hacer las cosas bien. Sí, tenían que dejar atrás su pasado para renacer por lo menos como amigos.

Cuando regresó, ella estaba sentada en uno de los bancos frente al mirador, viendo diluir las últimas gotas de luz del día. Sus ojos verdes le dieron un vistazo en cuanto notó las copas frente a ella, chocándose repentinamente con la mirada oscura del Uchiha.

Ambos pactaron un silencio durante la noche. No pronunciaron palabra, tomaron un poco de vino, intercambiaron suspiros y a Sasuke le pareció fascinante cómo las cosas podían cambiar tan rápidamente, un día eres un joven soltero universitario, y al otro ya estás casado con la tarea de asegurar el capital de dos imperios asiáticos con tus hijos.

-Sé que…-Sakura interrumpió el silencio antes de que el Uchiha se levantara para marcharse-…Sé que ya no hay solución a esto Sasuke.

Él la miró fijamente. Era alguien frívolo, por supuesto, pero ahora brillaba en él la luz de la comprensión. Lo supo porque no le agradó escuchar el tono desquebrajado de ella.

-No es de mi interés las cosas que hagas con tu vida, Sakura…-Sasuke repasó sus manos en la copa que sostenía, su voz salió raramente aterciopelada-…Pero sé que separarte de alguien a quien quieres es difícil. Mucho más fingir amar a alguien a quien detestas.

La nueva Uchiha hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Su mirada se perdió aún más en el horizonte que ya era un borrón de oscuridad.

-¿Sabes?-Ella bebió otro poco más de vino-Ya ni recuerdo por qué te detesto.

Sasuke achiquitó sus ojos, intentando recordar el punto exacto que desató su enemistad. Pero francamente nada vino a su mente.

-Está bien-Sasuke sirvió un poco más de vid en su copa, el frío de la noche pegaba demasiado intenso ahora, y el estanque que estaba cerca a ellos emanaba un suave vapor. El jardín era demasiado bello, pero el viento gélido de la montaña les estaba golpeando fuerte-Después de todo, ya estamos casados.

A él le hubiera gustado mucho más sonar cálido. Pero su voz era un reverendo hielo.

-Yo…-Sakura se sirvió un poco más de vino-…Yo te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento-El Uchiha casi escupe el vino al escucharla. Era un dia de sorpresas. De demasiadas sorpresas-…Desde un principio sabíamos que no habían más opciones que aceptar que estábamos comprometidos, pero me esmeré en parecer una mala persona. Es ridículo…-Ella frenó un poco la conversación bebiendo-…Pero creí que eso terminaría la decisión de nuestros padres.

-Es el peor plan del que he escuchado hasta ahora.

Sasuke no pudo evitar la media sonrisa que se le dibujó al ver el mohín en ella.

-Sigues siendo un arrogante.

-Y tú una molestia.

A ella le temblaron los labios. De repente, las lágrimas vinieron a ella una tras otra, desconcertando a su acompañante.

-Yo quiero huir lejos Sasuke…-La pelirosa agachó su rostro con la voz demasiado quebrada-…Quiero ser nadie, no quiero que tomen más decisiones por mí, quiero ser yo…Pero no puedo…

El pelinegro vio por fin lo que no había visto antes en ella; debilidad, fragilidad, humanidad. Todo lo que a ella le faltaba cuando lo miraba desafiante para seguir sus arduas jornadas de pelea.

Él no era alguien bueno con las palabras, así que simplemente se dedicó a mirarla mientras ella acababa de llorar, en él ya empezaban a nacer pequeños rasgos de observación. Por ejemplo, empezó por notar que se sentía extrañado al no verla como la mujer fuerte y aguerrida que siempre había visto, también notó que ella era alguien con una luz cegadora que le había provocado envidia desde el primer instante que recordaba junto a ella, y ahora, al ver que se apagaba de a pocos, acentuó el arrepentimiento del que había reflexionado momentos antes.

-Eres una Uchiha ahora, Sakura-Sasuke se recostó en la banca mientras cruzaba estilizadamente la pierna-Los Uchiha no somos unos lloricones.

Ella volvió el rostro hacia él con una expresión desteñida de duda.

-¿Esa es tu mejor frase para subir los ánimos?.

Él le regaló una sonrisa automática.

-Se hace tarde-El pelinegro se levantó invitando con la mirada a la chica para que entrara junto a él a la gran casa, en el camino no supo cómo expresar todo, pero después lo haría, tenían toda una semana para ello.

En cuanto entraron a ella le volvieron a brillar los ojos tal y como antes, anonadada por los preciosos detalles del interior, y él pareció suspirar con alivio de repente. Era extraño, demasiado extraño como las circunstancias te hacían ver las tonterías de tus actos pasados, por ejemplo, él ahora no encontraba argumentos válidos para explicar sus riñas con la pelirosa.

Cenaron en silencio en una de las tantas mesas que funcionaban como comedores, y los guiaron a ambos en silencio a una habitación gigante matrimonial. No pudieron evitar sentirse algo nerviosos.

-Toma esta, yo iré a la habitación del otro pasillo.

Ella asintió mientras seguía viendo los detalles de la habitación, que aun conservaba una cama antigua como eje de su decoración principesca. A Sakura le habría fascinado conocer la villa en otra situación, una menos incómoda que la de claustro pro concepción de herederos.

-¿Estás seguro de que no asustan o algo así?- ella musitó entre divertida y temerosa. Por la pinta del sitio, apuntaba a que como mínimo había sido construida hacia dos o tres siglos.

A él le divirtió en exceso el comentario pero su rostro seguía siendo frívolo.

-El castillo tiene casi diez siglos, Sakura-Él caminó hacia el armario de la habitación, imaginando que su ropa ya debía de estar perfectamente acomodada dentro-Incluso oí que el papa Gregorio VII residió una temporada-Estiró su mano atrapando su ropa de dormir y una sencilla muda para la mañana siguiente, no escuchó demasiado pero podía deducir que la cara de Sakura era un poema ahora. Cuando pasó junto a ella lo confirmó, tenía el rostro más pálido-Diviértete con la compañía.

Él no pudo controlar su lado molestón en ese momento. En cuanto pasó a su lado y la dejó a ella sumida en la oscuridad del antiguo castillo se preguntó si había sido lo correcto. Caminó hacia el próximo pasillo y se acomodó en una habitación que siempre había sido de las favoritas de él. Se acostó y volvió a sumirse en un montón de pensamientos.

Por su lado Sakura estaba igual, después de una rápida ducha se preguntó por qué la tristeza no se apartaba de ella estando en un sitio tan hermoso como ese. Cuando se durmió recordando a su familia y a Gaara obtuvo las respuestas, simplemente no podía olvidar tan fácilmente.

* * *

Sonreí nuevamente evocando los viejos tiempos, casi sintiendo de nuevo el sol candente de la villa. El temblor había cesado, y aunque el dolor seguía allí, el ambiente estaba un poco más armónico. Recorrí la vista buscando mis lentes. Es un completo fastidio.

Cuando me giré, encontré a Sarada prácticamente corriendo hacia mí.

Sentí sus lánguidos brazos rodearme tan de repente. Mi corazón comenzó a arremolinarse entre sensaciones.

-Lo siento tanto, papá.

Mire con demasiada impresión a Sarada, con una pequeña sonrisa que se me aflojó de la cara de sorpresa. Acaricié sus cabellos, sintiendo toda la culpa encima.

-No tienes que lamentar nada. Yo soy quien…-Frené un poco mi discurso al ver llegar a Sakura con Daisuke de brazos-…yo soy quien debe pedir perdón.

Daisuke le hizo algunas señas a Sakura y, aunque ella pareció reticente, se acercó a mi junto con él. En cuanto lo tuve enfrente, le revolví el pelo mientras Sakura se sumía en un profundo silencio.

-Pórtense bien…

-¿Te vas?-Daisuke puso su cara de tristeza total.

-Regresaré mañana para salir juntos. Como antes.

Tanto Sarada como Daisuke levantaron su rostro con la mirada llena de una alegría que me sacudió por completo. Era oficial, yo no tenía fuerzas suficientes como para seguirme alejando de ellos. Era un cobarde. Me sentí invadido por la tristeza más pura de nuevo.

Hana llegó con rapidez a la escena, alejando a los niños un par de minutos, alegando que necesitaba bañarlos. Miré a Sakura, y ella me devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo que yo conocía tan bien. Apreté los puños dentro del pantalón.

-Gracias por todo.

-Ellos no permitieron que te lleváramos a un hospital…-Sakura sentenció con tranquilidad. Yo me imagino que fue bastante fácil para ella leer mi expresión de temor-…Me imagino que no te haz cuidado tan bien después de todo.

-Supongo que no-Intentaba sonar firme, pero la voz me tembló.

Sakura miró al piso mordiéndose el labio inferior. Levantó la mirada buscando algo de mí, pero lo ignoré.

-Ella…Ella está bien?.

-¿Quién?.

-Karin…Ella es tu nueva prometida, ¿No?.

-Deja de decir incoherencias.

-Fue…fue por ella ¿Verdad?.

-Te digo que dejes de decir incoherencias-mi voz se proyectó demasiado violento sobre ella.

-No entiendo…No entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Yo... yo creía en ti-Su voz era demasiado triste, yo no pude soportarlo lo suficiente. Ella creía que era la única aquí que cargaba con todo el sufrimiento de mi infidelidad. El sufrimiento me dio de lleno en los recuerdos.

El temblor en mis manos se hizo demasiado fuerte, sentí como mi cabeza convulsionaba de dolor. La mueca que puse lo evidenció todo.

-Por favor, no digas más, Sakura.

Un profundo ardor insufrible se aposentó en mi cuerpo, preferí salir casi corriendo del departamento y olvidarme de todo. En el ascensor, los síntomas se agudizaron en exceso, la intensidad del dolor rayaba casi a lo demencial. Cuando salí del edificio casi no podía ver qué había frente a mi. En el auto caí nuevamente en aquél túnel oscuro que me encegueció de inmediato en cuanto sentí el sillón de cuero recibiéndome.

* * *

 **Hola, muchísimas gracias por leer el episodio. Ehm, la nota básicamente era para poder darles a entender a todos los que siguen la historia que si no le agrada del todo el ritmo que comienza a tomar son totalmente libres de elegir entre quedarse o seguir, yo recibiré con todo el gusto cualquier decisión que tomen. Por cierto, estoy demasiado agradecida con la gente que me lee... es muchísimo más de lo que yo pude pedir en un principio.**

 **Como les decía anteriormente, soy una escritora lenta... No sé por qué no puedo dar saltos temporales que luzcan agradables, después de todo soy historiadora también y como que me apego a eso jaja. Creo que desde este episodio ya definitivamente se va a poder ver la idea que originalmente había planeado para mi primer escrito, y pues bueno, la Rosa de Guadalupe me va a quedar bruta con mis dramatismos. Pero, así lo decidí, y así terminará.**

 **Sin más, estaría enormemente agradecida si me dieras un Follow y un FAV, y te recuerdo que todas las opiniones que me dejes serán recibidas con mucho respeto. Intento responder a quienes dejan preguntas por inbox. Los capítulos se suben semanalmente cada sábado o domingo, los adicionales entre semana.**

 **Miles de abrazos... Nos leemos pronto...**

 **LdC**


	9. IX La Verdad

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo IX**

 **Sakura**

 **La verdad**

Estaba finalmente agotada. Vale, en el pasado ansiaba demasiado tener una vida laboral común y corriente, lo que correspondía a mis largos años de estudio, pero la comodidad de estar dedicada a un hogar desde prácticamente graduarme de la universidad me había bajado la energía laboral que la empresa exigía. Juro que sin la excelente secretaria que tengo ahora, yo hubiera perdido el rumbo al primer día.

Visualicé la calle mientras me acomodaba el blazer, parecía que el otoño finalmente hacía su acto de presencia con sus vientos frívolos. Sonreí en cuando vi a Matsuri acercarse rápidamente hacia mí, ella me devolvió el gesto.

-Señora Sakura, tiene media hora para comer algo y reunirse con las directivas-Matsuri revisaba su agenda electrónica sosteniendo también un stylus que se movía con rapidez sobre la pantalla.

-Vale…-Respiré un poco lento mientras empezaba a pensar en un buen sitio para comer-…Me acompañarás ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió con otra de sus espléndidas sonrisas. Vaya, teníamos la misma edad y ella parecía de radiantes quince años. Creo que hasta me salió otra arruga bajo los ojos al pensarlo.

Subimos en silencio nuevamente en el auto, me acomodé normalmente y sentí las vibraciones del móvil en la cartera. Esculqué mientras le indicaba un restaurante al conductor, eran asuntos de negocios, así que me enfoqué un poco en contestar ello.

El día pasó con tranquilidad, yo no podía negar eso, puesto que a pesar de la cantidad de proyectos que tenía por aprobar tenía baches de descanso. Supongo que la desconfianza de la gente que aún me apuntaba con el dedo por ser una meretriz que se apoyaba en el buen nombre de su familia, les había dado un obligatorio espacio de reflexión sobre los asuntos que estuviesen pendientes con la empresa y que me permitió cierto tiempo de libertad hasta que finalmente regresen con sus hipócritas lambisconerías.

Masajeé mis cienes y le eché un vistazo a mi móvil personal, ya eran las cinco de la tarde y mis dos pequeños me sonreían brillantemente a través de la pantalla, sonreí también. El tráfico estaba completamente fluido el día de hoy como un milagro inexplicable y no pude resistirme cuando vi que el edificio en el que vivía estaba coincidencialmente cerca de donde estábamos esperando el cambio de semáforo. No tenía por qué abandonar a mis hijos después de todo, así que le pedí a mi conductor que dejase a Matsuri en la empresa mientras yo me bajaba en mi edificio para saludarlos un rato. Fue una tentación a la que definitivamente no pude negarme a mi misma, puesto que el último mes no había compartido tiempo con ellos como estaba previsto, el trabajo era asfixiante, demoledor y un vampiro completo de tiempo.

Me pregunté por un instante si eso era lo que le pasaba a Sasuke, tal vez las cosas se habían complicado el último año en la empresa. Me mordí la lengua, qué interesante propuesta me dio mi subconsciente, rodé los ojos por mi desinteresada forma de excusar el daño hecho. Deseché la idea en cuanto noté el suave freno del auto.

Agradecí y le pedí una disculpa a mi joven asistente.

En el edificio no podía esperar para llegar al departamento, principalmente para ver a mis hijos pero también porque los tacos me estaban matando, los vi como si se fueran a esfumar con mi mirada, yo había sido un desastre desde prácticamente nacer. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal, eso me recordó inevitablemente a algo.

* * *

 **19 de Agosto de 2006**

 **En algún lugar de la Toscana italiana.**

La semana de su "luna de miel" había transcurrido sin ninguna sorpresa. Algunas veces se sentaban a mirar el paisaje juntos, callados, totalmente sumidos en sus cosas. Por su lado, Sasuke había aprendido a admirar a Sakura a través de sus barreras, se sorprendía por sus intentos de seguir fuerte ante las adversidades, y fue algo que le dio una extraña calidez, quien fuere su verdadero amor tenía para sí a un corazón valioso.

Por su parte, Sakura no salía aún del letargo provocado por la depresión, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en apenas tres semanas, las empresas casi caen en bancarrota, su matrimonio, el abandono de su familia, su futuro planificado pero tan incierto al tiempo.

Había querido salir de todo eso, pedir perdón por ser tan débil y recordar las bastas charlas de obediencia de sus padres, pero su espíritu indomable no le dejaba obedecer, no le permitían ceder tal y como las situaciones lo ameritaban. Incluso había visto en Sasuke un hombre distinto al chico con el que se peleó durante tanto tiempo, después de pasar dos años lejos, ambos habían moldeado otros intereses que iban más allá de molestarse y pasarse regañándose como sino hubiera fin, ahora él era alguien con prioridades que rebasaban el insultar a su joven prometida.

Y bueno, no lo negaría, había encontrado a Sasuke hecho todo un hombre y no un chiquillo inmaduro en busca de diversión banal.

Aún así, ambos se sentían repentinamente incómodos cuando estaban juntos, no sabían manejar las situaciones, qué hacer cuando estás prácticamente obligado a querer a la persona que tienes frente a ti. En cuanto se topaban en algún momento en alguna parte, se sorprendían poniéndose de nervios totales y sin saber cómo dirigirse el uno al otro. Era extraño, como si el silencio fuera quien hablara con ellos y les dejara las cosas claras, arrebatándoles las fuerzas necesarias como para aclarar las cosas.

Ese día especialmente, un día antes de regresar nuevamente a Japón, Sasuke no se había querido levantar de la cama, la semana que había pasado en la villa ya le había ayudado a pensado mejor las cosas y pronto le dejaría claras las partes a su _esposa_. Se levantó con rapidez esperando alistarse, pero se encontró nuevamente tenso al no encontrar las palabras exactas con las qué dirigirse a ella.

Bufó exasperado, no es como si fuera la primera vez que le hablara, ni la primera vez que le dejara en claro que si había alguien excelente para manejar los nervios era él, pero ahora solamente encontraba un manojo de ellos en su pecho. ¿Cómo decirle a tu ahora esposa que quería que te fuera fiel así no te amara?. Sonaba fácil, pero era demasiado comprometedor por donde se le viera.

Por otro lado, Sakura había acabado de despertarse también. Después de su llanto matutino ojeó el techo preciosamente decorado con frescos exquisitos y se sintió como volando junto a los ángeles de las pinturas, no lo pudo apreciar del todo por la tristeza que le acrecentaba el corazón. Se levantó como una zombie de la cama, sin importarle su aspecto en realidad.

Sus pies descalzos recorrían despreocupadamente el castillo señorial, veía las antiguas pinturas, los costosos sillones, los detalles de los techos renacentistas y los candelabros del medioevo. Necesitaba de algún sitio tranquilo para finalmente aclarar todos sus pensamientos, dejarse en claro que aquello no era un matrimonio por amor sino uno de responsabilidad, y además, necesitaba recordarse, no, recalcarse a sí misma que ella no era una muchachita irresponsable, que podría ser irascible, terca, orgullosa, a veces caprichosa y rencorosa, pero nunca irresponsable.

Se estrujó el corazón al sentir un incómodo dolor proveniente de allí. Las lágrimas vinieron nuevamente.

Maldijo, maldijo todo su maldito destino. Lo maldijo con toda la fuerza que pudo. Pero maldijo aún más al notar que ella tenía que aceptarlo, tenía que ceder. Y aunque ceder no tenía nada que ver con ella, tenía que hacerlo.

Sus pies caminaban sin rumbo, atravesando largos pasillos, recovecos y habitaciones con salidas alternas, hasta que fue a dar a una de las torres del sitio, y su corazón dio un vuelco ante la visión.

Prefirió dar la vuelta sin ser escuchada, pero era demasiado tarde.

-No me digas que te pongo nerviosa, Sakura.

Ella se detuvo en seco y giró hacia él, quien andaba con un simple pantalón de pijama, recostado como si fuera un modelo de revista en el muro de la torre, mirando hacia el largo valle de viñas y olivares que rodeaban el sitio.

-Lo siento…

Él le dio un vistazo rápido y se pasó la mano por el pelo. A ella le pareció por primera vez que se encontraba frente a un chico guapo. Pero la seriedad tan presente en sus facciones le llenaron de dudas la cabeza.

-Tenemos que hablar.

El sol pegaba perfectamente en sus abdominales marcados, la piel blanca brillaba como si estuviera grácilmente pulida. Las facciones de él parecieron entonces las de un dios griego. Ella tembló ante sus pensamientos y los atribuyó a su depresión.

-Lo sé…-Ella apretó un poco su ancho pantalón de dormir-…Pero cuando te encuentres mejor vestido.

Él le dio una última mirada y ella descendió las estrechas gradas hasta perderse de nuevo en el pasillo. Había buscado tranquilidad y todo le había salido al revés. Pero, por lo menos lo había visto sin camisa.

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas al pensar que le había parecido atractivo, y luego se echó a llorar por sentirse sucia, sintió como si traicionara al amor que había profesado hacia alguien más.

Sasuke la seguía sin que ella se diera cuenta, pronto se fijó en que escucharla llorar se volvería en algo cotidiano si seguían a ese tortuoso ritmo. Pero debía darle tiempo, apenas sí había pasado un par de días después de la boda, y él se sintió extrañamente impaciente por volver el brillo de sus ojos jade de nuevo.

En el desayuno el italiano de él afloró con naturalidad al escuchar los cuchicheos de la servidumbre, _¿eran esposos o eran familia?, ¿eran amigos o eran marido y mujer?, ¿eran algo en realidad si quiera?._ Ojeó con algo de frialdad a las dos chicas que en cuanto notaron que él les podia entender hicieron una rápida reverencia y se marcharon. Sasuke picoteó un poco la fruta y le dio un vistazo a Sakura, quien se hallaba al otro lado de la mesa comiendo concentradamente. El brillo de su tez pálida estaba notoriamente obstruida por su largo cabello rosa que ella parecía siempre llevar desordenado y tapándole la cara. A decir verdad, ella parecía una chica completamente distinta de la que llegó a conocer hacia dos años en la preparatoria, un estirón le dio más altura de la que solía recordar, y aunque siguiera usando esas mismas sudaderas anchas horribles y unos jeans desgastados fofos, podía percibir que tal vez habían cosas interesantes detrás de esa barrera de tela, un espléndido cuerpo de mujer que esperaba a ser descubierto.

El pelinegro casi rueda los ojos por sus pensamientos. Sakura lo notó y le vio fijamente sin comprender realmente qué le pasaba. Ambos cruzaron miradas, a ella se le encendieron las mejillas sin comprender realmente la situación.

El Uchiha le lanzó una señal a ella y la invitó al gran balcón en el que habían bastantes sillones esperándolos. Él le dio un vistazo sin importancia a Sakura, y se sorprendió al notar que tras su cabello rosa había un tenue sonrojo que no supo cómo interpretar.

Ella por su lado seguía con la mirada caída, lo suficiente como para ignorar que él trataba de encontrar su rostro detrás del cabello que lo ocultaba como una cortina sin gracia. Al no hallar nada con la mirada, el silencio nuevamente se instaló entre ellos como parte del pacto de la primera noche allí.

Siguiendo los movimientos del Uchiha, la pelirosa se sentó frente a él, recostando su cabeza en el sillón. Una parte de su cabello se apartó dejando ver algo de su rostro y cuello. Él se sorprendió al encontrarse de nuevo detallando su rostro y además, por sentirse enormemente agradado por la finura de sus rasgos.

-Lo siento…-Ella susurró-…No quería verte sin camisa.

Él siguió en silencio un buen rato, hasta que una chica preguntó sobre algo para beber. Pidieron vino de nuevo.

-No importa…-Sasuke se frotó las manos, que se le enfriaron de repente.

-No…yo…Realmente lo siento…-Sakura le vio fijamente apartándose el cabello con las manos y atándose una cola alta de caballo-…Siempre he sido inoportuna.

-Está bien…-él lanzó un suspiro al ver de nuevo el vino frente a ellos servirse diligentemente por la joven del servicio, pareció dudar mucho más sobre lo que diría. Repasó las palabras en la mañana temprano, pero no le quedaría tan fácil. Finalmente lanzó un suspiro y la vio fijamente, o por lo menos intentó buscar sus ojos escondidos-…Tenemos que…reglamentar esto.

-No tengo ganas de esto.

-Escucha…-Él tuvo que detener su mano antes de que ella saliera corriendo, pero sus sentidos lo traicionaron al sorprenderse por la suavidad increíble de la piel de su esposa-…Será algo rápido.

Sakura cedió y se sentó de nuevo. Pero no pudo controlar de nuevo las ganas de llorar en cuanto se vio a sí misma intentando huir de nuevo. Se llevó una mano al rostro, ocultando las gruesas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Sasuke volvió a sentir de nuevo una punzada de culpabilidad. Podía ser un patán en el pasado, pero ahora se había dado cuenta de qué tan estúpido podía lucir ello.

-Soy patética-Sakura intentaba seguir escondiendo sus lágrimas, pero su voz quebrada, notoriamente lastimada por las largas noches de enfurecido llanto la ponían en evidencia.

-Deja eso…-Él le extendió la copa llena de vino a ella, los nervios se le encaramaron más de la cuenta. Si, él ahora se sentía incómodo por su nula capacidad de congeniar con los sentimientos de otros-…Es complicado pero, aunque no te entiendo…yo creo comprender tu situación.

-No he parado de llorar…en toda la maldita semana…-ella veía sus lágrimas caer en la sudadera que usaba ese día-…tal vez debieron encontrarte a alguien mejor… una hermosa mujer… una que no llorara como una niñita.

-Sakura…Basta.

-¡No Sasuke!...Tú y yo nunca nos amaremos, yo… yo no podría volver a amar del mismo modo…yo…-Esta vez ella si salió corriendo, dejando a un pelinegro demasiado confundido. La depresión por fin había roto por completo a la chica.

Algo se despertó en él y sus pasos, aunque lentos, se empecinaron en encontrarla de nuevo. El castillo era demasiado amplio pero por la servidumbre se enteró de que estaba afuera, en las puertas de los olivares.

La encontró agachada, recargada en las gradas de ladrillo que formaban una rústica entrada a las plantaciones de olivos, miró de nuevo esas horribles sudaderas amplias que siempre usaba. Se preguntó por un cortísimo momento por qué no la vio mejor el día de su matrimonio para así apreciar realmente a lo que se estaba atando.

 _Porque ambos estaban muertos de miedo_ , susurró su subconsciente para él.

Reflexionó un momento, y luego comprendió que nunca se había tomado la molestia de detallar a Sakura, porque nunca la había visto como mujer. Pero borró esos pensamientos y se sentó junto a ella, escuchándola llorar. Probablemente pasó una hora completa hasta que ella finalizó sus quejidos lastimeros.

-Ha pasado muy poco tiempo-Él siempre se había pavoneado de ser excelente orador y ahora era un completo fiasco. No encontraba las palabras correctas, porque, además de que tenía la responsabilidad de congeniar con ella para por lo menos no insultarse en presencia de todo el mundo tal y como antes, ahora se sentía con una culpabilidad sobre su estado que le parecía demasiado extraño, tanto, que lo ignoraba del todo o casi del todo.

-Lo siento.

-Deja de lamentarte.

-Es nuestra responsabilidad y yo, yo siento que aún no…

-Las cosas a su tiempo.

-Pero…

-Escucha, Sakura…-Sasuke se repasó la mano de nuevo por el cabello-…Nadie nos obligará a querernos, simplemente estaremos juntos para obedecer a nuestras responsabilidades-Ella fijó sus rojizos ojos en él, y él pareció demasiado serio para el tonto adolescente que la molestó durante tantos años-…Lo único que te exijo es ser moderados en público y llevar una relación en paz.

-Debe haber algún modo…

-No lo hay…-A Sasuke se le llenó el pecho de una violencia que no entendió-…Tú ya eres una Uchiha.

Ella se volvió a agachar, el llanto le volvió a llenar los ojos. Él se sintió algo culpable por su trato. Sasuke la escuchó llorar un rato más, hasta que ella recuperó el aliento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?.

-El suficiente para que sea razonable un divorcio.

-¿Y los hijos?.

-No los tendremos.

-Pero…

-No habrá hijos…-Él fijó sus ojos con rudeza en los de ella-…Apenas tienes dieciocho años, y el tiempo razonable podrían ser tres años. Ni en tres años tendríamos edad suficiente para criarlos.

Ella se frotó la cara, hinchada por el llanto y se apartó un mechón rebelde que caía juguetonamente en su ojo.

-Bien…-ella dio un largo suspiro-…Me tranquiliza pensarlo.

-No importa si no nos amamos…-Sasuke se agachó un poco y sintió las piedras del suelo tallarle-…Te seré fiel y tú también lo serás-Ella buscó sus ojos con una honda sorpresa-No quiero escuchar que mi esposa me pone los cuernos y se burlen de mí.

Ella asintió entendiendo.

-De todas formas, no soy alguien infiel Sasuke.

-Por otro lado…-Él evitó el tema, porque de nuevo, una ira singular fue creciendo dentro de sí-…Llevaremos las cosas tranquilamente. Seguiré asistiendo a la universidad y no tendremos tanto tiempo. Pero en reuniones y cenas seremos perfectos.

-¿Qué tan…perfectos?.

-Lo suficiente.

-No te tendré que besar, ¿Verdad?.

Él aminoró sus ojos. ¿De verdad él le repulsaba tanto?. Desechó la idea al recordar el angelical sonrojo de la chica en la mañana.

-No.

-Bien…

-Pero al ser mi esposa, actuarás como tal.

-¿Cómo tal?...

-En público, serás sumamente pulcra. No más sudaderas-Ella dio un brillo de protesta, pero estaba demasiado acongojada por las situaciones, por lo que se limitó a asentir-Te compraré ropa si la necesitas.

-¿Te golpeó una roca al venir?-Él miró con la sorpresa tatuada en las facciones a la chica. Su brillo de fuerza y la luz que la habían abandonado regresaba poco a poco-No necesito nada de ti.

-No olvides que ahora todas tus cuentas las controlo yo.

-¡¿Qué?!.

-Tradición, Sakura…-Sasuke se levantó y extendió la mano para ayudarla a ella también-…Pero lo solucionaremos después.

-Es inaudito. ¡Estamos en pleno siglo XXI!.

-Y estamos casados por conveniencia-Ella frunció el ceño, y ahí estaban de nuevo, las lágrimas volvían a caer. Él volvió a petrificarse ante la tristeza de ella, ¿era la segunda o quinta vez que la hacía llorar?, perfecto, seguía siendo un reverendo patán-Lo…Lo siento-él aclaró su garganta, pero siguió viéndola llorar un rato más, en silencio, sin saber cómo reaccionar en realidad.

Pero ella finalmente se limpió las lágrimas, sorbió un poco de mocos y lo vio fijamente. En los ojos de ambos relampagueó la decisión.

Ese era el pacto, el pacto que habían firmado el primer día de su extraña luna de miel, de silencio, de no reacción, de ceder. Simplemente, de ceder.

-No recuerdo ya por qué te odio.

-Porque siempre te recordaré que eres fea.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, sin ningún brillo. Él deseó que una de esas brillantes sonrisas que alguna vez vio de ella fueran dedicadas a él, únicamente a él.

-Es que soy un desastre.

-Nada que no se pueda mejorar-Sasuke apartó con delicadeza el cabello del rostro de ella, revelando el femenino rostro de su esposa. Su curiosidad por fin había encontrado lo que había buscado, un grave error puesto que un extraño frío le recorrió la espalda.

Ella era…era hermosa, aunque le costara aceptarlo, era ya toda una mujer, y no pudo, simplemente no pudo controlar perderse en las finas facciones que rebasaban cualquier belleza que él hubiera detallado antes.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir la etérea caricia de él, sintió como si su mente se blanqueara de repente, como si nadie nunca antes le hubiera brindado una caricia igual. Él lo sintió del mismo modo por un rápido instante, era como si no hubiera pasado para los dos, sólo estaban ellos, ellos dos bajo la sombra de los olivos, ellos dos respirando el salado aire del mediterráneo con un precioso castillo de hace diez siglos a sus espaldas.

 _Sólo ellos, y no sus responsabilidades._

Sasuke apartó su mano como si quemara, levantando una ceja más para sí mismo que para ella. Sin pensarlo, se alejó casi corriendo de allí. Qué demonios.

* * *

El sonido constante del ascensor me reanimó. Una extraña mueca de disgusto se me posó en el rostro, me froté los ojos buscando calmar algo de la desesperación que sentí al recordar ese tipo de situaciones.

Maldije a continuación por ver el rímel y las sombras de ojos desperdigadas. Genial, era un mapache. Ah, y también había lagrimeado un poco. Qué ridícula.

La vista lustrosa del departamento me alumbró la mirada. Hana estaba en la cocina haciendo algo mientras canturreaba algún bolero desgastado. Suspiré mientras me dirigía hacia ella.

Me devolvió la mirada con algo que yo descifré como miedo, o tal vez sorpresa.

-No la esperaba tan temprano señora Sakura-su voz de anciana me brindó la calidez necesaria para comprender su sorpresa. Había llegado a una hora repentina.

-Pasé cerca y quise venir a ver a los niños-Me encaminé hacia la sala de nuevo y dejé mi cartera y mi blazer sobre la silla-¿En donde están?-Me encaminé hacia el fondo del departamento, donde usualmente estaban los dos jugueteando o entreteniéndose en cualquier cosa.

-En la sala de música.

Le asentí ya sin escuchar lo que Hana continuó hablando. Tomé la perilla escuchando las vocecillas emocionadas de mis hijos. Una radiante sonrisa se me posó en los labios, pero se borró totalmente al ver la escena que tenía en frente.

Daisuke se encontró de frente a mí, su rostro estaba embebido de terror, no distinto del rostro de Sarada, quien intentaba sostener a un Sasuke arrodillado casi sobre ella.

Fue por mero instinto que corrí hacia los dos.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Sarada tenía el rostro inundado de lágrimas, y Daisuke parecía que estaba próximo a romper al llanto también-Daisuke-chan, llama a Hana.

La desesperación se me inyectó en la sangre, los niños estaban demasiado inquietos y yo no podía estar mejor. Ayudé a sostener a Sasuke para depositarlo con cuidado sobre el piso. Me arrodillé junto a él y con las manos temblorosas empecé a aflojar la corbata. Pareció por un instante que el hombre frente a mi no era mi ex esposo, sino mi esposo, el padre de mis hijos y el hombre que me hizo totalmente feliz durante diez años.

-¿Qué le pasa a papá?-Sarada se había mantenido detrás de mi mientras yo acababa con la labor de desajustarle la correa y la corbata. Mis manos temblaban al no saber cómo reaccionar.

-No…no sé hija-mi visión era borrosa, las lágrimas se me posaron en los ojos de repente al ver la desesperación de Sarada y Daisuke-Vamos a un hospital.

Sarada hizo una mueca intentando no llorar de nuevo.

-¿Está enfermo?.

Yo vi hacia el semblante dolorido de Sasuke, semblante que se trasladó a mi al verle en pésimas condiciones. Sus rasgos perfectos y que parecían tallados por los dioses estaban opacados por unos lentes de aumento que me sorprendí de notar de repente, su piel era de un pálido mortecino y sus labios resecos lucían amoratados y rajados.

-No lo creo nena, tal vez esté cansado-Mentí muy bien, su aspecto me dio algo de nervios, naturalmente esperaba que Sasuke se descuidara puesto que siempre era yo quien estaba al pendiente de que comiese bien o que realizara pausas sanas en el trabajo, pero no a este nivel. Dios, si parecía como si hubiera acabado de merendar cicuta-Tal vez el cambio de horario le haya afectado mucho, o no haya comido bien estos días.

Levanté la vista y Hana estaba entrando junto con Daisuke. Hana pegó un gritillo al ver la escena.

-¿Qué le sucedió al señor?.

-No lo sé-Miré hacia mis hijos y ellos negaron con rapidez, aludiendo a que ellos tampoco sabían lo que le había sucedido.

-Yo…-Sarada rompió al llanto de nuevo, yo dejé fluir un par al ver la evidente tristeza de mis dos retoños-…Discutí y…Fue mi culpa.

-No digas eso mi amor-Extendí la mano y acaricié su cabeza-Tu padre seguramente ha pasado por una difícil situación.

Yo intentaba aminorar mi ansiedad, pero el temblor de mis manos denotaba el shock por el que pasaba.

Sarada abrió los labios para hablar pero la volvió a cerrar, regresando de nuevo al llanto mientras que Daisuke se acercó timidamente a mi y me abrazó. Correspondí su abrazo al sentir el prominente temblor de su cuerpecito, seguramente él también sintió el temblor del mío.

-¿Papá va a estar bien?.

-Por supuesto que lo estará-Un intenso dolor se me posó en el corazón, porque me di cuenta al fin de que diez años eran diez años, y el hombre junto a mi había sido el más maravilloso padre que los dos pudieron tener. Temblé al pensar que finalmente ellos eran sus hijos y le adoraban como tal, no podía apartarlos de algo que al parecer también los extrañaba-Por favor, llama al doctor Yakushi, Hana.

Hana salió disparada hacia la salida, me preocupaba el hecho de dejar a Sasuke tendido en el suelo pero no hallé más opciones. Sus casi metro noventa lo hacían un hombre sumamente pesado, entre Hana y yo nos costaría demasiado moverlo.

Palpé por curiosidad su frente, el miedo se me agudizó de repente en cuanto sentí su rostro exageradamente helado. Temblé al pensar que algo grave le estaba sucediendo.

Sarada se acercó a nosotros con algo de temor, mientras que Daisuke se prendía un poco más de mi.

-Estará bien niños, quiten esos rostros largos.

-No quiero que papi se muera.

Chasqueé la lengua y vi con reproche a Daisuke.

-Tu padre no se va a morir.

-Es todo mi culpa-Esta vez, vi con reproche a Sarada-No comprendí a papá lo suficiente…-Sarada se irguió un poco para verme a los ojos con firmeza-…Ahora sé que ha estado lejos de nosotros, que no nos dio el tiempo que necesitábamos, pero sigue siendo mi padre.

Las lágrimas me fluyeron a mi con intensidad. Demonios, tenía que ser fuerte frente a mis hijos y no podía. Asentí por que no supe qué responder en realidad, porque esa era la verdad absoluta.

No pasaron más de quince minutos cuando el doctor Yakushi hizo acto de presencia en la pequeña habitación. Él era mi médico de confianza en China, por lo que tenía una disponibilidad inmediata en cuanto se le llamaba.

-Lamento el retraso señora Haruno.

Lucía algo agitado, su cabello grisáceo se movía de acuerdo a su respiración. Me levanté, cargando a Daisuke conmigo y llamando a Sarada con la mirada. Ambos vimos entrar a los guardaespaldas de Sasuke y corriendo junto a él. Le di una última mirada a la pálida piel de su mano y salí del salón de música con mis dos hijos.

Los conduje a la sala y nos sumergimos en un ambiente pensativo. Hana entraba y salía con indicaciones del doctor. Luego de media hora Daisuke se había dormido en mi regazo y Sarada tomaba un poco de jugo para tragar la mala pasada. Acaricié el suave cabello de mi varoncito mientras le daba una mirada de compasión, ellos no merecían pasar esto, nadie lo merecía. Sasuke era un descuidado completo.

Respiré con hondura, no iba a echarle en cara ello, sabía que Sasuke era una persona en extremo orgullosa, y el haberse desplomado de ese modo no era algo que a él le hubiera gustado hacer enfrente de alguien, puesto que proyectaría una imagen débil que yo perfectamente sabía que él detestaba.

Palpé con mi otra mano la cartera y sentí las suaves vibraciones de los dos móviles. Rodé los ojos casi por inercia y me recosté en el sillón buscando paz.

Quería ignorarlos, estar lo suficientemente fuerte como para apoyar mi familia pero la situación había sido en exceso confusa. Llegar con el objetivo de pasar un lindo rato con los niños y terminar auxiliando a mi ex esposo. Eso definitivamente entraba dentro de las emociones extremas de la semana.

Suspiré mientras al fin me decidía por contestar mensajes. Algunos nombres que reconocí como los secretarios de los socios y accionistas de las empresas llenaban la pantalla de mensajes, intenté atender todas rápidamente mientras me excusaba al estar fuera de la oficina y reprogramando algunas juntas. Casi taconeo contra el suelo con exasperación, las juntas se llevaban demasiado tiempo en mis días laborales.

Con rapidez llamé a Matsuri dándole las indicaciones que había acordado y ella confirmó que ya había puesto en orden la agenda hacia diez minutos. Volví a bendecir al cielo por enviarme a una chica tan eficiente.

El doctor Yakushi entró en la sala con algo de seriedad, junto con él los dos guarda espaldas de mi esposo que francamente yo no supe reconocer. Antes de que hablara le brindé una mirada de incógnita, no sé si le di una llena de preocupación.

-El señor Uchiha está mejor ahora.

-¿Qué tiene papá?.

-Sólo ha sido una caída de la presión, posiblemente distintos factores como el cansancio, la mala alimentación y el jet lag provocaron su desmayo.

Aún en silencio me levanté con cuidado, dejando tendido a mi pequeño hijo en el sillón. Le hice un ademán para que me acompañase y lo conduje al otro extremo del departamento, en donde se encontraba mi despacho. Entré mientras acomodaba mi visión a la espléndida tarde del exterior, pero que nuevamente pareció nefasta a mis ojos.

-¿Es grave?.

El doctor me vio con algo de sorpresa, pero luego negó con toda la seriedad del asunto.

-La respuesta que di en la sala es la más acertada. Le realicé un chequeo completo pero todo parece andar bien. Tal vez tenga algún problema de migrañas crónicas que hayan empeorado su situación, por lo que recomiendo hacer algunos exámenes clínicos para estar completamente seguro del dictamen.

-¿Tengo que llevarlo al hospital?.

Él volvió a negar.

-Ya he regularizado la presión y sólo es cuestión de horas para que el señor Uchiha despierte. Llevarlo a un hospital sólo atraería a la prensa tontamente, sus guarda espaldas ya me lo advirtieron.

-Sus perros falderos no dejarían empañar su imagen…-Caminé junto a mi escritorio mientras le daba una mirada algo fuerte, él pareció notarlo y me dio una sonrisa. Falsa, a mi parecer.

-Lo sé. Si la tranquiliza, ya he llamado al médico de cabecera del señor Uchiha para que esté al tanto del asunto.

Asentí. El señor Yakushi salió en silencio del despacho y finalmente me desmoroné en el sillón cerca al escritorio. Lancé un largo suspiro mientras me revolvía el pelo. Pero no decidí darle muchas vueltas a todo, si algo había aprendido es que nuestra vida podría ser distorsionada y aprovechada en base a minúsculas falencias, por lo que llevar a Sasuke a un hospital podría ser de riesgo si él no se encontraba despierto. Además, para alivio mío, sólo había sido un cambio de presión, por lo que no era necesario algo muy extremo. El enterarme de que no era nada grave hizo que mis niveles de preocupación bajaran enormemente.

Salí del despacho y Hana me esperaba con un aire de comprensión.

-El señor Uchiha ya se encuentra mejor. Lo llevamos a la habitación de huéspedes. El doctor Yakushi dejó un poco de medicinas para cuando despierte.

No lo quería, era algo ridículo que cayera siempre en ese círculo vicioso que me conducía finalmente hacia él, pero de todas formas mis pies actuaban prácticamente solos y yo ya me encontraba caminando hacia la habitación de huéspedes. Abrí la puerta con lentitud, Hana ya no me seguía pues sentía que necesitaba de tiempo a solas con mi familia. Tomé una profunda respiración antes de entrar para darme las fuerzas necesarias de encararlo si finalmente él ya estaba despierto, pero las vocecitas de mis dos pequeños me llenaron los oídos con timidez, deteniendo mi accionar.

-…Sabes papi, siempre te hemos extrañado…Pero sabemos que necesitas trabajar para darnos todo lo que mamá y yo necesitamos…-Sarada hablaba con exagerada delicadeza-…Yo no te entendía porque pensé que no nos querías, pero yo sé que lo haces, desde niños no los has recordado, toda mi vida haz estado conmigo y creo que fui injusta contigo por no entenderte antes…

-…El doctor Yakushi dijo que estabas enfermo porque no habías comido bien…-La cantarina vocecilla de Daisuke floreció-…Te dije que necesitas del ramen de mamá, no hay uno mejor en el mundo…

Simplemente no pude terminar de abrir la puerta, mi cabeza poco a poco fue reclinándose sobre ella mientras la respiración se me marchitaba y sentía fluir un montón de lágrimas ardientes. Tal vez ni yo lo hubiera entendido, tal vez ni diez años me enseñaron a entenderlo lo suficiente. Giré en mis talones y me encaminé a mi habitación.

Los temblores no cesaban, las lágrimas caían intensamente. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía perdonarlo y estar de nuevo junto a él?, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo?. Golpeé el armario del cuarto con rabia, mi orgullo se había terminado de engullir mi corazón.

 _Por dignidad_

Mi cabeza me recordó el término justo. La ropa se me resbalaba, en otro instante esa hubiera sido la gloria, pero ahora sólo era la inercia trabajando. Me puse la pijama mientras salía a buscar a los niños, sin detenerme en escuchar sus palabras antes de entrar. Abrí la puerta de la habitación con estrépito.

Todos tres estaban sumidos en un profundo sueño, Sarada y Daisuke rodeando con un abrazo el debilitado cuerpo de Sasuke. Dirigí mis ojos doloridos hacia los tres, consumiéndome por la imagen como si se tratase de una ilusión, algo que estaba próximo a desaparecer para siempre.

Las rodillas me flaquearon mientras me acercaba en silencio a la cama, en cuanto estuve allí, respiré profundamente al verlos de cerca. Acaricié la cabecita de Sarada y los terminé de cobijar para que pudieran dormir a gusto. Ojeé las mejillas de los dos, habían llorado tal y como yo lo había echo, no pude esquivar las ganas de volver a hacerlo al ver que nuestras lágrimas tenían un único causante.

Lo vi, enterré mis ojos en él buscando reavivarlo con la mirada. _Despiértate,_ mi mente aclamaba, _despiértate y dime la verdad._

Escudriñé sus facciones perfectas. Por más que fuera mi ex esposo, nadie de ninguna manera podría negar que Sasuke era una persona excesivamente atractiva. En los viejos tiempos le molestaba por tener una cara que perfectamente podría pertenecerle a un modelo de alta costura. Apreté los puños en la pijama, no había necesidad de recordar, no ahora.

Salí volviendo a llorar casi sin darme cuenta. No sin antes girarme a verlos, hermosamente iluminados por la luz de la luna.

-Duerman bien…-Susurré antes de marcharme de la habitación para dirigirme de nuevo a la mía.

Ya en ella y antes de dormir, un profundo dolor me entumeció el cuerpo al punto de olvidar quién era yo realmente, quién fue esa mujer de cabellos rosas que amó sin medida durante diez años.

Cuando menos lo pensé me había quedado dormida, llorando sin remedio por lo que significaba realmente mi divorcio. Porque tal vez eran diez años de perfección escondiendo tras una perfecta máscara a un patán, pero mi alma me decía que no era así, que él realmente había amado, y que yo realmente, con todo lo que pudiera pasar, le seguía amando tortuosamente, hasta la demencia.

El sol se hizo su espacio en el cielo y me despertó con rapidez. Quedé sentada como si estuviera levantándome de una pesadilla. El cuerpo me dolía a niveles inimaginables, pero de todas formas me descobijé y casi corrí hacia la habitación de huéspedes.

Cuando los tuve enfrente, a Sasuke, a Sarada y a Daisuke, pude respirar con tranquilidad. Ninguno de los tres se había despertado y la respiración de todos era acompasada y armónica. Imaginé que Hana tampoco se había despertado aún por lo que me dirigí hacia la cocina para buscar algo de café.

Hoy me sentía tremendamente vacía, como si el llanto de ayer hubiera depurado la razón que tenía para vivir y ahora sólo fuera una cáscara a la que tenía que alimentar. Me reprendí por el simple hecho de recordar a mis dos hijos, a mi razón de ser mientras esperaba a que la cafetera terminara su oficio.

Los pasos provenientes del pasillo me hicieron agudizar el oído, tal vez era Hana alistándose para preparar los desayunos. Pero en vez de eso, mis pensamientos de la noche anterior habían cumplido lo pedido, Sasuke se dirigía con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro mientras tecleaba enérgicamente el celular.

Mi cuerpo no reaccionó sino hasta que sentí chocar con él, y fueron como si mil rayos me recorrieran el cuerpo a su gusto. Vi a sus oscuros ojos con desesperación, demonios, seguían teniendo un efecto hipnótico en mi. Maldije mil veces más en el interior mientras apartaba la mirada.

-Eres un maldito idiota, Uchiha.

Lo tenía que decir, lo llevaba guardado en mi ser desde hacia demasiado tiempo. Pero tal vez él no entendiera el verdadero significado de ello. La voz se me había quebrado por el llanto nocturno y ahora sólo salía como un ligero susurro doloroso, nada comparado con el verdadero grito que le quería dar.

-No sé a lo que te refieres.

La voz de Sasuke estaba exageradamente ronca. Me dirigí hacia la cafetera que se había dignado de acabar de hacer el café, serví dos tazas por costumbre.

-Los preocupaste-puntualicé para no entrar en una discusión próxima. _Nos preocupaste,_ quiso decir mi subconsciente-Lloraron hasta que te dormiste.

Mentí, bien, la frase correcta era _lloré como una idiota arrastrada hasta que me dormí._

-No fue mi intención.

-Claro que si-Tomé una de las tazas y la dejé cerca a él en el mesón de la cocina-Seguramente no haz comido ni dormido bien por estar metido en tu maldito trabajo.

Las palabras me salieron juntas, cargadas de la rabia acumulada hacia un año. Pero me relajé casi al instante.

-Ya, mujer-Sasuke hizo una mueca de dolor que me hizo levantar una ceja por la sorpresa-Sabes que no tengo tanto tiempo.

 _Oh, claro que lo sé_. Reprimí mis ganas de virar los ojos como una adolescente y mejor salí de la cocina para buscar algo mejor que ponerme.

Antes de salir, escuché ese tono burlón que no escuchaba en un buen tiempo y que me hizo contraer el corazón con algo cercano al dolor.

-Sigues siendo pésima haciendo café.

Mi estúpido cuerpo no reaccionó sino después de un rato para poder ir por alguna levantadora. Iba a largarme a llorar otra vez pero en el cuarto finalmente di un respiro para calmar mis ánimos y conservar la diplomacia necesaria para dirigirme a mi **ex esposo.** Porque no debía olvidar que él y yo ya no éramos nada.

Cuando salí mucho más serena, me encontré cara a cara con mis dos hijos, quienes se frotaban algo adormilados los ojitos.

-¿Papá se fue?-Noté el tinte de decepción de Daisuke, quien me extendía los brazos para que le cargara. Negué y noté como a ambos las facciones se les alumbraban, signo de la más pura emoción.

Sarada llegó primero con Sasuke y yo llegué después con Daisuke. Me mantuve algo distante, pero Daisuke insistió en que le llevara junto a su padre. Obedecí porque no encontré excusas para no hacerlo.

-¿Te vas?-Daisuke puso su cara de tristeza que casi se me pega a mi también.

-Regresaré mañana para salir juntos. Como antes.

Me sorprendí al escuchar la respuesta de nueva cuenta. Los rostros iluminados de los niños casi me contagian y busqué la mirada de Sasuke, pero no recibí una de regreso. Escuché los pasos de Hana viniendo hacia nosotros y finalmente se llevó con un montón reproches a los dos niños.

Me sumí en un silencio que hubiera querido deshacer, pero simplemente el don de la palabra que poseía se había borrado en ese justo momento.

-Gracias por todo-La voz de Sasuke sonaba tanto al hombre del que me enamoré, que busqué su mirada intentando encontrarlo, verlo, tocarlo. Pero sólo estaba este Sasuke.

-Ellos no permitieron que te lleváramos a un hospital…-Noté algo extraño en la mirada de Sasuke, pero no mencioné nada-…Me imagino que no te haz cuidado tan bien después de todo.

-Supongo que no-Su voz estaba notoriamente temblorosa.

Casi me golpeo la cabeza contra el piso por el repentino pensamiento que tuve. De todas formas, fue inevitable pensar que _ella_ hacia mejor el trabajo que yo, que tal vez _ella_ sea quien lo haga feliz completamente, o tal vez y sólo tal vez, era una reverenda tontería seguir excusando a un maldito infiel.

Pero aún así, la tristeza de no poder estar con él en esa situación se me trepó en los recuerdos. Lo busqué con la mirada, implorando la verdad, la verdad que ambos necesitábamos, la que yo necesitaba con desesperación para terminar de amar, pero no hallé nada de nuevo.

-Ella…¿Ella está bien? _-¿Ella te hace feliz?._

-¿Quién?.

-Karin…Ella es tu nueva prometida, ¿No?.

-Deja de decir incoherencias.

-Fue…fue por ella ¿Verdad?-Apreté las manos buscando la respuesta, la dolorosa respuesta que yo me merecía. Mierda, yo me merecía una respuesta coherente, una que fuera más que las escuetas cifras del acuerdo pre-nupcial.

-Te digo que dejes de decir incoherencias-Su voz se elevó demasiado, y yo creí que las estúpidas lágrimas se me iban a volver a salir. De nueva cuenta mi mente se desconectó de mi boca, lo vi de nuevo, imploré que me regresara la mirada buscando la verdad, necesitaba de él, maldita sea, necesitaba saberlo.

-No entiendo…No entiendo por qué lo hiciste, yo creía en ti-La voz me salió demasiado quebrada para mi gusto. Dime la verdad. _¿Te revolcaste con ella porque la querías?_. Tal vez así lograba entender por qué mierda tiró al caño diez años de algo que parecía hacerlo feliz.

-Por favor, no digas más, Sakura.

Mis ojos se abrieron y no sé si finalmente cayeron las lágrimas que había soportado. La voz de Sasuke había salido irreconocible, excesivamente ronca, como si…Como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Sentí el sonido del ascensor al cerrarse. Y finalmente yo caí en una espiral de profundo dolor, uno que había esquivado lo suficientemente bien este último mes como para que ahora me arroyara con la fuerza de cientos de trenes en la conciencia.

* * *

 **Hola!, muchas gracias por llegar hasta este punto en la historia. Vaya, poco a poco las cosas van tomando forma y espero que logren entender toda esa maraña que tiene que ver con el "Plan". Por cierto, estoy algo ocupada con el primer corte de la universidad ¿No se han sentido así?, pero les juro que lo único que me da un respiro en estos días de estrés es escribir, y así me lean 40 o solamente una persona, yo atesoro infinitamente el acto de apreciar lo que hago con un montón de esfuerzo.**

 **Las que escribimos también somos luchonas (?) Jaja.**

 **Te recuerdo que un FAV o un Follow serían el indicador de que me apoyas en este camino. Deja un review para dejar cómo te sientes frente a los capítulos o alguna duda o algo parecido que yo con supremo gusto responderé por inbox.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto.**

 **LdC**


	10. X La Mentira

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo X**

 **Sasuke**

 **La Mentira**

Ese pitido que tanto detestaba penetró en mis oídos como agujas. No pude mover los brazos, ni los párpados y todavía sentía la oscuridad sopesando en mi mirada a pesar de los intentos de aclarar el panorama.

El miedo me invadió por completo. Intenté moverme con todas las fuerzas que tenía pero solamente pude arrastrar un poco la mano izquierda, el simple acto me hizo estremecer al sentir el dolor que ya conocía casi de memoria.

-Tranquilo, muchacho-Esa voz. ¿En dónde demonios estaba?-Estás con morfina como para tumbar a un caballo-Intenté hablar, abrir los ojos, me desesperé, pero no pude hacer más que emitir un gruñido.

-Tsunade…

La garganta estaba extraordinariamente seca, el escozor fue también incómodo.

-Está bien-Escuché el repiqueo de sus tacones contra el piso-Tuviste suerte esta vez muchacho, te dije que nada de emociones fuertes. Por poco me secuestran para traerme aquí por tu culpa.

Aún seguía en Shanghai.

-Los niños…

-Te excusamos en el trabajo, de nuevo-Su tono sarcástico me removió la ira-Pero no creo que seas consciente de…

-Basta…-Finalmente pude abrir los ojos, aunque con un monumental esfuerzo. Enfoqué el rostro de la rubia mujer y le intenté dar una mirada severa, pero sabía que mi aspecto era sencillamente débil.

Tsunade repiqueó con impaciencia el piso.

-Si dejas de seguir mis órdenes, yo tampoco acataré las que me des.

Chasqueé la lengua, acto que lamenté pues el escozor de la garganta me hizo dar una mueca de dolor.

-No tienes que ser una entrometida.

-Se te acaba el tiempo-Ella fue quien me vio con severidad, o eso medianamente visualicé-Te di cinco meses para una operación en caso de reunir a un buen equipo de neurocirujanos, pero con esto a duras penas llegarás a los dos meses.

Cerré los puños, las agujas se me clavaron con mayor profundidad en la carne, pero ignoré la sensación.

-No tengo tiempo para tus sermones…-Intenté enfocar bien el paisaje, pero efectivamente la visión se me había acortado el triple de lo que yo recordaba.

-Muchacho insolente…-El explosivo carácter de Tsunade hizo acto de presencia, escuché un suspiro que trajo finalmente la calma-…Te advertí que si pasabas emociones fuertes el aumento de hormonas te desatarían un ataque.

-No pude controlarlo-Sentí que dos manos me servían de apoyo para poder recostarme en las almohadas un poco, reconocí la mancha de cabellos negros como a Shizune.

-Si no se lo dices en este mes…Yo misma se lo diré.

-Es innecesario…Y te dije que no es de tu incumbencia.

-Tal vez tú pienses que es altruista…-Tsunade se acercó un poco más, su voz siseó con impaciencia-…Pero sólo te ves como un idiota que huye de su familia.

Quise darle una mirada retadora a Tsunade, pero ni siquiera sabía donde estaban sus ojos, la visión se me había vuelto a nublar. Apreté la mandíbula.

-Qué agradable panorama se ganarían.

Escupí con acidez y evidente sarcasmo. Y mucho dolor.

-Deja el orgullo atrás, arrogante niño.

-Dije que no quería más sermones.

La voz se me elevó más de lo que quería. Escuché el repiqueo de los pasos de nueva cuenta, esta vez, alejándose.

-Repetiré lento para que entiendas tu posición, Uchiha…-Lo que reconocí como una puerta se abrió silenciosamente-…Cuentas con dos meses y tienes que estar tranquilo o de lo contrario tendremos que operarte en una semana…-Sé que no pude ocultar mi rostro de pánico, la singular risa de Tsunade me lo confirmó-…Ah, y no andes despidiendo a una de mis mejores internas nada más porque te dio gusto revolcarte con ella…Maldito cerdo.

Me hundí con un exasperado suspiro en el mullido colchón, si me pudiera mover seguramente hubiera aventado lo primero que me encontrara cerca. El tiempo se me acababa, maldita sea.

Me sumí en silencio mientras escuchaba como Shizune acomodaba algunos medicamentos en el dosificador, el pitido de las teclas eran un panorama sonoro que yo repetía casi de memoria. Olfateé el espacio, el olor de medicamentos me llenó la nariz.

Si había algo que yo odiara al máximo, era ese maldito olor de medicación. Era lo primero que llegaba a mí después de recuperar la consciencia, justo antes de que llegara el dolor y el recordatorio de mi condición. _De mi estúpida condición._

Prefería oler a diez mil putas antes de que pudieran percibir en mí este repulsivo olor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?.

Suponía que Shizune continuaba en el cuarto, puesto que aún escuchaba su tranquila respiración cerca a mí.

-Sólo cinco días.

Oh, sólo me hacían falta las malditas fuerzas para arrojar todo al carajo.

-¿Milímetros?.

-Ningún cambio de considerar…-Escuché como tecleaba algunas cosas en el comando de control del censor cardiopulmonar-…Salvo los moretones en el tórax y los brazos, creemos que no hay gran cambio. Claro, aparte del descontrol hormonal que se causó.

Solté un bufido.

-¿En cuánto me podré mover?.

-En unos minutos…-Shizune se acercó, me bajó el párpado inferior y una luz que se vio demasiado borrosa me enfocó las pupilas-…Aunque su visión no pinta tan bien…

Shizune empezó sus chequeos rutinarios, buscando alguna incomodidad extraordinaria.

-¿Noticias del doctor?.

-Él insiste en lo mismo…-Volví a chasquear la lengua con exasperación-…Por más que usted contrate al mejor equipo médico de todo el mundo, las posibilidades son…

-…Sólo veinte entre cien.-Rodé los ojos, indicando que la morfina había bajado su potente efecto.

-Tiene que continuar optimista, señor Uchiha.

-Si... soy todo un optimista por excelencia, Shizune-El sarcasmo que usé la hizo verme con sorpresa-Incluso ya estoy acabando de hacer mis documentos de defunción.

Esta vez fue Shizune quien chasqueó la lengua. Bien, en un año había encontrado en el carácter suave, tan contrastante con Tsunade de Shizune alguien cómodo con quien hablar.

-El doctor Yakushi firmó los documentos de confidencialidad, pero no sé si…-Shizune sonaba enormemente insegura, yo ya intuía a lo que ella se refería-…Señor Uchiha, debería hablar con la señora Haruno.

-Ella no se dio cuenta.

Shizune guardó silencio.

-Me temo que…-Me ericé completamente al pensar lo contrario-…Me temo que pronto lo hará.

Shizune se esfumó en cuanto intenté buscarla para exigir más respuestas. ¿Qué?.

Exigía moverme, quería moverme y exigir respuestas. Quería gritar que quería respuestas pero simplemente me quedé como un maldito inútil viendo el blanco del techo.

Finalmente, sentí el silencio envolviéndome como normalmente lo hacía, intentando ignorar el panorama en el que estaba ahora.

Definitivamente la morfina se estaba esfumando de a pocos, pues la terrible sensación de pinchazos en la flexura de ambos codos me empezó a llegar. Imaginé la horrible visión de mi ser por un momento, como si fuera una persona atenta a mi patética figura.

Sabía que las sondas que recorrían cerca a mis piernas se veían sumamente grotescas, pero no eran nada a comparación de las horribles llagas que las canalizaciones torácicas y en los brazos me dejaban. Era como si me molieran a golpes desde adentro, puesto que el espesor de ciertos medicamentos era sumamente dañino con la piel en algunas ocasiones.

Y ni qué decir de mi atractiva verdosa piel, seguramente un brócoli me tendría envidia. Sonreí torpemente, expandiendo dolorosamente mis secos labios. Ni pensar en esas horribles ojeras que seguramente tendría, y la calvicie de ciertos sitios por la radioterapia.

Quería morirme de una buena vez antes de que me vieran así. Por que si estaba tan mal como imaginaba, no podría salir de ese sitio en por lo menos dos semanas, sino es que más. Y yo no tenía tiempo.

Pero mi alma inquieta ya había cedido, como tantas veces, a esta situación. Yo ya había dejado de luchar hace mucho y lo único que tenía que hacer era que guardaran el otro hombre que yo alguna vez fui y no este hombrecillo patético que aún me guardaba con celosía.

Suspiré con pesadez otra vez, no había tenido un ataque tan pronunciado hacia un buen tiempo. No recordaba alguno que me hubiera reducido tanto las expectativas de vida. Sabía de más que los cambios hormonales bruscos podían ser de alto riesgo, pero no sabía qué tan altos podían llegar a ser, ahora ya lo sabía.

Di un largo respiro que me permitió sentirme mucho más a fondo, sentirme más allá del dolor superficial provocado por las agujas. En el fondo de mi cabeza nada palpitaba dolorosamente, la cantidad de analgésicos que debía tener en el cuerpo debía de ser impresionante, o tal vez no tanto.

Algo extraño cundió en mi de repente, vi con algo de interés las lastimadas flexuras de mis brazos. Me parecía completamente sorprendente todo el daño y la desolación que podía causar una enfermedad en una persona, cómo de frágiles somos a pesar de tenerlo todo a nuestras manos, cómo de rápido podemos pasar de comernos al mundo a comer su más pura mierda. Pero, después de todo, la enfermedad era el recordatorio máximo de que esa, la muerte, era la única certeza que todos teníamos en vida.

Por fin pude mover la mano correctamente para pasármela por la cara, sentí los múltiples tubos moverse como si se tratara de tentáculos. Pensar en la muerte siempre me afectaba enormemente, a pesar de que siempre tratara de convencerme a mi mismo de que ese era el destino de todos, un destino que nos estaba impuesto desde el inicio de los tiempos y no había nada qué cambiar.

Pero aún así me resistía. Mi corazón se estrujó con excesivo dolor. Yo tenía tanto aún para dar, para compartir con mi familia, para crecer como persona, y había sido reducido a una sombra de lo que fui algún día. La agonía finalmente se expandió a todo mi cuerpo, dándome una sensación de frío y desolación que yo reconocí como impotencia.

¿Dónde estaban mis verdaderos sedantes cuando los necesitaba?…Guié la mano temblorosa hacia mi corazón, sintiéndolo maltrecho, angustiado, cansado. Mis sedantes estaban en lo poco que guardaba de mi familia, en la familia que yo había jurado proteger de todos los males del mundo, de todas las penas, y que yo ahora guardaba como el más cándido tesoro en lo más recóndito de mi ser. Porque, al recordar todo el amor que alguna vez me guardaron mi dolor parecía cesar, todo mal en mí se ahuyentaba, todo parecía más sencillo. Yo podía dibujar sus sonrisas en mi mente, escuchar sus risas, incluso podía abrazar sus cuerpos como si estuvieran frente a mí, llenarme con su bondad, su paciencia, su luz. Y entonces, todo estaba mejor.

Eso era lo único que me acallaba los gritos en esas eternas noches de agonía en los que no podía regresar a casa. Ellos eran los únicos que mantenían la enfermedad a raya, no los malditos medicamentos.

La máscara de frialdad que había creado en un año para alejarlos se me rompía cada día más, y me daba cuenta de qué clase de persona me había convertido en ese largo año de tristeza. Pude por fin ver hacia dentro de ese muro de indiferencia que había trazado con todo el mundo. Porque nadie más que yo era el que les alejaba para que no sintieran mi debilidad, el que les picaba la frente para que, en ese mínimo acto entendieran que les amaba como un loco pero, yo era un loco que pronto les iba a abandonar.

Sentí las lágrimas caer calientes por las mejillas y las cienes, caían unas tras otras quemándome la piel cuarteada, nunca había llorado tanto como en esos dos últimos meses, ni cuando fui un pequeño niño recuerdo haber derramado tantas, y ninguna de ellas tan amargas como las que brotaban de mí ahora.

Es que, ellos eran lo poco que me quedaba para recordar que alguna vez fui alguien más que una asquerosidad que se aferraba a la vida miserablemente, ellos eran mi sostén, mi pilar para seguir con el día a día, eran la razón por la que había decidido alargar mi aborrecible vida para asegurar su bienestar.

Apreté la mano que seguía sobre mi pecho. ¿En dónde estaban mis sedantes?.

* * *

 **02 de Diciembre de 2006**

 **Craige St, Cambridge, Massachusetts.**

Él era alguien que se adaptaba perfecto a la rutina, sin quejarse, sin rechistar. Se sentía mucho más cómodo de esa manera.

Justo ahora cumplía la suya. Salía del estudio después de incontables horas leyendo, se dirigía con pies silenciosos hacia un pasillo que no le correspondía y se paraba con total rigidez frente a una puerta, esperando que alguna luz, algún milagro le diera la fuerza suficiente como para golpearla. Pero en vez de eso, siempre se quedaba con el puño en el aire sin terminar la acción. Algunas veces rompía la rutina, sentándose frente a la puerta, observándole como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, pero escuchando con atención los casi imperceptibles gemidos que provenían de detrás de ella.

Esa era la parte que le resultaba tortuosa. La impotencia, la maldita impotencia que no podía hacer a un lado simplemente cuando él quería. Porque esa era la rutina a la que no se había adaptado, pese a que ya habían pasado algo más de cuatro meses inmersa en ella, no podía simplemente ceder, tal y como ella lo estaba haciendo.

Sus ojos oscuros escudriñaron la madera de la puerta nuevamente. _Ábreme._ Susurró su mente por él. Pero nadie atendió a su llamado, evidentemente.

Se giró en sus talones y se dirigió a su habitación intentando poner en regla esa extraña sensación que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Tal vez era esa incapacidad de lidiar con los sentimientos de otras personas lo que lo hacía sentir de ese modo. Ella perdería esa enceguecedora luz si él no hacia algo pronto.

Tal vez si se divorciaran, su familia entendería. Pero ahora era él el que no quería entender la necesidad de divorciarse, había un sentido de apropiación que lo embargó y no supo en qué momento en realidad comenzó a sentirse así.

Se lanzó con pesadez sobre la cama, y se dedicó a mirar con inquietud la brillante argolla que decoraba su anular. Era vacía, una argolla vacía que no decía nada de él, de los dos.

Se revolvió el pelo buscando soluciones.

Mebuki había rechazado enfáticamente un tratamiento psiquiátrico para Sakura, decía que las medicaciones eran sólo para gente loca, y Sakura no estaba loca. Parecía que el próximo a caer en la locura era él por los altos grados de impotencia que poseía ahora.

Cómo no desesperarte, cómo no sentirte culpable si había escuchado durante cuatro meses sin pausa alguna los lúgubres llantos de ella, cómo no caer en la desesperación al verla tan dócil, tan vacía, apenas sí sonriendo para los demás. Esa no era ella, maldición, esa no era Sakura.

Se levantó y se duchó intentando calmarse, el estrés se expresaba en su cuerpo por medio de la tensión. Salió y se arregló lo mejor que pudo, ojeó su rostro inexpresivo, intentando buscar alguna flaqueza en su perfecta máscara de desinterés. El hombre en el espejo era un espléndido especimen, uno que no mostraba todos esos sentimientos ofuscadores que lo carcomían.

Sus pies se movieron ágiles en el armario hasta que dieron con una elegante bolsa color marrón de una marca de ropa. Tal vez, un respiro le diera algún motivo para salir de esa elipsis en la que se había sumergido.

Se dirigió con parsimonia hasta el pasillo que daba a la habitación de ella. Y esta vez reunió todo el coraje para dar tres golpes secos en la madera. No escuchó respuesta, tal vez se había quedado dormida.

Miró su Patek Philippe's, apenas eran las seis y media.

Quiso volver a golpear, pero después de más de diez minutos esperando, prefirió dar vuelta de nuevo sobre sus talones y marcharse. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo detuvo.

-Sasuke…-El mencionado le dio una mirada, lucía terrible, esa era la absoluta realidad-…¿Necesitas…algo?.

Sasuke dio un hondo respiro mientras le extendía la bolsa.

-Hoy tenemos una cena importante, creí habértelo dicho antes.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, aún sin tomar el paquete que su esposo le ofrecía. Él le dio un vistazo a la bolsa que sostenía. Sakura recibió ello silenciosamente, y nuevamente cerró la puerta disculpándose por olvidarlo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

El Uchiha se quedó parado un rato más frente a la puerta, pero finalmente se decidió por ir a buscar a su chofer para que tuviese listo el auto. En cuanto llegó a la sala cambió de opinión y buscó en la encimera las llaves del Koenigsegg, frunciendo un poco los labios al no sentirse realmente seguro sobre si Sakura realmente sacaría adelante su imagen. Se sintió incómodo mientras repasaba el pesado llavero de una mano a otra, imaginando la falsa sonrisa que ella tendría que poner toda la maldita noche.

Se sintió tan cansado que ni se inmutó que había transcurrido poco más de media hora. Se la había pasado revisando los estantes de la casa, mientras que ella finalmente diera señales de estar lista. En cuanto acabó de pensarlo, el sonido de los tacones contra la madera lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos ónices brillaron ante la esperada aparición.

Ciertamente, ella seguía siendo sumamente hermosa, Sasuke tragó gordo cuando ella le brindó una sonrisa perfectamente falsa y tomó su brazo con inseguridad.

Él aún no podía apartar la vista al ver cómo se le ceñía ese precioso enterizo blanco de encajes cargados de brillos. El maquillaje había hecho maravillas con las ojeras y el enrojecimiento del llanto y ahora su piel lucía lozana y viva. Era el conjunto perfecto, si tan solo esos ojos brillaran igual que antes.

Sin quererlo, una mueca de disgusto se asentó en los labios del muchacho en cuanto salían de la casa. ¿Ella nunca se sentiría a gusto con él?.

Olvidó el asunto en cuanto sintió que el agarre de ella se perdía.

-¿No irá Thomas?-Ella miró con incógnita el CCXR-SE parqueado frente a ellos-Normalmente llevamos al Mercedes.

-Quería dar un paseo antes de llegar…

Sakura asintió como si no le hubiese sorprendido ese hecho, pero en realidad era porque ella estaba totalmente ausente. Mordisqueó un poco sus labios pintados de color melocotón amarronado y dirigió su mirada hacia la de Sasuke. A pesar de su imposibilidad de sentir algo, un fuerte corrientazo le recorrió la espina dorsal al encontrarse con esos profundos hoyos negros que su esposo poseía.

Él notó el cambio de atmósfera y prefirió subir en el deportivo, invitándola antes de que la capota cerrara el campo de visión de ambos.

Sakura se frotó las manos que habían perdido su candor natural mientras se dedicaba a subir.

El hombre en cambio lanzó un hondo suspiro cuando encendía el auto y se dedicaba a tomar camino.

-El corte nuevo…-El Uchiha se aclaró la garganta-…Te luce muy bien-Ella le brindó una sonrisa, pero él casi golpea el manubrio ante la obviedad de la falsedad-¿No tienes… ganas de hablar?.

Está bien, él era el chico que no hablaba demasiado, pero cada vez que estaba con ella hacía enormes esfuerzos para sacarle más de tres palabras juntas.

-Estoy un tanto cansada.

-¿Cómo va el estudio?.

-Bien…-Sakura pasó sus manos por el enterizo y miró hacia la ventana-…Kakashi es un buen profesor.

-Espero verte en Harvard también.

-Pronto.

Sakura se hundió en el asiento y no pronunció palabra alguna durante todo el camino. En la radio sonaba algo de Radiohead, inyectando algo de melancolía al espacio. Sasuke no podía evitar detallar la belleza de ella, las luces nocturnas de Boston le iluminaban de formas únicas las texturas del rostro, lo lozano de su piel. El vestido brillaba a la par que su cabello, que iba suelto pero grácilmente acomodado hacia un lado. _Si tan sólo sus ojos alumbraran igual._

Sasuke apretó los labios y los puños mientras aparcaba frente al hotel en donde sería la cena. Ambos se bajaron en silencio mientras el valet tomaba las llaves y procedía a desaparecer el deportivo.

El pelinegro la detuvo por los hombros, implorándole un poco que le viera fijamente. Ella obedeció, pero su mirada era tan vacía que prefirió no haberlo hecho.

-¿Te sientes muy indispuesta?

Ella negó.

-Estoy bien…-Sakura sacó otra de esas horribles sonrisas-…Pero tenemos que interpretar nuestros papeles perfecto.

Sasuke tragó gordo. Bien, no había hecho nada hasta ahora para que ella no sintiera que eso que interpretaban juntos era algo más que un simple papel. Tal vez hasta podrían ser amigos. No pudo pronunciar más palabras.

Por su parte, Sakura desconocía si lo que le sucedía tendría fin alguna vez. Apretó el klutch contra sí y el brazo de su esposo rodeó su cintura con inseguridad. Justo antes de entrar al hotel, el agarre se volvió firme y casi posesivo.

Ella le dio una mirada a él. Debía reconocer que se había vuelto mucho más hablador, pero eso extrañamente no la llenaba. Por inercia, dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke, quien no se puso rígido como de costumbre.

 _Si tan sólo pudiera olvidar_

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza al notar que de nuevo tenía ganas de llorar. Mejor se enfocó en observar a través de los espejos a su acompañante, volvió a dibujar una sonrisa vacía.

Si hasta lucían bien los dos. Quienes los viesen así, dirían que eran un par de enamorados.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada, la sostuvieron un buen tiempo hasta que sintieron el sonido de llegada del ascensor. Subieron con tranquilidad y, esta vez, el pelinegro no soltó el firme agarre de su cintura.

-¿Quiénes estarán?.

-Algunos hijos de los socios de nuestros padres y, evidentemente, algunos socios también.

-¿Amabilidad?.

-Al ciento diez por ciento, sin ser lambiscones.

Sakura lanzó una sincera carcajada al escuchar el término que su esposo había utilizado, y de nuevo volvió a recostar su cabeza en el pecho. Ninguno de los dos se sentía incómodo, es más, era una manera de relajarse antes de comenzar la "verdadera función".

En cuanto llegaron al penth house, los lujos excesivos y el esplendor que ofrecía la vista nocturna de Boston les llenó la vista. Caminaron adentrándose en la reunión, que tenía por anfitrión al señor Namikaze, uno de los nuevos inversionistas de la familia Haruno.

-¡Qué dicha recibir al matrimonio Uchiha!-Minato, con su jovialidad cotidiana, corrió a estrechar la mano de Sasuke y a besar la de Sakura. Ambos brindaron una sonrisa que pareció pasar las pruebas de sinceridad.

-Es un placer para nosotros estar aquí.

-Quisiera que mi hijo se sintiera a gusto en el nuevo ambiente que le espera-Minato hizo un elegante ademán y los condujo a los dos hacia una mesa. En ella, dos estruendosos jóvenes reían y había un buen grupo de personas de su edad conversando amenamente junto con ellos.

Sakura se congeló durante cierto tiempo, quiso dar la vuelta y salir corriendo al ver una melena rojiza que ella distinguió en ese tumulto. Sasuke le dio una rápida mirada inquisitiva.

-Nos sentimos agradecidos…Minato-san.

-En un momento serviremos la cena, siéntanse a gusto.

La pareja se sentó en el sitio indicado, no sin antes sentirse notoriamente incómodos al verse directamente observados por el grupo de personas a su alrededor. Hubo un corto silencio, las miradas escrutaban cualquier movimiento que ambos diesen. El Uchiha les dio una mirada severa, intentando apartar los pensamientos que todos tenían y, como un perfecto actor, apretó la mano de su mujer bajo la mesa, ganándose una falsa mirada de cariño de ella. El silencio fue roto por el estruendoso hombre rubio frente a ellos.

-¡Vaya! ¡No creí que su matrimonio fuera real!.

El matrimonio Uchiha le lanzó una mirada de incógnita.

-Las revistas mienten. Dobe.

El rubio se rascó la cabeza. Todos seguían sumidos en silencio mientras los miraban, examinando cada minúsculo movimiento.

-No me digas dobe, teme.

Sakura vio con cara de incógnita a su esposo.

-Naruto, oficialmente te presento a mi esposa, Sakura Uchiha.

Sakura hizo una reverencia, pero Naruto se levantó y fue directo a abrazar a la chica, quien confundida no sabía cómo corresponder a la acción.

-Eres tú quien cambió al teme-Naruto hizo un acto dramático, formándosele pequeñas lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos.

-No…la…toques-Sasuke tomó con algo de fuerza el brazo de Sakura y lo único que atinó a sentir ella fue la calidez del pecho de Sasuke segundos después. Por un momento apreció el varonil aroma que provenía de él, era tan único y embriagador que olvidó por un momento qué papel tenía que interpretar.

-¡Oye teme! ¡Deja los celitos!.

Sakura levantó la mirada, y se sonrojó con fuerza al notar que la furia en los ojos del tranquilo Sasuke podrían ser reales. Luego se dio cuenta que todo venía en el paquete de la parejita perfecta.

La discusión cesó mientras servían la cena. Sakura había echo un excelente trabajo para relacionarse con los chicos de la mesa, chicos que probablemente podrían ser sus aliados y su competencia también en el mundo del mercadeo. Sasuke por su parte era excelente pero para robar suspiros a las féminas de la mesa, ninguna le apartaba la mirada, lo devoraban como si lo prohibido supiera el doble de delicioso.

Él por su lado agradecía que tenía con qué delimitar ello. Tomó por inercia de nuevo la mano de su esposa bajo la mesa y una ira demasiado intensa lo llenó cuando ella apartó su mano, perdiendo la mirada hacia el frente de la mesa.

Un galante pelirojo se acercaba hacia ellos, y Sakura parecía demasiado ensimismada observándolo caminar hacia ella, tanto, que no se había fijado en el grosero acto que había realizado.

-Disculpen, no me había fijado que por fin estaban aquí.

Sakura sintió el cuerpo fallar.

Tal vez era un espejismo. El cabello rojizo despeinado, las facciones casi angelicales, la pálida piel, pero esos ojos aguamarina que tanto ansiaba ver no estaban.

-Sakura…-Escupió Sasuke a modo de afrenta, ya sabía lo que estaba sucediendo al ver finalmente al chico de cabellos rojos con un increíble parecido con…con Gaara-…Te presento al hijo de los Akasuna, Sasori.

Sakura no podía borrar su cara de asombro, el parecido era increíble salvo en ciertos y evidentes detalles.

-Haruno Sakura-musitó sin fijarse en su error mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre-…Perdón, Uchiha Sakura.

Sasuke no supo describir la profunda incomodidad que creció en su ser al ver la escena. Sin pensarlo, una pronunciada mueca de fastidio se le puso en la cara mientras intentaba apartar la vista de la escena. Sakura y él hablaban con una fascinación que casi le hace escupir el vino que degustaba.

Quiso blanquear su mente, relajarse, pero simplemente no se pudo deshacer de ese fastidio. Tanto así que, en medio de un impulso desconocido, casi sin pensarlo se levantó de su lugar y tomó descortésmente a su esposa del brazo, dando una escueta disculpa y llevándosela lejos de allí.

Estaba, particularmente cegado, y peor aún, descubriendo qué tan posesivo y rencoroso podía llegar a ser. Es que simplemente no podía quitarse esa imagen, su esposa, **su esposa** viendo como una adolescente enamorada a un hombre que no era él. ¿Por qué ella no le podía mirar igual?.

Por su parte Sakura no había salido del letargo en el que se encontraba y apenas sí podía entender la confusa situación. Ahora simplemente alcanzó a pedir disculpas y luego, se sintió arrastrada por el alto chico pelinegro que…Ah, cierto, era su esposo.

Ella mordisqueó sus labios mientras se sintió arrastrada a una parte del hotel que no reconoció. De repente se encontraron cara a cara.

-No finges bien-Las palabras de Sasuke daban luz de la extraña ira que sintió nacer en él.

-¿Eh?.

-Que no finges lo suficientemente bien.

Sakura no podía procesar las palabras. Aún estaba en shock.

-¿A…A qué te refieres?.

-Te dije…-Sasuke había perdido totalmente el control de la situación-…Que no finges amarme lo suficientemente bien.

Ella asintió comprensiva, pero no realmente comprensiva. Buscó la mirada de Sasuke y una rabia que no sentía hacia mucho le colmó todo, la visión se le cegó por las lágrimas y una llamarada de violencia le llenó los sentidos de repente.

-¿Piensas que sólo soy una maldita muñeca de exhibición?-Sasuke frunció el ceño, despertando del letargo que la rabia le había provocado-¿¡Piensas acaso que no tengo sentimientos!?.

-Espera…Sakura…-Sasuke intentaba calmar la rabiada cara que poseía Sakura.

-¡No! ¡Tú espera!-Sakura se le acercó con una ira que no podía controlar-¡Ni si quiera haz podido entenderme! ¡Yo tengo sentimientos y no te puedo dar uno falso! ¡YO NO TE AMO!...-La respiración de ella estaba notoriamente desacompasada-…¡POR ESO NO PUEDO FINGIR QUE LO HAGO!.

Sasuke enmudeció mientras la sorpresa lo invadía. Se había dejado llevar por esas extrañas sensaciones y ahora había desatado todo esto. Sostuvo con fuerza el frágil cuerpo de Sakura por los hombros, que ya empezaba a contraerse por el llanto.

-Tranquila…

Ella le empezó a propinar golpes en el pecho, que cada vez iban perdiendo fuerza. Sasuke no lo premeditó con suficiente tiempo, pero de todos modos encerró en un abrazo cálido a la triste mujer que tenía por esposa.

-Nadie…-La voz de Sakura era excesivamente rota, Sasuke sintió una punzada de dolor y de culpabilidad al escucharla de ese modo de nuevo-…Nadie me entiende, todos creen que es fácil…-Ella intentaba tomar fuerza para hablar en el fuerte llanto que la embargaba-…pero yo no puedo olvidarlo.

Sasuke tragó con fuerza, algo amargo le llenó la boca, frunció el ceño mientras acariciaba con gentileza la espalda de su esposa.

-Tiempo al tiempo, Sakura.

-Haz sido un buen hombre conmigo ahora…-Sakura se aferraba al costoso traje de Sasuke-…pero no te puedo amar.

Sasuke recostó su cabeza en la de ella, su mirada se perdió por un instante.

-Lo sé…Y lo siento.

Sakura siguió llorando, se sentía destruida, el dolor que sentía se asemejaba al de un duelo y le calaba hasta lo más recóndito de su ser.

Pero poco a poco se dejó guiar por la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de su esposo. Su olor era excesivamente embriagador, era enloquecedor, varonil, y le daba una sensación de seguridad que no lograba describir. Cuando finalmente paró de llorar, entendió que eso que ahora hacía no era ceder, lo que ella había hecho durante cuatro meses no era ceder, era rendirse. Vio el hombre que la rodeaba con fuerza y notó sus facciones doloridas, él también afrontaba su calvario, él también tenía esa responsabilidad de cargar con un matrimonio arreglado. Entre los dos había mucho más que el egoísta dolor de ella, él también había sufrido en el proceso por la impotencia.

Sintió culpabilidad por primera vez de dejarle todas las responsabilidades a Sasuke, quien definitivamente ya no era el tonto adolescente que ella había odiado con fervor, ahora él era el pilar del matrimonio, el que estaba afrontando las situaciones solo y que procuraba no romperla más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿La haz pasado muy mal?-No se había fijado que habían pasado un buen rato abrazados sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-¿A qué te refieres?.

-Al escucharme lloriquear como una bebita todos estos meses.

Sasuke buscó su mirada con lentitud y la vio con la máxima sinceridad que pudo salir de él.

-Nunca he podido dejar de sentirme culpable por no saber qué hacer.

Sakura hizo un ademán de desinterés mientras inevitablemente caía en el profundo pozo de sus ojos. Eran magnéticos, enigmáticos, profundos, encantadores. Sintió algo distinto, algo parecido a la infinita calma.

-Todo es culpa mía por olvidar mis responsabilidades…-Sakura le brindó la primera sonrisa sincera en cinco meses, y a él se le detuvo el corazón por un instante.

-Yo pensé en que…tal vez podríamos divorciarnos en unos meses.

A Sakura le tomó por sorpresa la sentencia de él. Y recapituló por qué había llorado casi sin pausa durante todo ese tiempo. No había pensado en ningún momento en un divorcio, simplemente en el profundo dolor que significaba apartar a un ser amado de si misma.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas notando que el maquillaje estaba horriblemente corrido. Lanzó un bufido y él sonrió para ella. Sakura detuvo su accionar al notar qué tan hermoso lucía Sasuke sonriendo, puesto que era como si se le disminuyeran diez años y volviera a ser un niño. Uno exageradamente atractivo, por cierto.

-Soy un mapache.

Él le extendió un pañuelo de seda, a la par que la invitaba con la mirada a caminar juntos hacia el ascensor del lugar.

-Uno muy feo.

Ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Supongo que no podremos volver…-Él negó con una ligera sonrisa pintada-¿No me compartirás con Sasori?-Sasuke buscó con la mirada sorprendida a la mujer, quien tenía un tinte pícaro en la mirada-…Eres todo un celópata.

-¿Pero qué…-Sasuke no tenía palabras para dar al escuchar ese tono de voz en ella, por fin no era ese tono mecánico que había escuchado todos estos meses. La impresión le hizo detener el paso, acto que fue replicado por la joven mujer.

Sakura dio un largo suspiro mientras se acababa de quitar el maquillaje desperdigado, mostrando su belleza natural incomparable. Se paró con firmeza, regresando a esa postura solemne que antes casi siempre solía llevar y enfocó a la sorprendida cara de su esposo. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de un suspiro. Pareció premeditar las cosas, tantearlas, buscar las palabras correctas, hasta que finalmente pudo hablar con una tranquilidad increíble, pero al mismo tiempo, con decisión.

-Llevemos las cosas en paz, Sasuke-kun-Sasuke la escuchó atentamente mientras llevaba las manos a sus bolsillos-Tal vez no hallamos querido casarnos, tal vez no nos lleguemos a querer, pero tengo que ceder, un divorcio dañaría las relaciones entre las dos familias y eso sería demasiado problemático…-La voz de ella era acompasada, modulada, por fin lo que tanto había pensado en cuatro meses de llanto había tomado forma-…Por eso comencemos desde cero... Yo, sé que tal vez no sea la mejor esposa, pero dicen que puedo ser una buena amiga, Sasu-chan.

Levantó una mano para que él la estrechara. Él la vio con una ceja levantada, pero luego sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y la estrechó también, siguiendo el juego que intuitivamente quería seguir.

-Uchiha Sasuke. Es un placer reencontrarme con usted, Sakura.

A ella se le salió una de esas estruendosas carcajadas, que sin duda alguna llenaron de paz a la consciencia de Sasuke.

-Haruno Sakura, y es un placer ver que ya no eres un reverendo patán bully.

-Era un idiota.

-Un egocéntrico idiota.

Ambos sonrieron mutuamente, se fijaron en que los ojos de ambos retornaban con ese brillo que habían perdido en esos meses.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta…-El Uchiha lanzó ello en un susurro más para sí mismo que para ella. Sakura vio enormemente sorprendida por la mención de él y le brindó otra sonrisa, pero de nuevo, esta era real y sincera, llena de todo el brillo que había perdido en ciertos momentos.

Sakura tomó su espacio entre los dos, ya no tomándolo del brazo como acostumbraba para interpretar bien su papel, sino de la manga de su saco de paño mientras que comenzaban a caminar de nuevo. Ese sería, al fin, un nuevo comienzo entre los dos.

-Abrazas rico…

-¡¿Qué?!-Sasuke detuvo su paso abruptamente, otra vez, para volver a sonreír-...Luego no me andes pidiendo más.

Las risas llenaron el pasillo y finalmente se diluyeron entre el silencio del gran hotel.

* * *

Un fuerte ruido me hizo despertar del sueño dulce en el que me había inmergido.

Abrí los ojos pero no podía ver con claridad de todas formas. No veía quién estaba enfrente a mí, me aterré por un instante al sentirme completamente incapaz de enfrentarme a quien fuera que tenía en frente.

El sonido metálico de las vigas de la cama me obligaron a ver hacia mis pies. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo completamente. Mi expresión de pánico cambio por la de rabia.

Escuché cómo abrían estrepitosamente la puerta.

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Te dije que no podías seguir!.

-Está bien…Tía Tsunade.

Reconocí la voz de Naruto de inmediato, la desesperación se imprimió en mi cara.

-Sal ahora…-Tsunade ordenó con firmeza, como toda una comandante-…O te tomaré por las orejas.

-Está bien…-La voz me salió ronca y lastimada-...Ya no hay mucho qué hacer con este dobe.

Escuché un gruñido, seguramente de protesta.

-Teme…-Escuché pasos acercarse a mí, frenaron junto a la cama, cerca de los aparatos que monitoreaban mi estado. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose me indicó que estábamos los dos solos-…Eres un mentiroso aborrecible...-Intenté enfocarle, puesto que ya podía ver un borrón amarillo frente a mí. Al no lograrlo perdí la paciencia y me dediqué a no pronunciar palabra, solamente me dediqué a contar mentalmente los tubos en los brazos. Uno, dos, tres…seis, siete…-¿No hablarás?.

-No sé qué decir.

Finalmente logré mediar palabra, porque realmente no sabía cómo lidiar ante alguien más que mi mismo en esta situación.

-¿Cuándo nos lo ibas a contar?.

-Nunca.

Sentí como la cama se aplastaba de un lado, indicándome que mi amigo se había sentado junto a mí.

-¿Por qué?.

La voz de Naruto se hacía cada vez más y más grave, pareciéndose más a un gruñido que a una palabra como tal. De mi garganta salió un largo suspiro, como si las cosas fueran obvias.

-¿Por qué crees?.

-¿Por qué?-Repitió fuerte, con determinación. Humedecí mis secos labios, mientras intentaba hallar la respuesta, pero era una respuesta muy complicada, muy llena de muchas cosas, demasiada mierda por debajo. Escuché cómo Naruto empezó a respirar con fuerza, tal vez intentando musitar alguna palabra que no podía salir de su pecho. Poco a poco, las palabras fueron tomando forma-...¿Qué es?.

No sé, francamente, cuál sería mi rostro al escuchar la pregunta. Pero caí de nuevo en el silencio, Naruto seguía respirando con fuerza, como si le faltara aire en los pulmones. Apreté las sábanas entre los puños, buscando una respuesta que no sonara fatalista. Finalmente, la respuesta me salió lenta, ronca, intensa.

-...Una ridiculez de cinco centímetros.

-¿En dónde?.

Cerré los ojos buscando paz. ¿Vino aquí a verme así solo para interrogarme?.

-No quiero que me interrogues. Seguramente Tsunade ya te lo contó.

-Repito, Uchiha-la voz de Naruto nunca había sonado tan severa. Ni siquiera en el funeral de sus padres o de los míos-En dónde.

-Tallo cerebral.

Escuché un terrible estruendo. Naruto se había parado de la cama y había pateado contra la pared cualquier cosa que se encontró en el camino y que no supe determinar.

-Ni siquiera puedes verme…-La voz de él sonó demasiado quebrada. Apreté los puños de nuevo con rudeza, las uñas me lastimaban la piel pero el dolor no era comparable con lo que sentía por dentro, carcomiéndome en las entrañas, en el corazón-…Ni siquiera puedes verme a la cara. Ni siquiera puedes mirarme a los ojos.

Otro estruendo y otro, y otro más allá. Tragué tan gordo como pude. La puerta se abrió con estrépito. Los ojos me ardieron con rudeza.

-¡Basta mocoso! ¡Le darás un ataque! ¡Deja de destruir todo!.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE TSUNADE! ¡AMBOS SON UNOS MALDITOS MENTIROSOS!.

Los monitores empezaron a pitar con rapidez, intenté regularizar mis sentidos. Cerré los ojos, me recosté en mi almohada.

 _Respira lento, lento._

Sentí de nuevo el repiqueo de los tacones de Tsunade caminando hacia los monitores, tecleaba algunas cosas y sentí el flujo de medicinas llenarme de nuevo el torrente sanguíneo.

Esa era una paz única, una falsa y mundana en la que el dolor cesaba, todo se calmaba. Yo perdía los sentidos, ya no sabía quién era.

Volví a sumirme en la profundidad del sueño, pero esta vez sólo era oscuridad.

Di un brinco y por fin pude ver con claridad. No total, pero todo estaba mejor. Tal vez el efecto de la morfina se había esfumado por completo de mi sistema. Revisé a mi al rededor con algo de temor a que hubiera pasado más tiempo del que temía, pero a mi alrededor todo pintaba igual que antes, Shizune arreglaba las cobijas a mis pies y junto a ella, sentado en una silla al pie de la cama, Naruto tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-Había tomado por costumbre después de despertar de la inconsciencia el preguntar cuánto tiempo, para asegurarme cuánto tiempo había perdido.

-Sólo veinte minutos.

Asentí mientras le extendia una mano, a son de que me ayudara a sentarme. Los huesos se me deshicieron un instante, arrojé una mueca de dolor de nuevo por el esfuerzo.

-¿Centímetros?.

-Sólo fueron veinte minutos, Sasuke-san.

-¿Cambios?.

-Ninguno...Repito, sólo fueron veinte minutos-Shizune me pasó algo frio entre las manos, de cerca lo distinguí como otras gafas de aumento. Le vi fijamente-Tiene nueva fórmula.

Rodé los ojos como si fuera un niño. Aún así me las puse y por fin pude ver el semblante perdido de Naruto. Estaba completamente descorazonado, su semblante que antes emanaba energía ahora era apagado, incluso lucía mayor de lo que realmente era puesto que las facciones parecían tachadas por una evidente tristeza. Además, parecía que fuera a llorar de repente, yo podía ver bien en sus ojos qué tan triste se sentía. Él era como un hermano después de todo.

Pasamos un largo rato en silencio, yo lo veía fijamente mientras él veía a la nada. Su postura era tan rígida que podía notar los músculos de su cuello. Su mano sostenía su mentón dándole un aire pensativo.

-¿Ves porqué no quiero contarlo a nadie?.

Naruto me vio, me esculcó con la mirada, una que me llegó más allá del cuerpo. Asintió como un robot. Eso me provocó un atisbo de sonrisa. Por fin alguien comprendía mis razones.

Lució incómodo en la pequeña silla en la que estaba sentado, pero luego se acomodó para quedar completamente frente a mí. La tristeza se le borró como por arte de magia y ahora, algo parecido a la decisión se le aposentó en la cara.

-Te vas a curar.

-No.

-No te estoy preguntando.

-Es demasiado complejo de operar, dobe.

-Así te tengan que trasplantar un cerebro nuevo, Sasuke. Sé que saldrías campante.

-Al parecer, ahora mismo no estoy saliendo tan campante-Lo enfaticé mostrándole los terribles moratones de los brazos-Seguramente también estoy calvo.

-Estás igual de caribonito que siempre.

Lancé una carcajada seca. El esfuerzo me hizo doler.

-Apuesto a que ganaría más chicas que tú aún estando así.

Naruto lanzó una sonrisa, pero era tan hueca que de nuevo volví a sentirme desolado. Finalmente se levantó de la incómoda silla y se encaminó hacia mí. Me vio con esa severidad que pocas veces lucía en su rostro.

-Es…-Se sentó-…Es por esto que me pediste aquello.

Le miré con severidad.

-Sé que es difícil de cumplir.

-No lo haré…-Le di una mirada sorprendida-…Simplemente no lo haré porque sé que estarás bien.

-Sé realista Naruto.

-No…Tú sé realista, Sasuke-Vi como apretaba sus puños, símbolo de su determinación-Siempre haz sido un cabeza dura, ahora lo veo perfectamente.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Naruto…-Me recosté de nuevo, buscando paciencia-…Si no me llegases a ayudar, no sabría en quién más confiar.

-Con un demonio Sasuke-Naruto se levantó con rapidez-Estás enfermo, pero no morirás.

Negué, no quería ser pesimista, pero a veces no me quedaban más opciones.

-Ya está todo terminado para mí, compañero.

Un profundo dolor se posó en mis entrañas, se arremolinó dentro de mi. Si, era perfectamente pesimista, pero esa era la verdad. Vi el relámpago de ira que brotó de los ojos de Naruto, la determinación se inyectó en sus ojos y manos en puño.

-Santo Dios, Sasuke. Deja de tenerte lástima. Saldrás de esto.

Miré sin expresión, él no sabía mucho.

-Puede que sí...

La voz apenas me salió en un susurro. La mentira era tan grande. Él lo notó porque frunció el ceño profusamente, luego lo relajó y lanzó un suspiro y se revolvía el brillante cabello amarillo. Su reloj brilló como un flash ante el movimiento.

-No insistiré más, suficiente tengo con...- _¿Con verme así?-..._ con toda esta mierda.

Le volví a ver sin ningún sentimiento encima, si, era toda una reverenda mierda.

-No quería que me vieran así...-La voz quebrada me alarmó por un segundo, tal vez ya estaría llorando como un maldito debilucho. Sentí una patada en el ego-...Pero te entiendo. Soy una mierda.

Naruto me vio, un brillo de culpabilidad atizó en sus ojos azules.

-Sabes que no me refería...Yo...

-Está bien...-Me acomodé incómodamente en mi lugar, evidentemente detestaba con todo mi ser que me vieran así, mucho más Naruto-Seguramente estoy como un brócoli...uno calvo.

Naruto sonrió, pero era una sonrisa sin nada, vacía, _de lástima_. Me entraron ganas de estrellar todo contra una pared y gritar hasta quedar sin voz, pero la debilidad me otorgó el doble de la impotencia que normalmente sentía.

-¿Cuándo estarás bien?.

-Mañana estaré bien...-Ojeé el estado de las consolas, parecía que ya habían regulado todo-...Nunca había tenido un ataque que me dejara inconsciente, pero sin duda alguna ya estoy con más energías.

-¿Estás seguro que puedes levantarte?.

Fruncí el ceño, oh si, ya recordé por qué nunca se lo contaría a nadie. Por supuesto que soy capaz.

-¿Qué insinúas?. Aún así podría vencerte en todo lo que me propusiera, dobe.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado.

-Nos vemos entonces el viernes en la junta de fin de temporada...-Me apuntó con el dedo dictactorialmente-…No podrás escapar de mi...-Levanté una ceja mientras veía como se marchaba, sin más, sin despedirse. Quedé con la vista en la puerta cerrada. Que se volvió a abrir con rapidez, regresándome la visión de Naruto-...Sabes que tenemos mucho, demasiado de lo qué hablar.

Negué ante la euforia recuperada de él, iba y venía como si fuera nada importante. Envidié de inmediato su forma de ser, tan optimista y brillante.

-Dobe.

-Teme.

-Dobe.

Le vi acusatoriamente.

-Regresaré pronto, Sasuke-baka.

Asentí.

Me recosté en mi sitio al ver como finalmente mi hiperactivo amigo se marchaba y me volví a dejar llevar por el mundo de los recuerdos. Los sedantes, los de verdad.

* * *

 **Vaya, es complicado saber qué escribir aquí. Supongo que todos lo habían imaginado desde poco más allá del principio. Por cierto, a los que me preguntan cuándo terminará el fic, considero que todavía no puedo arrojar una cifra exacta, pero trece capítulos o quince son una buena cifra tentativa.**

 **Por cierto, no me cansaré de agradecer el apoyo que brindan a la historia. También debo pedir mis disculpas a las personas que esperaban cosas distintas de ella, como también por mis novateces, porque se me debe sentir lo novata que soy en esto de los ff. Pero les prometo mejorar, tal vez en una próxima historia que ya estoy armando y que quiero que sea oscura y no tan rosa como esta que hago ahora mismo. Por cierto, muchísimas gracias a las preciosas chicas y chicos que me dejan comentarios constantemente por aquí, no conozco sus nombres pero son muy agradables para mi corazón.**

 **Sin más, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, recuerda que un FAV o un Follow son muy muy importantes para mí. También me importa tu opinión así que deja tu comentario si así deseas.**

 **Miles de abrazos y luz.**

 **Luna de Clio.**


	11. XI Viejos Tiempos

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XI**

 **Sakura**

 **Viejos Tiempos**

No sabía ni por qué me decepcionaba. No lo sabía. No sabía por qué simplemente mi corazón aún se estremecía al leer la respuesta. Mordisqueé mis labios, reteniendo un poco las lágrimas que se agolpaban sin querer salir de mis ojos de la nada.

 _"El señor Uchiha aún no está disponible, señora Haruno"_

La frialdad de la respuesta, esa respuesta que parecía copiada y pegada en cada mensaje que recibía de vuelta cuando buscaba algo a lo qué aferrarme. ¿Qué esta es mi verdad?. _¿Esta es mi maldita verdad?._

No entendía, no sabía porqué después de creer que sería fuerte aún me decepcionaba, me dolía exactamente igual que antes. Luego, lo entendí.

Eran los niños.

Por eso me decepcionaba. Me decepcionaba de nuevo levantarme y ver sus caras tristes, ver su mirada poco brillante, ver sus boquitas ansiosas preguntando por él como tantas otras veces. Era como si regresáramos a esa absurda rutina de caras largas y decepción, de abandono, de olvido.

Chasqueé la lengua mientras tiraba el celular en la cama. No me extrañaba para nada que quien me contestara su teléfono personal fuera su asistente. Un estremecimiento se precipitó en mi pero lo aparté con un suspiro, él ya no era mi esposo, repetí para mi, yo ya no era nada para él.

 _Pero ellos eran sus hijos._

Las lágrimas se deslizaron lastímeras hasta mi barbilla. Sarada se despertaba temprano todos los días esperando a verme, para preguntarme por él. Sabía que al salir a desayunar, su carita somnolienta buscaría una excusa para encontrarme y preguntarme por él. Era todo tal y como en ese penoso año pasado.

Apreté los ojos, las gotas llenaron mis pestañas como un sutil rocío. Yo era una idiota. Aparté sus caritas tristes de mi mente mientras me estrujaba con rabia pura la sortija de matrimonio, los zafiros y diamantes brillaron contra la luz del flamante sol. La rabia se marchó por un instante, el dolor me anestesió toda, en cuerpo y alma. Esta sortija representaba mucho más que mi matrimonio, más que mi amor por Sasuke, más que dos empresas unidas. Representaba el amor de los dos por nuestra familia, nuestra entrega total a ella, nuestro fervor, nuestra unión absoluta. Deslicé el anillo como si se tratara de un pedazo de mi alma, las manos me temblaban con ímpetu, sentí el metal recorriéndome cálidamente el dedo. Ya con los dedos desnudos, lo apreté en la palma de mi mano como queriendo desvanecerlo entre mi piel.

 _Esto ya no significaba nada._

Sé que como mujer recibí muchas veces el discurso de la resistencia, de la templanza que debía poseer como una esposa de matrimonio arreglado, pero simplemente había fallado, esto yo no podía resistirlo, ya no. Atravesé con la mirada el anillo, brillaba reclamándome su lugar.

Era como el brillo en los ojos de Sasuke, la luz que había perdido.

Me estremecí en rabia en cuanto lo recordé. En cuanto lo vi en ese estado días antes, tan dispuesto, tan afable con los niños, volviendo a tener esa calidez tan de él, me pregunté si valía la pena regresar con él, hacerlo todo por los niños, sacar todo adelante por ellos, sin importar si él tenía otra, sin importarme nada realmente.

 _Yo estaba dispuesta a sacrificar todo en mí sólo por los tres._

Pero esta asquerosa sensación me recordó que no podía, porque él ya no era el hombre de hace diez años, ni de hace nueve, ni de hace uno si quiera. Ahora era uno cegado por la ambición y el trabajo, cegado por los instintos y la avaricia.

Terminé de ponerme un abrigo de lana fina, el otoño ya provocaba escalofríos por sus vientos gélidos. Dí una larga respiración y ojeé mi estado en el espejo, la pequeña mancha roja debajo de los ojos provocada por frotarlos constantemente no se esfumó con facilidad, y me miraba como recordatorio de la decisión.

La decisión era dejar de llorar como siempre sucedía cada vez que él no llegaba a casa, cada vez que él no se dignaba a llamar si quiera.

Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo, recorriendo con dolor mis sonrojadas mejillas. Pasé una mano por inercia y el escozor me hizo gemir. Lancé la argolla contra la pared de espejos con rabia, un grito lastímero salió de mi descontrol. El estruendoso sonido atravesó el silencio como una flecha certera.

¿Por qué no podía ser fuerte?. Debía serlo por todos, por ellos, por mí.

Maldita sea, mantener los estribos era crucial ahora, y simplemente no me podía mantener firme. La rabia me hizo llorar un poco más, pero me calmé de a pocos.

Vi mis ojos jade sin brillo a través del espejo que tenía por pared. Mi aspecto era cansado. Detrás de una máscara de madre, detrás de la sofisticación, detrás del éxito, había una mujer que había amado y que sin chance a nada, había perdido todo. Pero ya no más, ya no más.

Recuperé la altivez que me llegó a cubrir la mirada la noche de mi divorcio.

 _Que se pudra._

Arrojé un profundo suspiro antes de salir de la habitación, había recuperado la tranquilidad que se me había arrebatado estos últimos cinco días, había vuelto a la realidad. Finalmente abrí la puerta y me encaminé hacia la cocina. Hana tarareaba un arrullo mientras sus manos envejecidas preparaban el desayuno.

-Señora Sakura-Hana se volteó hacia mi con una brillante sonrisa en su arrugada cara. Sonrisa que desapareció al ver mi aspecto-¿Sucede algo?.

Negué-Ya no sucede nada, Hana.

Hana me siguió con su mirada mientras me sentaba en el comedor y esperaba a que sirviese mi desayuno. En cuanto lo hizo, Hana se sentó frente a mi, viéndome con los ojos de una madre.

-Siento si parezco entrometida, señora Haruno, pero el señor Sasuke sigue siendo un buen hombre, lo he visto.

Busqué sus ojos marrones, di un largo suspiro. Me sorprendí a mi misma al no sentir nada ante la mención de Sasuke.

-Supongo que si.

Hana apretó sus labios en una firme línea de molestia. Ella había sido desde siempre mi compañía, porque llegó justo cuando tenía cinco meses de embarazada de Sarada, y desde entonces era como otra abuela para mis dos hijos. Hana adoraba a los niños y ellos a Hana, pero si había algo que no podía pasar por alto era el profundo cariño que sentía ella por Sasuke y por mí. Hana nunca logró entender por qué nos divorciamos.

Acabando con el desayuno, vi llegar a Sarada. Sus ojos me indicaban la próxima pregunta, me adelanté.

-Sarada, cariño, iremos a visitar a los Uzumaki. Ve y alístate.

Sarada me vio en silencio.

-¿Y si papá viene?.

No pude ocultar una mueca de molestia.

-Si papá viene seguramente nos avisará antes. Hoy tenemos que ir a ver al tío Naruto.

A Sarada se le borró el brillo de protesta en sus ojos y lo reemplazó por uno de emoción.

-Estaré lista en un momento.

Hana siguió el mismo camino de Sarada. Yo clavé mis ojos en los platos vacíos, luego miré hacia mis manos desnudas. Las aparté para no sentir disgusto por mi decisión. Me levanté a lavar todo para esperar a los niños. Había acordado ir a almorzar con los Uzumaki en su mansión a las afueras de Shanghái, iba a ser difícil, pero podía hacerlo.

En un rato más Daisuke y Sarada regresaban perfectamente arreglados, sonreí para los dos mientras les tomaba de la mano para salir. Nos despedimos de Hana quien nos despidió como una dulce abuela de su hogar. En el ascensor miré que Daisuke abrazaba su dinosaurio algo adormilado mientras Sarada hablaba de que estaba emocionada por ir a la mansión Uzumaki puesto que casi no la recordaba ya.

En el auto, Daisuke finalmente se rindió y cayó rendido de sueño en mi pecho mientras que Sarada tecleaba en su celular con emoción y hablaba conmigo sobre entrar a la escuela y dejar los tutores. Nos vi así, tan normales y corrientes que no pude evitar sentir que por fin íbamos a poder comenzar, porque yo poco a poco iría recuperando la fuerza mermada por la tristeza. El camino fue animado, las risas no despertaron a mi pequeño varón a quien a veces acariciaba y colmaba de besos.

A nuestra llegada, los altos bosques nos llenaron la vista, la mansión era una joya arquitectónica única que se alzaba poderosa entre los cerros de las afueras de Shanghái. Era totalmente despampanante y evocadora, con jardines amplios y albercas y fuentes por todas partes. Sarada fijó sus ojos a través de la ventana.

-Sigue siendo hermosa mamá.

Sonreí para ella mientras acomodaba mejor a Daisuke contra mí.

-¿Saludarás a Boruto-chan?.

Sarada se encendió en un cándido sonrojo. Sonreí con picardía al ver su reacción. Mi hija podría ser algo frívola, mente aguda y lo que fuera, pero era una completa ternura cuando se lo proponía.

-S-si.

Bajamos con cuidado, me negué a que mi conductor me ayudara a cargar a Daisuke, quien por lo temprano de la salida no había podido dormir lo que acostumbraba a dormir.

En la entrada, las sirvientas corrieron a ayudarme. Nos ubicaron en el gran salón de espera mientras que Daisuke fue depositado con cuidado en una de las sillas de la sala. Sarada revoloteaba por doquier mirando los detalles.

-¿Piensas que sería mejor comprar una casa?-La diversión brilló en mis ojos y una sonrisa templó mis labios.

-Sería mucho mejor que ese cajón de cristal en el que estamos mam…-Sarada frenó sus ojos mientras veía detrás de mí, su rostro se encendió de la nada. Giré y me encontré con la brillante mirada azul de Naruto, pero no era la de Naruto.

-Boru-chan-Sonreí para él mientras que él se acercaba bonachón hacia a mí.

-Tía Sakura-Corrió hacia mis brazos y lo estrujé contra mí-Ha pasado un largo tiempo.

-Lo sé, pequeño-Fue inevitable acariciar su cabello rubio-Volveremos más seguido.

Boruto ya no me prestaba atención, su mirada estaba fija en mi hija. Mordí mis labios reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-¡Cuatro ojos!.

-¡Cara de mono!

Ambos se miraron a matar. No pude evitar una pequeña carcajada. Volví a sentarme mientras veía como los dos herederos congeniaban, siempre había sido así, dos guerras de miradas a muerte entre los dos. Me recordó inevitablemente a Sasuke y a mí en los viejos tiempos.

-¡Boruto conserva los modales!-La armoniosa voz de mujer me hizo levantar de nuevo. Su sonrisa se extendió hacia a mí como una inyección de calidez pura.-Sakura-chan.

-Hinata-ambas nos abrazamos, éramos muy cercanas gracias a la amistad entre Sasuke y Naruto-Qué gusto verte.

-Sakura, sin tanto ridículo protocolo debo decir que luces guapísima-Sonreí para ella mientras nos sentábamos. Hinata no pudo evitar correr su mano hacia la cabeza del dormido Daisuke-Va a ser un rompecorazones.

-No sabes cuánto lo temo-Miré con cariño al niño. Busqué con la mirada a Sarada pero había desaparecido. Hinata sonrió débilmente, cambiando el tema de repente.

-Naruto vendrá a la hora del almuerzo. Tsunade llegó de Japón hace unos días y dijo que tenía que saludar a su ingrata tía.

Asentí mientras sonreía.

-¿Cómo va todo?.

-Supongo que bien-Hinata se removió de su lugar con elegancia-Hace poco Boruto entró a la academia, y parece que se está adaptando muy bien. Himawari-chan por su lado sigue creciendo y creciendo.

-Espero que se lleve bien con Daisuke-kun.

-Es un niño muy dulce, Sakura-Hinata acarició con la mirada a Daisuke-Seguramente lo harán.

A ambas nos brilló algo parecido a la complicidad. Por azares del destino, Hinata se había comprometido con Naruto forzadamente, pero ambos habían caído con rapidez en un amor intenso y dulce, ahora ambos compartían un matrimonio estable y dos hijos preciosos, exactamente los mismos dos que tuve yo con Sasuke.

-Quisiera ver a Himawari-chan.

-Aún es temprano, ya la mandé a despertar para alistarla.

-Supongo que son dos osos perezosos.

Aludí a mi dormido hijo, quien se aferraba con fuerza al peluche.

Hinata sonrió para mí mientras extendía su pálida mano hacia mí, atrapando la mía con algo de fuerza. Encontré sus ojos perlados llenos de algo, era lástima. Lo odié por un momento.

-¿Está todo bien?.

Pestañeé confusa. Luego lo comprendí.

-Por supuesto.

La voz me salió justo como quería; métrica como la de un general y estoica como la de un emperador.

Hinata frunció un poco el ceño.

-Es agradable que eligieras China para establecerte. Pero…-Hinata dubitó un momento, tal vez quería que me marchara o algo parecido-…¿No extrañas Japón?.

Sabía perfectamente a lo que iba esta conversación.

-No escucharé otro discurso de señora honorable más, si eso es lo que esperas de mí, Hinata.

Hinata me miró aterrada por un instante, apartando su tacto de mí de inmediato.

-Tenía que intentarlo por lo menos…-Hinata apartó elegantemente un mechón azabache de su pelo-….Mebuki ha presionado como no tienes idea Sakura-chan.

-He escuchado la comprensión falsa de mi madre un buen tiempo…-Froté mis manos en el pantalón negro que usaba el día de hoy, el reloj de pulsera me asentó dolorosamente un instante-…La decisión está tomada. No habrá vuelta atrás.

-Pero…

-Hinata, eres de mis amigas más cercanas-Esta vez fui yo quien atrapó su brazo entre mi mano extendida-Pero no hay nada de lo qué discutir. Comenzaré de nuevo, no es como si fuera la primer mujer en todo el mundo en divorciarme y salir adelante.

Hinata apretó sus labios y tragó pesado.

-Comprendo Sakura-Pero ella evidentemente no comprendió, más sin embargo no tocó el tema más.

La mañana pasó tranquila, olvidamos el asunto tan pronto como Daisuke se despertó y conoció a Hinata y Himawari. Hinata y yo, por nuestro lado, reímos todo el tiempo restante rememorando viejos tiempos, "desatrasándonos" de los sucesos. Los niños, como era de esperarse, se la habían llevado de maravilla. Ambos eran un exceso de ternura que nos hizo sonreír todo el rato. Sarada y Boruto tenían una conexión extraña, jugaban y se peleaban, pero ambos se la llevaron muy bien, mientras que Himawari y Daisuke eran un manojo de dulzura sin fin.

Ya el sol indicaba que faltaba poco para el medio día, la tranquilidad del lugar me hizo sentir una calidez intensa nada comparable con el paisaje urbano que rodeaba el edificio en el que vivíamos. Los niños no habían parado de jugar por toda la enorme mansión en toda la mañana, no sería producente que estuviéramos pendientes de ellos, por lo que habíamos decantado por tomar el té en el fresco de la terraza del segundo piso. En él, el viento era algo gélido, pero el sol contrastaba las sensaciones. Era muy agradable hablar con tus viejos amigos, mucho más cuando había determinado ciertas cuestiones apenas en la mañana.

Hinata lucía arrebatadoramente hermosa bajo la luz exterior. Era una preciosa mujer, con la composición ideal de una ama de casa entregada a la crianza de sus hijos. Los temas fluían mientras hablábamos de miles de cosas, había algo de cotilla ocasional, pero principalmente asuntos familiares. Lo más agradable fue que hubo poco o nada de conversaciones de negocios, lo que me brindó un tiempo de tranquilidad apartada de los asuntos más formales de mi vida.

Justamente veía hacia el precioso paisaje que nos rodeaba mientras Hinata explicaba cómo poco a poco Naruto y la familia Nara habían podido comprar buena parte de la reserva natural para protegerla de la deforestación, cuando el grito a coro de nuestros hijos nos entró como un bofetón en los oídos. Las piernas casi reaccionaron solas y corrimos al sitio, notoriamente asustadas. Mi corazón arrebolado por la incertidumbre finalmente dio un vuelco al encontrar qué había sucedido. El cabello rojo encendido inconfundible, la pálida piel reluciente, la figura larga y poderosa. Era Gaara.

-Entré y fui secuestrado.

Himawari y Daisuke estaban sobre Gaara, mientras que Sarada y Boruto se le tomaban con fuerza de los brazos. Los cuatro eran todo risas.

-¡No escaparás nunca tío Gaara!.

No pude evitar sonreír con calidez al ver la escena, olvidando toda preocupación de la nada.

-¡Santo cielo!-Hinata corrió junto a Gaara-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Rápido Sakura!.

-¡El Shukaku será mío!-Boruto se rió maléficamente mientras hacía una especie de sellos con las manos.

-¡NO!-Yo aún miraba con estupor todo. Nunca había visto algo parecido en Gaara, normalmente huía a los niños y ahora era todo un experto en juegos. Las risitas de Himawari y de Daisuke me llenaron el corazón.

Gaara cayó rendido, representando su muerte. Hinata cayó falsamente muerta también mientras que los niños coreaban su victoria y se iban a otro lugar.

-¡Despertaremos el Juubi!-Sarada, a pesar de su seriedad, jugaba con complicidad con los tres restantes-¡Vamos, Daisuke-kun!.

Las risas se alejaron y me acerqué a los dos, quienes habían emprendido una competencia de carcajadas. Se reclinaron en sus codos antes de buscar apoyo para levantarse. Mi mirada se topó con la de él, me congelé por un segundo sin pensarlo. Extendí mi mano hacia los dos, ayudándolos a levantar finalmente.

-Hoy se levantaron con energía-Gaara desempolvó su caro traje-No esperaba menos de tus hijos, Sakura.

Hinata sonrió para los dos.

-No te esperaba, Gaara-kun.

-Necesitaba a Naruto, pero me encontré rodeado por un grupo de pillos.

Reí con suavidad.

-Quédate a almorzar…Será agradable, como en los viejos tiempos-Hinata invitó cordialmente a Gaara, quien le dio un breve asentimiento lleno de caballerosidad.

Luego, me enterró la mirada profunda y dura. Su cara de perfectas facciones, ruda por la seriedad me hicieron sentir azorada por un momento. Sostuve el contacto visual mientras apartaba torpemente mi mano de la de él. Vaya, no me había fijado en que mi mano aún seguía firmemente sostenida por la suya.

Hinata frunció un poco el ceño pero lo invitó a tomar el té de todos modos.

En cuanto estuvimos sentados de nuevo, una joven mujer le sirvió una taza de café bien cargado. De camino, habíamos hablado desinteresadamente, con la suavidad que siempre nos había caracterizado. Gaara se hospedaba cerca, lo que me sorprendió enormemente.

-Es porque Temari vive cerca de aquí.

Miré con incógnita al pelirojo.

-¿Cerca?.

-Somos vecinas…-Hinata dejó su taza en la mesa después de darle otra probada-…Desde que se casó con Shikamaru Nara, se mudaron a la casa de al lado. O bueno, a la más próxima.

Abrí los ojos medio sorprendida. Temari se había casado con uno de los Nara.

-¿Cómo va todo para Temari?-Perdí la mirada durante un buen instante, las palabras fluyeron débiles y algo doloridas-…No la he visto hace mucho tiempo.

Gaara pareció notarlo y frunció el ceño suavemente.

-Todo va bien para ella…-La voz aterciopelada de Gaara me hizo mirarlo con incertidumbre-…Tuvo un hijo de la edad de Sarada.

-Vaya-Sonreí con vergüenza-Qué grata noticia.

-Sería bueno que llamara a Temari-chan también, estará encantada de verte de nuevo, Sakura.

Me sonrojé con intensidad ante la propuesta de Hinata.

-¡No! No quisiera molestarla, ni molestarte.

-Está bien, Sakura…-Gaara habló con comprensión-…No tienes nada qué temer.

Tragué con algo de fuerza.

-He sido tan ingrata con ustedes…-Su mirada intensa chocó con la mía-…Debí buscarles antes.

-No te sientas de ese modo…-Gaara dirigió su mano hacia mí, como queriendo alcanzarme-…El tiempo corre más rápido de lo que creemos.

Asentí mientras veía como Hinata se levantaba.

-No se diga más, entonces…-Ella nos sonrió, aunque vi algo de falsedad en esa sonrisa-…Vendré pronto con Temari.

Pronto Hinata desapareció entre la mansión. Parecí incómoda de repente mientras esperaba. Gaara sostenía su mirada fija en mí intentando descifrar mi reacción.

-Tengo algo de miedo, por si quieres saber.

-Temari no te odia, si eso es lo que temes-Mi mirada se estrujó con algo de dolor-Sé que tenías mucho afecto a mi familia como…como a mí, pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar.

-Debí buscarles antes…

-Las cosas a su tiempo…-Brinqué un poco al sentir la cálida mano de Gaara sobre la mía, el tacto etéreo me hizo dar un pequeño cosquilleo en la piel-…Todos necesitábamos tener la mente tranquila para reunirnos.

Tragué gordo al cruzar miradas con él de nuevo. Su cabello rojizo brillaba con fulgor con el sol de otoño, la luz besaba su piel pálida con delicadeza y toda la hermosura de su rostro se vio multiplicada de repente.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, Gaara.

Él sonrió.

-Tus hijos son encantadores-Gaara se recostó en el sillón-…Se parecen un montón a…a Sasuke-Asentí, tocando fibras sensibles de repente-Pero tienen toda tu luz, son todos tuyos.

Sonreí al coincidir. Por dentro, mis dos hijos tenían mucho más de mí que de él.

-Lamento los juegos bruscos.

-Estoy acostumbrado con Boruto y Shikadai…-Gaara apretó su mano sobre la mía, la promesa tibia me envió una suave corriente eléctrica. La frase podría significar muchas cosas, cosas a las que no les quise dar muchos rodeos.

-¿Hace cuánto estás en China?...

-Hace un año, más o menos-Gaara se estiró en su sitio, soltando mi mano de repente-La sucursal principal de la empresa está en Singapur, pero hace poco logramos entrar en el Circuito de Asia. Supongo que me tendré que quedar aquí.

-Heredaste todo muy joven…

-Si…-La mirada de Gaara se tiñó de dolor-…Poco o nada creyeron que podía sacar la empresa adelante. Pero aquí estamos.

-Dirigir una empresa y volverla un imperio con apenas veinte años…-sonreí para intentar sacar pensamientos oscuros de su cabeza-…Eres todo el genio empresarial que esperaba.

-Siempre me lo advertiste…-La risa suave de Gaara salió algo cortada-…Pero nunca obedecí.

-Ya tendrás tiempo para cumplir tu sueño.

-¿Casarme contigo?.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, el rubor subió en mis mejillas. Gaara pareció divertirse a lo grande con mi reacción.

-Deja de decir tonterías…-Fruncí el ceño mientras veía su sonrisa socarrona.

-Supongo que gracias a la empresa puedo abrir el hospital que quiero…-Sonreí suavemente, mientras recordaba episodios de nuestra juventud juntos-…Sólo debo encontrar tiempo para estudiar, diez años no son nada. Y encontrar doctores, y enfermeras, y enfermos…

Sonó todo con excesiva diversión. Era evidente que sus sueños habían cambiado. Reí con suavidad.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es tu sueño?.

-No tengo nada por lo qué soñar…-Gaara buscó mi mirada con rapidez, la encontré confundida, vacía, solitaria. El corazón me dio un vuelco, me sentí culpable de la nada-…Pero creo que pronto tal vez sí.

Los ojos aguamarina brillaron con extrañeza dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, y ahora había cariño, puro y limpio como el agua de mar más fresca. Mis ojos recorrieron su tranquilizante sonrisa de labios apretados.

-Mami, ¿Quién es él?.

Las manitas de Daisuke me sorprendieron, entendí de repente por qué el cariño en los ojos de Gaara.

-Es un viejo amigo de mi infancia, mi amor…-Lo cargué para sentarlo en mis faldas-…Daisuke-kun, te presento a Sabaku Gaara.

Su boquita se volvió una pequeña "oh" mientras extendía cortésmente la mano para estrecharla con la gran mano de Gaara.

-Eres un niño muy dulce, Daisuke-kun.

Daisuke irradió una sonrisa muy grande hacia él.

-Usted es el tío de Hime-chan.

-Naruto es como un hermano para mí.

Me sorprendí enormemente al oír eso.

-Es agradable que lograran llevarse bien, cuando casi se escapaban de matar en la secundaria-Formulé acariciando el brazo de Daisuke.

-Nos reencontramos en el funeral de…de mi padre…-Mis alarmas se dispararon de repente-Nos entendimos muy bien como socios y como amigos.

-Es agradable oír ello…-Ofrecí galletas a Daisuke mientras Gaara concentraba su mirada en él.

-Tiene tus ojos…-Gaara sonrió, pero había algo tras la sonrisa que no me caló del todo, una mezcla de algo que no supe interpretar. Suspiró largamente mientras veía fijo a Daisuke-Sakura…-Mis ojos tocaron los de él como tantas veces hoy-…Yo…

-Sakura…Sakura…Sakura-La grave voz me hizo girar hacia atrás, olvidando la conversación con Gaara de repente-…Mi ingrata amiga.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de repente. Por supuesto, yo era su ingrata amiga. Temari se acercó a mi en silencio, reteniendo en sus enrojecidos ojos las lágrimas. Vernos de ese modo, mira qué mala persona puedo llegar a ser.

-Dios, Temari-Alargué el brazo mientras Daisuke la veía con algo de curiosidad y timidez. Temari atinó a tomar mi mano con fuerza, como la chica fuerte que siempre adoré. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a Daisuke.

-Él es…-Asentí mientras Temari se sentaba junto a mi y dirigía su mirada a mi pequeño, quien estaba concentrado comiéndose una galleta-…Dios, es precioso. Tiene tus ojos.

Asentí.

-Oí que también tienes un lindo retoño.

Ella sonrió quedadamente, seguí su gesto.

-Dulce Jesús, Sakura…-Temari tapó su boca mientras sus ojos enrojecían-…Tanto tiempo, tantas cosas.

-Creo que no soy pertinente aquí-Gaara se levantó pero Temari lo vio inquisitivamente. Gaara volvió a sentarse captando el mensaje.

-Es como…en los viejos tiempos…-Mi rubia amiga empujó perfectamente sus sentimientos encontrados-…Dios, si somos ya todos unos aburridos adultos.

Gaara sonrió pero quebradamente, creo que todos tres lo hicimos.

-Mira que ser amigos desde nacer y desaparecerme…-recosté mi rostro en el pelo azabache de mi hijo-…Lo ingrata que puedo llegar a ser.

-No digas eso, Sakura…-Temari me vio con un montón de luz agolpado en los ojos-…Si yo también fui una mala amiga.

-Debí…

-No es tiempo de lamentarse de nada, señoras-Gaara elevó su voz de repente-…El pasado es pasado, a pesar de todo.

-Pero nos quedarán los _siempre_.

Gaara frunció el ceño levemente ante la evocación de su hermana. Era hermoso reunirse con alguien a quien tuviste tanto afecto en un momento de tu vida, pero cuánta melancolía, cuántos recuerdos.

-¿A qué universidad fuiste?-Intenté hablar para apartar el tortuoso silencio entre los tres.

-Fui a Oxford, Saku-chan-Temari repasó sus manos por su falda tubo-Oí que fuiste a Harvard sin graduarte de la preparatoria.

Asentí.

-Esperaba verte allí también.

La línea de sus preciosos labios se volvió tensa. Humedeció su boca reseca pintada de melocotón.

-Allí conocí a Shikamaru…-el giro repentino de tema me hizo sentir un hueco en el corazón, removiendo años y años de olvido de repente-…Ahora tenemos a un precioso niño, se llama Shikadai.

-Debo conocerlo pronto.

-Está aquí…-Temari buscó con la mirada más allá de la puerta-…Fue a buscar a Boruto.

-No podía perderme esta reunión por nada en el mundo…-La voz masculina nos hizo levantar, Daisuke se prendió a mi cuello y después, sus ojos se iluminaron. Era Naruto-Cielos, todos somos un partida de vejetes.

-Gracias por recordárnoslo, Naruto-Temari rodó los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Daisuke se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Tío Naruto!.

No sé si nada más pude ver yo eso, pero hubo un extraño brillo en los ojos de Naruto.

-Daisuke… cada vez estás más grande jovencito-Naruto prosiguió a saludar a todos con cortesía mientras conservaba a Daisuke entre sus brazos. Extrañamente, evitaba mi mirada y apenas sí me saludó de buena forma. Tal vez, aún tenía mucho que explicarle sobre mis negocios con Itachi. O tal vez, muchas cosas más-Un día podemos asistir al mismo instituto y al otro, estamos reunidos hablando de negocios y regodéandonos de nuestros preciosos hijos…-Naruto acarició gentilmente a Daisuke-…La vejez me pesa un montón ahora.

Gaara sonrió débilmente.

-Apenas llegamos a los treinta, Naruto-Formuló su voz aterciopelada-No nos tomes por ochenteros de repente.

Temari y yo reímos ante la mención.

-Tú sin hijos Gaara, nunca podrías sentir este peso sobre tus jóvenes hombros…-El dramatismo pintado de seriedad en Naruto nos hizo reír de nuevo. Hinata entró a la terraza también, ondeando grácilmente su vestido azul oscuro.

-Qué agradable reunión.

-Es extraordinario tenerte aquí, Sakura-chan-Naruto se dirigió a mí pero, no me brindó una mirada, _me esquivaba_. No comprendí nada.

-¿Conoceré a tu esposo?-Aparté el nudo en la garganta que se me hizo de repente-Me imagino que es todo un galán de revista.

Temari lanzó una estruendosa carcajada, Gaara, por su lado, sonrió socarronamente.

-Mi cuñado no es para nada el estilo que recuerdas en Temari.

Recordé, por supuesto, los chicos malos y sexys a morir con los que salía usualmente.

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que un Deidara…-Mencioné con malicia.

-Maldita sea, un bicho de cien patas era mejor que Deidara-Temari estampó con fuerza su mano en la mesa, como era de esperarse, mi vieja amiga seguía siendo una chica ruda-…Pero mi esposo es…

Antes de terminar, una chica de la servidumbre nos invitó a pasar al comedor, puesto que el almuerzo estaba listo. Temari interrumpió su discurso y todos proseguimos al moderno comedor de la casa, en donde los cinco niños ya estaban sentados.

Shikadai atrapó mi mirada de inmediato, era un niño de entrada muy serio y con aspecto adormilado. Tenía el cabello marrón y la piel morena, así como unos rasgos que, a pesar de tener un poco de Temari, prometían parecerse demasiado a su padre. Le sonreí brillantemente mientras Temari hacía las presentaciones respectivas.

-Es todo un problema arrastrar a mi esposo y a mi hijo, son dos gotas del mismo vaso…

Me senté en la mesa y acomodé a Daisuke junto a mí, poniéndonos la servilleta en las faldas.

-¿Arrastrar?.

-Son un par de vagos rotundos-Temari dirigió su mirada a Sarada-Dios, ella es Sarada ¿Verdad?.

Asentí mientras volvía a presentar a Temari con Sarada.

En el almuerzo, todo fue estupendo, sensacional, único. Las risas entre nosotros, los recuerdos, los chistes, todo nos recordó una esfumada juventud que parecía un dulce sueño lejano. Incluso tuvieron el atrevimiento de recordar lo inseparables que fuimos Gaara y yo, cosa que sorprendió a mi hija mayor quien ahora veía con ojos más curiosos al Sabaku.

Al terminar, nos condujeron a un pequeño kiosco a las afueras de la casa. Era moderno, un marco de hierro negro con líneas intrincadas y vidrio que daba a una alberca verdosa. Nos sentamos mientras veíamos a los niños correr afuera, en el césped. La sensación acogedora no se hizo esperar, con la brisa fría de otoño y el sol cayendo poco a poco en el horizonte. Los cinco teníamos copas de vino, mientras que aún discutíamos cosas de la juventud, no nos cansaríamos nunca.

Vi el perfecto perfil de Gaara. Hablaba con tanta elocuencia como antes, pero ahora sus ademanes, casi tanto como sus facciones se habían endurecido. Lo mismo sucedía con Naruto, quien ya no era para nada el atolondrado jovencito de antes y ahora poseía todos los dotes necesarios para controlar una empresa como la que controlaba.

Temari, por su parte, seguía siendo la misma mujer empoderada que siempre recordé, pero ahora tenía toda la dulzura que la maternidad y el matrimonio aplicaba en una mujer. Hinata era lo contrario, seguía siendo un caramelo dulce, tan delicada como una flor de vainilla, pero ahora lucía más segura y confiada. Me pregunté si ellos pensaban que yo había cambiado mucho.

Sonreí con nostalgia, el rostro de Sasuke llegó a mí de repente. No más tristeza, me repetí, no más indulgencia. El cambio era inminente, era lo que necesitábamos para seguir creciendo como personas.

Nos marchamos casi al atardecer, los niños estaban tan agotados que apenas podían respirar bien. La despedida fue algo extraña, risas, todo muy ameno, cariño, ternura, y algo más que no podíamos evitar, nostalgia. Daisuke no paraba de hablar de Himawari ni de Boruto. Sarada no paraba de hablar de la casa, de la belleza del lugar. A ambos les brindé una cálida sonrisa mientras me acomodaba bien en mi sitio.

Pronto, el bello paisaje de los árboles evocó en mi lo que menos quería hacer, pero poco a poco y junto con el sueño, recordé lo que poco a poco tenía que dejar atrás.

* * *

 **30 de Abril, 2007**

 **Distrito de Harvard, Massachusetts.**

El sonido era estridente, los cuerpos se movían con diversión pisando el césped y apretándose con travesura. La enorme mansión estilo georgiano se opacaba por las luces de neón centellantes y la música rock de una banda en vivo, los chicos de la fraternidad habían literalmente tirado la casa por la ventana.

Un chico pelirojo no podía retirar los ojos de una chica preciosa. Cuerpo fino, rasgos de ángel, cabello rosa, pechos redondos y pequeños y ojos verdes como piedras de jade. La siguió con la mirada mientras iba por un poco de ponche a la mesa de bebidas. Sus ojos grisáceos no podían ignorarla, no aunque ya sabía quién era. Relamió sus secos labios mientras veía cómo dos chicas bailaban junto con ella como un trío erótico y perjudicial.

-Carajo, Sasori…-Un chico a su lado, evidentemente ebrio, lo empujó con suavidad atrayendo su atención-…Quítale los ojos a la perra, tiene dueño.

Sasori sonrió ladinamente, divertido.

-Hoy es día de diversión, John-Sasori llevó algo de ponche a sus labios-…La tendré en lo que canta un gallo.

Caminó con lentitud hacia ella, su porte era despreocupado pero sensual. Las chicas a su alrededor lo comieron con la mirada, chicas hermosas y sexys, pero no era lo que buscaba. No esa noche.

Sus ojos se conectaron. El verde desprendió fuego, él se dio cuenta que la chica realmente no había traído a su idiota esposito, además de que estaba lo suficiente ebria como para ser desinhibida a la hora de bailar. Pensó de nuevo en ese estúpido que tenía por esposo, seguramente se la pasaría estudiando amargado en casa mientras él le daba diversión a lo suyo. Sonrió con gusto.

Con un gesto en la cabeza ella entendió. Poco a poco ella se acercó a él, como un magnetismo. Su pequeño cuerpo calzó en el de él, la música pitaba en sus oídos, ambos se movían al ritmo del rock electrónico psicodélico.

-Espero que tu esposo no me golpee, Sakura…

-Sasori…Estás seguro, te lo prometo-Sakura lucía exageradamente espléndida, una falda de cuero negra se pegaba a sus piernas hasta arriba de las rodillas como una segunda piel, y una chamarra de jean desgastado de varias tallas más de las que debería usar le daba un look relajado y funky.

No pudo evitar deslizar sus manos por su estrecha cintura, enloqueció un poco al imaginar su piel desnuda bajo la tela. La pegó un poco más hacia él con la excusa del ritmo sensual de la canción. Estaba eufórico, hipnotizado por sus movimientos eclipsantes. Las caderas se pegaron y sus labios tocaron sus pálidas cienes.

-¿No le pones correa?.

-No puedo obligarlo a venir.

-¿Tienes ganas de divertirte?.

Sasori despegó su rostro mientras seguía los pasos de ella. Deslizó sus manos por los costados de su abdomen mientras que ella osadamente alzaba los brazos lentamente con sensualidad.

-Mucho.

La respuesta hizo que un brillo de lujuria se desatara en él. Apegó fuerte sus grandes manos en sus caderas y después, sintió el disgusto y el dolor, había quedado sentado en el césped de un empujón. Pasar de todo a nada.

No entendió nada hasta ver esos ojos como los de una pantera, la cara deformada por la furia posesiva, la altura excesiva. Era Sasuke.

-Cuidado, Akasuna-vio la verdadera furia en sus ojos endemoniados. El pelirojo se limitó a sonreír socarronamente.

-Sólo le daba lo que tú no le das.

Sasuke casi arremete contra él en serio, de no ser por Sakura quien le detuvo.

-Sólo bailábamos.

El pelinegro miró con intensa furia a su esposa. No pudo resistirlo más y la tomó del brazo. La gente parecía shockeada con la escena. Sasori chasqueó la lengua con molestia mientras se levantaba, sería para después.

-Para…-Sakura estaba lo suficiente ebria como para no coordinar del mismo modo sus pasos al son de Sasuke-…No sé por dónde voy.

Era una escena que se repetiría muchas veces, si tan sólo él se pudiera controlar.

-Te dije que no vinieras.

Frenaron en el improvisado aparcamiento del sitio frente al Koenigsegg de impecable negro de Sasuke. El sitio estaba plagado de autos caros, era oscuro por los árboles y la falta de alumbrado público. Sasuke se dio la vuelta con rapidez, enfrentando a la menuda mujer cara a cara.

-Es la primera fiesta universitaria, mi amor-Sakura dijo lo último con diversión. Estaba con el alcohol subido-No creas que me lo perdería.

-Lo que no creo es que me estuvieras a punto de ser infiel.

La voz de él salió tan gutural y amarga que le dio una cachetada en la diversión de ella.

-Sasuke…no es lo que piensas…-Sakura apretó su pecho. Sintió una enorme culpabilidad crecer dentro de sí-…Sólo bailé con Elizabeth y Kendra, lo juro.

Sasuke le dio otra mirada oscurecida. Sus ojos podrían hacer retroceder al mismo demonio.

-¿Por qué con él?.

Sakura buscó sus ojos negros.

-No…No es lo que parece de verdad, Sasuke…-Sakura apenas podía mantenerse en pie, su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas de repente. ¿Desde cuándo le daba explicaciones?-…Sasori se acercó a bailar, estoy algo ebria y no calculé cuánto me debía permitir bailar con él.

-Pues casi te follaba en la pista…-Sasuke imprimió dolor y posesión en esa frase-…¿Era eso lo que querías?... Mierda, ¡Era eso lo que querías!.

-No…Sasuke, cálmate.

-No podía dormir por tu culpa como un estúpido…-Sasuke había perdido los sentidos, estaba adormecido por los sentimientos negativos. Se revolvió los cabellos con fuerza-…Ahora sé quién eres.

-Por favor, entiéndeme…No sé cómo pasó… Fue muy rápido, no duró nada…

-¿Te besó?-Sasuke formuló sin verla, pero con la voz teñida de odio puro. Sakura sintió un escalofrío de terror recorrerle la espina dorsal-¡¿Te besó?!.

-¡Demonios! ¡NO!.

Sasuke no supo controlarse. Todo lo atribuía a la enceguecedora rabia que se le trepaba cuando tórridas imágenes invadían su mente. Sentía náuseas, vértigo al imaginar a Sakura siendo tocada por otro hombre, besada por otro. Luego, una ira intensa le nublaba la visión, no le permitía calcular qué hacía.

 _Como ahora mismo._

Mandó un manotazo hasta dar con el delgado hombro de ella y la acercó con estrépito contra él.

-¿No querías besarlo?-Sasuke habló con lentitud cerca a su oído. Su aliento chocó deliciosamente contra su piel pálida, el escalofrío que sintió esta vez fue de placer-¿No querías hacerlo?.

Sakura estaba hipnotizada por la cercanía. Respiraba ese perfume viril que su esposo expelía, era abrumadoramente perfecto, como opio puro.

-N-no.

Sasuke la pegó más a él, la estrechó sintiéndola suya. La dureza en su pantalón no lo desconcertó en absoluto, ni a ella. Sus ojos verdes se perdieron en los suyos por un instante.

-¿No?-La tortura había empezado. Sus manos sugerentes y masculinas acariciaron su espalda, el deseo hizo que le fallaran las delicadas rodillas. Los labios de él besaron acompasadamente su cuello, su mentón, su oreja, su cien-¿No lo deseas?.

-No lo deseo-Sakura encerró sus manos en la elegante camisa de cuello que él usaba. Se las había arreglado para no sonar tartamuda al responderle.

-¿Qué deseas?-Sasuke deslizó sus brazos alrededor de ella, apretando su cintura contra él. La virilidad dio contra su abdomen y ella perdió la cabeza de repente.

-A ti…-La chica atinó a cerrar los ojos con lentitud-…Mierda, a ti.

Y entonces, lo sintió. El mundo se desconectó de ellos, como si fuera una línea paralela ajena a ellos. Los labios de él eran indómitos, salvajes, posesivos, abrazadoramente deseosos de todo. Ella francamente suspiraba ante tal maestría, dejándose llevar por el delicioso vaivén de los labios. Sus manos reaccionaron hundiéndose en sus cabellos azabaches y él, empujándola hasta el capó del deportivo.

Las piernas de ella sintieron el metal contra su carne tibia, dándole un sobresalto ante el cambio de sensaciones, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue recostarse poco a poco en el modernísimo capó. Sakura no se fijó en qué minuto envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, ni en qué segundo su falda tubo se había subido lo suficiente como para que Sasuke recorriera sus piernas erizadas con sutileza pero con delicia absoluta. El chico aún besaba ávidamente sus sonrosados labios mientras que reposaba su peso en el metal disfrutando el estar sobre ella. Estaba tan llevado por la pasión y los celos que olvidó en donde estaban.

Sus ojos negros se abrieron de golpe al recordarlo de repente. Se separó de ella como si quemara.

-Dios...-Sasuke quedó parado en un instante mientras ella le miraba desconcertada-...Santo Dios, Sakura.

Sasuke extendió su mano hacia ella, ayudándola a levantarse.

-No te...

-Lo siento...-Sasuke caminó hasta la puerta del deportivo-...Lo siento.

El rostro de ella era de total desconcierto, desencanto, desesperación, des...des todo.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Sube.

Ordenó él con eficiencia, recuperando el aliento de repente. Ella siguió sus órdenes.

El camino hasta su preciosa casita en Craige St. tuvo una atmósfera densa. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar, ninguno después de esa descarga de sensaciones exageradamente deliciosas y desconcertantes.

Nadie pudo despedirse antes de ir a dormir. Sasuke estuvo a punto de disculparse de nuevo, pero no lo pudo hacer, menos cuando hasta él tenía una enorme confusión tallándole en la cabeza. _¿Pero qué demonios había pasado?._

Sakura entró aún atontada en su habitación, pensaba en descansar cuanto antes mientras terminaba de quitarse el oscuro labial vinotinto que había usado esa noche. No pudo evitar tocar sus labios y sentir un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en su interior. Su respiración se irregularizó al recordar las volátiles caricias de Sasuke, el deseo se le trepó en el cuerpo de la nada. _Exquisito_ , esa era la definición correcta, enloquecedoramente exquisito.

Al terminar con su oficio, caminó dando traspiés hasta la cama, se arropó entre las sábanas y sintió el aroma de lavanda llenarle la nariz. Ojeó con interés el techo de la habitación, estaba decorada con un espejo oval translúcido. Suspiró queriendo apartar todo pensamiento extra, pero era francamente imposible.

Por que, después de todo, habían sido ya casi cuatro meses en que había aprendido a convivir con Sasuke, en el que había olvidado todo para dar pie a su nueva vida.

Desde ese día en el hotel, se había prometido dar todo de sí para sobrellevar su vida con él, pero se había sorprendido a sí misma al darse cuenta de que ello no requirió de ningún esfuerzo en lo absoluto después de que viera qué persona realmente era Sasuke.

Por ejemplo, ahora sabía que él prefería no dormir demasiado porque le parecía cansino, que prefería el café espeso sin azúcar, y que se levantaba en bóxers semidesnudo a la mitad de la noche a buscar agua. Que le gustaban los clásicos ingleses, estudiar alemán y montar a caballo los domingos. A veces tocaba el piano o la guitarra y otras veces pintaba al óleo o dibujaba a carboncillo. Sabía también que le gustaba la música clásica y que su compositor favorito era Chopin, pero que adoraba a The Cure y a Radiohead por igual. Que odiaba los espárragos, que detestaba la carne de cerdo y que amaba con entrañable pasión el tomate. Que prefería a los Rolling Stones por encima de The Beatles y que no tenía miedo de decirlo a alguien. Sabía que era frío y distante, rígido, inflexible y cortante como un puñal de acero, pero también que era cálido con la que gente a la que amaba, protector y temeroso. Que podía ser cuadriculado y meticuloso, perfeccionista y arrogante casi tanto como amable y educado, o dulce y sensible. Que no acostumbraba a sonreír por cualquier cosa, pero que cuando lo hacía podría derretir el corazón de cualquier ser humano existente.

Una rara sensación invadió a la chica de repente. ¿Desde cuándo sabía todo eso de él?.

Por supuesto, desde que compartían casi veinte de veinticuatro horas al día. Es que era prácticamente inevitable que ella no dirigiera casi toda su atención a él. Una invasión de calidez sorprendió a Sakura de repente al notar que ambos se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro, pero, con el tiempo, la comodidad había trascendido a algo más.

Por supuesto, entre dos espíritus jóvenes, la diversión nunca estaba de más, y las risas en la casa nunca hacían falta, pero ahora, había algo más que eso. Lo notó de inmediato al momento en que se fijó que ella se la podía pasar horas y horas escuchándolo sólo a él recitar cascadas tras cascadas de teorías económicas sin parecerle aburrido ni abrumador en lo absoluto. Se la podía pasar embelesada viéndolo dibujar florecitas que crecían en el jardín mientras jugueteaba con su pelo para desconcentrarlo, o simplemente, se podía sentir inmensamente afortunada al verlo sin camisa haciéndose el café de la mañana. Todo eso, en lo más recóndito de su ser hacía que algo titilara con constancia y renuencia, algo que no la dejaba dormir en las noches sin pensar en sus ojos oscuros, en su piel clara, en sus brazos protectores.

Y para él no era diferente, aunque no era tan consciente de lo que hacía. Por ejemplo, no sabía porqué la esperaba siempre para ir juntos a la universidad, y aunque siempre alegara que se trataba de algo con fines prácticos, sabía que se trataba de algo que iba más allá de eso. No sabía porqué no podía dejar de llenarse de una corriente de calor cada vez que ella lo estrujaba entre sus pequeños brazos, o cuando recibía su voz cantarina darle la bienvenida a su casa. Porqué no podía dejar de pensar que era hermosa, ni despegarle los ojos cuando sonreía, o cuando actuaba como la niña mimada que era, ni siquiera porqué se sentía en la obligación de hacerla aún más mimada. Santo Dios, si hasta se había convertido en alguien más conversador de lo que nunca había sido en toda su vida.

Algunas veces no lo podía evitar, y sus labios se dirigían a su preciosa carita. Un par de besos inocentes, protectores y formales y sus almas se elevaban a un estado que confusión, porque todo iba más allá de lo que pudiesen sentir. Sasuke ansiaba detenerse, pero, el ímpetu de poseerla cada vez más se elevaba dentro de sí como remolinos de un deseo implacable. Su cuerpo temblaba, se tensionaba al sentir la piel de seda, de algodón egipcio.

Porque, finalmente, cedieron todo lo que podían ceder. Ya no actuaban, ya no habían sonrisas falsas, nada de sentimientos postizos. Todo porque ella era su amiga, su compañera, la chica que le había sacado más sonrisas en toda la vida, y era, también, su esposa. Irrefutablemente, ella era su esposa, y había notado que se le crispaban las sensaciones en cuanto estaban juntos. Los celos se le disparaban en cuanto veía a alguien cerca a ella, su mente maquinaba cosas indescriptibles, su cuerpo se tensaba, _ella era suya_. Pero también, sentía alegría, la sentía vívida en cuanto la veía llegar a casa, cuando la encontraba canturreando por allí, cuando tenía que levantar sus panties colgados en las perillas de las puertas, cuando encontraba su ropa por doquier. Y también, cuando hacía esa cara de desentendimiento cuando se sentaban horas y horas a estudiar, sus mohínes, sus preciosos labios contrayéndose de desesperación.

Eso era ceder, ceder todo, alma y cuerpo. Pero no era ceder, no realmente. Ninguno de los dos sospechaba qué era realmente lo que les sucedía, porque el destino había sido demasiado juguetón con los dos como para no hacérselos comprender a tiempo.

* * *

 **Bueno, con este capítulo me divertí un montón, no puedo negarlo, mucho más por el hecho de esas reuniones de amigos que tanto hacía falta a Sakura. Debo confesarles que el rumbo de la historia es bastante... uhm... dramático?. Así que si esto no es lo que te agrada leer realmente, de corazón, te agradezco por leer hasta este punto o hasta donde te llegue la paciencia.**

 **Por otro lado, quiero llorar con esto pero me temo que voy a tener que disminuir la intensidad de updates de capítulos, por la universidad y esas cosas terribles de la vida. Saben que normalmente demoro máximo una semana para subir capítulos pero ahora se me va a hacer imposible, creo que demoraré hasta más de dos semanas, no puedo garantizar nada.** **De verdad que este capítulo a duras penas lo he podido escribir, tengo el siguiente listo ya, pero todo a su momento. Por cierto, les advierto y dejo la intriga de que posiblemente el siguiente capítulo sea de lo más importante en la historia, junto con lo que se venga en adelante. Como comentaba en los primeros capítulos, por fin se puede ver el meollo de la situación.**

 **Quisiera dar gracias de todo corazón a los que siguen la historia, a los que dejan sus comentarios, a los que me dan sus follows y sus favs, también a los que me siguen silenciosamente. A todos los aprecio muchísimo, tienen un rincón en mi alma escritora.**

 **Sin más, miles de abrazos y luz.**

 **Luna de Clio.**


	12. XII El Plan

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XII**

 **Sasuke**

 **El Plan**

Acomodé mejor la corbata en su lugar. Después pasé una mano por mi cabeza, revolviendo los largos mechones oscuros, sentí los pequeños huecos en que el cabello faltaba. Odiaba las terapias y por eso las evadía en cuanto podía. Ahora me daba cuenta de que había sido una muy mala idea.

En todo el año en que me había sumido en esa repentina enfermedad, había mantenido una salud más bien estable. No estoy seguro si era por la tenacidad que la situación me otorgaba, pero sí que nunca había tenido casi una semana en la inconsciencia. Normalmente, me tomaba una semana para regularizar mi organismo ante los cambios que evidentemente estos conllevarían. Pero no sumido en la inconsciencia, no tan prolongada por lo menos.

Recorrí con la mirada el sitio en el que estaba mientras me ponía los gemelos en las mangas de la camisa. El hotel en el que me hospedaba era sumamente amplio y completamente frívolo, los colores grises gobernaban como si fueran una expresión de mi ser. Extrañé repentinamente la calidez de la mansión de mi familia por un momento.

Un escalofrío me recorrió, recordar la mansión me recordó también que había ignorado con excesivo temor la pila de mensajes en mi celular personal. Lo ojeé inseguramente, brillando sobre el buró. Lo dudé un buen momento pero decidí no alargar nada más y lo tomé.

La fotografía de un día lejano familiar con Sakura y los niños iluminó la pantalla, una mueca de dolor fue inevitable. Ya no me confortaba, ya no me brindaba tenacidad, ahora me derrumbaba el doble. Aparté todo y comencé con los mensajes de Sarada.

 _"Oí que no podrás venir, ten un buen viaje papá. Llámanos cuando estés en casa de nuevo"_

Estiré un brazo, la mano fue a dar con la pared, sosteniéndome. Respiré tan lento como pude, recordé que había prometido salir como en los viejos tiempos con los niños, y no pude, les volví a fallar. Mordí mis mejillas por dentro.

 _Estúpido, infeliz, débil._

Apreté el estómago con dolor de nuevo. El retorcijón me recordó la situación claramente; ir a verlos había sido un error, porque yo no podía darles nada con seguridad, nada.

 _"Papá, imagino que estás muy ocupado. Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje, te queremos"_

 _"Papá, anoche mamá y Daisuke salimos a..."_

 _"Papá, te extrañamos..."_

 _"Papá, recuerda..."_

Mi dedo pasaba los mensajes con rapidez, apenas podía tomar un poco de las letras. Las lágrimas salieron solas desenfocando la pantalla. Me estaba derrumbando, tal y como no había deseado.

Aguanté la respiración un buen segundo, las emociones eran intensas, tan intensas que me envolvían los sentidos y yo olvidaba las cosas que tenía por hacer. Y aunque nunca de los nunca negaría que fue inmensamente agradable verlos de nuevo, no podía ocultar el que yo me volvía un olvidadizo atontado que se dejaba llevar por la felicidad del momento.

Las emociones intensas eran algo nocivo en exceso, mayormente porque yo no podía apartarme de las metas que tenía fijas y que estaban, por cierto, prontas a cumplirse.

Pasé la chaqueta de paño y seda sobre mis hombros. Mis metas eran, probablemente, lo único con mayor certeza que yo podía brindar a mi familia, _lo último_ que les podía dar con seguridad. Pero sin duda alguna, la situación completa se me estaba yendo de las manos y estaba empezando a desquebrajar la frívola máscara que me había fabricado esos últimos meses. Ya empezaba a ver de nuevo el hombre que un día fui detrás de la cáscara de ira y ambición en el que me había escondido, pero, ¿Ser el mismo de antes era tan malo realmente?. Cuando menos lo imaginé, ya tenía de regreso mi máscara impenetrable.

 _Es jodidamente malo._

Pensé de repente en Itachi y me tensé, miré mis ojos llenos de pavor de nuevo y luego, de rabia pura. Hoy lo tendría cara a cara y debía estar el doble de sereno que de costumbre. Desapreté los puños que se habían cerrado de la nada.

Caminé hacia la puerta pero frené antes de salir de la habitación para ver en el espejo de nuevo mi impecable imagen. El hombre frente a mí aparentaba nada, esta vacío, solo, perdido. En él, los lentes escondían ávidamente las ojeras, aunque no podía hacer mucho con el color vivaz que cada vez más iba perdiendo. Hoy estaba usando el traje más caro que tenía, que ocultaba bastante bien la delgadez que afrontaba. Revisé minuciosamente el corte de la tela, era impoluto; en él, la seda y el algodón del textil brillaban espléndidamente con los toques de luz.

Rodé los ojos sin poder evitarlo, odiaba los protocolos tan exagerados para simples reuniones.

Abrí la puerta, no sin antes acomodar el pañuelo de bolsillo en el compartimiento del saco, además de tomar el portafolios y apretarlo bien en su lugar.

Shizune llegó de inmediato en cuanto notó que salía. Vestida como oficinista me provocó una sonrisa. Su imagen actual no encajaba para nada con la Shizune que siempre veía, la bata blanca de médica era una pieza infaltable en sus vestimentas. Parecía afanada, estaba medio despeinada y evidentemente estresada.

-No entiendo como Karin pudo aceptar ser tu asistente... Somos doctoras, no niñeras.

Mis ojos brillaron con diversión.

-¿Pediste ayuda a mi segunda asistente?. Les dije que era más sencillo si le dejaban todo a ella.

Ignoró mi comentario, viéndome con algo parecido a la indignación.

-Llevar tu agenda y la de Tsunade es un problema, pero puedo con esto. Lo mejor es que mi único paciente eres tú.

Caminamos a través de los pasillos.

-Tal vez yo te cueste más que diez pacientes.

Ella rió suavemente.

-Posiblemente, pero...-Detuvo su hablar, mientras revisaba la Tablet que usaba como agenda-...Sasuke-san, la junta con los directivos se adelantó veinte minutos…

Le dirigí nuevamente una mirada antes de revisar la hora en el reloj de pulso que llevaba. No iba tarde pero necesitaba reunirme con Naruto antes para aclarar las cosas que él me había reclamado escuchar. No quería decirle mentiras a él, especialmente por que sabía que se negaría a mi petición si se enteraba de que lo que le contaba era una mentira muy grande, y además, si decía el estado en el que me había encontrado, me pondría en una situación muy gorda.

Caminamos hacia el ascensor del sitio mientras que Shizune me seguía dos pasos atrás. Ya en el ascensor recordé como un flashazo a Karin, noté cuán contrastantes eran las dos, y aunque nunca me quejaría de la calidad de médica que era Karin, su carácter era aniñado por momentos y había cedido a mis planes con excesiva facilidad. No sé cuánta facilidad.

En el lobby las miradas no me detuvieron. Shizune rodó los ojos mientras se reía bajito, intentando molestarme. En vez de eso, saqué el móvil del trabajo para ojear si Naruto confirmaba la junta extraordinaria conmigo. En cosas de negocios, él era alguien sumamente riguroso, y no estaba demás con la petición que le había realizado hacia unos meses.

Ya dentro del auto, en camino al business lounge en el que se iba a realizar la junta el día de hoy, recibí su escueta respuesta. Desinteresadamente vi hacia Shizune, hablaba con rapidez en cantonés al teléfono. Era una buena mujer, excelente médica, del tipo de chica con el que me hubiera fascinado conversar en mejores situaciones. Pero hasta ahora, hacía de las veces de mi asistente para cuidarme y de lo único a lo que atinábamos a hablar era de mi salud, y peor aún, de mi trabajo.

El freno del auto me indicó que por fin habíamos llegado, y mis guarda espaldas bajaron a despejar el área, que se encontraba completamente llena de periodistas, paparazzis y camarógrafos por doquier. Bajé sin mediar palabra, ignorando olímpicamente todas las preguntas que me formulaban y por fin pude entrar en el edificio.

Mis guarda espaldas y Shizune me seguían como una sombra, pero les pedí con un gesto que se quedaran allí. Shizune entró conmigo en el ascensor del lugar de todas formas.

Ojeé como un acto reflejo mi imagen de nuevo, no lucía tan mal. Entre tanto, Shizune se acomodaba su falda tubo negra y seguía ocupada con demasiadas llamadas. Me divertí al pensar que ella parecía la jefa y yo el asistente mientras miraba de nuevo la pantalla del móvil, y releía la respuesta de mi amigo.

" _Espérame en el Salón Oval, en el piso 40"_

Presioné el botón mientras ojeaba de nueva cuenta el fondo de pantalla de mi móvil personal. Allí, los rostros sonrientes de Daisuke, Sarada y Sakura saltaron a mi como máximo recordatorio. Tenía que conservar la calma, ser fuerte, mantenerme con mano de hierro hasta el final. Había jurado darlo todo por mi familia, y eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo. Apreté las manos en el portafolios.

La campana aguda del ascensor me indicó que estaba en el piso indicado, Shizune me indicó que iría al piso de la reunión y yo me encaminé a través de los larguísimos pasillos buscando el dichoso salón oval. Cuando al fin lo encontré, entré tranquilamente.

El salón era de considerable magnitud, exageradamente amplio y lustroso, con pisos de mármol marrón y vidrios de tonos ocre dividiendo la sala de conferencias del business lounge. Al fondo, una cadena de ventanales que daba hacia la costa brindaban una luz natural espléndida. Me sorprendí un poco al encontrarme por fin cara a cara con Naruto, quien me regaló una mirada severa, pero con un brillo indudable de travesura.

Se levantó de su sillón de cuero y no pude evitar sonreír de medio lado, era como en los viejos tiempos. Dos hombres de negocios, o simplemente, dos hombres sin un secreto a cuestas.

-Sigues siendo un niño bonito, Sasuke.

-Y tú un insolente, Naruto.

Los dos sonreímos levemente, pero él finalmente me brindó una de sus amplias sonrisas que me hicieron recordar gran parte de mi vida casi de inmediato.

-Por favor, Sasuke, siéntate.

Obedecí al acto de cortesía mientras buscaba con mi mirada la azul de él.

-Lindo sitio.

Este era, por cierto, el edificio de la compañía USN Group. Naruto sonrió de nuevo, un afilado instinto de travesura cruzó sus facciones.

-Siempre he tenido lo mejor...-Se regodeó abriendo los brazos, demostrándome todo a su alrededor. Nos sumergimos en un breve silencio, que transformó sus facciones traviesas a unas con exceso de seriedad-...Por cierto, ¿te encuentras mejor?.

-Estoy perfectamente estable.

-En caso de necesitar algo...

-Tengo a Shizune conmigo.

Naruto levantó una ceja.

-¿Shizune?.

Asentí. Shizune había sido la más brillante de las aprendices de Tsunade, la tía de Naruto, por lo que la conocía bastante bien.

-Una elección un tanto arriesgada, pero... No es de mi salud por lo que pedí una audiencia contigo...-Nos miramos fijamente, leyó mi rostro como la letra más clara-...¿Leíste los papeles que te envié?.

-Anticuado como siempre…-Naruto extendió los papeles que tenía a la mano frente a mi-…Pero déjame decirte que te conozco mejor de lo que crees, y sé mejor que nadie que Sasuke Uchiha no se tomaría tantas molestias con un documento-Le di una mirada supremamente fría. La de Naruto se convirtió en una absolutamente seria también. Como había sospechado, Naruto me conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo y pudo deducir con facilidad que las intenciones detrás del documento en cuestión no eran tan buenas.-Dime, Sasuke…-Su voz era extremadamente grave-…¿Qué planeas dándome tantas acciones al azar?.

Me recliné mientras le seguía dando una mirada fría.

-Son acciones de próximos proyectos. Algo comple…

-La verdad. Sasuke…-Naruto se reclinó para verme de frente-…Nunca te creí capaz de hacer un desfalco, mucho menos a la empresa de tu familia.

-No estoy desviando fondos que no me pertenezcan…No me acuses de fraude.

-¿Entonces para qué estas cifras tan altas?. ¿Quieres hundir Uchiha Corporation?.

Naruto no se había dado cuenta de qué tanto había subido la voz, los oídos me pitaron ante el brusco cambio de tono.

-Si no las aceptas, tengo muchos más socios que…

-Sasuke…Dime la verdad…Este año no ha sido muy bueno para ti. Dime la verdad. Dímela ahora o no me temblará la voz cuando te acuse de fraude.

Apreté el caro cuero del sillón. Maldito dobe. Acepto que venía dispuesto a decirle todo a Naruto, pero simplemente las razones eran algo débiles cuando veía la magnitud de todo.

-Es Itachi.

Naruto abrió un poco los ojos, se destensionó notoriamente y se reclinó en el sillón, indicándome que esperaba a que siguiera hablando.

-Sasuke, comprendo que tengas molestia por que es injusto la parte que te tocó a ti. Te entiendo perfectamente porque yo también tendría ira. Pero debes pensar con claridad…

-Las malditas acciones que tenga no me interesan en lo absoluto. Es…-Él me buscó con la mirada. Había infinita duda en esa mirada azulada. Tal vez Naruto no me creyera, tal vez vería las cosas demasiado simples, pero vaya que si tenía repercusiones en mí-…¿Recuerdas exactamente el porcentaje que dejaron mis padres para mí?...

Naruto asintió.

-Exactamente el 25% de las acciones totales de la empresa.

-Itachi es el dueño como tal de ella, teniendo el 38% total…-pasé saliva con dificultad mientras me calentaba las manos que se habían tornado terriblemente frías-…Tiene la completa potestad de elegir al heredero…

-Si…pero el único que pudo darlos fuiste tú…Sarada es la heredera de Haruno Financial Group y Daisuke el de…-La voz de Naruto se fue apagando de a pocos mientras maquinaba exactamente las mismas cosas que yo maquiné en un principio-…No, Sasuke…-Naruto se levantó y recorrió algo inquieto la sala-…No, eso es imposible…Itachi no se pudo casar con Konan porque era…

-Izumi acabó de traer a su primogénito hace dos meses.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, al igual que su boca. Intentó gesticular algunas palabras, pero las volvió a tragar. Su boca se tranformó de la sorpresa a la confusión, esta vez marcándose una fina línea en su entrecejo que lo demostraba.

-Eso no tiene sentido… Itachi sencillamente no puede tener hijos.

-Al parecer…Si. Sólo mintió para escapar del matrimonio con Konan.

-¡Con un demonio, Sasuke!. ¡Eso es imposible!. ¡Itachi es también mi amigo y sé que no te haría algo así!.

Le arrojé una mirada de rencor.

-Ya lo hizo…

Naruto siguió negando, negando algo que era excesivamente evidente.

-Sigo sin verle el sentido. ¿Estás dando el patrimonio que tienes para hundirte?.

-Te equivocas…-Naruto se volvió a sentar, esta vez un poco más cerca a mi-…Las acciones que estoy moviendo son llanas, algunas son de la junta directiva pero ellos están al tanto de los movimientos.

-¿Pero por qué yo?.

-Tú solo eres uno de los pocos que está dentro de esto…

-Estás loco Uchiha. Te meterán a la cárcel si se enteraran…

-No estoy haciendo nada ilegal. Los movimientos son limpios y las recesiones son justificadas.

-Entonces para qué lo haces.

-Si consigo mover las acciones suficientes, la crisis causará el desplome de Uchiha Corporation en China. Haruno Financial Group como sabrás es nuestro principal accionista después de mi matrimonio con Sakura.

-Pero ella ya no es tu esposa.

-Kizashi absorberá Uchiha Corporation en China y la empresa se verá afincada únicamente en Japón, Singapur, Malasia e Indonesia. Pero mientras tanto, los Haruno controlarán la empresa, y adivina a quién pondrá Kizashi en cabeza de ello.

Naruto tenía la cabeza notoriamente revuelta, su boca estaba semiabierta.

-Sakura.

-Si ella seguía siendo mi esposa, los movimientos del desplome tocarían la empresa Haruno. Con el divorcio pude deshacerme de buena parte de ello, y dio el caso de que ella se encargó finalmente de la empresa aquí también. Con las acciones encargadas por el monto del acuerdo pre nupcial, aseguré mover una buena cantidad de acciones a su nombre y la de mis hijos.

-Tú…-Naruto finalmente se desplomó al terminar de oírme, tenía la mirada medio perdida, tal vez estaba tratando de pensar bien las cosas-…Tú estás intentando desestabilizar su presencia aquí en China. ¿Sabes qué tan costoso les saldría a ustedes?.

-Las acciones que estamos dando en son de apoyo a proyectos van a ser devueltos con el tiempo. En tú caso, apoyamos tu proyecto petrolero en Arabia Saudí y las divisiones de tecnología en Taiwán, si crees que eso es una mala inversión, estoy hablando con un tarado.

-Se están volviendo accionistas mayoritarios.

Naruto me vio rápidamente.

-El dinero regresará. No es lo que me preocupa por ahora. Solamente haces falta tú.

-¿Quién más está dentro?.

-Hace poco impulsamos a los Sabaku apoyando su división de desarrollo de software, lo suficiente como para que lograra entrar en el Circuito de Asia. Los Ama fueron apoyados en inversiones en constructoras. Y los Inuzuka entraron en el juego de las acciones grandes de la bolsa de Nueva York gracias a esto. Si los movimientos que estudié bien el último año son correctos, y los cuatro multiplican el capital agregado…

-Ya lo sé…-Naruto se levantó de nueva cuenta algo exasperado-…Pero no sé, Sasuke. Esto es muy extremo. No me agrada pensar que dejarás a Itachi sin acciones.

-Tendrá los suficientes, pero yo seré el mayoritario.

-¿Y el hijo de Itachi?.

-Tendrá lo que haga Itachi con su dinero. Y él es muy bueno haciéndolo, no tengo nada de preocupación respecto a esto.

Naruto me devolvió una mirada desconfiada.

-¿Y si los proyectos fracasan?.

-No lo harán…

-Podrían hacerlo, sabes mejor que nadie que no hay nada de certezas en un proyecto…

-Estudié todas las posibilidades. No hay nada más promisorio que las opciones que ustedes dan.

Naruto dio un gran suspiro y se volvió a sentar, mirando los papeles que momentos antes me había extendido. Repiqueó la pequeña mesa con los dedos y, reteniendo la respiración por un instante, finalmente sacó su pluma dorada cobriza del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Jugueteó con ella un rato y exhaló de nuevo con profundidad. Hubo un gran silencio mientras él releía algunos párrafos del acuerdo.

-No sé, Sasuke…-Naruto me vio por primera vez después de la larga discusión con algo de calidez-…Sabes que eres como mi hermano, y que deseo lo mejor para mis sobrinos, pero una caída así nos podría afectar mucho más de lo que tú calculas.

-Tengo reservas, Naruto. No me creas tan idiota.

Naruto repasó sus labios, humedeciéndolos. Estaba tenso, como si lo que firmara fuera un pacto con el demonio.

 _Vamos_. Mi mente clamó sola _. Es la última movida, pronto será el primer golpe._

Destapó la pluma con parsimonia, con un elegante movimiento se quitó la manga que estorbaba su movimiento del puño y asentó su firma en el papel. Sonreí ladinamente.

 _Eso es. Perfecto._

-No recuerdo la primera vez en que me haya afectado tanto cerrar un trato contigo. Mucho menos uno en que te vuelves socio mayoritario de mi compañía.

Extendió la mano para que yo la estrujara y así lo hice, yo aún tenía la sonrisa en el rostro pero él me miraba con severidad. Aún así reconocí un matiz de confianza.

-La junta empieza en una hora, tal vez quieras bajar al pub a beber algo.

Naruto contestó que sería estupendo, intentando motivarse pero estaba casi tan rígido como una piedra.

En el ascensor, observé los notorios cambios de mi amigo. Su cabello rubio estaba mucho más corto y estilizado con un corte moderno, su piel era envidiablemente bronceada pero sus rasgos endurecidos y su fornido cuerpo envuelto por su costoso traje hecho a medida no se opacaban con nada. Naruto no era nada parecido al hiperactivo niñato que alguna vez fue.

-Lo que no me cuadra, y quisiera que contestaras, es…

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, indicando que habíamos llegado al piso del pub. Vi al frente sin interés pero luego, palidecí completamente. Creo que Naruto también perdió un poco el color. Me tensé y destensé, pasé saliva que me supo a hiel.

Sus ojos jades me encontraron. Intenté endurecer la mirada pero sabía que no me había salido tan bien. Una fina capa de sudor frío me cubrió la frente al ver por quién estaba acompañada.

-Caballeros…-El cabello rojo era inconfundible, los ojos profundos aguamarina y la mirada dura como una piedra. Su cuerpo estaba también envuelto con un traje de buen corte, y su complexión estilizada había adoptado una postura impensablemente posesiva con el delicado cuerpo de Sakura.

-Gaara…-Mi voz se proyectó medio irascible. Pero la sensación se esfumó mientras estudiaba fugazmente la increíble belleza de ella. Hoy se había esmerado en lucir como toda una diosa, un ángel puesto con cuidado en la tierra envuelta en una falda negra de seda y tacones de vértigo.

Sentí una punzada de celos que intenté apartar, pero la ira manaba de mi ser como una cascada de emociones. Por cierto, _¿por qué tenía su asquerosa mano en la cintura de mi mujer?._

Choqué con los ojos aguamarina de Gaara, lo examiné y me sorprendió, era un gran cambio para el enjuto muchacho que alguna vez reconocí como el primer amor de mi esposa. Bueno, de mi _ex esposa_.

Casi blanqueo los ojos por los incómodos pensamientos que había tenido. Sakura tenía todo el derecho de salir con quien se le diera la gana. La saliva se tornó amarga de nuevo. Qué mal sabor.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no había notado el denso silencio entre los cuatro. Hasta Naruto, quien había terminado los saludos de rigor, empezaba a sudar por la pesada tensión y también estaba sumido en la inacción.

Bajé en silencio del ascensor, oliendo el exquisito aroma que exudaba el divino cuerpo de Sakura. Naruto se puso rígido al seguirme el paso y yo lo hice de nuevo. Naruto era un buen amigo mío, pero de Gaara también.

Después de la euforia causada por el manojo de sentimientos de posesividad, el profundo dolor se acrecentó en mi pecho. No me había dado cuenta de que apretaba los puños y las uñas se clavaban en mi carne como agujas. Los celos dieron pie al dolor insoportable de la pérdida.

-Tienes mucho que contarme, Sasuke.

Imagino que el semblante duro que había puesto se había borrado y había dado paso a un semblante vacío, el que casi siempre podía ocultar el profundo dolor que sentía.

Seguí mi camino hacia el pub, porque ahora más que nunca había sentido la cachetada de mis planes. Se suponía que ese era el plan, que todo estaba predispuesto a que ella encontrara a alguien y fuera feliz, alguien que le diera todo eso que yo no le daría ni por asomo. Ya no.

Ni siquiera pude contener las ganas de pedir un buen vaso de vodka puro. Cuando lo tuve entre las manos, la argolla de matrimonio tintineó contra el cristal. Naruto perdió la mirada un instante más al notar lo que había sucedido, examinó la brillante pieza de plata y tragó duro.

Yo sabía qué iba a decirme, esa pregunta que había evitado y que, francamente no iba a responder. Levanté el vaso para introducir el alcohol pero a fin de cuentas no pude ni beber, la garganta se me cerró de un tajo.

-Quiero que seas completamente franco...-Se reclinó en la silla-...¿Nada más te divorciaste con Sakura por negocios?.

El temblor de mis manos hicieron que las escondiera bajo la mesa. Pellizqué un poco el pantalón, el nudo en la garganta se hizo cada vez más grande. Noté mis ojos arder de la nada y me sentí completamente débil.

-No.

Naruto me dio una mirada escrutadora, me desvistió los pensamientos de inmediato.

-Creí que lo suyo ya había dejado de ser un negocio.

Le di una mirada, vacía, sin nada.

-Ciertamente, dejó de serlo.

-Entonces eres un reverendo cabrón, Sasuke...-Naruto ojeó mi argolla de nuevo-...Uno muy grande...-Segui en silencio, esperando el largo sermón que había esperado de él-...Si tratas a tu matrimonio sólo como un negocio, eres un maldito patán que no aprendió a...

-Aprendí lo suficiente para ver quién saldría perdiendo...-Pasé los dedos por el borde del vaso de cristal-...Es mejor que pierda yo a que perdamos los cuatro.

-Tonterías. Tu familia está para apoyarte, para guiarte.

-Mi familia es...-el nudo en la garganta me hizo espetar un susurro-...Mi familia es lo más importante. No soportaría que viesen en quién me transformaré.

-Ellos te aceptarán, Sasuke.

La desesperación se hizo presente en sus facciones. Vi a Naruto con la mirada fría.

-Les dolerá como el infierno...-Los ojos me ardieron de la nada, respiré a profundidad para tranquilizarme-...creí que me entenderías, creí...

-Te entiendo...-Naruto sentenció rápidamente-...Si eso es lo que quieres oír, te entiendo...Pero no puedo comprender cómo puedes apartar la única esperanza que tienes.

-Les protejo. Eso es lo que prometí siempre. Que los protegería con mi vida si era necesario.

Naruto iba a sentenciar algo más, había ímpetu en sus acciones.

-Ahora mismo, los lastimas...Sakura es la prueba de eso, tus hijos son la prueba de eso.

-No se compara.

-Si se compara...-Naruto por poco se para, creo que hasta quería golpearme-...Un padre abandonando a sus hijos, un esposo engañando a su esposa. ¿No se compara?. ¡¿Eh?!.

Las suaves oleadas de dolor me recorrieron el cuerpo. Apreté el vaso entre los dedos.

-Es lo mejor.

-Tú crees que es lo mejor... No puedes ver más allá de ti...

 _Suficiente._

-Crees...-el ácido que escupí en las palabras fue supremamente cortante-...¿Crees que esto sólo lo hago por mi?. ¿Crees que enfrentar a mi hermano por mi hijo es nada más por mi?. ¿Crees siquiera que me alejo de ellos porque quiero?.

La mirada ensombrecida mía disparó las alarmas de Naruto.

-A lo que me refiero es que es una tontería ocultarles lo crucial, Sasuke. Alejarlos sólo te hace más daño a ti y a ellos también.

-Alejarlos es lo mejor para todos...Yo no sufriré en cuanto los vea sufriendo por mí.

-Sasuke...Entra en razón, ellos te...

-La decisión ya está tomada...Así se ha hecho, y así terminará-Mi voz salió gutural, pero decidida-Que guarden los recuerdos de mi...-Cerré los ojos, respirando pesado-...de mi mejor versión.

Naruto golpeó la mesa.

-Eres un necio. Te dije que te recuperarás.

-Acéptalo de una vez...-También golpeé la mesa, llamando la atención de los comensales a nuestro al rededor-...Me moriré.

Mencionarlo me hizo entrar en un estado parecido al del desfallecimiento. Las fuerzas me abandonaron y el temblor de las manos se aseveró en exceso. Naruto frunció el seño, pero no era uno de ira, era uno cargado de dolor.

-No lo permitiré...

Su voz se volvió un hilo, un brillo acuoso se aposentó en el filo de sus ojos.

-No hay nada que hacer...

De nuevo, la punzada de dolor me embargó el cuerpo, era uno profundo y conciso, abrazador y completamente inevitable.

-Tía Tsunade dijo que...

-Tsunade es optimista...-recordé las palabras exactas-...Cree que con el equipo suficiente podremos operarme y hacer una operación satisfactoria, pero ni el mejor equipo ni el cuerpo más vigoroso podría resistir una cirugía así.

-Orochimaru es excelente...

-Sé qué tan excelente es...Pero sería francamente una hazaña médica si yo no quedo cuadripléjico después de todo-Froté mi cuello, buscando relajarme-...Incluso Orochimaru apunta a un éxito total del 20 sobre 100.

-Con veinte es suficiente...

Miré con confusión hacia mi amigo.

-¿Veinte frente a un ochenta?. Es como David luchando contra Goliat.

-Pero aún así... David venció a Goliat.

Miré fijamente a Naruto, quien ya no tenía una mirada de dolor en sí, ahora _había esperanza_. Eso era lo que su mirada trataba de recordarme.

-No sé si me puedo aferrar a un 20, Naruto.

-Si hay de dónde aferrarse. No sé por qué dudas de ello-Naruto apretó su mano en mi brazo mientras me veía con intensidad-No permitiré que abandones todo lo que puede ayudarte a salir adelante, no ahora...

-Deja a mi familia al margen...

Naruto me soltó con fiereza.

-Necio...-Naruto se acomodó bien en su silla, buscando paciencia-...Es la única forma de que te recuperes mejor. Necesitas de ellos, así lo niegues.

-Siempre he necesitado de ellos...-Me pasé la mano temblorosa por el pantalón, estaba embebida de sudor frío-...Pero necesito que ellos estén bien, no quiero...no quiero verlos tristes por esta tontería.

-Te entiendo, Sasuke. Odiaría que mis hijos me vieran enfermo, pero ellos son mi luz-Mi mirada se perdió demasiado, _ellos también son mi luz-_ Sé que tus términos con Sakura no son los mejores, mucho menos si...si fuiste...¿Fuiste capaz de serle infiel?.

Otra punzada. Culpa, dolor, remordimiento, asco, _asco._ Las palabras se me atoraron, pasé saliva mientras veía lejos de allí. Quería evitarlo.

-Si...

Otro golpe en la mesa.

-¿La quieres si quiera? ¿A esa mujer?-Nos miramos, el silencio lo dijo todo. El ceño de Naruto se volvió profundo, cortante, fúrico-¿Dejaste de amar a Sakura?

¿Dejar de amar a Sakura?. Sonreí levemente, qué ridículo sería. Por supuesto que no. Karin fue y será siempre la espina de todo esto. Aunque en la juventud más temprana yo había sido un reverendo imbécil, con el tiempo creí volverme un hombre de principios irrevocables que no se atrevía a tocar una mujer sin tener sentimientos de por medio, pero a ella nunca la había querido.

A ella la había usado simplemente, había usado su aroma penetrante y escandaloso, había usado su cuerpo voluptuoso y dominante. Incluso en las pocas veces que me había acostado con ella, lo único que podía sentir era un estado de letargo, más parecido al de un catatónico que al de un hombre lascivo. No era un letargo de pasión, mucho menos uno de amor o cariño, era uno de instinto.

Recordé desvestirla sin verla realmente, entrar en ella sin besarla, arremeter contra su piel sin tocarla realmente. Mi alma trascendía a un plano que yo desconocía, quería detenerme pero algo se apoderaba de mí, algo bestial e inmundo. Las embestidas me recordaban qué clase de hombre era, uno bajo, un cobarde, uno que no pudo cumplir su palabra ni una sola vez.

Creía como un tonto que con otros labios dejarla sería mucho más fácil, que tal vez otra piel, otro olor, otra voz me harían entender que hay miles de mujeres dispuestas a darlo todo. Pero ellas no eran Sakura. Todas las mujeres del mundo eran relleno, y sólo una brillaba como un sol entre todas ellas. Era la madre de mis hijos, la única que había sido capaz de cargar con un moribundo de amor posesivo como yo.

-No.

Otro golpe, pero esta vez. Naruto ya no pudo soportarlo más.

-Escúchame, cabrón-El colorido vocabulario de Naruto me indicó que su paciencia ya había rebosado. Para él, nada de esto tenía sentido-...Entiendo que dejes a tu familia a un lado para no verte así, lo entiendo, de verdad. Pero...¿Acostarte con otra mujer? ¿No te parece suficiente con...?.

Naruto se dio cuenta del espectáculo que le daba a la gente del pub. Por lo que me dio otra mirada inquisidora, y se marchó echando chispas del lugar. Me dejó sumido en un profundo silencio, el de la soledad.

Tragué de nuevo, la saliva pasó con dificultad. _El abandono no había sido abandono al principio_. En cuanto me enteré de mi condición, abogué por realizarme un tratamiento en silencio, sin inmiscuir a mi familia en algo que se veía difícil desde un principio, puesto que la situación siempre apuntó al pesimismo. Con el tiempo y, al llegar el dolor, prefería quedarme en la oficina o en un hotel mientras controlaban los síntomas. Algunas veces sólo era una noche, pero otras eran semanas, días que se pasaban volando mientras me sumía en un oscuro sueño.

Y el último golpe lo asestó Itachi. Me sentí ofendido, engañado, traicionado por mi propio hermano, hermano que por cierto yo adoraba y ahora, arrebataba lo poco seguro que le podía brindar a mi hijo. Todo por su estúpido egoísmo.

El abandono no había sido abandono al principio, pero los tratamientos y los viajes de negocios para arreglar todo lo que en pocos días tomaría forma, se convirtió en eso, me convirtió en esto, en un cabrón, infiel, mal padre, débil, idiota, cretino y quién sabe cuántas cosas más. Me fijé en qué tan imbécil podría verme, pero yo también había sacrificado mucho, y...sólo me quedaba ceder lo poco que me quedaba, lo último, ceder mi felicidad para ver la de otros, la de gente a la que yo realmente amaba.

La máscara de rabia, de ambición, de infidelidad, eran sólo eso, una máscara. Pero prefería que vieran eso a que vieran el hombre derruido y francamente moribundo que había detrás. Esa era la decisión, la final, la única y verdadera.

No me había dado cuenta de que me había sumergido en los sedantes de mi vida. Necesitaba controlarme, y recordar era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Vislumbré el precioso horizonte que permitía el alto edificio. Sakura regresó hacia a mí como la dosis de calidez en mi torrente sanguíneo. Elegí esta vez, para mi gusto, el comienzo de todo, de todo.

* * *

 **12 de Marzo de 2007**

 **Craige St, Cambridge, Massachusetts.**

Lo iba a asesinar. Su puño blanquecino se estrelló con dureza en la madera del escritorio. La mirada ensombrecida parecía ser la del mismo demonio, la respiración desacompasada la de un toro bravío.

Sakura lo miraba en silencio, temiendo represalias por el evidente estado de furia.

-Sólo fue un beso, Sasuke-Fue una mala elección de palabras, porque ahora la fulminante mirada iba dirigida hacia ella. Sus ojos oscuros la atravesaron como una estaca.

-Tú eres mi esposa-Sasuke se acercó como una pantera hacia su presa. Los movimientos eran lentos, y a ella parecieron flaquearle las rodillas-Te advertí que me tendrías que ser fiel.

-No fue mi intención-La voz de protesta se levantó en la garganta de ella-Te lo juro...Yo...-La mirada de terror sorprendió a Sasuke, eliminando por un breve instante la ira posesiva que le había arremetido en cuanto notó al mismo hijo de puta tocando lo que era suyo.

Porque, _¿Sakura era suya, verdad?._

Por supuesto, más ahora que nunca, le pertenecía.

Examinó la mirada atemorizada de la chica, quien formulaba explicaciones a chorrera, tartamudeando. Tomó con suavidad el brazo y notó las marcas rojas, la culpa reemplazó a la ira, y luego la tristeza a la culpa, se había excedido. Pero sólo recordó cómo no logró soltarle el brazo sacándola de la universidad hasta llegar a casa y encerrarse en el estudio para pedirle una buena explicación.

-Sasori...-ignorando la gran cantidad de palabras que Sakura torpemente musitaba-...te gusta.

Sakura se calló. Frunció el ceño profundamente. A Sasuke le entraron unas terribles ganas de darle besos hasta desarrugarle esa preciosa cara.

-Sasuke...Ya te dije que él me robó un beso...pero no tiene importancia porque él no me...

Sasuke notó que no había soltado el brazo, la chica seguía hablando sin cesar. Recorrió con su pulgar las pequeñas marcas rojizas que poco a poco se iban diluyendo en la piel de marfil de su esposa. Sakura se exaltó al notar el delicado acto de él, se sumieron en un silencio intenso, nada incómodo.

El chico siguió recorriendo con el pulgar las pequeñas marcas, con delicadeza y poco a poco fue cambiando su etérea caricia por una más concisa. Su mano completa acarició todo el delgado brazo de su mujer, sintiendo el estremecimiento de la chica de inmediato.

Casi sonríe de medio lado. Ninguno ahora lo podía ocultar. Había pasado apenas unos días desde aquél beso, y ninguno de los dos había podido explicarse la intensidad de las sensaciones que los había hecho enceguecer durante ese instante. Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, el mundo extrañamente se borraba a su alrededor, sus respiraciones se agitaban, su corazón palpitaba como el aleteo de un colibrí.

Él dio un paso al frente, Sakura cerró los ojos al sentir la exquisita fragancia que exudaba el cuerpo de su esposo. Le encantaba verlo celoso, su sensualidad se acrecentaba al mil por ciento, y eso que de por sí él era un hombre exageradamente sensual. Mordisqueó sus labios aún sin abrir los ojos, describiendo mentalmente su aroma, grabándolo como si de un tesoro personal se tratase. Era un olor a colonia dulce, a hombre, a jabón y a madera recién cortada. Seguramente un dios pagano olería igual.

La caricia llegó a su hombro, y sintió el aliento pesado de el chico en el cuello. La piel se sensibilizó, los sentidos se adormecieron, el corazón se arrebató el doble.

Por su parte, Sasuke estaba fascinado viendo las reacciones de la chica. No sabía que sólo una caricia inocente podría provocarle tantas sensaciones. Ambicionó el doble, no, lo ambicionó todo. Acercó con total gentileza sus labios a la piel erizada del cuello de la mujer. El suave aroma de cerezos y vainilla le arrebató todo el autocontrol que pudiese llegar a tener.

-Me perteneces...-Y le dio un tenue beso en la suave carne del cuello. Ella apretó con mayor rudeza los ojos, la sensación era magnífica-...Me perteneces.

El sutil beso se volvió un poco más consistente. Los labios del hombre recorrieron a su gusto el cuello y parte del pecho, mientras sostenía el debilitado cuerpo de la mujer. Ninguno de los dos podía mover las piernas, se dieron cuenta que había algo inevitable dentro de ese acto, ninguno quería parar.

Sakura respiraba cada vez más pesadamente, sus pequeños senos chocaban con el duro pecho de él, y él disfrutaba la sensación, pegándola más contra sí mismo.

La chica gimió en cuanto notó los remolinos que hacía la lengua ávida de él sobre su piel, dibujando círculos brillantes. Él perdió todo sentido y la miró fijamente, encontrando algo que le dejó extasiado.

Sus mejillas estaban tatuadas de un rosado sutil, los ojos jade estaban perdidos por el placer, sus deliciosos labios entre abiertos buscando un poco más de aire, su cuerpo contrayéndose ante la imposibilidad de sostenerse solo. La abrazó con fuerza, levantándola hasta el amplísimo escritorio victoriano y sentándola sobre él, ella se sonrojó con fuerza al notar las durezas de él contra sí.

Esta vez, sus masculinos labios se dirigieron a besar con cariño la pálida frente, la mejilla, la barbilla, la punta de la nariz, los párpados cerrados. Sus dedos danzaban solos en su erizada espalda, apenas cubierta por una camisilla de rayón estampado. Finalmente, llegó a ese manjar que había ansiado tanto probar de nuevo; sus labios.

El beso fue largo, suave pero apasionado, respetuoso pero demandante, tan magistral que lo único que atinó ella fue a estremecerse y aferrarse a la camisa negra de Sasuke.

Poco a poco, se fijaron en que ya estaba todo cedido, no había que negar lo innegable. El deseo era la premisa de todo, a lo que ambos se aferraban como si fuera una obligación, pero todo esto ya había dejado de ser una obligación.

-Sasuke...-Los ojos de Sasuke buscaron los de ella, la encontró temblando de deseo, le rogaba con los ojos casi llorosos, con los labios hinchados y enternecidos por el beso. Se fijó en que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a ella, únicamente a ella. En cuanto sintió la delicada mano gentil recorrer su espalda, se fijó en que también temblaba de deseo por ella. Los días después del beso habían parecido años de insomnio en el que no lograba imaginar en su totalidad toda la hermosura que se ocultaba la ropa.

Sasuke se dirigió embelesado de nueva cuenta a los labios de ella. Esta vez, sus manos fueron más demandantes y se deslizaron con maestría debajo de la camisa, tocando la suave piel del abdomen y la espalda de la chica. Ella parecía casi ronronear contra sus labios. La empujó contra sí, para que sintiera bien qué causaba, qué era lo que provocaba cuando la veía paseando con descaro por la casa en unos inocentes panties. Ella casi se derrite al notar cuán dura se había puesto la situación.

La ropa dolía contra su piel, era como si quemara. Sakura tomó la iniciativa, desabrochando con gentileza los botones de su camisa y desprendiendo con lentitud la prenda, notando las ganas que tenía de tomar todo de él. Los labios de la chica se desapegaron de los de él con algo de esfuerzo, y ahora sus femeninos labios tomaban todo lo que podían de la piel blanquecina, recorriendo su clavícula, su pecho bien formado, el centro de su cuello.

Sasuke se estremecía ante cada beso, la lengua de ella era delicada pero, era jodidamente perfecta. No pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás en cuanto ella se bajó de la mesa para continuar el largo recorrido de besos y llegar a su abdomen. Las caricias de ella eran perfectas, endemoniadamente perfectas.

En un corto momento, notó que ella lo estaba sentando en su propia silla ejecutiva. La imagen fue un afrodisíaco inevitable al notar la postura medio sumisa que ella había adoptado al desabrocharle los pantalones arrodillada en el suelo.

No pudo evitar dirigir su mano a los rosados mechones de cabello, acariciándola como recompensa.

 _Buena chica._

Ella estaba ansiosa. Cuando finalmente pudo con la correa y el pantalón, los boxers parecieron una muralla muy difícil de atravesar. Pero pensó en el jardín de las delicias que seguramente habría detrás. Las cándidas manos repasaron el interior de los muslos de el, haciéndole cerrar los ojos por momentos, las ansias de una caricia que había esperado. Ella simplemente repasó sus manos, bordeó sus contornos, él suspiró con pesadez al sentir la tibia mano de ella sobre su miembro aún cubierto por esa incómoda tela. Otro suspiro, ella movía esas manos demasiado bien.

Pero, finalmente, ella le castigó deteniendo las deliciosas caricias, conduciendo sus manos al final de sus piernas. dirigiéndose a sus zapatos y desatándolos. Se paró con dignidad frente a él, lo miró con travesura y él se sintió decepcionado. Luego, todo se le olvidó al ver cómo ella se descalzaba con tranquilidad, y acto seguido se retiraba con suavidad una fina tira de la camisa del hombro.

Sasuke miraba todo, medio sorprendido medio por reventar. Era evidente que la chica ya era experimentada, puesto que no había mucho pudor. Pero eso solo la hacía más apetecible.

La camisa cayó al suelo y él no evitó dirigir sus manos con ansiedad a la delicada falda de encajes que usaba ella. Recorrió sus piernas, suaves, tersas, dispuestas. La promesa candente de su caricia hizo que Sakura jadeara con impaciencia. Bajó la falda de un tirón y de un momento para otro, los dos ya se encontraban sin control, sin paciencia.

Él se levantó de su paciente estado, tomándola con algo de salvajez a la muchacha y conduciéndola de nuevo encima de la mesa, recostándola con suavidad en la dura madera oscura. Amasó su cuerpo a su gusto mientras escuchaba sus gemidos, él sería quien tendría el control. Recorrió todo con sus manos y boca, sentía morir cada vez que ella se doblegaba ante el placer, cada vez que enredaba sus cabellos oscuros entre sus finos dedos.

En cuanto se entregó a acariciar y besar sus recién desnudos pechos, entendió que ese era su lugar en el mundo, ese cuerpo era suyo, y nunca, nunca, se permitiría perder tal manjar de reyes. Sakura entendió también que aquella desesperación que sentía no era normal, nunca había sentido aquel calor abrazador que la empujaba hasta el delirio, la consumía, la empapaba, la llenaba.

Cuando por fin Sasuke pudo despegarse de sus senos, sus labios buscaron con ansiedad su abdomen, y luego, fue por más. Con la mirada fija en el enrojecido rostro de ella, sus dedos acariciantes deslizaron el delicado pantie de encaje y se dedicó a brindar besos en su abdomen bajo, incitándola a la impaciencia. Ella casi reclama hasta que él finalmente enterró su deliciosa boca, ella no pudo controlar nada más, olvidó los reclamos por completo y los gemidos fueron tomando más y más fuerza. Imploró, rezó, se perdió, todo mientras movía sus caderas al son que él la lengua.

-Santo Jesús...-Las contorsiones no eran naturales, la lengua de él se arremolinaba con delicia sobre su clítoris, sobre sus labios, la hacía ver estrellas. Apretujaba con excesivo placer la cabeza de el hombre contra sí, casi pidiéndole fundirse en ella. Su boca no dejaba de musitar palabras inentendibles, sus caderas no paraban de moverse al sentir más y más cerca el culmen de todas esas espléndidas sensaciones.

Sasuke se separó con rapidez de ella, dejándola con los dedos a punto de tocar el cielo. Ella se retorció casi con dolor, y él le sonrió con arrogancia. Aún así, ella lo olvidó todo al verlo, el chico le brindó una visión demasiado erótica. Los cabellos oscuros desordenados, los labios rojos y con la lengua repasándose el sabor de su esencia. Maldijo por décima vez al ver qué tan delicioso hombre tenía encima. Los bíceps marcados, brazos fuertes pero delgados, abdomen como cincelado por los dioses, la piel sensible de color marfil brillante a la luz del día. La imagen era simplemente perfecta, se sintió una chiquilla frente a el infinitamente atractivo hombre frente a ella.

 _Tómame_

La mente de ella se desesperó al ver la inacción del chico. Pero él se encontraba disfrutando de la sensación de poder, la tenía completamente desnuda para él, y era delicioso, exageradamente delicioso. Apenas la había saboreado hacia un momento y ya tenía ganas de nuevo de hacerla gemir sin parar. Sasuke la examinó de nuevo, ella tenía el ceño fruncido, la respiración hacia que los pezones duros se le movieran de arriba a abajo. Él pareció querer arremeter contra ella con toda la fuerza del mundo, pero en vez de eso, se deslizó los bóxers con paciencia, notando cómo ella miraba el _pedazo de carne_ con algo de exaltación.

Se acercó a ella tranquilo, dándole unos cuantos besos más en el cuello y en los labios. Acarició sus pequeños pechos y se le hicieron cada vez más exquisitos. Deslizó con suavidad sus manos sobre sus costados hasta llegar a sus piernas y las levantó en un gesto más bien dulce, haciendo que se engancharan al rededor de él con algo de pudor. Sonrió socarronamente al notar que ella estaba notoriamente sonrojada al ver sus descarados actos.

Su miembro palpó la sensible entrada, ella se regodeó entre la impaciencia y la promesa de placer.

Con algo de presión, su carne arremetió en la de ella con lentitud. Sasuke no pudo ahogar un jadeo puesto que cada vez que se deslizaba más y más profundo parecía como si todas las fuerzas le abandonaran. Ella arrojó un quejido al sentirlo por primera vez, un gemido de puro placer.

Sasuke se acercó más a ella, quedando sumamente pegados el uno del otro, sintiendo cada respiración, cada gota de sudor. La segunda estocada no fue tan lenta, fue más fuerte, más profunda, más concisa. Ambos cerraron los ojos al notar la sensación.

-Dios...Sakura-Sasuke sintió como si entrara en el mismo paraíso, estaba tocando el cielo con apenas dos estocadas. La tercera y la cuarta vinieron inconscientemente. Hasta que se fijó que ya estaba en un delicioso vaivén periódico, y que ella gemía y se aferraba a su espalda como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Sa...Sasuke...-Él no frenaba las estocadas, pero se tuvo que recostar en el hombro de ella para recobrar la cordura, las sensaciones le recorrían todo el cuerpo a su gusto. Y ella simplemente sentía morirse, cada vez que él entraba, cada vez que salía, su alma parecía desprenderse de su cuerpo, hallaba la iluminación como si de un mantra sin voz se tratara.

Sasuke recostó su peso en una mano contra la oscura madera de la mesa mientras que con la otra acariciaba el cuerpo de la mujer. A ella se le blanquearon los ojos, y gimió con fuerza al sentir cómo le acariciaba gentilmente su clítoris de nueva cuenta. El grito pudo haberse oído por toda la casa si ella no se hubiera tapado la boca con las sudadas manos.

Los ojos seguían perdidos, incluso los de él. La mandíbula estaba tensa, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, los músculos duros y las sensaciones le recorrían inauditas en forma de corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. El final estaba por llegar.

Ella primero. Su cuerpo empezó a moverse bajo él sin parar, un escalofrío arqueó su espalda , dos jadeos fuertes más, la respiración estaba desacompasada y el corazón desencajado. Los gemidos asfixiados por su mano salían con más rapidez. Hasta que él sintió por fin cómo tórridas contracciones apretaban con calidez su miembro. Él no pudo contenerse más y estalló dentro de ella, no sin antes jadear y gemir, sintiéndose derrumbado ante la intensa sensación. Un par de estocadas más y la intensidad lo hizo caer desplomado sobre ella. Su cabello negro estaba pegado a la frente por el sudor.

Sakura también tenía la piel perlada mientras intentaba recuperarse bajo él, y él intentaba lo mismo al sentir aún el eco de las intensísimas sensaciones. Nunca habían sentido algo igual, ninguno había sentido lo mismo con otra persona, era como si una conexión hubiera acabado de concretarse, para ambos fue inevitable el sentirse medio confundidos, medio atontados.

Sasuke registró con picardía la brillante argolla que lucía la mano junto a él, superando las sensaciones de confusión que sufría. Por fin podría decir que ella era suya, completamente suya, era _su mujer_.

Sakura no recordó mucho lo antes sucedido de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. Sólo pudo recordar que él la envolvió entre sus brazos con gentileza, la condujo al cuarto con lentitud y la acomodó en su cama, que estaba inundada de ese olor varonil delicioso. Sintió cómo se acostaba junto a ella, cubriéndola en un tibio abrazo placentero. Pudo recordar que justo antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia, escuchó su ronco susurro.

-Mía...

* * *

Los temblores en las manos no cesaron, recordar no había bastado esta vez así que me paré dejando una buena cantidad de dinero en la mesa. Revisé el reloj y tenía bastante tiempo antes de que comenzara la junta. Mi paso se volvió firme de la nada, y mi mirada se tiñó de arrogancia de nuevo. No permitiría que hoy me vieran débil, de ninguna manera.

En el ascensor recordé que hoy era el primer enfrentamiento con Itachi y tenía que estar como una muralla de acero puro para todos. Después de todo, hoy estaríamos reunidos los herederos y jefes completos del Circuito de Asia, o "Los 19", como les encantaba llamarnos a la prensa.

Cuando llegué al salón que habían elegido como sala de reunión, me sorprendí al ver a ya casi todos reunidos, sólo faltaban unos cuantos más por llegar. Sentí un dolor parecido a la acidez estomacal al ver a Itachi conversando amenamente con Xeng Xi, la elegantísima dueña de la gran parte de fábricas textiles de China. La ira se arremolinó en mi cabeza y me dio una punzada de dolor, acompañada de un sabor agrio en el paladar.

Sakura estaba hablando con Rock Lee, el estrafalario y joven dueño de las empresas de ensamblaje automovilístico y aeronáutico más importantes de China. En cuanto la vi, entendí el por qué de todo, por qué tenía que hacerlo. Me relajé y me adentré en la breve reunión que se llevaba a cabo.

Me acerqué a la mesa de bocadillos pero el pulso se arremolinaba en mi corazón con rapidez y no me pude permitir probar bocado. Deslicé mis manos con desinterés buscando a Naruto de nuevo pero no había llegado. Sin embargo, reconocí esos ojos perla que caminaban hacia mi.

-Neji…-Extendió su mano hacia mí, la apreté en son cortés-…Largo tiempo sin verte.

-Sin duda alguna…-Neji estaba impecable, con un terno gris brillante y unos zapatos de charol que reflectaban la luz del amplísimo sitio. Lo acompañaba un hombre de piel almendrada, las facciones anguladas como una piedra de cantera y los ojos color miel pálidos completamente frívolos, lo reconocí como el máximo socio de Naruto en cuanto a cuestiones petroleras en Arabia Saudí. Neji notó que sabía sus intenciones-…Quisiera presentarte al jefe de Arabian Oil Company, Azzam Gazaleh.

-He oído gratas cosas sobre usted.

-Imagino que conoce de mis intenciones de inversión en los proyectos del señor Uzumaki.

Él sonrió con agudeza, era francamente obvio que su presentación no hacía parte de las argucias del protocolo.

-Me gustan los hombres directos.

Me embarqué en esa típica conversación de negocios, muchas promesas de nuevos proyectos que eran más ilusiones que una realidad. Pero un comienzo era un comienzo. En medio de la plática no pude evitar desviar mi mirada hacia la mota de pelo rosa del fondo. Sakura emanaba un brillo encantador que ni todas las bellísimas y excesivamente elegantes mujeres de la sala derrochaban juntas.

Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en esa falda de seda negra, tacones y una capa de lana fina blanca cubría su top de lino inmaculado. Sus labios eran de un tono melocotón mate y su largo cabello rosa estaba recogido en un elegante moño que hacía brillar su pelo por fracciones. Me desconecté del mundo viéndola, el corazón desprendió una calidez estrepitosa. ¿Por qué tanta belleza fue a parar en ella?. Era antinatural que pudiera existir alguien así.

Ojeé de nuevo a mi alrededor mientras me volvía a concentrar en la práctica, registré el ambiente por si encontraba a Shizune. Su sonrisa jovial me indicó que estaba esperando diligentemente mis órdenes. Le devolví sutilmente la sonrisa mientras la invitaba a pasar.

Hizo las reverencias de protocolo y le indiqué que tenía que hacer espacio en mi agenda como fuera posible para una -esperaba- futura inversión.

Shizune diligenció todo con rapidez mientras que yo seguía por el rabillo del ojo a Itachi, quien con rapidez alcanzó a Sakura. Hablaban tan amenamente que yo nada más tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza de un puñetazo. Me relajé de nuevo al reconocer que tal vez habían más cosas de las qué averiguar pronto.

 _Aún no daremos el primer golpe._

* * *

 **Pues, qué puedo decir, fue complejo escribir este capítulo, especialmente cuando devela una parte de "el plan", puede parecer burdo por ahora, medio flojo en cuanto a trama y todo eso, pero pues... hace falta un pedazo a esta historia y estoy dispuesta a escuchar sus comentarios. Por un lado, repito que Itachi no es el antagonista... de momento, así que háganse las ideas que deseen, me agradaría leerlas.**

 **Por otro lado, es muy lamentable que el primer lemmon que escribo en mi vida sea en un recuerdo, eso es medio deprimente chicos. No sé cómo quedó a decir verdad, soy la mar de novata en esas cosas eróticas, denme tips si son escritoras también, se los agradecería de corazón.**

 **Pero bueno, espero que continúen la historia, va a haber un poco de romance más adelante, por ahora quería mostrarles un poco su "business way" jaja, además de que hay pensamientos, especialmente los recuerdos, que dan un toque romanticón a las cosas.**

 **Ojalá disfruten casi tanto como yo escribiendo esto, de verdad que a veces me meto mucho en la piel de los dos para saber cómo me sentiría. Sin más, un FAV y un Follow me darían mucho ánimo, pero si me sigues en silencio también te agradezco muchísimo por estar aquí. Miles y miles de buenas energías.**

 **Luna de Clio.**


	13. XIII Introspección

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XIII**

 **Sakura**

 **Introspección**

Me miré por enésima vez en el espejo mientras que lanzaba un suspiro de cansancio. Había acabado de acomodar una gargantilla esperando mejorar el sombrío conjunto de oficinista de hoy, pero no había salido como esperaba. Sin embargo, me despreocupé y decidí que las piedras amarillas siempre eran de buena suerte. Caminé hacia el armario una vez más para tomar uno de los pares de guantes de seda del cajón frente a mí.

No entiendo por qué tanto protocolo, cuando lo único que veremos será nuestras aburridas caras todo el bendito día. Salí del armario con dirección a la cocina, en donde, como de costumbre, estaba Hana sirviendo a mis dos pequeños.

Daisuke jugaba con animalitos en la mesa, mientras que Sarada interrumpió algo de su lectura ligera matinal para verme.

-Wow…-Daisuke también siguió el ejemplo de su hermana, mirándome al momento en que me sentaba frente a ellos-Eres la más linda mamá de todas.

-Pareces una princesa, mami.

La brillante sonrisa de mis dos hijos me llenó de calidez el corazón. Dejé los guantes al lado mío justo cuando Hana servía mi ración de ensalda y bacon matutino.

-Los diamantes amarillos son para fechas especiales, señora Sakura…-Hana sonrió, escondiendo sus ya de por sí finos ojos entre las arrugas.

-Son para la buena suerte…-Susurré mientras tocaba la gargantilla. El amarillo era renacer. Me sentía avasalladora, finalmente reparada. O eso esperaba.

En cuanto terminé el desayuno, el móvil empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de la capa. El nombre en la pantalla me descolocó totalmente, aunque no tanto en realidad.

" _¿Aun soy impertinente?"_

Me sorprendí un poco al sentirme como una adolescente mensajeando. Rodé los ojos sin que me diera cuenta.

"No. Es más, siempre te haz pavoneado de ser el hombre más pertinente de este lado de la galaxia".

Casi pude sentir su ronca carcajada al otro lado de la línea. Una sutil sonrisa emanó de mis labios. Si, como dos adolescentes de nuevo.

Ignoré el móvil durante un momento para hablar con los niños. Me percaté de que tal vez lo más sano para los dos era buscarles una buena primaria y dejar de lado los tutores. Sí, eso era lo mejor.

Me despedí de todos aún sin ojear el móvil, aunque sentía una tenue curiosidad por las respuestas. Los besos de mis hijos fueron mi píldora de la fuerza y crearon una sonrisa imborrable para el resto de la mañana. Los amaba, con todo lo que podía mi corazón, con todo lo que podía dar mi estropeada vida.

En el ascensor me permití responder los mensajes que bailaban en mi móvil, inquietos.

" _Si lo viésemos por los desafortunados sucesos recientes, pensarás que soy un tremendo entrometido"._

¿Desafortunados sucesos?. Noté que el ascensor pitó y bajé con lentitud. Entré en el auto mientras enfundaba finalmente mis manos en los guantes. La textura suave de la seda me cosquilleó.

La pantalla indicó que había otro mensaje.

 _"¿O un acosador?. Dime por favor que no parezco un acosador"_

Sonreí mientras miraba los notorios cambios del hombre con el que hablaba. ¿No se supone que el tiempo te da seriedad?, pues bien, a este pareció que se lo había arrebatado.

"Eres un acosador de primera. ¿Dónde quedó el Gaara reservado?, ¿aún está por ahí?".

Miré perdidamente el audi estacionado a mi espera mientras aguardaba por el mensaje de respuesta.

 _"Lo lamento, creo que va rumbo a una aburrida junta ahora"._

No me fijé en qué momento subí al auto, ni tampoco lo rápido que habíamos llegado al edificio donde sería la reunión. En cuanto salí, la costa brillaba con un sol pálido exquisito, el viento hacía mecer los árboles en un sutil vaivén adormecedor. Como acto reflejo, pasé los dedos buscando una argolla inexistente. Me mordí los labios al caer en cuenta de mi torpe actuar. Mi guardaespaldas me advirtió que los periodistas estaban por llegar y que debíamos entrar pronto. Salí de mi estúpido letargo y me adentré a través de las altas puertas de cristal.

Dentro, los tonos ocre y la luz intensa hacían de la decoración un espectáculo, pero a pesar de esto, y de que el lobby estaba lleno de gente que podría ser de mi interés, no me detuve en mi camino hacia el ascensor. A decir verdad, estaba esperando encontrar a alguien de mi especial atención en el business lounge en el que nos habían citado. Dentro de este miré la hora en mi reloj de pulso cuando caí en cuenta de que era demasiado temprano para eso.

La puerta estaba por cerrarse, cuando una hombre fornido detuvo la puerta, dirigí mi mirada con tenacidad hacia el gran hombre. Seguido a esto, una bella mujer siguió sus pasos, sosteniendo a un bebé contra su pecho con algo de afán.

-Lo siento…-exclamé en cantonés-…No detuve el ascensor a tiempo.

La mujer me vio con unos enormes ojos negruzcos, brillantes. Era definitivamente bella, con el cabello castaño suelto en cascada y una pinta de mujer recién convertida en madre que le sentaba demasiado bien.

-No se preocupe…-Susurró ella de regreso, su cantonés también era pausado. Tal vez ella tampoco era china.

Miré hacia adelante, donde mis guardespaldas se removieron incómodos ante la presencia del grandulón junto a ellos. Hubo un breve lapso de silencio hasta que me fue inevitable dirigir mi mirada hacia el pequeño bulto de mantas que ahora lloraba desesperado en el pecho de la mujer.

-El olor a lavanda los tranquiliza-Apunté justo antes de que el ascensor llegaba al piso que había indicado. Salí con una reverencia de despedida y una melancólica sensación. Me fue imposible evitar la nostalgia al evocar mis días de madre primeriza.

El business lounge era demasiado amplio, las ventanas de techo a piso daban a la brillante costa permitiendo a la intensa luz golpear los separadores de vidrio oscurecido. Efectivamente, no había nadie aún, tal vez los diamantes amarillos habían bendecido mi día y no me había topado con nadie a quien no quisiera ver.

Caminé hacia el fondo del gran salón, los tacones de vértigo repicando contra el mármol y me detuve casi a un palmo del vidrio de la ventana. Las olas del mar se mecían tranquilas a la vista que permitía la altura del sitio, el viento hacía ondear la fila de árboles que decoraban las calles. Contuve la respiración al verme en el reflejo, el cabello recogido, los diamantes, la seda, la ropa de diseñador y el cuidado maquillaje, me decepcioné un poco al fijarme en quién era ahora mismo.

La seda oscura de los guantes crujió un poco cuando apreté los puños. El viento se siguió meciendo gentil afuera, intentando calmar mis eufóricos pensamientos, pero yo gritaba el deseo de olvidar estos ridículos papeles de perfección idílicos y seriedad y lanzarme a vivir de verdad. Soltarme el pelo como en mi juventud, quitarme los incómodos tacones y regresar a los converse desgastados, no ser un intento de Audrey Hepburn en Breakfast at Tiffany's nunca más.

Bufé agotada, debía centrarme, no era nada más yo quien dependía de esta reunión, habían muchas más cosas detrás. La empresa, el clan, el honor, el dinero, y todas esas cosas que dicen ser cruciales en una vida de éxito.

-Tonterías…

Decanté por sentarme en largo sillón de cuero viendo fijamente al extraño y moderno reloj de enfrente. Adelantarse casi cuarenta minutos no era algo muy común en mí, pero estaba particularmente optimista hoy. Sin embargo, ver a esa mujer en el ascensor me había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca.

 _No es por Sasuke_ , reclamó mi mente en mi lugar.

Intenté negar que era por Sasuke, pero la garganta cerrada de tajo me hizo dudar. El aire se me hizo denso de repente.

Maldije tantas veces como pude, y regresé la vista a la ventana. Un sonido repitente me desesperó, hasta que noté que era mi pie repicando contra el piso con insistencia. Detuve el gesto, bien, sí era por Sasuke.

Revisé algunos mensajes para distraerme, el cuello lo tenía ahora tan rígido como una piedra, y la espalda endurecida. El estrés de soportar una larga jornada como nueva cabeza de la división de la empresa en China tenía más desventajas que atractivos, pero era mi decisión no ser una inútil dedicada al hogar.

Aunque ese era mi oficio, para eso había sido comprometida con Sasuke, para ser una perfecta esposa dedicada a su matrimonio e hijos. Era como ser una porcelana decorativa, justo como mi madre, como Hinata, o Temari. Pero, ¡hey!, yo era una flamante recién divorciada con dos hijos y ejecutiva estresada. El epítome del éxito, recordé con sarcasmo rodando los ojos.

Me quité los guantes y los apreté entre mis manos tranquilamente. La mente se me blanqueó de repente, me quedé viendo a la nada en ese instante. Había quedado realmente trastocada al ver a esa joven madre con un bebé en brazos, tan inexperta, tan… atribulada en ese difícil camino.

Los labios se me secaron. Caí en aquello que evitaba de repente.

* * *

 **08 de abril de 2007**

 **Craige St, Cambridge, Massachusetts.**

El mesón rústico recibió dos tazas de café como de costumbre. La mañana primaveral condensaba un sol precioso en las altas ventanas golpeando delicadamente a la porcelana nívea, así como a los ojos verdes de Sakura mientras se enfocaban en la espalda deliciosa de Sasuke.

Lo recorría, acariciándole con la mirada la piel tersa y blanca, los músculos perfectamente trabajados, era un hombre en la flor de su juventud.

-¿Qué preparas?-Se atrevió a romper el cómodo silencio entre los dos. Si algo había aprendido ese último mes era que Sasuke prefería el silencio por encima de cualquier cosa, pero ella no podía morderse la lengua a veces.

Como era de esperarse, él no respondió. La respuesta la obtuvo cuando las tostadas con queso derretido, albahaca y mucho bacon se plantaron frente a ella.

-Un chico detallista-Comentó ella con una gigante sonrisa en la cara. Sasuke sonrió sutilmente mientras se sentaba junto a ella. El silencio permaneció entre los dos mientras él enrollaba el tenedor en el bacon con algo de albahaca y comía.

Sakura imitó el gesto, pero cuando intentó tragar, una maraña de sensaciones en el estómago la detuvieron. Pasó el pequeño bocado como si se tratara de un pedazo de metal. La salivación excesiva, las arcadas sutiles que arrojaba su garganta. Apretó las manos mientras palidecía.

-¿Sakura?-La aludida tragó de nuevo con tanta fuerza como pudo, empezó a sudar frío. El precavido Sasuke enterró sus ojos en la desvanecida imagen de la mujer-¿Estás bien?.

Sakura apenas sí pudo contestar. Asintió con tanta dificultad que sintió desarmarse, un dolor de cabeza se instaló de repente. Sintió el tacto cálido de Sasuke en su codo.

-Mírame Sakura-La voz profunda de Sasuke atrajo su atención por un instante, pero sentía que si se movía seguramente se iba a desvanecer. Guió sus ojos cansados hacia él-¿Está mal el bacon?.

Si abría la boca, sacaría hasta la primera papilla de su vida. Sasuke notó el temblor en las manos, como también que el pálido mortecino en su piel. Todo era preocupante.

-Baño…-el susurro era fatídico, imperceptible de no haber sido por la profusa tranquilidad de la casa.

Sasuke apretó los brazos de la pequeña mujer entre sus grandes manos, dirigiéndola casi con pavor hacia el baño. Y justo allí, se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

El vómito no se hizo esperar. Las arcadas y la desesperación, el llanto, la preocupación. Sasuke miraba en silencio mientras sostenía el corto cabello de su mujer con calma, pero con un imperceptible temblor en el cuerpo. Recordó las palabras de su padre semanas antes de casarse:

 _"Nos darán un heredero en cuanto se lleven mejor, no hay necesidad de afanarse"_

No, joder, no.

Sasuke enterró sus ojos como piedras duras en el débil cuerpo de ella y, sin premeditarlo, simplemente la estrujó contra él. La estrechó entre sus brazos como si fuera su pilar, su muro. Sakura ya había terminado con su estómago y ahora, estaba totalmente desvanecida contra Sasuke.

-No…No sé qué sucede.

-Calla…-La levantó como si de una pequeña muñeca se tratara, dirigiéndola al segundo piso. El fruncido seño de Sasuke preocupó a Sakura.

-Ya estoy mejor.

El verde chocó contra el negro cuando sus miradas se encontraron. El semblante tan frívolo de Sasuke aterró a la mujer y la dejó callada en el resto del corto recorrido. Ya en la habitación, él la depositó con tanto cuidado como pudo, como si fuera una pieza de porcelana a punto de quebrarse.

Sasuke se iba a marchar pero ella lo detuvo sosteniendo su mano firmemente. Ella estaba a punto de enloquecer, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?.

-¿Sucede algo?-Susurró él con un claro tinte de preocupación. Sakura negó con suavidad mientras se acomodaba mejor entre las almohadas.

-¿A ti te sucede algo?.

El rostro tallado por los dioses de Sasuke se contrajo en una mueca contrariada, luego, se vistió de una seriedad absoluta.

-Iré por un doctor.

La joven mujer abrió los ojos tanto como pudo.

-Pero si apenas ha sido un tonto mareo, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke achiquitó los ojos, como si ella no hubiese notado lo que él sí. El silencio entre los dos fue tan prolongado y diciente que a ella se le cristalizaron los ojos de inmediato.

-Iré por el doctor.

Sakura se tiró a llorar en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

-No…-La cabeza le daba demasiadas vueltas. Era imposible, repetía, imposible.

No se fijó en cuando se quedó dormida, sino hasta que oyó la puerta abrirse y abrió los ojos de par en par. Un hombre alto, de cabello rubio impecable y ojos grises caminaba hacia ella con tranquilidad y un bolso negro de cuero sujetado a sus manos amplias. Esperó que su esposo entrara tras él, pero Sasuke no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Señora Uchiha-Saludó con voz áspera. Sakura se levantó, pero de nuevo un mareo intenso se instaló en su cabeza. La mueca alertó al doctor, quien de inmediato estuvo con ella.

-No debe moverse tanto…-El hombre se sentó junto a ella, ayudándole a acomodarse correctamente. Sakura lo vio aún con los ojos vidriosos mientras él comenzaba los chequeos de rutina-¿Siente dolor?-Pero ella no sentía nada-¿El vomito fue repentino?-Sakura asintió mientras mordía sus labios-¿El mareo también?-Ella volvió a asentir-¿Ha sentido más incomodidades?.

-Cambios de humor…-Si, los terribles cambios de humor de esos días, además de unos intempestivos dolores de cabeza del demonio-…Y dolor de cabeza.

El doctor sujetó la muñeca de Sakura mientras tomaba la presión.-¿Tiene antecedentes? ¿Algún problema en el corazón?.

-No…-Ahora abrían sus ojos y los señalaba con una linterna.

-¿Períodos irregulares?.

A Sakura se le cerró la garganta de un tajo. No.

-No…-Repitió en voz alta. De hecho, era la mujer más regular de todo el universo, y las tres semanas sin su "compañía" mensual le habían puesto los pelos de punta.

-¿Se cuida?.

Un tenue sonrojo se instaló en la mujer. Era una irresponsable, o bueno, lo había sido solo una vez. Nada más se había acostado con Sasuke una sola vez, justo aquél día en su despacho y ahora parecía que la acalorada discusión había rendido sus frutos.

-No realmente.

-¿Piensa en la posibilidad…

-Sí-Interrumpió ella-Sí pienso en esa posibilidad.

-Bien-El hombre dio un profundo respiro-¿Cuántos días lleva de retraso?.

-Dos semanas inexactamente.

-Bien…-El alto doctor se levantó, rodeando la amplia cama en donde Sakura estaba depositada-Permítame un instante.

El doctor salió de la habitación y Sakura se quedo sumida en un profundo silencio de inflexión, escuchaba los pajarillos primaverales trinar en la ventana, los rayos espléndidos de sol pálido entrar por la ventana, luego, se revolvió los cabellos con desesperación.

No, no podía ser, no podía tener tanta mala suerte.

El repiqueo de los pasos constantes hicieron que detuviera sus pensamientos depresivos. Buscó los ojos grises profesionales del doctor cuyo nombre no se había molestado en preguntar, pero sólo encontró los rígidos ojos negros de su esposo.

Eran los ojos más dicientes que ella hubiese visto nunca, como dos piedras negras que ahora la penetraban de mil formas, su mirada arremetía contra ella como si fuera una fuente de agua clara. Pero ahora sus ojos verdes eran todo menos felicidad, eran confusión, eran tristeza, decepción, todo. Él, por su parte, era rabia, comprensión, tenacidad, aceptación, y muy en el fondo, amor.

* * *

-Sakura…-La voz profunda llamó mi atención. Levanté el rostro encontrándome con unos ojos color agua que empezaba a acostumbrar a ver-…¿Estás bien?.

Los ojos me ardieron al caer en cuenta de que había dejado de parpadear. Me sentía mareada y enferma de repente.

-Eh…-El encendido cabello de Gaara dilató mis pupilas-…Estoy bien.

-¿Segura?-Su rostro se frunció, haciendo pequeñas señas en un piel blanquecina-Estás… muy pálida.

Pestañeé de nuevo, intentando enfocarlo. No sabía porqué me había puesto así, tan de repente.

-No te preocupes.

-Ven-Gaara extendió sus manos hacia mis codos, levantándome de mi sitio-Tal vez necesites algo de aire. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?.

Improvisé una sonrisa, pero no salió tan bien.

-Estoy perfecta.

Pero sin más excusas, Gaara ya me tenía en el ascensor y me hacía descender unos cuantos pisos. Las lustrosas puertas doradas se abrieron, me había dirigido hacia el pub del edificio.

-Con cuidado…-Las líneas de expresión de mi acompañante seguían incorruptas en su semblante. A decir verdad, yo estaba muy confundida. Había caído en la rutina de recordar cosas que no tenían nada que ver con mi día, y peor aún, me enfermaba cuando pensaba de repente en Sasuke y en nuestro pasado juntos.

Un ácido sabor se devolvió a mi paladar. No estoy mal por Sasuke, repetí mentalmente, pero sentí una pulsión oscura en mi pecho que me hizo ignorar todo lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor, afirmando que sí estaba mal por Sasuke.

-¿En serio estás bien?. Juro que te llamé cinco veces antes de que reaccionaras-Miré la corbata gris exquisitamente anudada de mi acompañante.

-Sólo estaba un poco distraída.

Gaara me había llevado a una pequeña terraza que permitía la entrada del frívolo viento de inicios de otoño. Unos altos vidrios delimitaban el edificio de la caída al vacío.

Quisiera uno de esos límites para mí también.

-¿Estás tensa?.

Finalmente me topé con sus cándidos ojos, ahora mismo, el pálido sol tocaba su iris y les otorgaba un brillo platinado parecidos a los del océano.

-Es mi primera junta con los jefes, y mi padre no pudo asistir. Puede que sea un poco estresante.

Gaara alisó su frente, pensando cuidadosamente mis palabras.

-Bien…-Nos sentamos en un sillón dispuesto a la clientela, y yo todavía no podía dejarme de sentir profundamente extrañada después de haber caído en un letargo como ese-…Si te tranquiliza, esta también es mi primera vez.

-Oh por favor-Reí suavemente, aunque no con sinceridad-Somos expertos en primeras veces.

Apunté con picardía, aunque Gaara había notado que estaba casi tan distante a como si estuviera en Nueva York ahora mismo. Él se sumergió en un profundo silencio, y yo me sentí aliviada por ello.

-Es una extraña relación la que tenemos, ¿No crees?.

Miré su perfil perfecto delineado por la ensombrecida luz.

-Ni siquiera intentes recordármelo.

Porque era demasiado extraña. Él tenía una forma de ser única, era la persona más pacífica del mundo, paciente, comprensivo, seguro de sí mismo, de decisiones acertadas, inteligente, y últimamente había descubierto su faceta divertida. Pero aún guardábamos un vínculo único, que aunque antiguo e incómodo, era un vínculo fuerte y macizo.

-Dije que…-El carraspeó su garganta-…Yo, aquella vez en casa de Naruto quería decirte que…

El mesero interrumpió su inseguro discurso. Algo incómodo, Gaara pidió agua para los dos, esperando aclarar nuestras atoradas gargantas.

-Gracias.

Solté en cuanto recibí el vaso de agua. El mesero hizo una reverencia, pero en realidad, las gracias también eran para Gaara.

Después de ello, simplemente no pudimos seguir hablando, pero el silencio fue extrañamente reconfortante. El viento desordenó mi pelo un poco, e hizo que mis piernas descubiertas se sintieran muy desnudas, pero aún así, fue totalmente llenador notar cómo los dos funcionábamos aún como compañeros.

Gaara deshizo el silencio ofreciéndome volver al business lounge, puesto que estimaba que los demás ya estarían llegando. Pasamos el corredor, escuchando la sofisticada música jazz ambientando el bar, hasta dar con la puerta del ascensor.

Estaba un poco relajada, extrañada sí, pero relajada. Gaara extendió su mano para hundir el botón de espera, pero no pasaron más de medio segundo cuando la puerta se abrió y ante mis ojos, Naruto y Sasuke frenaron su conversación de abrupto.

La mano que Gaara había usado para llamar el ascensor se posó delicadamente en mi cintura, al parecer, notó que de nuevo había caído en un estado de lejanía. Pero él se convirtió un muro para mí, los ojos de Sasuke no me pudieron atravesar.

Escuché la conversación entre mi acompañante y Naruto, quien no podía ocultar una profunda molestia en sus juveniles facciones. En cambio, yo no pude ni saludar a nadie, mucho menos cuando esa extraña sensación arraigada en mi ser era provocada por el hombre que tenía frente a mí.

Gaara ajustó su agarre en mi cintura y me empujó, suavecito, dentro del ascensor. Los pulmones me ardían, como las mejillas y, los ojos aguantando unas estúpidas lágrimas. Las puertas se cerraron y yo caí, como desvanecida, en el hombro de Gaara, soltando un suspiro desolado.

Tragué fuerte, ni una sola lágrima saldría de mi, pero, ¿superarlo?. Maldita sea, nunca tan a la ligera. Nunca.

Gaara apretó mi cabeza con temor, pero mi rostro en su hombro tuvo que distanciarse al ver que ya habíamos llegado a el sitio de reunión. Tal y como lo había previsto, el business lounge ya estaba con una buena cantidad de directores, presidentes y vicepresidentes, coordinadores, y secretarias a ríos.

Itachi fue el primero que entró a mi campo de visión, estaba especialmente guapo hoy, como si las exuberantes luces del sitio estuvieran dispuestas especialmente para él. Hablaba ya con la elegantísima jefa de las empresas textiles más importantes de China, toqué la gargantilla esperando no verme como una mendiga frente a ella.

Gaara seguía de pie junto a mí, éramos los chicos nuevos en esto de las reuniones de cierre de temporada. Como coordinadora de la banca privada asiática, mi situación era de lo más delicada, pero no estaba sola. Me alivié al pensar que yo sólo era la imagen de miles de decisiones, pero después de todo, las manos me sudaban frías y la experiencia sobrecogedora que envolvía a mi ex esposo sólo me permitieron sentirme diminuta en un mar de pirañas.

-Voy por un trago-El ronco susurro de Gaara reactivó mi confianza como si se tratara de una alarma en mi interior.

Asentí mientras alistaba mi sonrisa diplomática, aunque había aún un tanto de desconfianza en cada taconazo que daban mis pies en el mármol cobrizo. Itachi distendió las malas sensaciones con una galante sonrisa, típica de él, mientras que Xeng Xi me miraba sin un gran cambio en su semblante.

-Sakura, llegas justo a tiempo…-Itachi extendió su larguísimo brazo hacía Xeng Xi, quien arrugó la piel alrededor de su boca color morado oscuro al notar las intenciones del simpático director de Uchiha Corporation.

-Escuché que eras la nueva encargada de la bolsa privada…-La voz modulada y refinada de la mujer entró en mis oídos como si se tratara de agujas, parecía más una recriminación.

-Tengo entendido que aún no tienen suficiente confianza en mi tratamiento de los fondos.

Intenté sonar audaz, pero no sabía realmente si lo había logrado. Xeng Xi afiló su mirada por unos segundos antes de recobrar su postura pétrea, parecía ser una mujer de armas tomar, de mano férrea y completamente segura de lo que hacía.

-Por supuesto que no, querida…-Sus ojos como canicas oscuras de cristal me miraron con escrutinio. El cabello amarronado perfectamente tinturado para esconder las canas se movía junto con sus pestañas cargadas de rímel-…Eres una mujer que dejó sus labores domésticas después de años para dedicarse a la empresa familiar, tomar una vicepresidencia sin más práctica que tu magíster hace siete años no tiene sentido para nadie.

Mordí mis labios, pero esa oración la repetían tan constantemente a mi alrededor que ya sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar y qué responder con puntualidad. Seguí portando mi sonrisa diplomática, así mostrara cada vez signos de cansancio.

-Me sorprende lo informada que se encuentra sobre mi situación. Lo que pocos saben es que fui yo quien llevó las finanzas privadas de la empresa durante los últimos siete años, puede rectificarlo con las entidades que desee.

Soné despreocupada, Itachi permanecía detrás de los dos estupefacto, escuchando una conversación que parecía ser más una pelea. Pero así era este mundo, tenías que demostrar que tenías el control sobre todo, aunque no fuera así realmente.

-Francamente, desconfío, pero he leído un poco de sus proyectos de divisas y… las cifras son interesantes.

-La fórmula es demasiado sencilla como para fallar.

Añadió Itachi, quien había sido el principal apoyo financiero en mi primer proyecto a gran escala. Xeng Xi manejaba sus recursos con otra empresa, y tener a una de las gigantes de Asia, y probablemente del mundo, dentro de mi empresa, sería un enorme beneficio.

-Podríamos tener una junta para explicarle los beneficios que la compra de acciones a gran escala puede reportarle, son fórmulas sencillas manejadas por expertos en el tema, somos un éxito en esto y usted mejor que nadie debe saberlo.

Xeng Xi agitó su cabello, el castaño se reflectó ante las imponentes luces de la habitación. Todo el mundo conocía el genio empresarial de mi padre, uno que decían yo había heredado y desperdiciado en años de matrimonio. Mordí mis mejillas por dentro.

-Abriré un espacio en mi agenda.

La mujer me dio una última mirada antes de abandonar a Itachi y a mí. Nos brindamos otra mirada, una de extraña complicidad.

-Le dije que tu nuevo proyecto era un buen negocio, aunque parecía frustrada de que hubiera otra mujer igual de exitosa.

Sonreí.

-Eres demasiado galante, comadreja.

Itachi fue esta vez quien agitó su largo cabello oscuro, su palidez hacía un contraste exquisito con su melena bien cuidada y sus ojos de pozo sin fondo.

-Espero que todo siga en pie, Sakura.

-No veo por qué no, aunque hay retrasos fiscales, nada de qué preocuparse.

-Bien-Itachi sonrió para mí mientras miraba al horizonte de las ventanas-Nos vemos, esta será una larga reunión y quiero un trago para tranquilizarme. ¿Quieres algo?.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Está bien. Acabo de subir del pub.

Itachi se fue, dejándome repentinamente sola de nuevo. Giré mi vista delicadamente hacia la mesa de buffet, Gaara aún permanecía allí pero estaba conversando amenamente con uno de los jefes de inversión de nuestra empresa, e Itachi se acercaba con un balanceo pretensioso hacia ellos. Desvié la vista una vez más, hacia los ventanales, el corazón me volvió a pesar de la nada.

-Perdone…-Unos guantes muy familiares se posaron frente a mis ojos-…Creo que esto le pertenece.

-Mis guantes…-Sonreí divertida al notar que los había abandonado en cuanto Gaara me sacó prácticamente arrastrada del business lounge.

Era el excéntrico Rock Lee, uno de los empresarios con mayor capital entre todos los que se encontraban aquí reunidos, y eso era un gran decir. Usaba un traje con visos verdosos oscuros un tanto estrafalario, con porte despreocupado y un físico más parecido al de un joven colegial que al de un empresario de éxito como lo era él, en una sola palabra, era extraño, pero en los negocios era increíblemente asequible.

-Escuché de su nueva increíble fórmula de inversión, estoy francamente interesado, Sakura-san.

Itachi era excelente con la oratoria, era ínfimamente pulcro para manipular a la gente sin que se dieran cuenta. Incluso yo estaba siendo manipulada por su brillante inteligencia ahora mismo, qué puedo agregar.

La conversación con Rock Lee sobre un futuro asesoramiento fue ameno, él era parcial, divertido, intentaba ser serio pero tenía una chispa de diversión que su extraño corte de cabello solamente destacaba. Por supuesto, no tuve tiempo de fijarme en qué tantos problemas se me vendrían encima, ni mucho menos que, muy a lo lejos, Sasuke ya había llegado a la habitación y me observaba con un rostro totalmente pétreo.

* * *

 **Hola!. Es realmente una bendición que lleguen hasta aquí en la historia, sé que se está volviendo tedioso pero para el próximo capítulo las cosas adoptarán más rapidez ¡Prometido!.** **Por supuesto, no me cansaré de agradecer por esos preciosos comentarios que me dejan, son mi aliento y están en un pedacito de mi alma de escritora novata, ¡les adoro!. Muchísimas gracias a los que dan Follow y FAV, y también a los que leen silenciosamente, me motivan a seguir con este camino de poco a poco.**

 **Por otra parte, quisiera presentar mis excusas sobre mi evidente retraso al publicar este capítulo, como escribí en capítulos anteriores la universidad se llevó gran parte de mis esfuerzos y rematamos con una enfermedad que me postró en cama hasta la otra semana. Por supuesto, intentaré retomar la dinámica de la escritura rápida de nuevo aunque no sé si lo logre, me he distendido leyendo mucho últimamente y soy la reina de la procastinación.** **Y pues bueno, no quiero darles spoilers de lo que se vendrá, pero las cosas son complicadas... van a haber malentendidos porque soy toda una drama queen. ¡Por-su-pues-to!. Muchos abrazos y nos leemos prontamente.** **Luz para sus días.**

 **Luna de Clío.**


End file.
